La Prophétie des McGregors - Tome 1
by Blii
Summary: Ana semble être une sorcière comme les autres, malgré ses origines Vélanes... mais une prophétie change depuis des générations le destin de sa famille. A 11 ans, Ana fait sa rentrée dans la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard. La prophétie va-t-elle avoir une influence sur le destin d'Ana ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Avertissements_**

Cette fanfiction met en scène le personnage que je préfère dans la saga Harry Potter : Drago Malefoy.

J'ai imaginé et écris cette histoire il y a de ça quelques années. Puis, en découvrant ce site, où je venais en tant que lectrice, je me suis dis « pourquoi pas moi ? ».

Il faut cependant que vous soyez avertis avant de commencer cette lecture :

\- Cette fiction est longue, voire très longue. Elle reprendra la totalité des sept tomes de J.K ROWLING, qu'elle suivra rigoureusement, en essayant de n'omettre aucun détails.

\- Le personnage principal de cette fiction est un OC (Original Character), c'est-à-dire un personnage que j'ai inventé. Il n'existe pas dans le vrai Harry Potter.

\- Si vous aimez l'idée d'un Drago Malefoy se transformant en chamalow une fois qu'il est amoureux, cette fanfiction n'est pas faite pour vous ! A mon sens, ce qui fait le charme de Drago reste son coté sombre... non ?

 **\- Les reviews sont le bienvenu, donc lâchez-vous ! C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer, de m'améliorer et me motive (savoir qu'on a des lecteurs, c'est toujours motivant !)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Ana était appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et regardé en direction du parc du château. Il faisait beau en ce premier septembre, le ciel était clair, et le soleil rayonné sur le lac.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé : aujourd'hui, Ana allait officiellement faire sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Ce château n'avait plus aucun secret pour Ana : elle y vivait depuis le décès de son père. Depuis presque cinq années maintenant, Ana vivait avec sa grand-mère, qui enseignait dans cette école. En y songeant, Ana se rendit compte que ces cinq dernières années étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte que cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était orpheline.

Elle avait onze ans depuis quelques jours, depuis le 13 août. Pourtant, Ana n'avait l'air que d'avoir sept, ou huit ans maximum. Très petite pour son âge, elle avait un visage rond et enfantin. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, ce qui lui donnait un air sournois et joyeux. Ses cheveux auburn lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et étaient ondulés. Ils faisaient la fierté de sa grand-mère. Ses yeux étaient verts, et dorés au centre, héritage de sa grand-mère maternelle.

\- Ana, tu es prête ? l'interpella une voix autoritaire.

\- Grand-mère, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, répondit Ana, surprise, en regardant la femme grande et droite, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall était connue pour sa sévérité et sa froideur dans l'école. Pourtant, Ana trouvait sa grand-mère tendre et affectueuse, malgré sa tenue et son allure stricte.

\- Les nouveaux vont arriver dans quelques minutes, le train vient d'entrer en gare. Cependant, avant que tu ailles rejoindre tes nouveaux camarades, j'aimerai discuter avec toi, commença sa grand-mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, répondit Ana, en sautant de la fenêtre pour rejoindre le lourd fauteuil vert en face de celui qu'avait choisi sa grand-mère. Je me faufilerai dans le groupe sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que je n'étais pas dans le train.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler Ana, dit sa grand-mère en lui souriant. Nous en avons déjà suffisamment discuté, et je sais que tu comprends l'importance de cacher notre lien aux autres élèves… Ton père en avait tellement souffert à l'époque… Non, je voulais reprendre notre conversation d'hier soir…

\- La prophétie…

\- Exactement. Je voulais être certaine que tu l'avais bien compris…

\- Oui, depuis des générations, les hommes de la famille McGregor faisaient partis de la maison Serpentard, mais épousaient une Gryffondor.

\- Tomber amoureux, ils ne se marient pas forcement. Ton grand-père et moi ne nous sommes jamais mariés par exemple… Comprends-tu en quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Ana en réfléchissant. Si on suit la logique, je ferai partie de la maison Gryffondor, et je tomberai folle amoureuse d'un Serpentard, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Ana, la réprimanda gentiment sa grand-mère. Ce joli conte de fée s'est terminé en drame pour tes deux parents. De plus, cela n'est absolument pas certain que cette prophétie te concerne toi aussi. Tu es la première née de sexe féminin dans la famille McGregor depuis l'annonce de la prophétie. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait qu'une descendance mâle. Je ne sais donc pas si la prophétie se poursuivra.

\- Que dois-je faire alors, Grand-Mère ? demanda Ana, perplexe.

\- T'y attendre, et ne pas prendre de risque. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Ana comprenait les peurs de sa grand-mère. Cette prophétie lui avait fait perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour lui enlever quelques années plus tard son fils unique.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall a rencontré Dougal McGregor lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Ils avaient était amis de longues années, avant de se mettre ensemble, pendant leur septième année. Il lui avait alors parlé de la prophétie, qu'elle avait trouvée romantique, à l'époque.

Elle était tombée enceinte peu après sa sortie de Poudlard, alors qu'elle travaillait au ministère de la magie, au département de la justice magique. Afin d'éviter que scandale d'une union d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor, accentué en cette période de trouble et de conflit entre ces deux maisons, ne touche leur enfant, Minerva et Dougal avait prit la décision de se séparer. Ils pensaient que cela protégerait l'enfant.

Minerva avait donc élevé seule son fils, Rupert. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'il était le fruit d'une union défendue, et il en avait souffert durant sa scolarité, qui l'avait fait en toute logique dans la maison Serpentard. Il était aussi régulièrement moqué à cause de sa mère, directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Et malgré son mariage avec Elphinstone Urquart bien des années plus tard, Minerva n'avait jamais oublié Dougal, qui avait quitté le Royaume-Uni au moment de leur séparation, et qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis.

\- Bien, reprit le professeur en émergeant de ses pensées. Lèves toi maintenant, et montre à ta grand-mère comme tu es belle dans ta robe de sorcier.

Ana sourit, et sauta du fauteuil. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour montrer à sa grand-mère sa cape neuve, qui ne portait encore aucun écusson.

\- Aller, va maintenant, déclara sa grand-mère, en essayant de cacher en vain la larme qui menaçait à son œil. Et rappelle-toi, que personne ne se rende compte que tu n'étais pas dans le train !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, lui murmura Ana à l'oreille, avant de poser un baiser sur la joue, et de partir en courant vers l'entrée du château.

Ana se posta devant la grande porte du château : c'est par là que ses camarades de première année arriveraient. Sa grand-mère et Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se cacher derrière un pilier, et de se faufiler dans le groupe le plus discrètement possible, pour se rendre à la cérémonie de la répartition sans se faire remarquer.

Ana repensa à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa grand-mère. Cette prophétie régnait depuis des générations sur sa famille. Et même si Ana comprenait la peur de sa grand-mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette tradition familiale n'avait jamais réellement causé de tord à quiconque. Il y avait bien eu ses parents… mais leur mort n'était pas vraiment en lien avec la prophétie...

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas et des voix qui approchaient joyeusement de l'entrée du château. Elle se cacha donc derrière le pilier et attendit l'arrivé d'Hagrid qui devait mener le groupe au château depuis la descente du train.

\- Regardez comme c'est beau ! s'exclama Hagrid, en désignant du doigt une statue à l'opposé du lieu ou se cachait Ana, afin de détourner le regard des autres élèves.

Ana s'introduit dans le groupe, aux cotés d'une brune ressemblant à un bulldog, qui lui lança un regard ahuri quand elle remarqua sa présence.

 **...**

Sur le balcon au dessus de l'entrée, McGonagall observait la scène en souriant tendrement. Puis elle chercha dans le groupe le garçon qui pourrait devenir son Serpentard, celui qui la rejoindrait dans la prophétie…

\- Minerva, vous auriez dû laisser Moon accompagner sa maitresse, au lieu de l'enfermer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Albus, vous devriez savoir que ce chat est assez malin pour retrouver Ana, même si elle était perdue au milieu de la forêt interdite, répondit Minerva, ne détachant pas son regard du groupe pour regarder la minette noire et blanche que le directeur tenait dans les bras.

\- Vous êtes donc certaine qu'Ana sera une Gryffondor ? demanda Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion, qui suivait le directeur et que Minerva n'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Sans parler de prophétie Severus, Ana reste ma petite fille, répondit Minerva en quittant enfin les nouveaux arrivants des yeux, pour regarder les deux hommes qui venaient de prendre place à ses cotés.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous avez faillis être envoyée à Serdaigle à votre arrivée ici, rappela Dumbledore en riant.

\- Ni que votre propre fils était un Serpentard, ajouta Rogue d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est pour cela que vous allez surveiller votre maison, Severus, répliqua Minerva. Cette prophétie a détruit suffisamment de vie, et il est hors de question qu'Ana en souffre encore une fois ! Maintenant filez tous les deux ! Les premières années arrivent et je dois les mener à la répartition, alors oust ! et vite !

\- Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher la prophétie, Minerva… chuchota Rogue en désignant d'un signe de tête un blondinet dans le groupe des premières années, qui dévorait Ana des yeux, avant de suivre Dumbledore en direction de la grande salle.

Minerva suivit le geste de Rogue, et regarda le blond en question. Il disait vrai, le regard gris du garçon confirmait ses craintes.

« Mon dieu… Tous… Sauf lui », pensa-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci** à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette Fanfiction, et un immense pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une Reviews ! Ca me touche énormément !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Surtout, **n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review** , **cela me permet de m'améliorer, de connaitre votre avis, et mine de rien, cela est aussi un immense plaisir pour moi de vous lire** ! Alors, même si c'est « juste » pour dire que vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) cliquez sur le petit bouton Review en bas !

Pour répondre à certaines interrogations, oui je compte publier sur ce site de manière régulière, et pour être précis, **tous les dimanches dans la soirée, et certaine semaine faire une publication le mercredi (quand mon emploi du temps le permet)** !

De plus, pour les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur ce site et qui souhaitent savoir quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, être informé en cas de retard de publication (ce qui peut malheureusement arrivé parfois), ou encore pour les personnes (lecteur ou auteur) qui souhaitent échanger au sujet de cette Fic, ou tout simplement de l'écriture ou d'Harry Potter, **vous pouvez rejoindre ma page Facebook** prévu à cet effet :

 **pages/La-Prophétie-des-McGregors-Fanfiction-Harry-Potter/454434601389664?ref=hl**

Je vous invite à aimer cette page, pour pouvoir échanger avec d'autres lecteurs, donner vos avis, faire partager vos coups de cœur sur les Fanfictions Harry Potter, ou avoir quelques infos exclusives sur celle-ci !

Je vous dis à bientôt, et encore merci à tous !

Blii =)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Ana attendait parmi les autres élèves de première année. Tous la regardaient d'un air curieux, surpris de voir débarquer cette petite fille à l'air si jeune, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas vu dans le train qui les a menés jusqu'ici. Son apparition n'était visiblement pas passée inaperçue, ce qui inquiéta Ana, qui avait promis de se faire discrète.

Ana reconnu dans la foule le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, grâce à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Ce dernier discutait avec un grand garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qu'Ana ne connaissait pas encore. Proche d'eux se tenait un autre garçon, légèrement enveloppé et aux dents proéminentes, qui serrait son crapaud entre ses mains, d'une telle force qu'Ana eu peur qu'il ne l'écrase.

\- Il l'avait perdu, dans le train.

Ana sursauta, surprise. Derrière elle se tenait une fille aux cheveux bruns, coupés au carré sous les oreilles. A peine plus grande qu'Ana, la jeune fille lui offrait un large sourire.

\- En fait, mon nom c'est Marie, et toi ?

\- Ana…

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais vu que tu avais l'air si étonnée en voyant Neville tenir Trevor –son crapaud, il s'appelle Trevor. Mais, d'où tu sors ?

\- Eh bien du train, comme tout le monde, s'empressa de répondre Ana.

\- Oh, tu ne me la feras pas à moi, répondit Marie en riant. J'ai parcouru tous les compartiments de fichu train à la recherche d'une place – introuvable d'ailleurs – et tu n'y étais pas ! Çà, j'en suis certaine, je t'aurais remarqué !

\- Eh bien… hésita Ana. Nous sommes arrivées en retard avec ma grand-mère, et le train était déjà parti. Du coup, c'est elle qui m'a emmené, en transplanant jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. J'essayais de ne pas me faire remarquer mais apparemment c'est raté. J'ai un peu honte…

\- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas grave, et maintenant que je connais ton secret, je dirais que j'étais avec toi dans le train, comme ça les autres ne te poseront pas trop de question, répondit Marie.

Ana ria avec elle de bon cœur. Cette Marie était assez culottée, et avait en vrai franc-parler. Mais cela plaisait beaucoup à Ana. De plus, elle avait un rire très communicatif, et ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient une gentillesse profonde et sincère.

Après qu'Hagrid, le garde chasse du château, ait vérifié que tous les élèves étaient présents, il frappa trois coup à la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la grand-mère d'Ana, droite comme un piquet, et le visage fermé. Sa bouche était pincée, et ses yeux étaient sévères.

\- Je pense que celle-là, il ne faut pas trop la chercher, murmura Marie à l'oreille d'Ana.

Ana ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle comprenait mieux la réputation qu'avait sa grand-mère dans l'école. En effet, durant les cinq années qu'elle avait passé ici, bien que cachée, elle avait entendu certains élèves dire que le professeur McGonagall était d'une grande sévérité, et très intransigeante en ce qui concerne les élèves de la maison dont elle était directrice, les Gryffondors.

Pourtant, Ana savait sa grand-mère capable d'être d'une grande patience et tendre. Tout l'inverse de l'image qu'elle renvoyait à ce moment, dans le hall d'entrée du château pour accueillir les premières années.

McGonagall échangea quelques mots avec Hagrid, puis demanda au groupe de la suivre vers une petite pièce à quelques mètres de là. Ensuite, elle entama un bref discours de bienvenu, où elle expliqua le principe des quatre maisons, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle conseilla ensuite à chacun, et plus particulièrement à Neville, de vérifier sa tenue, avant que la cérémonie de la répartition commence.

Cette cérémonie devait se passer dans la grande-salle, devant les autres étudiants de Poudlard. Ana sentit son stress montait lorsque sa grand-mère quitta la pièce pour aller la préparer. La maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée n'avait pas qu'une incidence sur l'avenir de la prophétie, mais aussi sur le reste de sa scolarité. En effet, cette maison allait devenir comme sa deuxième famille. Elle passerait ses journées, et ses nuits avec eux. Ils partageraient tout, les cours, les repas, et les dortoirs. Elle espérait donc appartenir à une maison où elle aurait des amis.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'aperçue alors qu'aucun autre étudiant ne savait comment se faisait la répartition. Certains disaient que ça faisait mal, d'autre qu'on allait observer leur compétence en magie.

Ana n'aurait pas dû le savoir non plus. Le secret de la répartition était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard. On interdisait aux années supérieures de révéler aux premières années le déroulement de la cérémonie. Cependant, le soir de la rentrée il y a deux ans, Ana avait quitté les appartements de sa grand-mère, dans l'espoir de pouvoir chaparder quelques gâteaux pour améliorer son repas. Elle avait alors assisté, cachée derrière une porte entrouverte à la cérémonie de la répartition. Sa grand-mère, après l'avoir sévèrement réprimandée, lui avait fait promettre de garder ce secret lors de sa propre rentrée.

Alors que chacun donnait sa théorie sur la manière dont ils seraient répartis au sein des quatre maisons, les fantômes arrivèrent et provoquèrent une forte émotion au sein du petit groupe. Surtout auprès de Marie, qui poussa un cri strident car l'un des fantômes venait de la traverser. Cela était en effet très désagréable, provoquant une sensation de froid intense, comme si on était subitement plongé dans de l'eau glacée.

Alors que les fantômes commençaient à se disputer concernant la répartition, et où ils souhaitaient que les premières années poursuivent leur scolarité, McGonagall fit son retour dans la pièce, et demanda aux élèves de se mettre en rang, pour la suivre dans la grande salle.

La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée en ce soir de rentrée, avec de grandes chandelles suspendues au plafond, et quatre grandes tables qui séparées les maisons. Les années supérieures accueillirent l'entrée des premières années par des applaudissements, alors que ces derniers avançaient, intimidés, vers le fond de la pièce, en direction de la table où étaient installés tous les professeurs de l'école. Devant eux, un tabouret à quatre pieds et un vieux chapeau rapiécé attendaient.

Le chapeau se mit à chanter, d'une voix forte et grave, quand tous les élèves étaient attentifs. Cela surprit plusieurs d'entre eux, qui reculèrent. Il énonça les qualités des maisons : le courage pour Gryffondor, la loyauté pour Poufsouffle, le sérieux pour Serdaigle, et la ruse pour les Serpentard. Sa chanson provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle, tant de la part des premières années que de leurs aînés, élèves et professeurs.

Les premières années riaient, ils venaient de comprendre que ce serait ce chapeau qui déciderait de la maison dans laquelle ils poursuivraient leur scolarité à Poudlard. Aucune souffrance, aucun test, c'était bien plus simple que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Le professeur McGonagall commença alors à appeler les élèves, qui prenaient alors place sur le tabouret. Elle posait ensuite le choixpeau sur leur tête, qui proclamait alors le nom d'une maison, qui serait celle de l'étudiant en question.

\- Malefoy, Drago, appela McGonagall.

Un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, au teint très pale, au nez pointu et au regard gris s'avança vers le tabouret d'un air victorieux et suffisant. Sur de lui, il s'assit sur le tabouret, un sourire fier aux lèvres. En le voyant, Ana ressenti une chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle avait l'impression de déjà connaitre ce garçon, bien que ce soit impossible. Elle n'avait eu que très peu de contact avec des personnes de son âge durant son enfance.

\- Serpentard ! proclama le choixpeau, alors qu'il avait à peine frôlé le crâne de Malefoy.

Ana regarda Malefoy s'élançait vers la table de sa maison, avec un regard plein de fierté et de gloire, et la chaleur dans son ventre s'intensifia. Elle pensa alors à la prophétie…

\- C'était sur, déclara Marie à Ana, la coupant dans ses pensées. Il était tellement énervant dans le train, à dire que la répartition ne servait à rien, qu'il serait forcément à Serpentard, car toute sa famille avait fait parti de cette maison, et que sa famille était puissante et blablabla… Vraiment insupportable ce mec !

\- Et toi, dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être ? lui demanda Ana.

\- Ma mère était à Gryffondor, et comme c'est génétique je pense être dans cette maison. Mon père est un moldu, donc je n'ai que ce choix là… Sinon Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle, mais certainement pas Serpentard ! Ils sont tellement… bizarre dans cette maison, ça ne me dit absolument rien ! Et la plupart d'entre eux ont mal fini...

\- Smith, Marie, appela McGonagall, ce qui coupa la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles.

Ana était quelque peu blessée par les paroles de Marie, bien qu'elle connaisse la réputation des Serpentard. Après tout, son père avait été dans cette maison, et c'était un homme bien. Il avait commit quelques erreurs dans sa vie, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme droit et digne de confiance.

Ana refusa de penser à son père, car elle souffrait encore de sa disparition. Elle se concentra donc sur sa nouvelle amie, qui s'avançait d'un pas hésitant et le visage rouge écarlate vers le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait perdu son sourire naturel, et semblait brusquement paniquée.

\- Gryffondor ! s'exclama le choixpeau après quelques secondes de réflexions, et Marie partie en direction de la table la plus éloignée, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour d'Harry Potter d'être appelé. Ce dernier fut envoyé à Gryffondor, sans grande surprise. Ses parents y avaient aussi fait leur scolarité. Son ami roux (qui s'avérait être un certain Ronald Weasley) alla le rejoindre à sa table peu après.

\- McGregor, Ana, appela McGonagall sur le même ton que pour les autres étudiants, mais avec un regard légèrement moins sévère.

Ana s'avança. Elle sourit discrètement à sa grand-mère. Elle savait que le choix de ce chapeau serait déterminant pour l'avenir de la prophétie, et donc pour son avenir à elle. Cependant, elle ne ressentait aucune panique ni aucune peur. Elle avait juste hâte de savoir dans quelle maison elle serait envoyée.

Ana s'assit sur le tabouret, et regarda la salle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux gris de Malefoy. La chaleur dans son ventre recommença, mais elle se força à détourner le regard. Elle regarda alors sa grand-mère, posait le chapeau sur son crane lentement, plus lentement que pour les autres premières années.

\- McGregor… murmura le chapeau à l'oreille d'Ana. Et tu es une fille à ce que je vois, la première née McGregor depuis des années… Hum… Mon choix est donc tout tracé… ce sera… GRYFFONDOR !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, surtout à la table des Gryffondors, et Ana perçu le léger soupir de sa grand-mère.

\- Félicitation Ana… murmura-t-elle, en reprenant le choixpeau.

Ana en était donc maintenant certaine, le choixpeau lui avait confirmé : la prophétie la concernait elle aussi. Et elle concernait aussi certainement le blond assis à la table des Serpentards au fond de la salle, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés quand elle était assise sur le tabouret.

Ana alla prendre place aux cotés de Marie, qui l'accueillie en la serrant dans ses bras. La répartition dura encore quelques minutes, il ne restait que quelques élèves à attendre leur tour. La table des Gryffondor accueillie encore deux jeunes garçons.

Le tabouret et le Choixpeau rangeaient, Dumbledore se leva, les bras grands ouverts, et un large sourire sur son visage barbu, et invita d'une façon assez farfelue les élèves à manger. Des mets de toutes sortes envahirent alors la table : poulet, bœuf, agneau, pomme de terre, légumes verts… rien ne manquait, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Ana et Marie mangèrent de bon cœur tout en faisant connaissance. Après tout, elles allaient partager sept ans de leur vie.

Ana découvrit alors que Marie vivait chez ses parents dans la campagne anglaise. Elle était fille unique. Son père était un moldu qui travaillait dans une banque, et sa mère travaillait chez Gringotts. Ils étaient donc une famille de banquiers assez particuliers…

Ana lui confia quant à elle qu'elle vivait chez sa grand-mère depuis le décès de son père il y a cinq ans. Que sa mère était décédée quand elle avait deux ans. Qu'elle n'avait pas de frère et sœur non plus mais qu'elle avait un chat très intelligent nommée Moon. Ana ne se confia pas davantage, car le reste de sa vie était assez secret, et elle n'aimait pas en parler…

Une fois le repas terminé, et le discours de Dumbledore fini, les étudiants, exténués rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Tous dormirent d'un sommeil profond.

Cette nuit-là, Ana rêva d'un certain garçon blond, tout en tenant Moon, ronronnante, dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

Tout d'abord, **merci** d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, et un **grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews** ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire, vous êtes absolument tous géniaux ! Donc surtout n'arrêtez pas SVP, car sans vous, sans vos petits messages, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de continuer à écrire…

J'ai aussi créé un **petit sondage afin d'avoir un maximum d'avis et de commentaire** , pour me permettre de progresser encore et encore ! Donc si vous pouviez le faire… ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes (16 questions) et ça me permettra de reconnaitre les points d'amélioration, ainsi que de savoir ceux que vous préférez pour que je ne les change pas...

Si vous voulez le lien de ce sondage, ou de la page facebook, demandez le moi par message privé =)

Merci à tous encore une fois… JE VOUS AIME !

Bonne lecture !

Blii =)

 _PS : ce chapitre comporte des citations de l'œuvre de J.K ROWLING, qui seront entre guillemets_.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Le lendemain matin, Ana se réveilla d'excellente humeur : cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. C'était à croire que, comme le reste du château, ces dortoirs étaient magiques… En y pensant, Ana se rendit compte que c'était très certainement le cas.

Ana sortit de son lit après s'être longuement étirée et enfila sa robe de sorcier, sur laquelle était apparut pendant la nuit l'écusson Gryffondor, et une doublure rouge sur l'intérieur. Ana sourit, elle n'avait absolument pas entendu les elfes de maison entraient dans la chambre durant la nuit pour décorer les habits des nouveaux élèves.

Marie, qui avait le lit à coté du sien était déjà descendue à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ana était un peu en retard, elle n'aurait que peu de temps pour manger avant de se rendre à son premier cours de l'année, qui n'était autre que métamorphose. Ana avait hâte de découvrir sa grand-mère en professeur, et de comprendre vraiment d'où lui venait cette réputation de personne rigide et intransigeante.

Moon était assise sur le lit et regardait sa maîtresse de ses yeux vers-jaunes.

\- Ah non ma belle, lui dit Ana. Tu ne peux plus me suivre dans le château comme avant. Je dois aller en cours.

Après avoir noué ses longs cheveux en une longue tresse ramenée sur le coté, Ana descendit en courant vers la Grande Salle, en essayant d'éviter les nombreux pièges des escaliers. Marie était assise en compagnie d'Harry et son ami Ron.

\- Bonjour, je suis vraiment en retard ce matin, je dormais si profondément que je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever Marie ! s'exclama Ana en prenant place et en se servant en chocolat chaud et en œufs brouillés. Bonjour, je m'appelle Ana McGregor, ajouta la jeune fille en s'adressant aux deux garçons.

\- Moi c'est Harry Potter.

\- Et moi Ron. Enfin, Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

\- Enchantée les garçons !

Ils continuèrent de manger tout en discutant et en riant. Ana et Marie n'osèrent pas aborder le sujet de la célébrité d'Harry. En effet, ce dernier ne pouvait se déplacer dans le château sans faire l'objet de tous les regards, et sans attirer les curieux. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais souhaité cette célébrité, et il l'avait gagné dans des circonstances tragiques. Il semblait donc à Marie et à Ana que cela serait déplacé de lui en parler. Et Harry leur en était reconnaissant.

Une fois le ventre plein, ils se rendirent tous ensemble vers la salle de cours de métamorphose. Tout en marchant, Ana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa grand-mère aurait le même comportement avec elle qu'avec ses autres étudiants. Elle savait que sa grand-mère était une personne juste, et qu'elle ne la favoriserait pas, mais elle était inquiète de devenir l'élève de sa propre grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux détachés Ana, déclara Marie, arrachant Ana à ses pensées. Quand on a d'aussi beaux cheveux que les tiens, on les montre !

\- Je vais y songer, mais c'est quand-même plus facile comme ça, répondit Ana en souriant. Au moins, ils ne s'emmêlent pas, et c'est quand même plus pratique pour l'entretien.

Le cours de métamorphose était commun avec les Serpentards. Ana remarqua dans le couloir Malefoy, qui riait bruyamment, entouré d'une bande de Serpentards en admiration devant lui. Tous l'écoutaient sans prononcer un mot, et les yeux grands ouverts. La fille au visage de bulldog qu'Ana avait remarqué la veille en entrant dans le groupe était accrochée au bras du garçon, et riait à chacune de ses paroles d'une façon aigu et désagréable.

En s'approchant, Ana entendit la raison de tout ce raffut : Malefoy se moquait ouvertement de Neville Londubat. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel afin de ne pas lui accorder un regard, et se demanda si ce garçon si désagréable pouvait réellement être Son Serpentard, elle qui détestait tant les personnes qui se moquaient des plus faibles qu'eux. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa grand-mère si cette chaleur dans son ventre était réellement liée à la prophétie.

Pourtant, à leur passage, Malefoy ne prononça plus un mot, coupant sa phrase en plein milieu. Il avait les yeux braqués sur la petite fille aux longs cheveux auburn qui passait en compagnie de son amie, tellement insignifiante à coté d'elle. Une chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Malefoy, comme la veille, quand il l'avait remarqué à l'entrée du château.

Son visage avait perdu son arrogante. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir montrer à tous qu'il était supérieur. Il avait soudain l'air plus… gentil, plus humble. Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ni pourquoi il semblait que ses yeux refusent de se détacher de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle ne lui accordait pas même un regard. Surtout qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer à Poudlard aussi jeune ?

Soudain, il fut prit d'une obsession : il fallait à tout prix qu'il découvre le nom de cette fille, et qui elle était.

\- Tu le connais celui là ? demanda Ron à Ana.

Ana n'avait pas remarqué que Malefoy la suivait du regard depuis son arrivée. Les autres Serpentards restaient à coté du garçon, attendant que celui-ci reprenne sa discussion d'un regard perplexe. Malefoy lui, était appuyé contre le mur de pierre, et se désintéressé totalement de ses camarades. Son visage avait tellement changé…

\- Non, je ne le connais pas, répondit Ana brusquement. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le connaitre non plus.

McGonagall ouvrit brusquement la porte en bois de sa salle de cours, et demanda aux élèves de prendre place, les Gryffondors à droite, et les Serpentards à gauche. Son ton était sec et sévère, et elle n'accorda pas un regard à ses élèves.

La salle était grande et décorée de nombreux tableaux représentants des sorciers connus, qui saluèrent les étudiants à leur entrée, certains avec de larges sourires, d'autres avec un visage austère. Le sol était de pierre, tout comme les murs. Au fond, un lourd bureau de bois sombre était recouvert de papiers. Cette salle manquait de chaleur, mais on s'y sentait bien, pour une raison qui échappait à Ana.

Ana et Marie prirent place au premier rang, et sortirent leurs baguettes, leurs manuels, leurs plumes et du parchemin pour prendre des notes durant le cours.

Une fois tout le monde installé, et que le silence régnait dans la pièce, le professeur commença, d'une voix sèche et le visage pincé :

\- « La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

Le ton était donné. Ana venait de comprendre, dès le début du cours, d'où venait la réputation de sa grand-mère auprès des élèves de l'école.

\- Bien, repris le professeur McGonagall après quelques secondes de silence. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par…

Le professeur fut interrompu par le bruit du mécanisme de la serrure se déclenchant, et le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte entre-ouverte pour voir passer… un chat noir et blanc, ronronnant la tête haute et la queue à la vertical qui traversait la salle en faisant de petit roucoulement.

\- An… A qui appartient ce chat ? se reprit McGonagall.

\- A moi, professeur, se désignant Ana en attrapant Moon qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

\- Veuillez, à l'avenir Mademoiselle McGregor, veillez à ce que ce chat reste dans votre dortoir, et ne vienne plus interrompre mes cours de cette façon. Et surtout, qu'il arrête d'ouvrir les portes !

Ana sourit en ramenant Moon dans le couloir. Elle savait que la manie de Moon d'ouvrir toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage agaçait énormément sa grand-mère. Ce qui donnait l'impression que Moon en prenait encore plus de plaisir.

\- C'est à toi ce chat ? demanda Marie lorsqu'Ana reprit place à ses cotés.

\- Oui, tu ne l'as pas vu cette nuit, elle a dormi avec moi, répondit Ana en riant. Elle s'appelle Moon, et c'est un chat on ne peut plus moldu. Sa seule particularité est qu'elle ouvre les portes en sautant sur la poignée, puis en poussant la porte avec ses pattes. Et comme elle n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas être avec moi toute la journée…

\- Reprenons, enchaîna le professeur. Sur vos tables sont posées des allumettes. Vous devez les métamorphoser, c'est-à-dire les transformer en aiguille. Pour cela la formule est « Unné Guissa Pik », et il faut faire un triangle avec votre baguette, en partant d'en haut, ensuite sur la gauche et enfin, revenir en haut, comme ceci, expliqua le professeur en faisant le mouvement avec sa propre baguette. Allez-y.

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail, avec de grandes difficultés : aucun n'y arrivait, mis à part une fille de Gryffondor, aux dents proéminentes et aux cheveux hirsutes du nom d'Hermione Granger. D'avis général, cette fille était assez agaçante, et elle avait déjà hérité du surnom de « Madame Je Sais Tout », mais Ana n'aimait pas juger les gens sans les connaitre.

Cette dernière prit un air satisfait quand elle fit gagner 10 points au Gryffondor. Elle eut aussi droit à l'un des rares sourires du professeur McGonagall.

Ana avait déjà fait cet exercice plusieurs fois avec sa grand-mère, qui voulait lui apprendre quelques bases avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle fit donc exprès de se tromper dans le mouvement de baguette pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades.

\- Tiens, je vais essayer sans baguette, dit-elle à Marie, qui ne la croyait pas une seconde capable de réussir l'exercice sans sa baguette magique.

Ana dirigea ses mains vers son allumettes, prononça la formule tout en s'imageant l'allumette se transformant en aiguille. Cela eut un effet immédiat : l'allumette devint une fine aiguille argentée.

\- Comment as-tu fais ça ? s'émerveilla Marie en saisissant l'aiguille pour l'analyser, et essayer de trouver une erreur.

\- Ma mère était à moitié Vélane, expliqua Ana en souriant. Et les Vélanes n'ont pas de baguettes magiques, mais des pouvoirs très puissants. Pour faire de la magie, elle utilise leur voix, ce qui a un effet envoutant sur les hommes. Ou leur main, et elles peuvent faire les mêmes sorts que n'importe quel sorcier. Et j'ai hérité de cette faculté. Pas la voix, mais la magie avec les mains.

\- Oh, s'exclama Marie. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu as l'air beaucoup plus jeune que nous ?

\- Exactement ! Mes Vélanes vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement que les sorciers.

Ana réussi l'exercice avec, et sans baguette à plusieurs reprises, sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades, Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis. Mais elle ne reçu aucun commentaire, et encore moins de sourire de la part de sa grand-mère, qui lui reprocha même le manque de finesse de ses aiguilles.

Ana aida Marie, qui réussi en fin de cours à donner à son allumette une couleur argentée, mais sans prendre la forme et la texture d'une aiguille. Cela inquiéta beaucoup Marie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Ana pendant qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires. Presque personne n'y est parvenu, tu as encore le temps pour apprendre.

En sortant du cours, Ana remarqua Malefoy qui rangeait lui aussi ses affaires. Il avait l'air furieux, car il n'avait pas réussi à transformer son allumette en quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci était restait telle qu'elle était à l'origine. Son visage avait repris son air supérieur et suffisant, ce qui agaça beaucoup Ana, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

Dans le couloir, elle fut accueillie par le miaulement de Moon, qui l'avait attendu sagement derrière la porte du cours.

\- Aller viens Moon, allons en cours d'histoire de la magie… Tel que je connais le professeur Binns, il ne s'apercevra même pas de ta présence en cours…

Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Un matin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était mort pendant la nuit, et avait été assurer son cours sous la forme d'un fantôme. Celui était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il récitait à ses élèves qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce que ces derniers faisaient durant sa classe.

En s'éloignant de la salle de métamorphose, Ana ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue de l'attitude de sa grand-mère durant le cours. Elle avait été beaucoup plus sévère avec elle qu'avec les autres élèves, et cela peinait beaucoup Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, les McGregoriens !**

Eh oui, j'augmente mon nombre de publication, car j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir publié depuis des siècles… Donc on passera à 2 publications par semaine, quand je pourrais, avec la publication du dimanche soir maintenue !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite preuve de votre passage avec vos impressions, ça me fera énormément plaisir !

Et merci à **la fille en bleu** , **Manollina** et **Aurélie Malfoy** pour vos superbes reviews qui me sont allées droit au cœur !

Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris : **Skullsindustrie** , **Cleolouna** et **Nekosa0** !

Maintenant, je vous laisse pour le chapitre 4, qui sera CRUCIAL pour l'avenir de la fic ! Si vous avez la moindre interrogation, n'hésitez pas (message privé, Facebook, sondage ou review).

Bonne lecture, et à très vite !

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

La semaine se poursuivit comme elle avait commencé, chaque cours apportant son lot de surprises. Ana avait une préférence pour le cours d'enchantement du professeur Flitwick, qui, lors du premier cours, leur avait apprit le sortilège de lévitation, qu'Ana avait réussi à maitriser à la fin de la séance. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était très intéressant, mais le professeur Binns était d'un ennuie mortel (ce qui allait bien avec le fait qu'il était aussi un fantôme). Cependant, elle éprouvait une grande déception en ce qui concerne le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience. Le professeur Quirrell qui assurait ce cours était un homme très peureux, qui ne donnait aucun attrait à sa matière.

Ana paniquait en voyant la pile de ses devoir : un devoir de métamorphose, un d'enchantement, un autre de défense contre les forces du mal, une carte de ciel à compléter… sans oublier les entrainements des sorts appris durant la semaine que chaque élève devait maitriser la semaine suivante. Son premier weekend à Poudlard promettait d'être studieux.

Au petit matin du dernier jour de la semaine scolaire, Ana et Marie descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elles avaient sympathisé avec Neville Londubat, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. C'était un garçon maladroit et très attachant, qui donner envie à Ana de le protéger : il était victime des moqueries quotidiennes des Serpentards, et particulièrement de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne cessait de le persécuter.

\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, se lamenta Neville qui remuait le contenu de son assiette sans en manger. Je n'ai pas avancé dans mes rédactions… et je ne parle même pas de la métamorphose ! McGonagall nous a demandé de nous entrainer à transformer nos allumettes en aiguilles, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas ! Cette maudite allumette reste une allumette.

\- Tu devrais demander à Ana de t'aider, lui conseilla Marie. J'étais comme toi, et hier elle m'a expliqué comment m'y prendre, et maintenant, j'y arrive sans problème ! N'est-ce pas Ana ?

\- Oui, je te montrerai cela ce weekend Neville, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Ana en lui passant le bras autours des épaules.

\- Oh, merci Ana, répondit Neville en retrouvant son sourire. Je panique un peu, et ce cours de potion commun avec les Serpentards n'arrange rien…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ana en recrachant subitement le lait qu'elle avait dans la bouche. On a un cours commun avec les Serpentards, ce matin ?

\- Ben oui, le cours de potion, répondit Neville. Et avec Rogue ! Ce prof me fait vraiment très peur, et avec les Serpentards dans la même salle…

Ana ne poursuivit pas la conversation avec ses amis, elle était soudain perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis le cours de métamorphose, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas recroiser Malefoy. On pouvait même dire qu'elle l'avait volontairement fuit. Son attitude vis-à-vis de Neville lui était insupportable. Surtout depuis que Marie lui avait raconté qu'il avait jeté un sort qui avait fait danser de façon incontrôlable Neville. Ce dernier avait même dû se rendre à l'infirmerie pour que ses jambes arrêtent de remuer dans tous les sens de manière ridicule.

Ana avait donc décidé de ne plus approcher le redoutable Malefoy, et d'oublier les sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait quand il était près d'elle. Elle essayait aussi de ne plus penser à lui, mais cela était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle croyait. Même si elle se forçait à penser à autre chose durant la journée, le Serpentard faisait intrusion dans ses rêves, la nuit, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup pensé à la prophétie, et au fait que Malefoy pourrait être Son Serpentard. Mais elle ne pouvait le croire. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'entendre avec une telle personne. Il était vil, et cruel, tout ce qu'elle pouvait détester.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec sa grand-mère au cours de la semaine, qui était trop occupée par ses obligations professorales. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de cette chaleur qui partait de son ventre pour se répandre dans le reste de son corps quand son regard rencontrait celui du blond. Ana espérait pouvoir passer du temps avec sa grand-mère pendant le weekend, ce qui lui permettrait de parler avec elle de ce sujet.

\- Ana, tu viens ? l'interpela Marie, l'obligeant à quitter ses pensées. Il faut qu'on trouve le cachot de Rogue rapidement. Le cours commence dans moins de vingt minutes, et il ne faut pas être en retard, avec un professeur comme ça…

Ana suivit ses amis en essayant de ne pas penser au blondinet. Elle le détestait, c'était une certitude. Il était froid, autoritaire, hautain et totalement imbu de sa personne. Mais comment expliquer ce changement de visage quand leurs regards se croisés ? Et cette chaleur, est-ce qu'il la ressentait, lui aussi ?

Afin de penser à autre chose, Ana essaya avec Marie de réconforter Neville, totalement paniqué à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie des Serpentards, et de Rogue.

L'ambiance dans le cachot était effrayante. Ana et Marie arrivèrent dix minutes avant le début du cours, ce qui leur donna l'occasion de voir les goûts étranges en matière de décoration de leur professeur de potion. Sur les murs étaient alignés des bocaux contenant divers animaux morts, ou d'autres choses indéfinissables, mais tout aussi ragoutantes. De plus, il y faisait froid, ce qui donnait à la pièce une atmosphère morbide.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait rien pour donner à la pièce un aspect plus chaleureux. Il était totalement vêtu de noir, portant une longue cape qui frôlait le sol quand il marchait. Ses cheveux étaient très gras, sa peau très grise, et son nez était crochu. A son arrivée, il ferma la totalité des volets de la pièce, qui fut alors plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il était le seul professeur de l'école qu'Ana n'appréciait pas. Jamais il ne posait un regard sur elle, et il semblait même parfois la fuir. Ana s'était souvent demandé si ce comportement était lié à son secret, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à sa grand-mère…

Tous les Gryffondors craignaient ce cours, notamment en raison du favoritisme flagrant que le professeur Rogue accordé aux élèves de sa maison, les Serpentards. De plus, le professeur éprouvait une haine profonde envers les Gryffondors, pour une raison inconnue.

Cependant, il s'avéra que les craintes de la maison au Lion étaient moindres par rapport à la réalité.

Rogue commença par s'acharner sur Harry. Il lui posa toutes sortes de questions dont personne ne connaissait la réponse, à part la studieuse Hermione Granger, qui passait tout son temps libre à lire ses livres de cours. L'absence de réponse fit perdre un grand nombre de points à la maison Gryffondor, alors que les Serpentards en gagnaient, sans aucune raison.

Rogue demanda ensuite aux élèves, répartis par groupes de deux, de faire une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Cela ne s'avéra pas aussi simple que le livre le laissait croire : Neville fit fondre son chaudron, et se répandit de la potion sur le visage. Une effroyable poussée de furoncles fit son apparition sur le nez du jeune homme, qui fut envoyé à l'infirmerie, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Le professeur rejeta encore une fois la faute sur Harry, et retira encore des points à Gryffondor.

Ana était en groupe avec Marie. Leur potion était elle aussi un désastre. Alors qu'Ana ajoutait à la mixture les épines de porc-épic, la potion prit une couleur d'encre, et émana une épaisse fumée noire. Toute la classe fut obligée d'évacuer la salle, malgré l'interdiction de Rogue. L'air était devenu irrespirable. Et cela ne manqua pas de provoquer les rires des Serpentards. Enervée et vexée, Ana ne voulu pas regarder si Malefoy participait à ces moqueries, et quitta la salle rapidement.

Elle ne décolérait pas. Elle détestait l'échec : son père, avant de mourir, lui avait toujours appris le perfectionnisme, elle devait toujours réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mais elle était aussi énervée à cause de Malefoy. Durant tout les cours de potion, elle n'avait cessé de le chercher, voulant s'assurer de sa présence. Exaspérée par son propre comportement, elle s'était faite force de ne pas lui accorder un seul regard quand elle était passée à coté de lui pour sortir du cachot.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque avec Marie afin profiter de ce vendredi après midi sans cours pour avancer dans leurs devoirs, une voix sèche qu'Ana connaissait bien les interpela.

\- Mademoiselle McGregor, le directeur vous convoque dans son bureau. Tout de suite. Sans vous Mademoiselle Smith.

Ana lança un regard affolé à Marie, qui la regardait avec un regard ahuri, avant de suivre sa grand-mère dans les couloirs de pierre. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il la voir ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec son désastre du cours de potion ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ?

\- Professeur, demanda Ana en veillant de respecter les règles qu'elle avait fixé avec sa grand-mère pour garder leur lien de parenté secret. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Tu verras Ana. Ca ne m'enchante pas, mais il le faut.

Visiblement, sa grand-mère était trop soucieuse pour se comporter avec elle comme avec les autres élèves. Avant la rentrée, elles avaient énoncé cette règle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à leur lien de parenté.

Arrivées au deuxième étage d'une des tours du château, Minerva s'arrêta devant une gargouille de pire, tellement laide qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

\- Sorbet citron, déclara Minerva en regardant la gargouille.

Cette dernière redressa la tête, avant de faire un pas sur la droite, libérant un passage sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Toujours silencieuse, Minerva monta les premières marches, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers sa petite fille.

\- Tu peux refuser Ana, lui murmura-t-elle. Souviens-toi de cela, tu n'es obligé à rien. Viens me retrouver dans mes appartements pour diner ce soir. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Puis, elle continua son chemin, comme si de rien était. En haut de l'escalier se trouvait une porte de chêne, avec un lourd heurtoir en forme de griffon. Minerva s'en saisi pour frapper trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, sans que personne ne se trouve derrière.

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard est une pièce ronde, dont les murs sont couverts de livres précieux. De larges fenêtres laissaient entrer dans la pièce une lumière rouge. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, ou régnait une impression de bazar, à cause des nombreux objets qui l'envahissait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, directeur, déclara une vois hautaine qu'Ana reconnu immédiatement.

\- Si, Monsieur Malefoy. Et justement, la voici. Je ne vous présente pas, je suppose.

Dumbledore avait saisi Ana par les épaules. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant, et il s'était toujours comportait avec elle comme un grand-père avec sa petite fille. Il n'était pas différent à ce moment, ses yeux montraient l'affection qu'il portait à la petite fille, et la main dans son dos l'encourager à avancer dans la pièce.

\- Mais, directeur, ce n'est qu'une première année ! répondit Drago après un long silence, et ce qui semblait être un effort pour détacher ses yeux d'Ana. Et une Gryffondor, en plus de ça !

Sa voix montrait le dédain qu'il portait aux Gryffondor. Ana aurait eu envie de lui rabattre le clapet, mais elle était comme figée sur place. La chaleur dans son ventre, tellement plus intense que d'habitude, l'empêcher de parler, et même de réfléchir. Seul ses yeux étaient actifs, et contemplaient Drago.

\- Les créateurs de ce château, Salazar Serpentard, et Godric Gryffondor étaient inséparable, Monsieur Malefoy, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Salazar ne décide que ses anciens amis ne méritent plus son attention. Ne reproduisez pas les erreurs de vos ancêtres. Bon, Ana, laisse moi t'expliquer la situation, enchaina le directeur en se tournant vers Ana. Ce jeune homme, ici présent, éprouve vraisemblablement quelques difficultés dans certaines matières, ou tu excelles –la métamorphose notamment. A l'inverse, il semblerait que le cours du professeur Rogue ne t'inspire pas. Et Monsieur Malefoy est, selon les dires de Severus, le meilleur élève de la classe. Nous avons donc pensé, avec les directeurs de vos maisons, que vous pourriez passer du temps ensemble une –non, disons plutôt deux- fois par semaine, pour vous entre-aider. Dans la salle du professeur McGonagall.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander cela à Hermione Granger, directeur ? demanda Ana qui avait soudain retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'est la meilleure élève de la classe.

\- Je pense que certaine affinité n'y seront pas, répondit simplement le directeur en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Ana comprit immédiatement l'allusion à la prophétie. Ainsi, selon Dumbledore, c'était donc lui, Son Serpentard. Elle ne c'était donc pas tromper. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une prophétie… mais plutôt une malédiction.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous somme tous d'accord, continua le directeur, disons que vous vous donnerez rendez-vous chaque mardi, et chaque vendredi, entre 17 et 18h. Cela vous laissera une heure entière pour discuter…

\- Des cours, monsieur le directeur, l'interrompit McGonagall. Discuter des cours.

\- Bien entendu, se rattrapa Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall vous prêtera volontiers sa salle de cours durant cet horaire. Bien, vous pouvez reprendre vos occupations maintenant.

Dumbledore s'était relevé en prononçant ces phrases, et poussait maintenant les deux premières années vers la sortie, ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester sa décision. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière eux, laissant Ana et Drago face à face sur le pas de la porte.

Ana se sentit brusquement gênée, et la chaleur dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus désagréable, et se répandait dans le reste de son corps.

\- En fait, je suis Ana McGregor, se présenta Ana dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère et de rompre le silence.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton aide.

Drago ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, et descendait maintenant l'escalier à toute allure.

Ana ne le savait pas encore, mais ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait ces mots…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les McGregors !**

Comment allez –vous aujourd'hui ? Moi super, avec le beau temps qui arrive !

Et bien voilà, on y est, c'est le tour du chapitre 5 d'être publié ! Il sera légèrement différent des autres, mais est TRES important pour la suite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je voulais remercier Ju, et la fille en bleu pour leurs gentilles Reviews ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Et ravi que ma fic vous plaise.

Pour Ju, oui, je cherche absolument à conserver la nature hautaine et « fils à papa » que J.K ROWLING a donné à Drago. Pour moi, c'est cela qui fait son charme, donc je n'espère pas la lui retirer !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en reviews, c'est comme ça que je progresse ! Et merci à tous de me lire, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir !

Bon, je vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre 5. Bonne lecture !

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Ana se rendit directement aux appartements de sa grand-mère en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et les appartements de sa grand-mère étaient, depuis cinq ans maintenant, son repaire et son antre de paix, qu'elle avait absolument besoin de retrouver à ce moment précis. D'ailleurs, Moon l'y attendait déjà, comme si elle avait deviné que sa maitresse allait avoir besoin de ses ronronnements réconfortants.

Les appartements du professeur McGonagall étaient petits. Entièrement décorés en vert émeraude, en honneur à l'amour de sa vie, Dougal, Minerva en avait fait un cocon familial pour Ana. Dans la salle principale, deux lourds fauteuils verts très confortables étaient en face de la cheminée où crépitait un feu. On avait vu sur le lac du château depuis une étroite fenêtre sur la droite de la pièce. Deux portes sur le coté opposé menées aux deux petites chambres : celle de Minerva, et celle d'Ana, qui étaient toutes deux décorées très simplement.

Ana se sentait rassurée et en sécurité dans ces lieux. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait apprit le décès de son père, et qu'elle avait fait son deuil. C'était donc l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation. Elle prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils en face du feu, et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

Dumbledore semblait être certain que Malefoy était Son Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait à les réunir. Cet argument d'aide pour les cours n'était rien d'autre qu'une excuse pour permettre à Ana et Drago de se retrouver seuls pour faire connaissance. Loin des regards et des préjugés des autres étudiants.

Pourtant, elle détestait l'attitude et le caractère de Drago. C'était le genre de personne qu'elle ne supportait pas. Comment pourrait-elle supporter d'être seule avec lui deux heures par semaine, enfermée dans une salle de cours ? Pire, comment pourrait-elle supporter de tomber amoureuse de lui, comme le voulait la prophétie ?

Sa grand-mère entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après, coupant les pensées d'Ana. Minerva avait l'air grave, comme le jour où elle lui avait apprit que Rupert, son père, était décédé à l'hôpital de sorciers Sainte Mangouste.

Sans dire un mot, McGonagall prit place dans le fauteuil à coté d'Ana, et regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée.

\- C'est lui, Mon Serpentard ? demanda Ana en rompant le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes.

\- Oui, répondit simplement sa grand-mère, sans bouger.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certains, Dumbledore et toi ?

\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, expliqua calmement la grand-mère en regardant sa petite fille dans les yeux. Des regards, un changement des expressions du visage… une chaleur dans le ventre, dont il est allé se plaindre à l'infirmerie en début de semaine…

\- Et comment Madame Pomfresh pouvait savoir que ce signe était lié à la prophétie ? questionna Ana, surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas la première personne à ressentir cela Ana. Tu dois d'ailleurs toi aussi la connaitre, cette chaleur dans le ventre, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est vrai que je la ressens aussi… mais pourtant, je le déteste, sincèrement !

\- Il est vrai que Drago Malefoy n'est pas la personne la plus simple à aimer. C'est pour cela que le directeur a eu cette idée, pour te permettre d'apprendre à le connaitre, et petit à petit, à l'aimer.

\- Vu sa réaction à la sortie du bureau, il ne viendra pas à ces rendez-vous, murmura Ana, se rappelant la réaction blessante qu'avait eu Drago quand elle avait essayé de lui parler en sortant de l'entretien avec le directeur.

\- Oh si, il viendra, dit Minerva en souriant franchement, malgré les circonstances. Albus pense qu'il se cache une personne bien sous cette carapace de petit prétentieux arrogant. Je ne suis pas forcement de cet avis, je ne porte pas ce garçon dans mon cœur. Mais je fais confiance au directeur. Il ne se trompe jamais sur les personnes en qui il a confiance, et visiblement, il a confiance en Drago.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit différent de ce qu'il laisse voir, répondit Ana.

\- Nous verrons Ana, après tout, nous ne le connaissons pas, ni toi, ni moi, sourit Minerva. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour débattre sur Drago Malefoy, mais pour t'expliquer davantage cette prophétie. Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, et que tu dois absolument savoir, maintenant que tu y es confrontée. Et tu devras toi-même expliquer tout cela à Drago, au moment venu.

\- Comment saurai-je que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Ce sera une évidence, la rassura Minerva, en caressant la main de sa petite fille. Maintenant écoute-moi bien. Il y a plusieurs siècles –dix générations exactement- une de tes ancêtres, Salomé McGregor, avait un don pour la divination. J'ai toujours eut une certaine répugnance pour cette forme de magie, mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre maintenant qu'elle existe. Bref, un jour, alors que Salomé n'avait que seize ans, elle a eu une transe, et a prononcé ces mots. Des mots que tu dois connaitre Ana, et surtout comprendre. Ils seront ta vie désormais.

 _« Notre famille est née,_

 _Pour réunir ce qui a été séparé._

 _Gryffondor et Serpentard jadis amis,_

 _Ne sont plus aujourd'hui qu'ennemis._

 _Alors que l'union de ces deux maisons,_

 _Ne serait source que de renom._

 _Chaque McGregor épousera la maison adverse,_

 _Afin de réunir ces deux orchestres._

 _Cette union permettra de vaincre,_

 _Le mal, la détresse et la crainte._

 _L'Amour et le Bonheur seront plus forts,_

 _Que la rancœur et la peur._

 _McGregor aura sa place dans la bataille finale._

 _Entre le bien, et le mal,_

 _Nul ne saura quel est son camp,_

 _Ni qui sera son opposant._

 _Le pouvoir sera gagné,_

 _Grace à l'Amour et à la Fidélité._

 _Et la fin de notre lignée,_

 _Signera la gloire de la Paix. »_

Le silence était revenu dans la pièce après la récitation de Minerva. Elle se rappelait de ces mots comme si elle les avait apprit la veille. Ils avaient été sa vie, son destin, et sa chute. Et elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait les répéter à Ana un jour, comme elle l'avait promis à Rupert sur son lit de mort.

\- Je suis la dernière de la lignée, grand-mère ? demanda Ana, soucieuse.

\- Je n'en sais rien Ana, répondit McGonagall. Tu seras la dernière du nom de McGregor, c'est un fait. Mais je ne sais pas si cette prophétie concernera aussi tes enfants, et tes petits enfants, qui auront un autre nom… mais je peux t'expliquer le reste de cette prophétie. Salomé pensait que l'union d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor engendrait des sorciers plus puissants, puisqu'ils héritaient des qualités des deux maisons. Et elle n'avait pas tord, d'une certaine façon. Tu en es notamment la preuve : cette prophétie a eut un impact sur le pouvoir que tu as hérité de ta maman, Elena.

\- Mon pouvoir de vélane ?

\- Exactement. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi.

Les débuts de ton père à Poudlard n'ont pas été faciles : il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres enfants de son âge, et il était mon fils. Cela a était source de moqueries, il est donc resté seul quelques mois, avant de devenir ami avec un autre Serpentard, Severus Rogue, qui était aussi exclu du groupe. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré ta mère, qui était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans, la fille dont Severus était éperdument amoureux. Les années ont passé, et Rupert et Severus se sont liés d'amitié avec le « chef » des Serpentards, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. A leur sortie de l'école, ils sont restés en contact. Ton père a épousé ta mère. Severus lui, n'a jamais épousé Lily, qui avait préféré James Potter. Un jour, Lucius a invité tes parents et Severus à une… réception, dans son manoir. C'est là que les choses ont mal tournées. Rupert et Severus se sont retrouvés dans une réunion de mangemorts, les partisans de tu-sais-qui, et tu connais la suite. Ton père est devenu l'un des leurs quelques années avant ta naissance, tout comme Severus. Et pour le protéger, ta mère l'a rejoint. Quand tu es né, leur maitre est venu te voir. Et là, tous se sont rendu compte de ton pouvoir : comme toutes les vélanes, tu peux envouter les hommes. Mais toi, ce n'est pas grâce à ta voix, mais grâce à tes yeux. Ton père disait que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si beaux… et autre différence, tu n'envoute pas TOUS les hommes, mais seulement ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire, en quelques sortes, seulement les mangemorts. Tu-sais-qui n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de te voir dans le parti adverse, avec nous, ceux qui le combattaient. Il t'a donc marqué, toi aussi. C'est pour ça que tu as cette marque sur le bras. Cette marque, qui avant était la marque des ténèbres, le signe de ton appartenance à Lord Voldemort.

Ana savait tout cela. Son père le lui avait déjà raconté plusieurs fois, mais pas avec autant de détails.

\- Plus tard, tu-sais-qui a voulu tuer Lily Evans, devenue Lily Potter, la meilleure amie de ta mère à Poudlard, continua Minerva, les yeux fermés. Elle était apparemment devenue une menace pour lui. Ta mère a voulu la protéger, et l'avertir du danger. Mais elle s'est fait surprendre, et elle a, elle aussi, perdu la vie. En voulant tuer le fils de Lily, Harry, le sort a ricoché, et tu-sais-qui est mort, lui aussi. Face à ce désastre, ton père est revenu vers moi, ici même, avec toi dans les bras. Il savait qu'il risquait des ennuis avec la justice magique, et il avait besoin de moi, pour te protéger. Ayant travaillé dans ce service, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, et ton père a été gracié. Il est décédé à son tour, quatre ans plus tard, de cause inconnue, selon Sainte Mangouste. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il cherchait comment faire revenir ta mère à la vie, car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, et qu'un sort aurait mal tourné… mais je ne suis sure de rien, et sa mort reste un mystère.

Cela par contre, Ana n'en savait rien. Personne ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de la mort de ses parents, mais étrangement, ces révélations ne l'étonnaient pas. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qu'elle ne savait pas avoir jusqu'à présent.

\- Voila, maintenant tu connais toute ton histoire, sans impasse ni faux semblant, termina sa grand-mère. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler trop tôt, mais je pense que tu es assez grande maintenant pour comprendre tout cela…

La pièce fut de nouveau comblée par le silence. Minerva attendait la réaction de sa petite fille, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs hantaient ses pensées depuis de nombreuses années, mais les confier au dernier membre de sa famille lui avait fait du bien. Et il fallait qu'Ana sache, pour qu'elle soit en mesure de se protéger, et qu'elle ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que ses parents.

Ana, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Parler de ses parents l'avait retourné. Elle ne le faisait jamais, et faisait tout pour que ces souvenirs restent dans un coin de sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, ces révélations lui avait fait du bien. Elle comprenait mieux sa vie, qui elle était. Cependant, elle était tourmentait par certains passages de la prophétie de Salomé, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, « la gloire de la paix », finit-elle par demander à sa grand-mère d'une voix faible.

\- Cela non plus, je ne le sais pas Ana, répondit sa grand-mère. Je pensais que ce passage concernait ton père, puisqu'il a vécu la chute de Voldemort, et qu'il était le dernier mâle McGregor… Mais je ne veux pas que cela t'inquiète. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, et Dumbledore pense que cela ne signifie rien de précis, ou uniquement une réconciliation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur ta relation avec Drago. Et surtout sur ta sécurité. Je ne veux pas que tu reproduises les mêmes erreurs que ta mère par amour, et que tu te mettes en danger. Et pense aussi à tes études… c'est tout aussi important !

\- En parlant de cela grand-mère, je te trouve un peu plus stricte avec moi qu'avec les autres étudiants durant tes cours, plaisanta Ana, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Désolée ma chérie, répondit Minerva en riant. Je voudrais juste que ma petite fille soit la meilleure élève de cette école, tout comme sa mamie chérie… et surtout qu'elle arrive à clouer le bec de cette Hermione Granger !

Toutes deux rirent de bon cœur, en se serrant dans les bras. La journée avait été riche en émotion pour toutes les deux, et cette discutions les avait épuisée et affamée. Les elfes de maison du château leur apportèrent un repas copieux composé de viande rouge et de divers légumes, qu'elles mangèrent pendant qu'Ana racontait sa semaine à sa grand-mère. L'ambiance était plus légère, et cela fit beaucoup du bien aux deux femmes.

Ana rejoignit son dortoir à la fin du repas, suivie de Moon qui n'avait pas quitté ses genoux de la soirée. Avant de partir, elle avait été longuement serrée dans les bras de sa grand-mère, tellement fort qu'elle eut peur d'étouffer, ou de voir l'une de ses côte cédait à la pression. La grosse dame lui lança un regard sévère quand Ana la réveilla pour entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et elle s'écarta de mauvaise grâce, après avoir demandé à Ana de répéter le mot de passe six fois.

Tous les Gryffondors dormaient déjà profondément, épuisés par leur première semaine à Poudlard. Ana n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et il était déjà tard. Avec Moon sur ses talons, Ana monta vers sa chambre, en espérant que Marie ne dorme pas encore, et qu'elle pourrait lui parler de sa journée. Mais cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, encore habillée et les rideaux de son lit ouverts. Elle s'était endormie en attendant le retour de son amie, certainement inquiète de la convocation de celle-ci chez le directeur.

En souriant, Ana tira les lourdes tentures du lit de Marie, et se mit en pyjama. Allongée dans son confortable lit, la jeune fille repensa à sa journée. Mais, malgré les nombreuses révélations de sa grand-mère, la seule chose qui envahissait son esprit était son face à face avec Drago dans l'escalier.

Il avait été si froid, si distant. Et il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, ce qui blessait énormément Ana, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Sa grand-mère semblait certaine qu'il se rendrait à leur cours particulier mardi prochain, mais elle en doutait. Et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait elle-même s'y rendre. Si elle y allait, et que Drago ne venait pas, il était certain que ce dernier saurait qu'elle l'avait attendu, et il ne se priverait pas pour la ridiculiser dans toute l'école. Et il était hors de question qu'Ana lui offre se plaisir, et devienne alors la risée des autres étudiants.

A contrario, si c'était lui qui l'attendait sans qu'elle vienne le rejoindre, cela lui ferait peut-être prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le prince de ce château, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser. Cela lui donnerait une bonne leçon…

En pensant à tout cela, Ana se rendit compte qu'elle avait très envie de connaitre l'opinion de Marie à ce sujet. Elle voulait aussi lui confier ce secret, et qu'elle lui dise si elle devait se rendre ou non au lieu de rendez-vous mardi. Et si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait s'entendre avec ce blond si énervant et imbu de sa personne.

Mais elle voulait aussi lui confier plus que cela. La petite vélane avait besoin d'une amie, d'une alliée et d'une confidente. Et elle n'imaginait personne d'autre que Marie pour prendre cette place. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle savait que Marie était une personne digne de confiance et capable de comprendre Ana, et son histoire. Elle avait déjà confiance en elle, et elle l'appréciait. Ana pensait même que cela pouvait être comparé à un « coup de foudre amical ». Marie était une personne drôle, intelligente, et très ouverte d'esprit. Elle était capable de comprendre n'importe quoi.

Et elle avait aussi besoin que quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à ce personnage si détestable qu'était Drago Malefoy. Elle savait que tous les Gryffondors le haïssaient, et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas si l'une des leurs se mettait à le fréquenter. Elle aurait besoin d'une alliée, pour la soutenir et la défendre.

C'était donc décidé. Dès le lendemain, Ana confierait tout à Marie. Son présent, son passé, et son futur. Rassurée par cette idée, elle trouva enfin le sommeil. Mais contrairement à son habitude, sa nuit fût agitée, et rythmée par des cauchemars de bataille et d'homme masqué, où son seul but était de protéger un petit blond arrogant qui refusait son aide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous mes petits McGregors ! Comment allez-vous ?**

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la publication du chapitre 6 ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur la page Facebook ou en reviews ! Ce sont vos avis et vos commentaires qui me poussent à continuer. Vous êtes mon oxygène en tant qu'auteure !

En parlant de ça, je tiens à remercier **Ju** pour sa review. En effet, sacrée famille ces McGregors ! C'est vrai que les pensées d'Ana ne font pas « pensées de petite fille de 11 ans », mais il me semble que ce serait très ennuyeux si c'était le cas ^^. Merci pour la prophétie, et pour la relation McGo/Ana, et promis, je ferai plus attention pour les fautes. En ce qui concerne les cauchemars… Ahah, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le savoir ). Merci encore et bonne lecture.

Je remercie aussi **Poulie** ! Bienvenue à toi, et n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis sur les chapitres à venir ! Tu peux aussi rejoindre la page Facebook si tu le souhaite =). Bonne lecture à toi, et merci de ton soutien. A très bientôt !

Enfin, un grand merci à la **fille en bleu.** Tes reviews seront toujours pertinentes ! Donc continues à m'en laisser, ça me touche toujours autant ! Pour la rencontre… Je te laisse lire pour savoir si Ana va s'y rendre… ou non ! Bonne lecture et à très vite ! Merci encore.

Merci aussi à tous les autres (de plus en plus nombreux) qui viennent lire ma fanfiction sans laisser de commentaires ! Vous êtes tous géniaux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour montrer votre passage !

 **Je vous laisse avec Ana pour le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture 3.**

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Donc tu dois aller deux fois par semaine dans la salle de métamorphose pour aider Drago Malefoy à faire ses devoirs, car il n'y arrive pas tout seul ? demanda Marie d'une voix hésitante.

Le lendemain de son entretien avec Dumbledore, Ana avait demandé à Marie de l'accompagner sur les bords du lac après le petit-déjeuner. Assises sur l'herbe fraiche, elles étaient seules en ce samedi matin brumeux, les autres étudiants profitant du weekend pour faire une grasse matinée ou pour travailler leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Elle avait tout dévoilé à son amie, sans oublier le moindre détail. Elle lui avait confié ses secrets concernant sa famille, ses parents, sa grand-mère, la prophétie, et enfin les rendez-vous avec Malefoy le mardi et le vendredi. Marie était restée silencieuse le temps du récit d'Ana, elle avait comprit qu'il fallait que son amie s'exprime sans être interrompue, et Ana lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Et tu es liée à lui par une prophétie qui touche ta famille depuis dix générations ? Une prophétie qui veut réunir les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, en les rendant amoureux ? continua Marie sur le même ton après le hochement de tête d'Ana en réponse à sa première question.

\- Oui, répondit Ana, les yeux baissés, ne sachant comment interpréter la réaction de Marie.

\- Et, ton père et ta mère étaient des mangemorts ? Et, en plus de tout ça, tu es la petite fille de McGonagall, notre professeur de métamorphose ? termina Marie en prenant une voix aigue.

\- Oui.

Cette fois, Ana était réellement mal à l'aise. Elle avait pensé pouvoir confier tout cela à son amie, mais elle se rendait soudain compte que son histoire pouvait effrayée Marie. Qui aurait voulu avoir un lien avec l'enfant d'un ancien mangemort ? Marie devait être effrayée, et risquer de ne plus vouloir adresser la parole à Ana.

\- Ouah ! s'exclama Marie en riant bruyamment après quelques instants. Et bien on peut dire que tu as une sacrée famille !

\- Tu as toujours envie de me parler ? demanda Marie sans relever les yeux.

\- Ben oui, la rassura Marie. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix d'être marquée par tu-sais-qui, tu étais encore un bébé. Et je te fais confiance, il faut beaucoup de courage pour oser confier tout cela, et je t'admire de l'avoir fait.

\- Tu es vraiment une personne en or Marie, s'exclama Ana en prenant son amie dans les bras. Et que dois-je faire à ton avis, avec Drago ? Tu pense que je devrais y aller ?

\- Tu l'appelle Drago ? On a passé un cap à ce que je vois. Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te poses cette question.

\- Et bien, s'il ne venait pas lui ? Après ce qu'il m'a dit en sortant du bureau du directeur, je doute qu'il en ait l'intention, malgré ce que pense ma grand-mère. Et tu sais comment il est, il va forcement savoir que je l'ai attendu, et il sera bien trop content de me ridiculiser devant toute l'école.

\- S'il ne vient pas, il n'osera jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, répondit Marie. Il n'avouera jamais que Dumbledore lui a demandé de prendre des cours particuliers avec une autre élève de première année parce qu'il n'y arrive pas. Encore moi avec une Gryffondor !

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- Et puis, de toute façon vous êtes liés par une prophétie, et il est impossible d'y échapper. Donc autant ne pas vous compliquer la vie en essayant de la fuir, vous n'y arriverez pas.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, répondit Ana en souriant. Je vais y aller.

Ana savait que Marie lui apporterait les réponses à ces questions qui n'avaient cessées de la tourmenter depuis sa sortie du bureau de Dumbledore. Et elle était heureuse de la réaction de son amie : elle aurait pu la rejeter et dévoiler au reste de Poudlard ses secrets. Mais au contraire, elle avait comprit Ana, et cela était la preuve du début d'une grande amitié.

\- Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences… commença Marie, en baissant la tête et en regardant fixement ses mains.

\- Tu as quelques choses à me dire ? s'inquiéta Ana.

\- Et bien… hésita Marie, avant de se lancer suite aux regards encourageants d'Ana. Hier soir quand tu es partie avec McGonagall –pardon, avec ta grand-mère – je suis quand même allée à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu. Et je me suis dis que tu me rejoindrais là bas en sortant de ta convocation, puisque c'est cela qu'on devait faire. Donc je me suis assise à l'un des bureaux près de l'entrée, pour que tu puisses me voir en arrivant. Puis, il y a… un garçon qui est venu me demander s'il pouvait s'installer avec moi, car il n'y avait plus de place. J'ai accepté, et nous avons discuté un peu ensemble. Enfin on a surtout travaillé…

\- Et tu l'aimes bien, ce garçon, je me trompe ? dit Ana en riant.

\- Oui, il est très gentil, et il est comme moi : il est de sang-mêlé, avec une mère sorcière et un père moldu. Nous sommes nombreux à être de sang-mêlé, mais nous ne sommes pas très appréciés par les sorciers… vieux jeu. Donc avec Seamus, nous avons beaucoup parlé de ça, et de notre enfance et…

\- Seamus ? s'exclama Ana. Ce garçon c'est Seamus Finnigan ? Le petit blond qui partage le dortoir avec Harry et Ron.

\- Oui c'est lui… rougit Marie.

\- Je trouve ça super ! cria Ana en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier. Et on ne s'est vus qu'une fois…

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter de façon joviale pendant quelques instants, avant de se rendre au château, pour aider Neville à faire ces devoirs.

Le mardi suivant, Ana marchait très lentement dans les couloirs de pierre du château, la boule au ventre. Moon la suivait de près, regardant sa maitresse avec inquiétude : Ana n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme, elle était blanche comme un lin.

Elle ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt dans la salle de métamorphose, pour ne pas avoir à attendre Drago, et pour ne pas paraitre trop heureuse à l'idée de ces rendez-vous. Ana y avait repensé, et en avait discuté avec Marie : ces rendez-vous lui faisait plaisir, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Elle était contente de pouvoir partager deux heures par semaine avec Drago. Et elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Ana marchait de plus en plus lentement. La boule dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus grosse, et de plus en plus gênante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous. Elle ne savait toujours pas si Drago comptait venir la rejoindre ce soir. Durant leur cours de métamorphose en commun la veille, il n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Il était resté égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire exécrable.

Ana arriva devant la porte de la salle, pile à l'heure : au loin, la grande horloge sonnait 17 heures. Elle regarda de chaque coté, à la recherche d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il n'y avait personne, hormis elle et Moon. L'étage était désert.

Soupirant, Ana ouvrit la lourde porte de bois qui menait dans la salle de cours de sa grand-mère. Elle voulait attendre le garçon à l'intérieur, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres étudiants du château. Mais elle est la surprise de trouver Drago à l'intérieur, assis à l'un des bureaux, tournant le dos à la porte.

\- La première chose que tu devras apprendre, McGregor, c'est d'être à l'heure, dit le garçon d'une voix sèche sans se retourner.

\- Désolée, Malefoy. Je t'attendais dehors, répondit Ana, décontenancée par la froideur de Drago

\- C'est ça, répliqua Drago, en se levant enfin pour lui faire face. Bon, finissons en, et vite.

Il ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient tournés dans sa direction, mais fixé un point à coté d'Ana, au lieu de se poser sur elle.

La chaleur dans le ventre d'Ana était puissante, et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, et elle n'avait pas bougé, étant dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui était encore ouverte.

\- Peut être que tu pourrais commencer par fermer cette porte ? ajouta Drago d'une voix moqueuse en levant les yeux au ciel. A moins que tu préfère que tout le château sache que tu as besoin de mon aide en potion, tellement ce que tu fais est une catastrophe.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi ajouter que tu as besoin de mon aide car tu n'arrive même pas à transformer une simple allumette en aiguille, se ressaisi Ana, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle commençait à être en colère. Elle qui était si calme d'habitude perdait sa patience au contact de Drago. Et cette chaleur dans le ventre était tellement agaçante, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à s'en débarrasser. Elle ferait des recherches à la bibliothèque, ou demanderait à sa grand-mère qu'il existait un moyen de ne plus la ressentir.

Elle posa son sac sur le premier bureau à sa portée, et sortit sa baguette et une allumette, elle présenta à Drago.

\- Et je pense surtout que tu devrais commencer par être aimable, déclara-t-elle-en se posant devant lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda le garçon d'une voix supérieur, le regard concentré sur la porte derrière la jeune fille.

\- Pour rendre les choses plus agréables, plus facile. Je sais que ces mots te sont totalement étrangers, mais c'est comme ça que se comportent les gens civilisés.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- ET REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! cria Ana, excédée par l'attitude de Malefoy.

Drago, surprit par la réaction de la jeune fille posa ses yeux sur elles. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et les effets furent immédiats. Le visage de Drago se décrispa, ses yeux devinrent moins durs, et un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres roses. Quant à Ana, le feu dans son ventre s'intensifia de manière brutale, mais tellement rassurante et plaisante.

\- Bien, on devrait pouvoir commercer maintenant, murmura Ana en essayant de contrôler la chaleur de son ventre. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Comment tu fais ? demanda Drago, d'une voix faible et tellement différente. Elle était douce, et calme.

\- Faire quoi ? dit Ana, surprise.

\- De la magie, sans baguette.

\- Ma mère était à moitié Vélane. Et ces créatures magiques n'ont pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Quoi, mon père ?

\- Est-ce que tu es une sang-pure ? demanda le garçon, comme si sa question était d'une logique absolue.

\- Si ta question est : « est ce que mon père était un sorcier ? » la réponse est oui, s'énerva encore une fois Ana. Et un très bon ami au tien, d'ailleurs.

\- Etait ? questionna encore Drago, dont le regard ne quittait plus Ana.

\- Nous sommes là pour parler de ma famille ?

\- Tu pourrais être aimable… sourit le garçon.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Ce garçon l'énervait très rapidement, mais il avait aussi ce pouvoir de la calmer en un regard, en une parole, en un sourire. Et on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait de la répartie. Ni qu'il était plein de surprise.

La chaleur dans le ventre d'Ana monta encore d'un cran à ces idées. C'était toujours aussi agréable, mais aussi très gênant.

\- Tu me montres comment transformer cette allumette en aiguille ? demanda Drago en désignant l'allumette qu'Ana tenait dans sa main.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à l'un des bureaux, l'un en face de l'autre. Le lien de leur regard était rompu, et Drago avait reprit son allure et son attitude désagréable, à la grande déception d'Ana.

\- Prend ta baguette, s'il te plait, commença Ana en saisissant sa propre baguette. On va commencer par le mouvement que tu dois faire pour jeter ce sort. Tu pars d'en haut, et tu vas vers la gauche, pour finir par remonter à ton point de départ. Regarde, ça forme un triangle.

Drago imitait le mouvement d'Ana sans grand enthousiasme, l'air maussade. Il faisait donc des erreurs, et Ana, voulant le corriger, saisie sa main. Mais le garçon la retira subitement, comme si la main d'Ana l'avait gravement brûlée. Ce qui devait être le cas, car à ce contact, Ana avait ressentie une puissante chaleur, là où leur peau s'était touchée.

\- Bien, enchaina Ana en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Il faut aussi que tu prononce la formule « Unné Guissa Pik », en accentuant sur les « i ».

Drago essaya de lancer le sort, mais rien ne se produit : l'allumette resta une allumette, sans aucune modification. A la deuxième tentative, qui ne fut pas plus fructueuse que la première, Drago s'énerva, et lança sa baguette à travers la pièce. Ana manqua de la prendre en plein visage, ce que Drago ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

\- Ça ne sert absolument à rien de crier, de t'énerver et de lancer ta baguette comme ça Malefoy, s'exclama Ana. Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est soit te faire mal, soit faire mal à d'autres, soit casser ta baguette. J'ai failli la prendre dans le visage.

\- Et bien ça ne t'aurait peut-être pas fait de mal, un coup de magie dans la tête ! s'écria le garçon.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… A quoi penses-tu quand tu essaies de jeter ce sort ?

\- A la formule, à quoi veux tu que je pense ? Si tu espère que je pense à toi, tu peux rêver, je ne m'intéresse pas aux enfants de huit ans.

\- Bon alors pour commencer, j'ai bien onze ans, ce sont mes origines vélanes qui me donnent l'air si jeune, car les vélanes n'ont pas le même cycle de vieillissement que vous, les sorciers. De plus, tu te trompe complètement, penser à la formule ne suffit pas. Et pour finir, gardes tes sarcasmes pour toi, sinon je pars et tu te débrouilles tout seul !

\- Bon et bien si tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, expliques moi !

\- Tu dois imaginer l'effet du sort – et cela quelque soit le sort que tu jette - et pas seulement à la formule. Donc ici, tu dois imaginer cette allumette se transformer en aiguille, tu dois le voir, dans ta tête. Il faut toujours imager les effets des sorts que tu jettes, sinon ils ne fonctionnent pas. Et ça te sera utile en sixième année quand on apprendra les sortilèges informulés.

\- Comment connais-tu le programme de sixième année ?

\- On me l'a dit. Bref, essaies, en imaginant bien, comme je te l'ai dis.

Drago retenta de transformer l'allumette en aiguille. Son visage était concentré, et ses gestes précis. Et après avoir prononcé la formule en dessinant un triangle avec sa baguette, l'allumette devint une aiguille argentée.

\- Bravo Malefoy, s'exclama Ana. Maintenant que tu as compris le principe, il te suffit de t'entrainer, et tu y arriveras. J'en suis sure.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux d'Ana, qui lui souriait de ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

La chaleur parcourait tout son corps, ne se contentant plus de rester dans son ventre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il aurait tellement envie de dire à cette petite qu'il n'avait pas besoin – ou qu'il ne voulait pas – de son aide, mais il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit – et encore moins de lui dire des choses blessantes.

Il voulait simplement la voir sourire encore en le regardant, comme elle le faisait en ce moment même. Cela lui provoquait cette chaleur si agréable. En fait, sa seule présence provoquait la chaleur, mais elle était beaucoup plus importante et plaisante quand elle lui donnait de l'attention. Et il aimait ça.

Mais avait-il réellement pensé ça ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Il devait être malade, ou fatigué… ou bien c'était lié à cette fille ? C'est vrai qu'il pensait bien trop à elle depuis qu'il la connaissait – non, depuis le moment où il l'avait vu, dès l'entrée du château. Et puis il ne la connaissait même pas vraiment. Et surtout, elle était Gryffondor, donc leur amitié était impossible – Drago déteste les Gryffondors, ils sont tellement… énervants ! Et puis, quelle honte à son sang s'il devenait ami avec elle !

Elle lui avait dit avoir du sang Vélane, et c'était ça l'explication. Elle l'envoutait et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, comme toutes les autres de sa race. Il n'y avait alors qu'une solution : la fuir, quitter cette pièce et essayer de ne plus jamais la voir.

\- Bon et bien… j'ai mieux à faire, je m'en vais, déclara Malefoy en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac à la va vite.

\- Mais, attend ! Tu devais m'aider en potion, s'exclama Ana, peinée par le brusque changement de Drago.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi… j'en ai même déjà trop perdu ! s'exclama le garçon en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

\- A vendredi ? demanda Ana.

\- Ouais, peut être bien, je verrai, répondit le garçon en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Chacun de son coté du mur, les deux jeunes reprirent leur souffle, comme s'ils avaient été en apnée durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Une heure, déjà ? Ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passer.

Tous deux ressentirent un lourd poids dans leur poitrine, et étonnamment, ils leur tardaient déjà d'être à vendredi pour que celui-ci s'allège…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour les McGregors !_**

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi je vais très bien, d'autant plus que j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour écrire ces derniers jours donc… que demander de plus ?

Nous y voilà, déjà le chapitre 7 ! Ca avance cette histoire… j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, voire plus que les autres.

Je tiens à vous remercier, tous, de me suivre encore, et de lire encore les chapitres que je publie sur ce site ! Je remercie aussi **Ju** et **La fille en bleu** pour vos magnifiques Reviews, qui m'ont fais rire et qui m'ont aussi beaucoup touchées. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction vous plaise autant, et je vais tout faire pour que cela dure.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu, j'ai publié cette semaine un OS, intitulée **_Confessions d'un mangemort_** , que vous trouverez sur mon profil =) Cet OS participe à un concours, donc si vous souhaitez m'aider et voter pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me demander le lien par message privé, ou sur la page Facebook !

Bon, fini le blabla, je vous laisse retrouver Ana et Drago…

 **Bonne lecture, et encore merci !**

 _Blii._

PS : Certains passages sont des citations de l'œuvre de J.K ROWLING, que j'ai recopié pour rester cohérente avec son histoire. Car après tout, si elle n'avait pas eut l'idée de ce monde durant un voyage dans le train, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ces lignes. Ces passages seront mis entre guillemets.

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Le jeudi suivant, Ana se réveilla d'une humeur étrange : elle se sentait étrangement vide d'énergie, de courage et de joie de vivre. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir mal dormi, mais depuis son entretien avec Drago, elle se sentait étrange.

Elle avait longuement discuté avec Marie en revenant de la salle de métamorphose. Elle lui avait parlé de sa frustration suite à l'attitude de Drago. Elle avait tellement espéré que tout se passe bien, et que ces moments leur permettent de faire connaissance, et d'apprendre à s'apprécier, qu'elle en était ressortie extrêmement déçue. La froideur du garçon et son agressivité lui avait fait perdre espoir : les sensations qu'elle ressentait en sa présence ne devaient pas être réciproques. La prophétie ne devait pas l'affecter.

Marie essaya de rassurer son amie du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ce qui n'était pas simple. Ana était très morose ce soir là. Pourtant, la petite brune était très enthousiaste, contrairement à la vélane.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été gentil, lui expliqua Marie d'une voix douce alors que les deux amies étaient installées sur le lit d'Ana, les rideaux fermés pour se protéger des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais, est-ce que tu espérais VRAIMENT que Malefoy se comporte bien ? Qu'il soit aimable et poli ? Il ne doit même pas connaitre le sens de ces mots à vrai dire… mais, tu m'as dis qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pendant l'heure que vous avez passé ensemble, et ça, c'est déjà un immense pas pour Malefoy. Qu'il se taire plus d'une minute, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé !

Ana ne pouvait qu'approuver les propos de Marie. Elle savait que son amie avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Elle était déçue, d'elle-même autant que de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments négatifs à cause de lui.

Pour se changer les idées, Ana posa quelques questions à Marie sur Seamus. Depuis qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble à la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tôt, Marie n'avait cessé de parler de lui à son amie. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas retournée lui parler depuis, ne se contentant que de quelques hochements de têtes et sourires quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de l'école. Ana essaya de convaincre son amie d'aller lui parler, ou de travailler de nouveau avec lui, mais elle refusa. Et Marie s'avéra être une jeune fille très têtue.

Lorsqu'Ana se leva le jeudi matin, Marie avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Elle se levait tous les matins plus tôt qu'elle pour pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Ana, elle, préférait dormir plus longtemps, et manger rapidement avant de se rendre en cours.

Pour rejoindre son amie au plus vite, Ana se hâta de revêtir sa robe de sorcier. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle trouva son teint plus pâle que la normale : elle n'était vraiment pas en forme, et elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Elle essaya de redonner des couloirs à ses joues en les aspergeant d'eau glacée. Puis, elle noua ses longs cheveux en une natte serrée, avant de sortir du dortoir.

C'est une véritable euphorie qu'elle trouva dans la pièce principale du château : un grand nombre d'élèves de première année discutés joyeusement, provoquant un terrible raffut. L'agencement de la pièce n'arrangeait rien : haute de plafond, et presque vide, en dehors des cinq tables et de quelques tenture.

Ana s'installa à sa place habituelle, entre Marie et Neville. Son amie discutait avec enthousiasme – à la grande joie d'Ana – avec Seamus, pendant que Neville semblait bouder dans son coin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Neville ? On croirait que tu as vu un détraqueur, lui demanda Marie en se servant des œufs brouillés.

\- Demande leurs, à eux, répondit Neville, taciturne.

Ana se tourna donc vers Marie, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, bien trop occupée à regarder Seamus avec admiration pendant qu'il parlait.

\- J'ai appris à voler très tôt tu sais, expliquait le garçon. Je crois même que j'ai su utiliser un balai avant de savoir marcher. Donc ce cours, j'y vais sans aucune peur, je sais comment faire. A vrai dire, je pense même que je vais m'ennuyer, car il y a des élèves qui n'ont jamais volé ici. Mais bon, je vais les aider. Et j'irais voir McGonagall après pour lui demander de m'intégrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle ne pourra pas me le refuser quand elle verra mon niveau. Oh, salut Ana.

\- Salut Seamus, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ana.

\- Mais tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama Seamus. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis deux jours. Le premier cours de vol, cette après-midi ! Il faut vraiment que tu redescendes sur terre Ana.

\- J'ai été un peu… préoccupée ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, s'excusa Ana.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation. En effet, depuis deux jours, elle ne s'intéressait à rien, et n'avait qu'une envie à longueur de journée : retrouver son lit, le plus vite possible. Elle devait être malade. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être lié qu'à ce blondinet arrogant, qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Elle devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour en parler à Madame Pomfresh…

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, et au fait qu'elle n'était très certainement pas en état de monter sur un balai, son trouble diminua, allant jusqu'à subitement disparaitre. Surprise, elle releva la tête de ses œufs, et elle comprit. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, entouré de ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait la même mauvaise mine qu'Ana : sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, ses yeux semblaient vides, et il n'écouta absolument pas ce que disaient ses amis quand il s'installa à la table des Serpentard, préférant s'isoler, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Soudain, il releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ana. La chaleur dans le ventre de la jeune fille réapparut, et elle ne put empêcher son sourire de venir à ses lèvres. Sa petite dépression était bien liée au jeune Serpentard. Drago lui retourna un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, et la chaleur la gagna totalement. Pour la première fois, elle n'essaya pas de la contrôler, bien trop heureuse de la ressentir à nouveau.

\- Salut vous tous, lança joyeusement la voix de Ron derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et renverser sa tasse de thé. Alors, vous êtes tous prêt pour monter sur un balai ?

\- Arrête Ron, marmonna Harry, qui suivait son ami d'un air sinistre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? demanda Marie, en détachant enfin son regard de Seamus.

\- Rien, c'est juste ce cours de vol, répondit le garçon à lunettes.

\- Mais ça va être super, s'exclama Seamus.

\- « On ne peut rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. Je n'attendais que ça : me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

\- Qui te dit que tu vas te ridiculiser, répondit Ron. Je sais que Malefoy se vante d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Il faudrait voir sur le terrain. »

A ces mots, le ventre d'Ana se serra encore une fois. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation, qui la surprenait toujours autant à chaque fois. Rien que le nom de Malefoy provoquait en elle des émotions étranges.

\- C'est encore un cours commun avec les Serpentards ? murmura Ana à l'oreille de Marie.

Son amie lui répondit par un hochement de tête discret, avant de lui saisir la main dans le but de la rassurer. Mais étrangement, elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle était même plutôt contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, peut-être viendrait-il au moins la saluer, ou lui parler de leurs rendez-vous de demain…

Le courrier arriva peu de temps après. Ana n'en recevait presque jamais, mis à part quand sa grand-mère vélane lui envoyait une lettre ou un paquet depuis son village en France, ce qui était très rare. Neville fut le seul de leur groupe à recevoir un colis ce matin là, envoyé par sa grand-mère. Il était toujours inquiet quand sa grand-mère lui envoyait quelque chose, car c'était une femme stricte et exigeante avec son petit fils. En ouvrant le paquet, Neville découvrit une petite bille de verre contenant de la fumée.

\- « C'est un Rapeltout ! expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire… »

Alors que le jeune garçon expliquait ce qu'était l'objet, une fumée écarlate remplaça la légère fumée transparente, signe qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Drago passa derrière à ce moment là, sans voir Ana, qui lui tournait le dos. Sans crier gare, il s'empara du Rapeltout que Neville tenait dans la main en cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

\- Tiens, tiens, on a oublié quelque chose Londubat, déclara le garçon d'une voix mauvaise.

\- Rends lui ça, Malefoy, s'écrièrent Harry et Ron ensemble en se levant pour faire face au Serpentard.

\- Oh, et on a le super-héro Potter qui vole à sa rescousse. Si ce n'est pas touchant… rajouta Drago sur le même ton.

\- Drago, s'écria Ana en se levant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça te plait tant que ça se passer pour un idiot orgueilleux et prétentieux devant toute l'école ? Tu te crois si malin que ça ? Mais, il me semble que je détiens la preuve que tu n'es pas si fort que tu le laisse paraitre, alors maintenant tu vas rendre ce Rapeltout à Neville et passer ton chemin. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Surpris, Drago resta bouche bée, et laissa retomber le Rapeltout sur la table. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, et tous étaient choqués de la réaction d'Ana. Elle était rouge de colère, et son visage en avait été déformé pendant un court instant.

Personne ne vit le professeur McGonagall arrivait en courant vers le groupe, alertée par les cries, et inquiète pour sa petite fille. Après que Neville lui aie expliqué la situation, Drago s'éloigna en disant :

\- « C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil. »

Dans l'après-midi, les premières années de la maison Gryffondor se rendirent, tous joyeux, dans le parc pour aller à leur première leçon de vol. Personne n'avait osé reparler à Ana de sa colère du matin, et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

En temps normal, elle était très calme. Cependant, le sang vélane coulait dans ses veines, et cela provoquait chez elle de puissantes colères, aussi soudaines que rapides. Ça avait était le cas ce matin, et dans cette situation, elle perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. Son visage se déformait, comme c'était le cas pour les vélanes – bien qu'elle ne devienne pas soudainement laide.

L'air était tiède, et il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était le temps idéal pour voler. Une vingtaine de balais attendaient les élèves, posés sur le sol, et le groupe des Serpentards était déjà là. Ana avait déjà volé par le passé, mais elle n'aimait pas se sentir en hauteur, ce qui ne faciliter pas la pratique de cette discipline. Elle savait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une grande joueuse de Quidditch.

Une femme aux cheveux courts et gris, et aux grands yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un rapace arriva. C'était Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol. Sa voix était ferme et sévère quand elle demanda aux élèves de se mettre chacun devant un balai. Puis elle donna les consignes pour voler. Il fallait tendre sa main droite au dessus du balai, et lui ordonner fermement « debout ». Ensuite, il fallait l'enfourcher, en faisant attention d'avoir la bonne position pour ne pas tomber, et donner un grand coup de pied au sol pour s'envoler.

Alors que le professeur expliquait cela, Neville, prit de panique à l'idée de ne pas réussir à décoller en même temps que ses camarades, tapa du pied avant que le professeur ne le demande. Il décolla aussitôt, et perdit le contrôle de son balai, qui tournoyait dans les airs. Prit d'un haut-le-cœur, Neville glissa du manche, et tomba, face contre terre, sur le sol, en poussant un horrible gémissement de douleur.

Madame Bibine s'empressa de retrouver le garçon, et regarda ses blessures. Le diagnostic était sans appel, Neville avait le poignet cassé. Le professeur conduisit le jeune garçon, en larme, à l'infirmerie, en ordonnant au reste du groupe de rester ici, sans toucher aux balais.

\- Heureusement que son gros derrière est rembourré, il aurait pu se faire bien plus mal, ricana une voix qu'Ana reconnu aussitôt.

En entendant cela, Marie saisie le bras de son amie, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Drago, comme elle l'avait fait le matin même. Ana lui avait confié dans la matinée qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir de telle crise, que cela la mettait mal à l'aise et qu'elle cherchait à les éviter. Une dispute éclata tout de même entre le groupe des Gryffondors, qui défendait Neville, et celui des Serpentards.

Drago s'éloigna du groupe en riant, et se pencha en avant pour ramasser un objet au sol. C'était le Rapeltout que Neville avait fait tomber en chutant. Le Serpentard le tenait devant lui d'un air victorieux, en riant.

\- « Donne moi ça Malefoy », déclara Harry, en s'interposant devant son ennemi.

Le silence se fit dans le groupe, plus personne ne parlait. Chacun attendait de voir la tournure des évènements, impatients de voir lequel des deux garçons allaient gagner le conflit. Laquelle des deux maisons arriverait à battre l'autre.

Drago sourit d'un air mauvais, et enfourcha l'un des balais qui reposait au sol. Puis, il lança de sa voix nasillarde et hautaine qu'il allait mettre l'objet dans un endroit où Neville pourrait le retrouver facilement : en haut d'un arbre, avant de décoller. Harry empoigna à son tour un des balais. Hermione essaya de s'interposer pour l'empêcher de partir, et de risquer de faire perdre des points à leur maison commune, mais cela ne suffit pas à résigner le garçon à lunette, qui était bien décidé à tenir tête à Drago.

Une véritable course poursuite commença entre Drago et Harry. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais volé auparavant, Harry se débrouillait plus que bien : on avait l'impression que voler était naturel pour lui. Il fonçait sur Drago avec une grande assurance, et prenait des virages très serrés sans la moindre crainte. Il était d'une grande dextérité, et personne n'aurait jamais cru qu'il n'était jamais monté sur un balai avant ce jour. Tous les Gryffondors applaudissaient, et les Serpentards en étaient eux-mêmes bouche bée. Drago aussi semblait surpris.

Ana accentua la pression sur la main de Marie. Son énervement, provoqué par l'attitude de Drago, avait été totalement remplacé par de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Elle craignait que Drago ne perde l'équilibre et finisse par tomber face aux assauts de son rival Gryffondor. Elle avait peur qu'il se blesse. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce changement soudain de sentiment, mais Marie la saisi par les épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer. Son amie avait comprit sans même qu'elle eut besoin de lui expliquer.

D'en bas, Ana n'entendait pas ce que se disaient les deux garçons, mais Drago fini par lancer la boule en l'air après avoir prononcé quelques mots à Harry, et descendre rapidement, en riant, pour atterrir près des ses amis Serpentards. Harry, quant à lui, fonça en piquet vers le sol, pour essayer de rattraper le Rapeltout de Neville avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Il réussi à l'attraper à quelques centimètres du sol, avant d'atterrir délicatement, sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors.

\- HARRY POTTER !

Ana reconnu cette voix immédiatement. C'était celle de sa grand-mère, qui accourait vers eux à grand pas. Son visage était fermé, et sa voix très stricte. Mais d'expérience, Ana savait que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas véritablement fâchée, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraitre.

Elle sermonna Harry d'avoir prit autant de risques. Puis, elle lui ordonna de la suivre vers le château. Avant de partir, le professeur annonça que le cours était terminé, et que chacun pouvait retourner dans sa salle commune immédiatement. Tous les Gryffondors étaient paniqués à l'idée que leur ami puisse être renvoyé de l'école. Seuls les Serpentards riaient de la situation, et tout particulièrement Drago, qui se vantait d'avoir réussi à faire renvoyer Potter.

Cela réanima la colère d'Ana, qui lança au garçon un regard assassin. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il eut un mouvement de recul, avant de perdre son sourire, et de devenir écarlate. Son visage était de nouveau moins dur, et ses yeux s'étaient radoucis. Cependant, Ana n'y vit aucune joie contrairement aux autres fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Elle détourna le regard. Il ne méritait qu'elle lui accorde autant d'importance. Il est vil, cruel, et totalement idiot. Son attitude aujourd'hui l'avait dégoûté de lui. Même si la chaleur continuait de battre dans son ventre. Comment avait-elle pu s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'il était sur son balai ? Après tout, il aurait mérité de tomber, cela lui aurait remis les idées en place.

Marie la tira en arrière, et lui tendit son sac.

\- Viens, on s'en va, lui dit-elle, avant de la saisir par les épaules et de l'éloigner de Drago.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour les McGregors ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

Et voilà, quatrième publications cette semaine, avec le chapitre 7 publié mercredi, et deux OS (Confessions d'un Mangemort 1 et 2), donc je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai passé une super semaine ! Quoi de mieux que d'avoir autant de temps à accorder à sa passion ? En espérant tout de même que tous ces écrits vous ont plus.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes deux OS, vous pourrez les trouver sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, afin que je puisse m'améliorer, et surtout, pour que je puisse savoir quels seront mes prochains sujets d'écriture. J'aimerai que ces OS vous soit totalement destiné, donc dîtes-moi sur quoi vous souhaitez que je travaille la prochaine fois =).

Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas maintenir cette cadence de publications chaque semaine. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers jours, mais avec mon travail, je doute que je puisse continuer ainsi. Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il y aura tout de même au moins une publication par semaine, chaque dimanche !

Bon, aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour la publication du chapitre 8 de La Prophétie des McGregors. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant (voire plus ^^).

A l'ordre du jour, des confessions, une prise de conscience et un changement de point de vu (à la demande d'un de mes lecteurs, Max, donc surtout si vous avez des envies particulières sur l'avancée de l'histoire d'Ana et Drago, faites m'en part que je « rajoute » des chapitres ^^).

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et à ceux qui me laissent de magnifiques Reviews. Continuez, c'est ce qui me donne la force et la motivation pour écrire :D. Sans vous, Ana n'existerait que dans mon esprit, et sans vos manifestations (via review/message/Facebook), je ne saurais pas que vous me lisez.

Bon, j'arrête mes blablas, et je vous laisse retrouver Ana, et Drago…

 ** _Bonne lecture, et à très vite_**

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était là. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Il savait qu'elle faisait partie de cette maison de bras cassés. Mais, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle était vraiment trop bien pour être réellement une Gryffondor...

Avait-il vraiment pensé cela ? Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses pensées, pour ne plus penser de choses aussi absurdes que ça. Ana McGregor, trop bien ? Foutaise… Et pourtant, même en essayant de se ressaisir, et de redevenir Drago Malefoy, celui qui ne ressentait rien car ce n'était qu'une preuve de faiblesse que d'avoir des sentiments, il ne pouvait penser autrement d'Ana.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lui qui avait tout fait, depuis son plus jeune âge, pour ne plus rien ressentir, le voilà aujourd'hui prit au piège des émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'avoir des sentiments le rendrait faible. Or, il fallait être fort pour réussir dans la vie. Les sentiments n'avaient donc pas leurs places dans la famille Malefoy. Et Drago avait toujours pensé et orienté sa vie de cette façon.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette petite fille aux grands yeux verts et à la chevelure si brillante écrasait tout cela. Il savait que cela était très certainement lié à son pouvoir de Vélane. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi cela ne semblait affecter que lui ? Les autres garçons de l'école ne perdaient pas leurs moyens à l'approche de la demi-vélane. Et aucun ne se plaignaient de ressentir cette étrange chaleur, à la fois agréable et angoissante quand la jeune fille les regardait.

Quand il en avait parlé à Madame Pomfresh, la semaine dernière, elle avait sourit en lui conseillant de se reposer. D'après elle, ce n'était qu'une réaction au stress, suite à la rentrée scolaire. Comme si lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, pouvait être stressé ! C'était une absurdité. Il avait d'ailleurs rédigé une longue lettre à son père en sortant de l'infirmerie, pour dénoncer l'incompétence flagrante de l'infirmière. Lui qui travaillait au ministère, il saurait comment y remédier rapidement.

Quand elle lui avait hurlé dessus ce matin, il n'avait pas ressenti cette colère habituelle qui le gagnait quand on lui tenait tête. Non, il n'y avait eu que cette chaleur, qui lui avait fait perdre la parole et les pensées. Heureusement que McGonagall était arrivée à temps, avant que ses amis ne se rende compte de son manque de réparties. Quelle honte cela aurait été, si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de tenir tête à une Gryffondor d'à peine un mètre vingt ! Il se sentait suffisamment honteux de le savoir lui-même, et il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Et surtout pas elle.

Mais là, à la fin du cours de vol, il n'avait pu se retenir. La chaleur dans son ventre, et la déception avaient été beaucoup trop fortes pour être contrôler. Il avait déjà du mal en temps normal, mais là, il n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy ? Tu as un visage très étrange, et tu es tout blanc, encore pire que d'habitude, si c'est possible, lui avait demandé Blaise, visiblement inquiet, alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle commune.

Ce qu'il avait ? Et bien, pour commencer, elle ne lui avait accordé qu'un seul regard durant tout le cours de vol. Un regard plein de dégoût et de haine. Un regard qui lui avait glacé le sang. Un regard qu'il lui avait serré le cœur, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui ? Il se savait largement supérieur à elle, il était de sang pur ! Alors qu'elle était croisée avec d'autres créatures magiques, et qui sait, peut-être même des moldus ? Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il s'en tracasse.

Après, elle était passé devant lui, avec sa copine Gryffondor, tellement insignifiante à coté d'elle. Et elle avait délibérément tourné son visage dans la direction opposée à la sienne, pour ne pas le voir. Elle devait avoir un problème cette fille, sérieusement. Tout le monde voulait le voir, il n'y avait qu'à regarder son groupe de Serpentard. Tout le monde l'adorait et l'admirait, sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit ! Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi facile avec elle ?

Et dire qu'il lui avait offert l'un de ses rares sourires ce matin, dans la grande salle. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui sourire, c'était simplement venu naturellement, pour répondre à celui qu'elle lui faisait. Puis, en la voyant, il avait soudain perdu celle boule dans le ventre qui l'oppressait depuis quelques jours. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne souriait jamais à personne d'autre qu'à sa mère, et encore, dans des situations très rares. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait eu droit là à un honneur.

Il se dégoutait de pouvoir ressentir et penser tout cela. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiment, s'il ne voulait pas être faible. Les sentiments n'apportent jamais rien de bon, c'est ce que ne cessé de lui rappeler son père. Et cette Gryffondor n'était vraiment pas digne de son attention.

Mais bien-sur, tout cela, il ne pouvait en parler à Blaise. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache. Pourtant, il aurait besoin de parler, pour qu'on lui dise que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de cette fille. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, et pour qu'il s'éloigne définitivement de cette McGregor ! Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux « meilleurs amis ». Ils ne comprendraient pas, et ils ne comprenaient jamais rien d'ailleurs…

\- Viens Zabini, il faut que je te parle, déclara Drago, en se dirigeant vers les bords du lac.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent aux bords du lac, sous un vieux chêne. L'herbe était fraiche, et quelques oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel. Ils se tenaient à l'endroit exacte où Ana avait parlé à Marie, quelques jours plus tôt.

Drago avait décidé de se confier à Blaise. Il était le seul Serpentard qu'il aimait vraiment bien. Il ne le considérait pas comme un ami – il ne considérait personne comme un ami – mais il savait écouter et comprendre. Et il était gentil, qualité que peu de Serpentard possédait. Il savait que Blaise ne le jugerait pas, et surtout qu'il garderait son secret.

Drago parlait à Blaise de ses étranges phénomènes qui le saisissaient à l'approche de la Gryffondor. La chaleur dans son ventre, la perte de ses pensées et de la parole, le fait qu'il pensait souvent à elle, même quand elle n'était pas là, Drago n'omit aucun détail. Il parlait, sans que Blaise ne puisse dire un mot, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre ses confidences s'il était interrompu.

Blaise l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Drago, fier comme il l'était, rejeta entièrement la faute sur Ana. Il ne parlait pas de sentiment, mais d'envoutement. Il déclara que la Vélane lui avait jeté son sort de séduction, et qu'il ne savait plus comment s'en débarrasser. Il espérait que Blaise lui donnerait une solution, ou au moins, qu'il le plaigne et approuve l'idée que le problème venait d'Ana.

\- C'est drôle, déclara Blaise une fois que son compagnon eut terminé son monologue, qui avait bien duré vingt minutes. Je pensais que c'était sur Pansy que tu flashais…

\- Parkinson ?! s'exclama Drago. Voyons Zabini, tu n'as pas toute ta tête ! Avec sa face de chien battu, tu pense réellement que je puisse m'intéresser à une fille pareille ? Et je ne flash sur personne, et surtout pas sur McGregor ! Sois réaliste Zabini, elle a l'air d'avoir huit ans, et elle est presque rouquine ! Tu me vois avec une rouquine ? J'aurai l'impression de sortir avec une Weasley et… rien que l'idée me dégoute ! Puis ses yeux, est-ce que tu as déjà vu ses yeux Zabini ? Ils sont carrément flippants !

\- Moi je les aime bien ses yeux, ils sont même très beaux…

\- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, et laisse moi te dire que les tiens sont très mauvais Zabini, continua Malefoy. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec « flasher », comme tu dis. Non c'est uniquement son pouvoir de Vélane qu'elle a jeté sur moi ! C'est pour ça que je ressens toutes ces choses bizarres.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a chanté ? demanda Blaise.

\- Chanter ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle chante ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ça ? Une vélane, pour envouter un homme, chante. Et l'envoutement ne dure que pendant la durée du chant. Tous les sorciers savent ça Malefoy.

\- Oui, et alors ? enchaina Drago d'un ton brusque, vexé.

\- Et bien, si McGregor n'a pas chanté, je doute sincèrement que ce soit un envoutement qui soit la cause de ta chaleur dans le ventre, et de tout le reste.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? Et bien dans ce cas, Monsieur Jesaistout, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- A mon simple avis, je pense juste que tu l'aimes bien, répondit simplement Zabini, sans se vexer du mauvais caractère de Drago.

\- Roh, arrête ! C'est une Gryffondor !

\- Et où est le problème ?

\- Les Gryffondors sont tous des moins que rien. Ils ne savent rien faire à part ouvrir leurs trop grandes bouches. A ton avis, pourquoi Salazar s'est retiré de l'école après sa création ? A cause de ce fichu Godric Gryffondor, qui faisait tout pour détruire le prestige de cette école. Tu te rends compte qu'il voulait accepter les sang-de-bourbe ici. C'est ce qui a fini par arriver, malheureusement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient leur place dans cette école. Et en plus McGregor est amie avec ce mollasson de Neville, qui est presque cracmol, et ce grand héro d'Harry Potter.

\- Je trouve que tu es dur avec eux mais bon, si c'est ton point de vu. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement ami avec les Gryffondors, ni avec Potter… mais, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de son père, Rupert McGregor ?

\- J'aurai dû ? demanda Drago.

\- C'était l'un des nôtres.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit que son père était ami avec le mien, j'en ai déduis qu'il avait été Serpentard quand il était ici.

\- Oui, il était Serpentard, mais pas seulement. Allons Malefoy, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas compris…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était un…

\- Oui, l'interrompit Blaise, avant qu'il ne puisse dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Et sa mère aussi. Ma mère m'en a parlé avant la rentrée. Elle connaissait bien sa mère, Elena Pilliwickle, car elles étaient considérées toutes les deux comme les plus belles filles de Poudlard. Et figure toi de la mère d'Ana était elle aussi une Gryffondor, qui s'est marié avec un Serpentard. En somme, un peu comme vous.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Zabini, rétorqua Drago. Je ne forme pas un couple avec McGregor, et je n'en formerais jamais un. Et je ne marierais JAMAIS avec elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Malefoy. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Et pourquoi parles-tu de ses parents au passé d'ailleurs ? demanda Drago, voulant changer de sujet

\- Ils sont morts. Mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça pour te dresser un arbre généalogique de ta copine, mais pour te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la maison qui fait la personne. Il faut que tu t'ouvre un peu plus aux autres, si tu ne veux pas rater des relations, qui pourraient être… enrichissante pour toi.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, répliqua Drago en s'énervant. J'aurai mieux fais de parler à Crabbe et Goyle, ils auraient certainement mieux compris que toi ! Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas ma copine !

\- Ecoute Malefoy, répondit calmement Blaise en se levant. J'essaie juste de t'aider. Moi McGregor, je m'en fiche complètement. J'espérais juste te rendre un peu moins con et te faire voir la réalité, qui est juste sous tes yeux. Mais si c'est trop compliqué pour toi, pour le moment, alors on verra ça plus tard. Sincèrement, je t'aime bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné… On en reparlera dans quelques temps si tu veux, quand tu seras un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, et un peu moins butté sur tes principes. Et si tu n'as pas envie d'entendre mon avis, le plus simple c'est que tu ne me le demande pas. Je te dis à plus tard, je vais aller rejoindre les autres. A plus Malefoy.

Blaise retournait vers le château, sans se retourner vers Drago. Le blond n'avait pas bougé en entendant la réponse de son ami. Il restait là, les yeux dans le vide et perdu dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, il n'était pas en colère. Ça n'allait pas du tout, il commençait à devenir comme Londubat : totalement mollasson… il allait finir par passer pour une mauviette…

Ses pensées étaient confuses, et sa conversation avec Zabini n'avait pas du tout eut l'effet escompté. Lui qui espérait en ressortir débarrasser de ses pensées bizarres pour McGregor, il était encore plus perdu.

Si ce qu'avait dit Zabini était vrai, McGregor est elle aussi une fille de mangemorts, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme lui. Son père avait été l'un des mangemorts les plus proches de leur maitre, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse après avoir essayé de tuer Potter. D'après son paternel, l'époque où Lord Voldemort régnait en maitre sur le monde magique avait été l'une des meilleures pour la communauté des sorciers.

Il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très controversé. Certains – à vrai dire un grand nombre de sorciers - disaient qu'il avait fait régner la terreur et le chaos sur le monde magique pendant des années. Mais Lucius, le père de Drago, disait que ces derniers n'avaient pas compris le message et la puissance de son maitre. Et qu'une grande partie d'entre eux étaient aussi des traitres à leur sang.

Drago pensait de la même manière que son père. Pour lui, le respect se gagnait par la pureté de son sang, et il était fier de faire partie d'une famille de sang pur – ce qui était une chose rare aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu Lord Voldemort, mais il pensait aussi que ce sorcier avait été l'un des plus puissants mages de tous les temps, et que cela devait inspirer le respect.

Si Ana avait été élevé de la même façon, elle devait très certainement partager les convictions de Drago, et de sa famille. Et cela effaçait bien le fait qu'elle fasse partie de la maison Gryffondor. Cela montrait alors sa noblesse…

Blaise semblait aussi persuadé que la chaleur et les moments d'absence de Drago n'étaient pas liés au pouvoir de Vélane de la jeune fille. Mais alors, que lui arrivait-il ? Il était inconcevable que Zabini ait raison, il ne pouvait pas « bien aimer » McGregor. Il n'aimait personne, et surtout pas elle. Tout d'abord, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, avec son envie d'aider tous ceux qui en avait besoin, et sa gentillesse. Elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Même avec lui. Surtout avec lui.

Enfin peut être qu'après aujourd'hui, elle ne voudrait plus l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendrait plus le rejoindre, chaque mardi et chaque vendredi. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendrait pas le lendemain, comme c'était prévu…

A cette idée, le ventre de Drago se serra. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. Lui qui voulait s'éloigner de la jeune fille, le voila qui paniquait à l'idée de ne pas la voir le lendemain. Pire, il s'en voulait de s'être moquer de Neville, et d'avoir cherché à agacer Harry. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait mal, mais parce qu'il savait que cela risquer de décevoir McGregor.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'en vouloir de décevoir quelqu'un. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir décevoir quelqu'un tout court d'ailleurs. A ses yeux, c'était impossible. Mais visiblement, la jeune fille était déçue de lui, et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Il voulait se rattraper.

Cela aussi était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour garder une relation avec qui que ce soit. Et si les gens ne l'appréciaient pas, il pensait simplement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais là, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour sauver sa relation avec Ana. Et cette fois, il en avait vraiment envie.

Drago se releva lentement, et regarda vers le lac. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien après tout. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu tant envie d'être avec elle. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu tant envie de ne pas la décevoir à nouveau. Sinon, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire de voir ses yeux plein de dégoût se poser sur lui. Sinon, il ne penserait pas à elle aussi souvent. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait « flashé » sur elle, c'était trop.

Il trouvait à la jeune fille un grand nombre de qualité. Et savoir qu'elle était une fille de mangemort, comme lui, ne lui enlevait rien, bien au contraire. C'était donc décidé, dès le lendemain, il allait tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être « aimable », et « agréable », comme elle lui avait demander. Il allait se forcer un peu, et tout se passerait bien. Ou peu être bien qu'il allait justement arrêter de se forcer. Arrêter de vouloir paraître plus fort que ce qu'il n'était en réalité.

Drago mit ses mains dans les poches de sa cape, et se dirigea vers le château. Et il avait déjà hâte d'être le lendemain, pour pouvoir la revoir.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de publication cette semaine, j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps… J'espère que cela sera résolue au plus vite que je puisse reprendre mon rythme de publication habituel ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas =).

Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vous êtes tous absolument géniaux. Et je vais répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent :

 ** _Ju_** : Je suis vraiment touché de tous ces compliments que tu me fais ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu arrives à ressentir les émotions de mes persos, comme un « vrai auteur », car c'est le but ! Donc je suis super contente d'y arriver ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait quand tu parles de « vrais auteurs » J CŒUR SUR TOI AUSSI ET MERCI 3

 ** _Poulie_** : Vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera dans le temps, et que j'aurais l'occasion de lire encore tes si gentilles reviews ! Gros bisous et merci !

 ** _Jean_** : Enchantée et bienvenu chez les McGregors ! J'espère que tu te sentiras bien auprès de nous =) Pour te répondre, normalement il y aura une publication par semaine (le dimanche, sauf là car j'ai un peu de retard malheureusement = () et certaines semaines (quand mon emploi du temps le permet) plusieurs publications (soit OS, soit chapitre). Mais si tu veux plus d'infos sur les publications etc. tu peux rejoindre ma page Facebook dédiée à cette fanfiction (La Prophétie des McGregors / fanfiction Harry Potter, la photo de profil est un lion et un serpent enlacés). Si tu ne la trouve pas, je pourrais t'envoyer un lien, mais il me faudrait un moyen de te contacter =).

Je vais vous laisser retrouver Ana et Drago ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis…

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

Les couloirs du château étaient déserts, pas même un fantôme ou l'horrible Peeves n'étaient de sortie ce soir. Et la plupart des élèves étaient à la bibliothèque pour avançait dans leur nombreux devoirs. Seule Ana avançait la tête haute et les bras chargés de livres, le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les murs de pierres.

Elle s'était longuement demandé si elle devait se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose à dix-sept heures, comme prévu, pour retrouver Drago. Mais Marie et la prophétie avaient été plus fortes que les résolutions d'Ana, qui voulait s'éloigner du jeune blond. Elle avait donc attrapé son sac et ses manuels de potion pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Les cours de potion du matin avait fini de la convaincre. Ca avait été une catastrophe. Sa mixture n'avait jamais voulu prendre la couleur rosée demandée. Et le fond de son chaudron était désormais incrusté d'une épaisse couche noirâtre qu'Ana n'avait pas réussi à nettoyer, malgré les nombreux sortilèges de nettoyage qu'elle avait essayé.

Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Drago, en espérant bien que ce dernier allait l'aider à s'améliorer. Elle ne supportait pas l'échec, et elle était déterminée à réussir la prochaine potion demandée. Et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide du Serpentard, même si cela lui coutait de le dire.

Depuis le cours de vol, elle avait prit la décision de s'éloigner de Malefoy. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait un jour s'entendre avec un tel personnage. C'est pour ça que durant leur cours commun du matin, elle avait tout fait pour éviter de lui accorder de l'attention. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais cela avait été bien plus dur que prévu. Elle sentait la chaleur dans son ventre, et Marie lui avait confié que le garçon n'avait cessé de la regarder durant la séance. Quant à Ana, elle avait du se faire violence pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

Mais elle était résolue. Elle ne décolérait pas. Neville était toujours à l'infirmerie pour son poignet cassé. Et Mme Pomfresh avait préféré de garder quelques jours, pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Il était en effet très affecté par les événements. Il avait honte et refusait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ana et Marie avait délibérément caché à leur ami l'incident qui avait suivi entre Drago et Harry lorsqu'elles étaient venues lui rendre visite. Elles n'avaient pas voulu l'inquiéter davantage, et lui disaient que personne ne se moquait de lui, et que tous avait hâte de le revoir. Ce qui n'était pas faux, les Gryffondors venaient rendre visite à leur compagnon très régulièrement, et tous le défendaient à chaque attaque des Serpentards.

Quand Harry était revenu dans la salle commune le soir de l'incident, tous s'étaient précipité sur lui, inquiets, et craignant qu'il ne fut renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais il s'était calmement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il annonça, après un long suspens, qu'il avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur. Personne ne le croyait vraiment, car les premières années ne faisaient jamais parti de l'équipe. Mais après ses explications, tous furent bien obligé d'admettre qu'il ne mentait pas. Il fallait bien admettre qu'Harry était très doué pour voler sur un balai.

Les conséquences de l'attitude de Drago avaient donc été moindres à ce qu'elles auraient pu être. Mais Ana continuait d'en vouloir à Drago, sans qu'elle ne comprenne la raison de sa colère envers lui. Il était détestable, imbu de sa personne et prétentieux, c'était un fait. Mais Ana lui en voulait aussi pour les sentiments qu'il provoquait en elle. Même s'il n'en était pas responsable directement, elle lui en voulait et le juger responsable. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de sa part.

Ana arriva enfin devant la grande porte en bois de la salle de métamorphose. La chaleur dans son ventre la gagna, Drago était certainement à l'intérieur de la pièce à l'attendre. Elle inspira un grand coup, afin d'essayer de chasser la boule de stress qui se formait dans son ventre, et poussa la porte.

Drago l'attendait dans la même position que la dernière fois, le dos tourné à la porte, installé devant un bureau. Mais cette fois, il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je vois qu'on a apprit la ponctualité McGregor, dit-il en souriant.

Cela désappointa Ana. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne l'avait jamais sourire aussi franchement. Il y avait bien eu le léger sourire dans la grande salle l'autre matin, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus voyant. De plus, son visage était joyeux, et ses yeux pétillants, ce qui n'était pas du tout des les habitudes de Drago.

\- Tu es malade, Malefoy ? demanda Ana en refermant la porte et en posant son sac sur l'un des bureaux.

\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit le garçon, en perdant son sourire.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, répondit sèchement Ana.

Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, ni croire à un brusque changement de caractère. Elle savait que Malefoy était un être froid et hautain, et elle ne pouvait croire en ce changement aussi radical en un garçon drôle et malicieux. Il ne pouvait que jouer un rôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, McGregor ? demanda Drago après un moment de silence, en retrouvant son sourire, bien que plus crispé.

\- Arrête Malefoy, répliqua Ana en lui tournant le dos, pour ne pas se laisser dominer par la chaleur de son ventre. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec moi.

\- Quelle comédie ?

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es naturel là ? Toi qui sais très bien te faire haïr par tout le monde en jouant le petit fils à papa prétentieux ? Tu pense peut-être que je vais gober ta soudaine bonne humeur et ta gentillesse ?

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, McGregor, répliqua Drago en se tournant à son tour. La semaine dernière, tu voulais que je sois aimable. Et il se trouve que j'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour chercher la définition de ce mot.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

\- Oui, un peu, McGregor. Mais tu es tellement pathétique que c'était trop tentant. Tu dois avouer que tu es une éternelle insatisfaite. Quand je t'envois sur les roses, tu pignes, et quand je suis gentil tu sors les griffes.

\- Peut-être bien ! Ou peut-être que c'est toi, qui ne peut satisfaire personne.

\- Ahah, bien envoyé McGregor. Bon, peut être que tu pourrais te montrer utile pour une fois, et m'apprendre à faire voler cette fichue plume. Flitwick me hurle dessus car ne n'y arrive pas, et vu que je suis obligé de supporter ta présence pendant une heure, autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

Ana se retourna, en colère. Il était redevenu lui-même, et il l'insupportait. Mais elle était bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraitre, et à faire comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, comme si ses remarques de l'affectaient pas. Comme si elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il soit si gentil avec elle quand elle était arrivée. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé si beau quand il souriait.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau de Drago, et attrapa sa baguette magique. Elle espérait ne pas en avoir pour trop de temps, afin qu'il puisse l'aider en potion, donc elle s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- C'est exactement la même méthode que pour transformer l'allumette en aiguille, commença-t'elle en posant sa plume devant Drago. Il n'y a que l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette qui change.

\- Autrement dit, tout, répliqua le garçon.

\- Tu n'as donc rien compris… Bref, la formule c'est « Wingardium Leviosa », en accentuant bien sur le « gar ». Pour le mouvement de baguette, il faut que ton poignet soit bien souple, et que tu lèves et tournes ta baguette, comme ceci.

Ana mima le geste afin de montrer à Drago comment faire. Ce dernier essaya à son tour, mais commis quelques erreurs. Son poignet n'était pas assez souple. Ana attrapa sa main, et l'aida à reproduire le geste. La chaleur devint très intense, mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne chercha à fuir ce contact. Au contraire, Drago se laissa guider, et retrouva son sourire.

\- Voilà, tu y arrives ! déclara Ana, en souriant à son tour à son élève et en s'écartant à contre cœur. Donc maintenant, tu connais la formule et le mouvement de baguette. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour faire de la magie, sinon, n'importe quel moldu en serait capable, s'il tombait sur nos manuels. Il faut aussi que tu visualises l'effet de ton sortilège, c'est ça le secret. Aller, vas-y !

Drago se concentra et regarda la plume. Son front et ses yeux étaient plissés. Ana l'observa en souriant. Elle avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il était tellement craquant. Il avait tellement de charme lorsqu'il n'avait pas cette allure prétentieuse. Et ses yeux gris pouvaient devenir tellement chaleureux par moment… Ce n'était vraiment pas le même garçon. Qui était donc ce mystérieux Drago Malefoy ?

Ce dernier lança le sortilège, et la plume voltigea dans les airs. Amusé, Drago lui fit changer plusieurs fois de direction. Il semblait tellement heureux d'avoir réussi ce sort qu'Ana en ria de bon cœur.

En reposant la plume, Drago se retourna vers Ana. Il souriait, mais son sourire n'était plus le même. Son regard était mauvais, son visage avait reprit son attitude hautaine. Il leva sa baguette vers Ana.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ana, inquiète.

\- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !

Ana s'envola aussitôt. Elle était totalement bloquée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses muscles étaient bloqués.

\- Drago ! Repose moi, maintenant, s'écria-t'elle.

\- On est devenu tellement intime qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant, McGregor ? déclara Drago d'une voix mauvaise.

\- Drago, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- J'avais entendu dire que si on maitrise bien ce sort, on peut faire voler des enfants de petites tailles. Et vu que tu n'es pas bien grande, j'ai voulu essayer. Et je suis assez fier de moi, je dois dire. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je maitrise très bien ce sortilège, maintenant.

\- Oui, c'est très bien, tu es très fort Malefoy. Mais maintenant, repose moi par terre !

\- Avant, je veux que tu t'excuse.

\- M'excuser de quoi ?!

\- D'être aussi désagréable depuis que tu es arrivée. D'être aussi désagréable avec moi !

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai le vertige…

\- Raison de plus pour te laisser en l'air, ricana méchamment le Serpentard, en élevant encore davantage la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale sadique…

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre, McGregor.

\- C'est bon OK. Désolé.

Drago laissa tomber la jeune fille, qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Faudra apprendre à maitriser l'atterrissage, lança Ana, en se relevant et se frottant son bras endoloris. Je t'en veux Malefoy, je t'en veux vraiment. Je te hais, pour ton arrogance et ton mépris. Et surtout pour ce que tu as fais à Neville.

\- J'aime pas les Gryffondors et leurs grandes bouches. Quant à ce mollasson de Neville, c'est tellement drôle de le voir pleurnicher…

\- Mais c'est méchant !

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, McGregor.

\- Tu peux l'être, quand tu veux.

\- Alors là, tu rêve. Je te tolère, c'est tout. Et encore, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu le penses vraiment.

\- Bien entendu. Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois gentil avec quelqu'un comme toi. Une Gryffondor… D'ailleurs, puisque nous avons terminé, je vais retrouver des gens intéressants, c'est-à-dire des Serpentards.

\- Ah non, il faut que tu m'aides en potion ! et il nous reste encore trente minutes !

\- Si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à t'apprendre quoi que ce soit… Mais bon, pour te remercier, je vais te dire un mot qui te sera utile en potion : précision. C'est le maitre mot en potion. Bon, salut, McGregor. C'était… original de faire ta connaissance. Mais cette fois, je n'ai vraiment plus besoin de ton aide.

Tout en parlant, Drago avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac, sans regarder Ana. Il s'avança vers la porte, et sorti de la pièce, sans dire un mot, laissant Ana, seule, ahurie et désespérée.

Quand la porte se referma sur Son Serpentard, Ana senti les forces la quittait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et prit son visage dans ses mains. Un long sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle était épuisée. C'était trop pour elle, tous ces revirements de situation. Et il était parti. Elle ne le reverrait peut être plus jamais. Du moins, plus comme ça. Elle le croiserait dans les couloirs, mais elle ne pourrait plus lui parler. Elle ne passerait plus de temps avec lui, comme il l'avait fait cette semaine. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle aimait ces instants à eux deux. Même s'il était insupportable. Même s'il était tout ce qu'elle détestait.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Drago était appuyé contre le mur, lui aussi le visage entre ses mains. Il ne pleurait pas, il était bien trop fier pour cela. Mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme lui non plus.

« Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis con », murmura-t'il. Il s'en voulait, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas d'avoir pu blesser Ana, non, de cela il s'en fichait. Mais d'être sorti de cette pièce. Il aurait voulu rester encore un peu avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien quand elle était là.

Drago se redressa. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état là. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses faiblesses. Mais il voulait retourner voir Ana, et l'aider en potion, comme elle lui avait demandé. Il s'avança alors vers la porte, décidait à revenir. Il n'allait pas s'excuser, non. Il allait juste faire croire à une blague.

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la poignée, il entendit les longs sanglots de la jeune fille. Cela le cloua sur place. Son ventre se serra. Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait du mal ?

Certainement. Il recula, et parti en direction de son dortoir. Elle était comme Neville après tout. Une pleurnicheuse.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour les McGregors !_**

Après ma longue –trop longue- absence, me voilà de retour, en compagnie d'Ana, Drago et Marie ! Il était temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir publié depuis des siècles. Et vous m'avez tous énormément manqué !

Je tiens donc à vous remercier, tous, d'être encore présent, et de lire encore la Prophétie des McGregors ! Ca me touche énormément, et je dois dire que sans vous, je ne serai rien. Donc un IMMENSE GIGANTESQUE merci à tous !

Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, je ne compte pas vous abandonner à nouveau. Bien entendu, j'aurai parfois quelques contretemps, ce qui retardera parfois la publication des chapitres, mais pas d'absence aussi longue. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai même pris beaucoup d'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres à venir, histoire de ne pas avoir d'excuse…

Assez parler, je vous laisse retrouver les aventures d'Ana et Drago…

Bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ici en reviews, ou sur la page facebook de cette fanfiction !

Love U 3

 ** _Blii =)_**

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

Ana relisait pour la dixième fois la même ligne de son manuel de potion. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à comprendre cette discipline, elle avait en plus du mal à ce concentrer en mardi soir. Pourtant, le silence régnait sur la bibliothèque, où elle était venue travailler avec son amie Marie à la fin des cours. Seul le bruit de la plume de Marie frottant sur son parchemin aurait pu distraire Ana. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son devoir, car elle restait perdue dans ses pensées.

Ana posa sa plume et se frotta le visage en soupirant. Il était presque dix-sept heure. En temps normal, elle aurait du se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose pour rejoindre Drago. Mais après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait décidé de ne plus avoir affaire à lui. Il l'avait humilié, et elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner cette fois. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, elle qui avait toujours essayé de s'entendre avec lui, en vain. Cette fois, elle en avait assez de ces caprices et de ses sautes d'humeur.

Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Marie durant le weekend. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré aussi. Et son amie semblait être d'accord avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à vaincre la prophétie, mais elle espérait s'être trompée. Un garçon aussi infect que Drago ne pouvait être son Serpentard. Et en plus, il ne semblait pas que le garçon partage les mêmes sentiments qu'Ana. Il suffisait donc qu'Ana prenne ses distances pour effacer Drago de ses pensées.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait bien du mal à écarter le garçon. Respirant profondément, Ana se ressaisie et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ce devoir allait la rendre folle ! Elle devait rédiger vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation du Bézoard pour vendredi. Cela lui semblait impossible, et son parchemin restait désespérément vierge. Pire, elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui était inscrit dans son manuel…

\- Mademoiselle McGregor ? appela doucement une voix derrière la jeune fille, qui la fit sursauter et renverser son encrier sur son parchemin.

Ana se retourna tout en essayant de nettoyer les dégâts de son sursaut. Il ne manquait plus que ça, son parchemin était fichu. Derrière elle se tenait le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école. Droit comme un i, il souriait gentiment tout en regardant Ana et son amie travaillait. Il était rare que ce dernier sorte de son bureau en dehors des heures du repas. Alors pourquoi était-il venu rejoindre Ana à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, professeur ? murmura Ana, intimidé par la présence du directeur.

\- Récurvite, dit simplement le grand homme en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin d'Ana, qui se nettoya aussitôt, redevenant aussi vierge qu'il l'était. Mademoiselle, ne devriez vous pas vous rendre à votre entrevue avec le jeune Monsieur Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

\- Si monsieur, répondit aussitôt Ana en rougissant, se sentant prise en faute. Mais il m'a dit ne plus avoir besoin de mon aide vendredi dernier.

\- Etrange, je suis persuadé de l'avoir vu dans les escaliers, se rendant en direction de la salle du professeur McGonagall il y a quelques instants… Et il me semble que vous-même auriez bien besoin d'une aide pour la rédaction de ce devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui professeur…

\- Vous savez Ana, ajouta le directeur en se penchant vers Ana pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, il y a des choses contre lesquels nous ne pouvons pas lutter. Et que serait notre existence sans quelques difficultés ? L'important, c'est de ne jamais avoir de regret.

Sur ces mots, le directeur se retourna, et sortit de la bibliothèque aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Ana restait perplexe, ne sachant que faire.

\- Aller, vas-y, déclara Marie, sortant ainsi son amie de ses pensées. De toute façon, tu tourne en rond depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Et tu es totalement absente depuis ce matin. Arrange toi juste pour que cette fois, ce soit lui qui t'aide en potion.

Marie avait raison. Et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à pardonner à Drago trop facilement. Puis, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aide pour ce devoir…

Elle s'empressa donc de rassembler ses affaires et de les ranger dans son sac à dos. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, Ana embrassa son amie sur la joue, et la remercia de ses conseils. Puis elle partit en courant, sous le regard courroucé de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui ne supportait pas les écarts de conduite.

Tout en gravissant les escaliers capricieux du château, Ana fut soudain prise de doute. Etait-ce vrai ? Drago s'était-il vraiment rendu dans la salle de métamorphose pour la rejoindre ? Peut-être se rendait-il simplement dans une autre pièce… Peut-être que Dumbledore s'était trompé… elle ne supporterait pas une humiliation de plus de la part de ce garçon…

Malgré ces craintes, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir pour retrouver Drago, même si elle craignait d'être une nouvelle fois déçue. C'était comme si ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, et qu'elles couraient d'elle-même en direction du lieu de rendez-vous…

Arrivée devant la grande porte de bois de la salle de métamorphose, Ana respira un grand coup, espérant ainsi effacer toute trace de stress présente en elle. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir courut, et sa longue natte auburn était en pagaille.

\- Bonsoir Malefoy, déclara la jeune fille en poussant la porte la tête basse. Excuse-moi de mon retard, je travaillais à la bibliothèque avec Marie sur ce fichu devoir de potion et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Drago était bien là, mais pour la première fois, il ne tournait pas le dos à la porte. Il se tenait face à elle, ses affaires déjà posée sur l'un des bureaux, prête pour travailler. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, et son visage n'était pas si froid qu'en temps normal. Il avait presque l'air… gentil…

\- Pas de problème, McGregor, répondit Drago de sa voix nasillarde. Je ne pensais pas te voir à vrai dire, et j'allais partir. Mais puisque tu es là, je vais rester. Montre moi ce que tu as fais pour Rogues.

Ana resta sans voix. Etait-ce bien Drago Malefoy ? Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il existait une potion qui permettait de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre… car Drago ne se serait JAMAIS proposé seul de l'aider en potion…

\- McGregor, t'es avec moi ? l'interpela Drago. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerai retrouver mes amis assez rapidement, si c'est possible…

Ana posa son sac. C'était bien Drago, il n'était pas question de potion tout compte fait. C'était tout à fait son genre de répondre de la sorte. Elle sortit alors son parchemin, rouge de honte. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer son parchemin vierge à Drago. Il allait se moquer d'elle…. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à écrire une ligne, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir écrire…

\- Bon, montre-moi cela, déclara Drago en tendant la main pour prendre le parchemin d'Ana.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Ana en rangeant son parchemin dans son sac. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour le cours de sortilège ? Ou le devoir d'histoire de la magie ?

\- McGregor, ne joue pas à cela avec moi, je suis bien plus fort que toi, déclara Drago avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix, qui se pencha pour prendre le parchemin dans le sac d'Ana. Ah, en effet. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard maintenant. Un tel travail demande beaucoup de temps et d'effort.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Drago, rétorqua Ana, vexée. Tu le savais que j'avais besoin d'aide en potion, Dumbledore te l'a dit quand il nous a obligé à nous voir deux fois par semaine. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu m'as été d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent.

\- OK. On ne va pas commencer à se chamailler. Je vais t'aider aujourd'hui, ça te va ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- On va commencer par le début, qu'est ce qui te pose problème dans ce devoir ?

\- Tout. Je n'y comprends absolument rien.

\- Tu as lu ton manuel ?

\- Ben oui, pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Et tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Non… répondit Ana, rouge écarlate.

\- C'est pourtant simple, tout est inscrit. Donnes moi ton manuel, je vais te montrer.

Ana donna son manuel à Drago, qui l'ouvrit à la page traitant de l'utilisation du Bézoard. Page qu'Ana avait lu plusieurs fois, sans réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si c'était écrit dans une langue étrangère, ou en runes anciennes. Ana se sentait vraiment honteuse devant Drago. Elle qui n'aimait pas l'échec était obligé de le présenter devant une personne qui ne cessait de se moquer d'elle…

Pourtant, Drago était différent aujourd'hui. Sa voix n'était pas si agressive qu'en temps normal. Il l'avait taquiné, mais il ne semblait pas à Ana qu'il l'avait fait par méchanceté. Et elle sentait qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'aider pour une fois. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon arrogant qu'Ana avait l'habitude de retrouver.

\- Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, expliqua Drago en montrant à Ana un schéma sur le manuel. Et comme c'est expliqué ici, il nous est très utile à nous, les sorciers, car c'est un antidote à plusieurs potion que l'ont peut faire. Tu vois, ici, il y a une liste d'ingrédients : ce sont eux qui réagissent et perdent leur efficacité au contact d'un bézoard. Donc si l'un, ou plusieurs de ces ingrédient se trouve dans une potion, alors le bézoard serait l'antidote. Et là, sur cette page, tu vois comment l'utiliser. Il suffit de le faire avaler à la personne ayant prit la potion. Ici, tu as les quelques effets secondaires. Tu comprends ?

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- Ben oui, je te l'ai dis, ria Drago. L'art des potions n'est pas si compliqué que ça McGregor. C'est uniquement de la logique et de la précision.

Ana commença à rédiger son devoir. Elle se sentait bête de ne pas avoir compris cela seule, c'était pourtant si simple. Et même quand Marie avait tenté de lui expliquer, elle n'avait pas saisi l'utilité du bézoard. Pourtant, après les explications de Drago, cela lui semblait tellement évident…

Drago commença lui aussi à travailler. Ana s'étonna de la longueur du devoir du Serpentard. Il avait largement dépassé les vingt centimètres demandés par Rogue, se rapprochant davantage des cinquante centimètres. La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu y mettre Drago, car même en ayant comprit la leçon, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait dépasser la longueur demandée par son professeur. Et visiblement, Drago ne semblait pas à court d'idée pour allonger son écrit.

Régulièrement, le serpentard se penchait sur l'épaule d'Ana pour lire ce qu'elle faisait. De temps en temps, il lui corrigeait quelques fautes, où lui donner quelques informations qui n'étaient pas inscrites dans le manuel, afin d'améliorer son devoir. Il semblait beaucoup s'y connaitre, et avoir fait beaucoup de recherches. De son coté, Ana lisait aussi le devoir de Drago, et s'amusait à lui corriger ses fautes d'orthographe, ce qui énervait beaucoup le garçon, qui cachait son devoir, en boudant.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était légère. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago et Ana ne cherchaient pas à énerver l'autre par tous les moyens possibles. Et Ana sentait pour la première fois une forme de complicité entre elle et le garçon. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas pour autant devenu amis. Drago restait relativement distant, bien qu'il ne la repousse plus quand elle s'approchait. Mais Ana était joyeuse, et un sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de Drago. Il était presque imperceptible, mais Ana le remarqua, et s'en réjouit. Elle espérait sincèrement que le garçon appréciait lui aussi cet instant.

La chaleur dans son ventre était toujours aussi intense, s'amplifiant à chaque fois que le garçon s'approchait. Mais Ana ne la repoussait plus. Elle commençait même à l'apprécier cette chaleur, et à chercher à la ressentir encore plus. Mais ce qu'elle espérait surtout, c'est que ce jour marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation avec Drago : la fin de leurs disputes à répétition, la fin de la petite guerre qu'ils avaient créée, et surtout le début d'une relation plus chaleureuse.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama Ana, tout sourire, après presque une heure de travail. J'ai terminé, enfin je pense…

\- Montre-moi, répondit Drago. Ouais, c'est pas mal, déclara t'il après avoir lu le devoir de la jeune sorcière.

\- Pas mal ? Tu trouve qu'il manque encore des choses ?

\- McGregor, quand je dis que c'est « pas mal », tu peux être contente. Crois moi, je ne suis pas un adepte des compliments. Je n'en fais absolument jamais, et ce n'est pas avec toi que ça va changer.

\- Bon, alors je vais te répondre merci. De ton aide surtout, sans toi je n'y serai jamais arrivé.

Drago baissa soudain la tête, cachant ainsi le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il ne pouvait montrer que ces remerciements le touchaient. Et surtout, il ne devait pas être touché par ce que disait cette fille. Il acceptait d'être plus gentil avec elle, mais pas de l'apprécier. Il se releva donc brusquement, tournant le dos à Ana, en déclarant qu'il devait y aller.

\- Drago, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Ana.

\- Non. Je dois y aller c'est tout. Je suis pressé.

\- Oh, alors je ne te retiens pas. C'est vrai qu'il est tard.

Ana commença elle aussi à ranger ces affaires. Il était presque dix neuf heures, elle était elle aussi en retard, elle devait aller retrouver Marie pour diner. Drago la regarda du coin de l'heure. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, il avait apprécié ce moment. Blaise lui avait conseillé de ne plus lutter contre la chaleur que provoquait Ana dans son ventre. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la ressentir aujourd'hui.

\- Hum… toussota Drago en se retournant vers Ana, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Je me disais que vendredi, on pourrait se retrouver au cachot de Rogue au lieu d'ici ? Je crois que tu as encore du mal à faire la potion pour soigner les furoncles, et en potion, il faut pratiquer pour y arriver. Et puisque Rogue m'aime bien, je pense que ça ne lui posera pas de problème de me prêter sa salle…

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Ana, tout sourire, rassurée de voir le garçon redevenir agréable avec elle. Je te retrouverai là bas vendredi. Si tu n'arrives pas à convaincre Rogue, tu me tiens au courant.

\- Oh mais j'y arriverai, s'exclama Drago, plein de fierté.

\- Je te fais confiance là-dessus, souri gentiment Ana.

Drago baissa de nouveau la tête afin de cacher sa gêne. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre Ana, que s'il s'agissait vraiment de son pouvoir de vélane – ce dont il doutait beaucoup – c'était totalement inutile, et qu'il gaspillait son énergie pour rien. Drago avait écouté ses conseils ce soir, et il s'était vraiment senti bien en compagnie de cette toute petite fille, aux longs cheveux auburn, et aux grands yeux verts.

Il soupira, en relevant la tête, et s'avança vers Ana, en tendant la main.

\- En fait… je m'appelle Drago Malefoy…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour les Mcgregors !_**

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la deuxième publication de la semaine ! Et oui, parce que vous avez tous été tellement géniaux sur la page Facebook que je ne peux qu'être heureuse de vous retrouver encore une fois avec les aventures d'Ana :D

Autre petite précision, si je ne parle que des personnes présentes sur la page Facebook, c'est parce que je ne sais pas combien vous êtes à me suivre sur , donc n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur les réseaux sociaux (La Prophétie des McGregors / Fanfiction Harry Potter sur Facebook), ou à me laisser un petit message ici, que je puisse faire votre connaissance.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Ana et Drago pour le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que le chapitre 10 vous a plu, et que vous êtes tous impatient de voir ce qui va bien pouvoir leur arriver cette fois ci =). Surtout que nous nous étions quitté sur un moment assez… important pour la suite de leurs aventures !

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez tout de même un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain (donc le chapitre 12).

Bon, trêve de blabla… Bonne lecture, on se retrouve sur Facebook, ou en Review :D

Blii =)

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

\- Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Drago Malefoy, répondit Ana en souriant et en saisissant la main que lui tendait le garçon.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Drago. Il était presque imperceptible, et très difficile à remarquer puisque le garçon gardait le visage baissait, mais il n'échappa pas à Ana, qui fixait le visage de son Serpentard avec intensité. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, elle avait tellement espéré que Drago baisse enfin les armes, et se décide enfin à être autre chose qu'une petite fouine prétentieuse. Et ce jour semblait enfin être arrivé.

\- Donc comme ça, tu as du sang vélane ? demanda Drago, rompant alors le silence et la rêverie d'Ana.

\- Oui, répondit Ana, en souriant encore. La mère de ma mère, Andora, est une vélane. Mais elle était mariée avec un sorcier.

\- Tu la vois souvent ?

\- Non, je la vois assez peu. Elle vit en France avec les autres vélanes depuis le décès de mon grand-père.

\- Oh… murmura Drago. Et tes parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Et bien euh… ils sont morts quand j'étais petite…

\- Oh… répéta Drago en baissant à nouveau le visage, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il était soudain très gêné, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Et toi ? poursuivit Ana, espérant détendre le blond. Parle-moi un peu de ta famille !

\- Mon père travaille au ministère de la magie, enchaina le serpentard, reprenant alors confiance en lui. Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler, il est très influent, et très proche du ministre. Il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy. Ma mère, elle, reste à la maison. Elle n'a pas besoin de travailler, nous avons assez d'argent.

Alors qu'il parlait de sa famille, Drago reprit son air prétentieux et suffisant. Mais Ana avait trop attendu ce moment pour lui en tenir rigueur. Elle continua donc à lui sourire avec gentillesse, et à l'écouter dire que sa famille était formidable. Et elle ajouta même un regard admirateur, afin de montrer à son Serpentard que ce qu'il lui disait avait de l'importance pour elle. De son coté, Drago était ravi. Il aimait tellement qu'on l'admire.

\- Mon père pense que seuls les sang-purs sont des sorciers dignes de ce nom, continua le garçon, encouragé par l'attitude d'Ana.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment une sang-pure, répondit Ana, espérant ainsi détourner la conversation de ce sujet fâcheux. J'ai aussi du sang vélane.

\- Les vélanes restent des créatures magiques. Mon père pense que les nés-moldus n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard. A la base, il voulait que j'aille faire mes études à Durmstrang, qui est une bien meilleure école que Poudlard. Et surtout moins laxiste. Mais ma mère a insisté pour que je vienne ici, comme toute la famille avant moi.

\- C'est vrai que Durmstrang est une école très réputée.

\- Tu n'as pas de sang moldu toi, non ?

\- Non pas du tout. Mon père était un sorcier de sang-pur, et le père de ma mère aussi. Hormis mon coté vélane, il n'y a que des sorciers dans ma famille.

\- Et dans quelle maison ils étaient ?

\- Ma mère, comme toutes les femmes de ma famille, était à Gryffondor. Mon père, à Serpentard.

\- Ma famille entière était à Serpentard, expliqua Drago, plein de fierté. Je pense que c'est la meilleure maison de cette école.

\- Peut-être… répondit Ana, un peu gênée par la tournure de la discussion.

\- Bon McGregor, je vais te laisser. Je ne veux pas rater le banquet de ce soir, et mes camarades m'attendent. A vendredi.

\- A vendredi Malefoy.

Drago adressa un rapide sourire à Ana. Il était conscient qu'il avait déstabilisé la jeune fille avec ses propos, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces traites à leur sang, comme l'était son petit copain rouquin Weasley. Car il voulait bien la supporter, mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle pensait que tous les sorciers étaient égaux, il n'allait plus faire d'effort. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière…

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Ana s'assit à l'un des bureaux et soupira un grand coup, en se tenant le visage dans les mains. Que de retournement et de bouleversement pour elle. C'était à ne rien comprendre. Drago avait été particulièrement agréable aujourd'hui, bien qu'égal à lui-même. Il était moins odieux, certes, mais il restait le garçon prétentieux que toute l'école connaissait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ana. Il était comme il était, et cela ne lui importait pas d'être en face d'un garçon qui voulait à tout prix lui montrer qu'il lui était supérieur. Elle n'avait même plus envie de lui répondre afin de lui rabattre le clapet.

Cependant, Ana ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago était plutôt agréable avec elle, mais elle avait été déçue à chaque fois. Il finissait toujours par redevenir odieux, parfois même plus que ce qu'il avait été. Elle essayait donc de se raisonner, en se répétant que Drago était une personne lunatique et imprévisible, et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas se dire qu'il était devenu son ami.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires, et quitta la pièce, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. En refermant la porte, elle entendit un petit miaulement, et sentit un frôlement sur ses jambes. Moon se frottait gentiment à elle, réclamant un câlin. Ana serra donc son chat contre ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'un petit morceau de papier était attaché au collier de la boule de poil noire et blanche ronronnante.

« Je t'attend pour diner »

Ana reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de ce mot. Souriant encore plus, elle retourna dans la salle de métamorphose pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère.

L'intérieur de la petite pièce était imprégné d'une odeur exquise de poulet rôti. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà apporté les plats pour le diner. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il était presque vingt heures.

Sa grand-mère était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils, devant le feu. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture traitant de l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle ne bougea pas à l'entrée de sa petite fille. Pourtant Ana l'avait déjà vu lire ce livre une centaine de fois. Il en était d'ailleurs tout corné et abimé.

\- Bonjour grand-mère, chantonna Ana en posant Moon au sol, qui courut rejoindre son panier près de la cheminée.

\- Tu arrives très tard aujourd'hui, répondit la vieille femme d'un ton sévère, levant enfin son visage de son livre. Aider le jeune Malefoy à faire ses devoirs est si long que cela ?

\- Non grand-mère, ria Ana. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui m'aidait dans mes devoirs. Il m'a aidé pour le devoir de potion que nous devons rendre vendredi, et qui était en train de me rendre complètement folle.

\- Je vois, souri la vieille femme, oubliant d'être sévère. Installe-toi maintenant. Nous devons diner rapidement pour que tu puisses rejoindre ton dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

Ana s'installa autours de la petite table, où apparut immédiatement deux assiettes emplies de poulet rôti, de pomme de terre et de haricots verts. La jeune fille commença immédiatement à manger : elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait aussi faim. Toutes les émotions de la journée, l'apparition de Dumbledore dans la bibliothèque et la soudaine bonne humeur de Drago l'avait visiblement affamée.

\- Comment se passe tes cours ? demanda Minerva à sa petite fille.

\- Dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien, répondit Ana entre deux bouchées. Mais j'ai du mal en potion. Je ne comprends absolument rien.

\- Pourtant il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre… soupira la grand-mère. Et le jeune Malefoy est là pour n'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est très bien. Je craignais que cette aide ne soit qu'à sens unique… dans tous les cas, je tenais à te féliciter : tu es un excellent professeur. Il a fait d'énorme progrès en métamorphose depuis le début de l'année. Et tous les professeurs sont de mon avis.

\- Merci grand-mère, répondit Ana, émue que sa grand-mère, un grand professeur soit fière d'elle.

Les deux femmes terminèrent leur repas en silence. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une personne très loquace, et pouvait rester de longues heures silencieuses. Même en compagnie de sa petite fille.

Une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs repus, la table se nettoya toute seule, et les restes de poulet disparurent. Une tasse de thé fumant vient se poser délicatement devant la grand-mère. Une douce odeur de bergamote emplie alors les narines d'Ana.

\- Tu en veux ? proposa McGonagall en désignant sa tasse de thé.

\- Non merci, répondit Ana. J'ai peur que cela m'empêche de dormir. Et je ne peux plus rien avaler, c'était délicieux.

\- Bien… et comment ça se passe, avec Drago Malefoy ?

\- Ça ne se passe pas trop mal, répondit Ana, les joues rouges.

\- Il n'est pas trop désagréable ?

\- On va dire qu'il a son caractère.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un Malefoy, répondit sèchement Minerva. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi que tout se passe bien. Je dois avouer que tu es tout simplement rayonnante ce soir, et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir ainsi, ma chérie.

\- Merci beaucoup, grand-mère.

\- Mais... il y a une dernière petite chose que j'ai oublié de te dire, et qui me tracasse depuis quelques jours. Il faut absolument que tu gardes la marque de ton avant bras secrète. Personne ne doit savoir.

Par réflexe, Ana se toucha l'avant bras gauche. La marque était presque imperceptible. Il fallait connaitre sa présence ou avoir de très bons yeux pour la remarquer. On ne voyait qu'une très légère ombre en forme de crane entouré d'un serpent. Ana savait que cette marque était très mal vue, car elle montrait son appartenance aux Mangemorts, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui causer l'inquiétude de sa grand-mère.

\- Tu sais ce que cette marque signifie ? expliqua Minerva. Elle montre que tu as été en contact avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Tout comme l'ont été les parents de Drago.

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-mère… Le seigneur des ténèbres à disparut

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela, s'exclama sa grand-mère furieuse. Il n'y a que des mangemorts pour utiliser ce nom pour qualifier ce monstre !

\- Excuse-moi, grand-mère. Mais papa l'appelait tout le temps comme ça.

\- Je sais ma puce, je sais… tout ce que j'essais de te faire comprendre c'est que tu possèdes cette marque car tu as un pouvoir qui fait peur à ces gens. Tu peux les envoûter de ton pouvoir de vélane en un regard. Tu pourrais rapidement causer leur perte. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de te marquer toi aussi, pour que tu sois dans son camps, à lui…

\- Mais pourquoi ne dois-je pas le dire à Malefoy ?

\- J'y viens. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas vraiment disparut, qu'il se cache quelque part, faible, dans l'attente de revenir. Et Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago était à l'époque l'un de ces plus fidèles serviteurs. Et comme nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de leur faire savoir que tu as ce pouvoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'utilisent pour faire revenir leur maître. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans son camp, de gré ou de force.

Ana comprenait maintenant l'inquiétude de sa grand-mère. Même si elle ne pensait pas que Drago la trahirait si elle décidé de lui confier ce secret, elle promit à sa grand-mère de ne révéler l'existence de la marque, et surtout de son pouvoir à personne –bien que Marie soit déjà au courant.

Minerva en fut rassurée. Elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour sa petite fille. Elle était si fragile, si petite… et elle avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie. Quand elle l'avait accueilli, après le décès de son fils, la grand-mère s'était jurée qu'il n'arriverait plus aucun mal à ce petit être si envoûtant. Elle s'était promis de la protéger, coûte que coûte, contre toutes les menaces qui pourrait exister. Et, même si elle ne pourrait jamais aller à l'encontre de la prophétie, savoir la prunelle de ses yeux proche du fils d'un ancien mangemort – qui n'était autre que celui qui avait poussé son propre fils à le devenir – la rendait malade.

Mais ce qu'elle craignait encore davantage, c'est que l'histoire ne se reproduise une seconde fois. Même si elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, Ana avait le caractère de sa mère. Minerva savait qu'Ana était capable de tout par amour. Et qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Tout comme sa mère, elle serait donc capable de tout pour protéger son Serpentard, même à risquer sa propre vie. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup McGonagall.

Mais elle ne voulait pas parler de tout cela à Ana. Elle savait qu'Ana s'inquiéterait aussi de tout cela. Et elle devait la laisser vivre sa propre histoire. Elle devait la laisser connaitre son Serpentard, car c'était son destin, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle savait que les choses seraient longues, et certainement dures avant que les deux jeunes gens accèdent au bonheur et à la sérénité, mais elle était certaine qu'ils y parviendraient, malgré tout…

Ana changea de sujet afin de redonner le sourire à sa grand-mère. Elle lui raconta ses débuts à l'école, ses résultats scolaires, ses inquiétudes. Mais elle lui parla surtout de son amie Marie. Minerva l'écoutait en souriant, attendrie par la naïveté qu'ont les jeunes gens de onze ans… et pourtant, Ana était tellement mature.

Vers 21h30, Ana quitta sa grand-mère à regret. Elle aurait aimé rester. McGonagall lui manquait tellement. Et elle était à la fois si proche, et si éloignée. Il était dur pour la jeune fille de cachait son lien de parenté avec le professeur de métamorphose, mais elle le faisait, pour montrer à sa grand-mère qu'elle avait assez de courage pour être une Gryffondor, et assez de caractère pour être une McGregor.

C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'Ana et Moon parcouraient les couloirs en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, au deuxième étage. Mais les pensées d'Ana revinrent rapidement vers le sujet qui les occupé depuis plusieurs semaines : le serpentard blond. Dès que l'image de Drago s'imposa à Ana, le sourire regagna immédiatement ses lèvres, et une sensation de joie et de bonheur s'empara d'elle.

Malgré la discussion sérieuse et tendue qu'elle avait eu avec sa grand-mère quelques minutes plutôt, malgré la nostalgie qui l'avait soudain gagner en sortant des appartements de la femme la plus importante de sa vie, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Mais pire que tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour à tous, et à toutes !_**

Alors, comment allez-vous en ce weekend d'Octobre ? J'espère que vous avez tous passé une agréable semaine, et que vous avez tous apprécié le chapitre 11, sorti en exclusivité mercredi dernier ! Ben oui, je ne pouvais faire autrement, vous êtes tellement merveilleux !

Je vais commencer par répondre aux Reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur le chapitre 11. Sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fais chaud au cœur, et que j'adore vous lire ! C'est… MAGIQUE ! Comme Harry Potter quoi ! Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à continuer, ou à commencer, car c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer à écrire, et à m'améliorer.

\- **_Skullindustrie_** : Je sais qu'on a parfois l'occasion de se parler via la page Facebook de cette Fanfiction, mais je voulais te remercier ici aussi. Ta Review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, te savoir aussi actif auprès de mon écrit est un immense plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Et en effet, à partir du tome 5, nous allons voir une nouvelle facette de l'histoire (à vrai dire même un peu avant…)… Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, je ne vais pas te spoiler ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, patience, mais je suis sure que ça va te plaire ) du moins, je l'espère ^^

\- **_Camille_** : Bienvenue à toi. Je suis très heureuse de connaitre les « nouveaux lecteurs », et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles très souvent ! J'ai juste une petite question, pour mes statistiques personnelles (^^) : comment as-tu découvert La Prophétie Des McGregors ? Tu peux me répondre par une autre Review si tu le souhaite. Je suis aussi très heureuse que mon écrit te plaise, c'est une vraie joie pour moi. D'autant que ce style de Fanfic n'est apparemment pas ton style en temps normal, alors je ne peux qu'être fière de t'avoir conquis… Quant à ta question sur Harry et Ana, ne t'en fais pas, il y aura du nouveau de ce coté aussi par la suite… ) à très vite !

\- **_Ju_** : Tu es toi aussi une grande habituée des Reviews et de la page Facebook et j'en suis chaque fois encore plus heureuse ! Merci !

Merci à vous tous, pour ceux qui laisse leurs avis via Review ou Facebook. Et merci à vous aussi, lecteurs de l'ombre ! Sans vous je ne serai rien, et Ana non plus… Donc surtout, n'arrêtez pas de me laisser vos petits messages, car c'est le moteur d'un auteur !

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse retrouver Ana, et le chapitre 12 !

Bonne Lecture, et à très vite !

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

\- Vas lui parler !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Vas-y, ou tu risque de le regretter !

Marie gardait la tête baissait sur son assiette de pudding, comme si cette dernière était passionnante. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Et les petits tapotements d'Ana sur son épaule pour l'encourageait n'y changer rien.

Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune fille se lamentait : Seamus, le garçon pour lequel elle avait craqué depuis le début d'année ne lui avait pas parlé de la semaine. Pourtant, ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver chaque vendredi à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble. Un peu comme Ana et Drago. Sauf que nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi, et que Marie ne savait pas si le garçon voulait toujours la retrouver pour travailler.

\- Marie, il suffit juste que tu lui demande s'il veut venir avec toi à la bibliothèque ce soir, continua Ana d'une voix douce et encourageante. En plus, tu peux lui parler du devoir d'histoire de la magie, que nous devons absolument terminer avant mardi.

\- Et s'il disait non ? répondit son amie, d'un murmure, la tête toujours basse.

\- Pourquoi dirait-il non ? Vous vous retrouver tous les vendredis ! intervint Ron, assis en face de deux jeunes filles. Il avait écouté toute leur conversation, tout en dégustant sa marmelade à l'orange bruyamment.

\- Mais, comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? s'exclama Marie en se redressant brutalement et en lançant un regard noir au rouquin.

\- Ben… il nous l'a dit, à Harry et à moi, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine, sans se démonter devant la colère de Marie. Hein, Harry ?

\- Quoi ? demande le garçon à lunette, qui venait juste d'arriver à leur table, et n'avait donc pas connaissance du sujet de la conversation.

\- Seamus et Marie, ils se retrouvent tous les vendredis à la bibliothèque, c'est bien ça que nous a expliqué Seamus ?

\- Ben oui, et alors ? répondit Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Marie se renfrogna à nouveau, et se concentra sur son pudding, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché. Ana lança un sourire complice à Ron, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Seamus et Marie s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, mais ils étaient tous les deux très timides. Aucun d'eux n'osait aller voir l'autre en dehors du vendredi soir. Ron et Ana avait donc décidé de leur donné un coup de pouce. Tous deux trouvaient absurdes que Seamus et Marie n'osent se parler. Ils avaient donc décidé d'inciter les deux sorciers à faire un pas vers l'autre, afin de faire évoluer leur relation.

Ana saisie son amie par les épaules en signe de réconfort. Elle essayait de lui montrer qu'il était bon signe que Seamus parle d'elle à ses amis, et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir. Elle pouvait aller voir Seamus pour lui demander s'il voulait toujours la rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

\- Salut Marie, déclara une voix tremblotante derrière elles. On se retrouve ce soir ?

\- Salut Seamus, répondit Marie, en se redressant, le visage écarlate. Euh… Oui, bien sur…

\- Super ! A ce soir alors, répondit Seamus, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, pressé de cacher sa gêne.

\- Eh, Marie, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Halloween que tu dois te transformer en citrouille, plaisanta Ron, qui dû ensuite esquiver une petite cuillère, pleine de pudding, lancée par Marie, furieuse.

Nous étions en effet le jour d'Halloween, et cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les cours avaient commencés à Poudlard. Ana n'avait pas vu le temps passé. C'était comme si elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu ses nouveaux amis.

Marie était sa nouvelle meilleure amie. On pouvait même dire que c'était sa première amie car en effet, avant la rentrée, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec des jeunes gens de son âge. C'est pourquoi une complicité réelle et sincère était née entre les deux sorcières. Elles se racontaient tout, et passait de longs moments à rire ou à travailler ensemble. C'était la seule personne à qui Ana avait raconté sa vie, sa famille, la prophétie, et Drago. Et surtout, Ana pensait que c'était la seule personne capable de comprendre sa relation avec Drago sans la juger.

Neville était aussi un très bon ami à Ana. Il était fragile, et souvent le sujet des moqueries des autres élèves, ce qui éveillait chez la jeune fille une envie de le protéger et de l'aider. Il était aussi de très bons conseils, et toujours présent pour elle. Sa gentillesse n'avait pas de limite, et il fallait admettre que sa maladresse était toujours drôle à regarder.

Quant à Ron, c'était le « rigolo » de la bande. Il était toujours prêt à lancer une blague pour amuser ses amis, ce qui rendait l'ambiance bon enfant et agréable. Il était très agréable à vivre, bien que parfois agaçant, n'étant que très rarement sérieux. Et c'était aussi le plus gros mangeur qu'Ana avait pu rencontrer.

Mais c'était avec Harry qu'Ana avait le plus de point commun. Tous les deux étaient orphelins, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se raconter leur enfance. Comparé au garçon, Ana avait eu beaucoup de chance : elle avait toujours été élevée dans l'amour et la tendresse, contrairement à Harry, qui avait grandi chez son oncle et sa tante, qui le détestaient. Tous deux partageaient donc leurs expériences, leurs espoirs, et leurs besoins. Et même si leur affinité n'était pas aussi grande qu'avec les autres, Ana savait qu'elle et Harry était liés, par le passé de leurs mères respectives, qui avaient été meilleures amies durant leur scolarité dans le château.

Mais, même si ces quatre là étaient ceux avec qui Ana passait le plus de temps, ce n'était pas ses seuls amis. En effet, en travaillant à la bibliothèque, Marie et elle avait fait la connaissance d'une autre Gryffondor de première année, appelée Hermione Granger. Cette dernière n'était pas très appréciée par les autres étudiants, qui la trouvaient agaçante et l'avait surnommée « Miss Je Sais Tout », à cause de sa manie de vouloir toujours répondre aux questions des professeurs et de reprendre ses camarades à chacune de leurs erreurs.

Cependant, Ana et Marie appréciait Hermione, qu'elles trouvaient très intéressante. C'était une source inépuisable de savoir, et elle avait toujours un livre à conseiller afin d'améliorer les connaissances de ses deux amies. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une jeune fille très drôle et amusante, mais pour travailler, c'était un vrai bonheur. Même si elle n'acceptait jamais de montrer ses exercices, elle se faisait un vrai plaisir de jouer au professeur.

Mais surtout, il y avait Drago. Ana le retrouvait toujours tous les mardis et vendredis soir pour travailler. Il l'aidait de plus en plus en potion, et ils rédigeaient ensemble leurs autres devoirs. Les querelles, pourtant habituelles entre eux, avaient presque disparut. Et chacun avait fait d'énorme progrès en cours, puisqu'Ana avait presque rattrapé son retard en cours de potion.

Le seul point noir était que Drago refusait toujours d'assumer leur relation en dehors de la salle de métamorphose, ou de potion. Pourtant, ils étaient –presque – devenus amis. Ils discutaient souvent ensemble, une fois leurs devoirs terminés. Ils partageaient leurs ambitions, leurs espoirs. Ana avait ainsi apprit que Drago aimerait travailler au ministère à la sortie de l'école, et qu'il aurait préféré suivre sa scolarité à Durmstrang. Elle connaissait maintenant pas mal de chose de lui, et elle aimait l'écouter parler et raconter sa vie.

Mais malgré cela, le garçon refusait de saluer Ana dans les couloirs de pierre du château, et faisait semblant de ne pas la connaitre durant leurs cours communs. Pas un regard, pas une parole, rien. Cela blessait souvent Ana, qui avait espéré que le Serpentard assumerait son amitié avec elle maintenant que leur relation c'était pacifiée, et qu'il aurait compris que les maisons ne pouvaient en aucun cas définir les affinités entre les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parle jamais en dehors d'ici ? lui avait-elle demandé, alors qu'ils s'exerçaient en sortilège.

\- Comment ça ? avait répondu Drago, qui faisait mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Pendant les cours, dans les couloirs, durant les repas… tu ne me dis jamais bonjour, tu ne me parle jamais, tu ne me regardes même pas ! Surtout quand tu es avec tes amis.

\- McGregor… Ils ne comprendraient pas… avait murmuré Drago, visiblement gêné d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Ne pas comprendre quoi ?

\- Voyons McGregor, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Serpentard et Gryffondor sont deux maisons ennemies, il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir ça. Nous ne devrions pas nous entendre toi et moi. Alors comment veux-tu que les gens comprennent que je puisse te supporter deux heures par semaine, enfermés dans cette salle de cours ?

\- Je trouve ça bête, avait répliqué Ana. Cette guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor a assez durée, et elle remonte à des siècles maintenant. Cela n'a aucune influence sur les relations entre les élèves de ces deux maisons.

\- Bien sur que si ! Nous partageons des opinions inverses…

\- Non, c'est Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui avaient des opinions totalement différentes, pas les élèves de leurs maisons !

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que ton copain binoclard et le rouquin savent où tu disparais tous les mardis et tous les vendredis ? avait renchéri Drago, sentant que son argument ne faisait pas le poids. Ils me détestent autant que moi, donc je ne pense pas que tu leur en ais parlé.

\- Non, mais Marie le sait, elle. Et elle ne trouve pas ça bizarre que nous arrivions a nous entendre.

\- Et bien alors ? Tes amis – enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça – ne le savent pas, et les miens non plus. Donc il n'y a pas de problème. Puis si ça peut te rassurer, Zabini est au courant de mon coté, il me couvre au cas où les autres se posent des questions pendant que je ne suis pas là.

\- Tu l'as dis à ton ami Blaise ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas McGregor… avait répondu Malefoy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ana n'avait pas insisté. Elle était suffisamment heureuse, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres paroles de son Serpentard. Il avait parlé d'elle, et de leurs entrevues à l'un de ses amis Serpentard, alors pourquoi continuer à se tracasser quand il l'ignorait dans le château ? Il avait sa fierté, voilà tout, et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Il avait parlé d'elle, c'était le plus important, et surtout le plus improbable. Car cela montrait qu'il lui accordait tout de même un peu d'importance, non ?

De son coté, Drago avait lui aussi vécu beaucoup de changement durant ces deux mois passés à Poudlard.

Il avait l'avantage de connaitre la plupart de ses camarades avant la rentrée scolaire, grâce aux connaissances de son père. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit désormais constamment entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, deux gorilles que Drago connaissait depuis son enfance. Et même s'il les trouvait tous les deux très bêtes, le blond appréciait leurs compagnies car il se sentait supérieur à eux. Et cela était pour lui un immense plaisir.

Drago avait aussi fait la connaissance d'un autre Serpentard, qui se rapprochait plus de la définition courante du mot « ami ». Blaise Zabini était connu dans le monde sorcier car sa mère était d'une immense beauté et avait eu un grand nombre d'époux. Ce garçon partageait les mêmes idéaux que Malefoy. En effet, il pensait aussi que seuls les sorciers de sang-purs étaient dignes de faire partie de leur monde. Drago et Blaise avaient donc souvent de longues discussions à ce sujet. Mais ils ne parlaient pas que de cela… car Drago lui parlait aussi d'Ana.

Drago continuait de penser que c'était à cause de son pouvoir de Vélane qu'il ne pouvait ignorait la jeune fille. C'était la seule explication possible. Elle était constamment dans ses pensées, il rêvait souvent d'elle la nuit, et chose totalement nouvelle pour lui : il lui trouvait de nombreuses qualités. Il la trouvait belle, malgré son apparence d'enfant. Il la trouvait intelligente, même si elle était totalement nulle en potion. Il la trouvait drôle, même si elle était complètement obsédée par les devoirs…

Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait à l'approche d'Ana. C'était comme s'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, comme si elle l'obligeait à devenir l'un de ces mollassons de Gryffondor. Il avait même parfois l'impression de ressemblait à Neville Londubat ! Si son père savait ça…

Drago en avait donc parlé à Blaise, car il avait besoin d'être rassuré. A vrai dire, il lui en parlait souvent, très souvent, car cela le préoccupait beaucoup. Et son compagnon c'était révélé être de très bons conseils. Après avoir écouté Drago lui raconter ce que le pouvoir de Vélane provoquait sur lui, Blaise lui avait conseillé de ne pas lutter comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent. Cela ne servait à rien de se fâcher avec Ana, de l'humilier, ou d'être désagréable avec elle. Il fallait mieux qu'il laisse les choses se faire, sans chercher à les contrôler.

Blaise avait aussi avoué à Drago qu'il ne croyait pas que tout cela soit à cause du pouvoir de Vélane de la jeune Gryffondor. Il avait déjà vu des personnes envoutées par des Vélanes, et ce que Drago vivait ne ressemblait pas à cela. Et en plus, il fallait que la vélane en question danse pour provoquer un trouble chez l'homme. Et jusqu'à présent, Ana n'avait jamais dansé devant Drago.

Donc même s'il ne comprenait pas plus que son ami ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Ana, Blaise conseillait à Drago d'arrêter de vouloir contrôler ses sentiments et émotions. Il lui disait de laisser sa fierté de coté, et d'être naturel devant la jeune fille. Et c'est ce que Drago avait essayé de faire.

Et depuis que Drago ne luttait plus contre Ana, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La chaleur dans son ventre quand il était avec elle était devenue agréable et douce. Il ne se sentait plus mal quand il quittait la jeune fille. Et ses pensées étaient beaucoup moins tourmentées. Il pensait encore à elle, bien trop souvent à son goût même, mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup moins envahissantes, et il arrivait à faire autre chose en même temps.

Drago ne savait pas dire s'il appréciait ou non Ana. Il essayait de se convaincre que non, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était heureux de la retrouver deux fois par semaine. Et ces deux heures avec elle étaient loin d'être désagréables. Elles passaient même très vite.

Cependant, il ne pouvait admettre devant ses autres camarades de Serpentard qu'il avait un lien avec une Gryffondor, et que cette dernière l'aidait dans ses devoirs. Il serait devenu la risée de sa maison, et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Car aujourd'hui, il était très populaire et apprécié au sein des Serpentards, et il ne voulait pas qu'Ana ruine sa réputation. Et qu'est-ce que dirait son père s'il savait que son fils aimait passer du temps avec une traite à son sang, une amie de Weasmoche et de Potter ? Non, sa relation avec Ana devait rester secrète, c'était mieux ainsi… pour tout le monde.

Drago avait donc passé deux très bons mois à Poudlard, même si sa famille lui manquait beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à présent, et l'attention omniprésente de sa mère lui manquait. Il était fils unique, et donc le centre d'intérêt de ses parents. Mais il voulait que son père soit fier de lui, il faisait donc tout son possible pour être le premier dans chacune des matières enseignées à l'école. Et il est vrai qu'Ana lui était d'une grande aide pour cela…

Deux mois s'étaient donc écoulés à Poudlard, et chacun avait trouvé ses marques.

Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, gardait un œil discret sur sa petite fille et Drago Malefoy. Elle restait inquiète, bien que tout ce passe bien jusqu'à présent. Ana lui rendait visite chaque vendredi soir, une fois Drago parti, et elles dinaient ensemble. Et malgré les déclarations heureuses de cette dernière, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout se passait bien, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, Minerva n'arrivait pas à se sentir sereine.

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en la famille Malefoy, et elle craignait que Drago n'ait une mauvaise influence sur sa petite fille.

\- Il vaut mieux que la prophétie concerne Drago Malefoy, lui disait souvent le professeur Dumbledore. Imaginez, il aurait pu s'agir de Gregory Goyle…

\- C'est un fait Albus, lui répondait toujours Minerva. Mais Drago reste le fils d'un mangemort. Et plus particulièrement, du mangemort qui a signé la fin de mon fils et de son épouse. Du mangemort qui a causé tant de malheurs dans notre famille, et qui a rendu Ana orpheline.

\- Minerva, n'oubliez pas que Rupert n'a jamais été menacé. Il est entré aux ordres de Lord Voldemort de son plein gré. Et même si cela vous fait mal, il vous faut l'admettre aujourd'hui.

\- Certes, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Ana.

\- Minerva… Ana n'est pas votre petite fille pour rien : elle est aussi forte et indépendante que vous l'êtes. Faites lui confiance…

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Albus…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour les McGregors, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?_**

Et bien voilà, nous sommes dimanche, donc nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la publication d'un nouveau chapitre… Qui n'est autre que le chapitre 13 ! Et j'avoue que je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui ! Tout comme vous, j'espère ^^

Je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews, qui m'ont encore une fois fait très, mais alors très plaisir… Quel plaisir pour moi aussi de vous lire chaque semaine (que ce soit en Reviews, ou en commentaires sur Facebook)… Donc surtout, n'arrêter pas, et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, commencer (on peut mettre une Review même sans avoir un compte sur ce site… et c'est gratuit =) )

\- **_Louise Toussaint_** : On se parle régulièrement sur la page Facebook, mais te lire sur ce site est aussi un vrai bonheur ! Merci de ton soutien, et surtout de tous ces magnifiques compliments qui me vont droit au cœur… Et je suis certaine que tu es toi aussi capable d'écrire ! Le tout, c'est de se lancer… Et je serai au rendez-vous pour te lire, si ça te dit ?

\- **_Camille_** : Merci de ta réponse, ça me permet aussi de savoir que la page Facebook n'est pas inutile ^^J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que la suite =) Merci à toi !

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : Alors là… Je suis scotchée ! Ton compliment est juste…MAGIQUE ! Comme Harry Potter quoi ^^ J'en suis toute émue (parce que oui, je suis une fille ^^). Sincèrement merci, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! A très vite =) et surtout Merci !

\- **_Skullindustrie_** : Toujours aussi actif, « sur les deux fronts » comme tu dis, mais c'est vraiment génial ! J'adoore, donc surtout : n'arrête pas STP ^^. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'attaquerai pas avec ma baguette de sureau… à moins que tu le mérite vraiment ;) Merci pour tout :D

\- **_Ju_** : Toi aussi tu es une habituée, mais c'est toujours un IMMENSE plaisir de lire tes commentaires et Reviews :D Je suis heureuse que mon écrit te plaise, et encore plus qu'il arrive à te faire rire… :D Merci pour tout !

Merci à tous, de me lire, de me donner vos avis, commentaires, et impressions ! C'est grâce à vous que je progresse. Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous laisse retrouver Ana… Bonne Lecture =).

 _Blii =)_

 _* Tous les passages entre guillemets sont directement recopiés du livre de notre déesse J.K ROWLING. Ils ne sont donc pas de mon invention*_

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

Ana descendait tranquillement vers les cachots. On était vendredi soir, et elle se rendait à son rendez-vous habituel avec Drago. Cette fois, ils devaient se retrouver dans les cachots du professeur Rogue, afin de travailler le cours de potion, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ana pouvait ainsi s'entrainer à faire la potion d'amnésie qu'ils étudiaient maintenant.

Elle avait certes fait beaucoup de progrès en cours de potion, mais elle avait encore quelques difficultés en ce qui concerne la pratique de cette matière. Ses potions n'avaient jamais vraiment la couleur ou texture demandée. De plus, ses effets n'étaient jamais assez forts. C'est pourquoi l'aide de Drago lui était indispensable.

Marie lui disait souvent qu'elle faisait exprès de rater ses potions pour avoir une excuse pour continuer à voir Drago Malefoy chaque semaine. Et il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Car même si Ana et Drago s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, Ana craignait que le garçon ne décide de ne plus venir la retrouver deux fois par semaine, puisqu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de son aide.

En effet, Drago arrivait désormais à se servir de sa baguette parfaitement, et ne demandait que rarement l'aide d'Ana en ce qui concerne la pratique de la magie. Il ne lui demandait plus que de l'aider à rédiger ses devoirs, car il n'aimait pas les exercices écrits. Pour lui, ce n'était donc plus vraiment nécessaire de retrouver la jeune Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi Ana ne faisait pas particulièrement d'effort en potion : elle pouvait continuer à solliciter l'aide de Son Serpentard.

Ana poussa doucement la porte lugubre et poussiéreuse du cachot de Rogue, ce qui provoqua un grincement désagréable. Drago l'attendait à l'intérieur de la pièce, son sac encore sur les épaules, et l'air bizarrement soucieux.

\- Te voilà McGregor, s'exclama t'il en s'avançant vers elle à grands pas. Il y a une fête ce soir, organisée par ma maison dans notre salle commune. On va fêter Halloween, juste après le banquet… et euh… mes amis m'attendent déjà en fait, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, murmura Ana, en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa déception. Ok Malefoy, pas de problème, je vais me débrouiller seule.

\- Mais on peut se voir demain, OK ?

\- Ouais, répondit Ana, OK.

\- Parfait. Je serai là à 15h demain alors. Tu peux rester là si tu veux commencer à travailler.

\- Merci Malefoy, je vais rester ici alors.

\- Ne mets pas le feu aux cachots McGregor, plaisanta Drago en sortant de la pièce.

Ana regarda la porte se refermer sur ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant retrouver désormais… Il avait tellement changé, il était tellement plus… simple et sympathique. Il était désormais habituel pour eux de plaisanter ensemble, de discuter de sujets simples. Ana s'assit en poussant un soupir de déception… mais elle ne devait pas se laisser submergée par ses émotions. Et puisqu'elle avait le cachot pour elle toute seule… autant en profiter. Elle sortit donc sa baguette, et se mit immédiatement à la tâche, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago n'était pas aussi enjoué qu'il aurait dû l'être. Installé avec ses camarades à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, il restait dans ses pensées sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Autours de lui, tous ne parlaient que de la fête qui était prévue dans leur salle commune, dans les sous sols du cachot, le soir même. Chacun dégustait du jus de citrouille et autres mets succulents préparés spécialement pour ce soir d'Halloween. Certains élèves étaient même déguisés, s'amusant des chauves-souris qui virevoltaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais Drago, lui, n'avait pas la tête à la fête. Il était même plutôt contrarié. Il pensait trop à elle…

Il avait bien remarqué sa déception. Il avait vu son regard s'éteindre quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle ce soir. Et, pour être honnête, il l'était, lui aussi, déçu. Cette fête allait vraiment être géniale, c'était certain. Mais il avait prit goût à ses rendez-vous avez la jeune Gryffondor, même si cela lui écorché la bouche de l'avouer. Et le regard de la jeune fille, emplie de déception l'avait rendu morose.

Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer que cette fille était un vrai danger public ! Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment faire fondre un chaudron, et comment provoquer des fumées toxiques. Elle pouvait même parfois être pire que Londubat, et ce n'était pas peu dire… et il l'avait laissé seule, dans les cachots de Rogue, entourée de toutes sortes d'ingrédients qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Si jamais elle provoquait un accident, son professeur allait le tuer… Et si elle se blessait…

Drago se ressaisi. C'était absurde. Si jamais elle provoquait une catastrophe, il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, puisqu'il n'était même pas avec elle. Et si elle se blessait… et bien tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en préoccupait, il devait ne rien en avoir à faire après tout. Il n'avait à se soucier de personne, et surtout pas d'elle. Et la seule chose qui le poussait à s'inquiéter de la sorte, c'était ce fichue envoutement de vélane ! Et il était bien plus fort que ça.

Drago commença donc à écouter les plaisanteries de Blaise assit à coté de lui. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autours de lui et profiter de la fête. Il devait se sortir Ana de la tête.

Mais c'était tout de même dommage de ne pas avoir pu rester une heure avec elle… une heure entière où il aurait pu se moquer d'elle et de sa nullité en potion. Une heure où il aurait pu lui montrer une fois de plus à quel point il était meilleur qu'elle. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas réellement cela. Au fond de lui, il ne trouvait pas la compagnie d'Ana si désagréable que cela, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cela aurait été une preuve de faiblesse, et les Malefoy n'avaient pas le droit d'être faible. Et il se persuadait que toutes ces pensées si étranges n'étaient dues qu'à l'envoutement dont il était victime.

Drago regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Il trouva Marie, qui était entourée de Potter et Weasley… Ana avait vraiment des fréquentations plus que douteuses… mais où était-elle ? Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il l'avait laissait dans le cachot, et elle n'était toujours pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et surtout, où était-elle ?

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée coupa les pensées du garçon. Le professeur Quirrell venait de fracasser la porte, et courait en direction de la table des professeurs en criant. Il était rouge écarlate, et son visage était déformé par la peur. Tous les élèves se turent, inquiet par cette étrange apparition.

\- « Un troll… dans les cachots… Je voulais vous prévenir »

Quirrell s'effondra sur le sol, évanouit, après avoir prononcé ces mots. Tous les élèves se levèrent alors, affolés et paniqués à l'idée qu'un troll puisse se promener, en liberté dans les couloirs de l'école. Un troll à Poudlard ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et comment un troll avait-il pu s'introduire dans le château ? C'était impensable…

Afin de rétablir le calme auprès de ses élèves et d'attirer leur attention, le directeur Dumbledore dit apparaitre au bout de sa baguette des étincelles rouges. Tout le monde se tut, attendant les instructions du directeur. Cependant, la peur se lisait sur tous les visages, y comprit sur ceux des professeurs.

\- « Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives », ordonna le directeur d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion.

Gemma Farley, la préfète de la maison Serpentard se plaça en bout de table, visiblement paniquée, elle aussi, et rassembla les élèves de sa maison. Elle restait ferme et intransigeante, comme à son habitude, malgré l'agitation ambiante.

Drago se leva, paniqué, et suivit ses camarades en direction de ses dortoirs. La soirée prenait décidément une drôle de tournure, et il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire la fête. Il était plutôt mort de peur et avait envie de retrouver son lit, rassurant et douillet. En sortant de la Grande Salle, le regard du garçon croisa celui de l'amie qu'Ana ne quittait jamais,Marie.

\- Ana ! s'exclama t'il alors, oubliant sa peur.

S elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, elle ne pouvait donc être que dans les cachots. Là où il l'avait laissée, là où était le troll. Et elle n'était pas avertie du danger… Les trolls sont des créatures stupides et violentes, et même si Ana était douée, elle ne pourrait se débrouiller seule face à un troll. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cette créature imprévisible.

\- Blaise, déclara Drago en saisissant la manche de son ami. Il faut que j'aille… régler un problème. Si on me cherche, dit que je sais me débrouiller seul et que je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Blaise, inquiet.

\- J'ai oublié McGregor dans le cachot de Rogue.

Ne donnant pas plus d'explication, Drago parti en courant en direction des cachots. Il devait faire vite, avant que le troll ne trouve Ana avant lui. Tout en descendant les escaliers, il saisit sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il ne savait absolument pas quel sort il pourrait lancer s'il se retrouver face à face avec le troll. Cette créature était bien trop grosse pour être transformée en allumette. Et encore plus pour qu'il puisse le faire voler dans les airs. Mais avoir sa baguette dans la main le rassuré.

Drago arriva enfin devant la porte du cachot, qu'il poussa violemment tout en criant le prénom de la Gryffondor. Il s'introduit dans la pièce, la baguette pointée en avant.

\- ANA ? hurla-t-il.

La pièce était vide. Totalement vide. Pas le moindre signe de la jeune fille. Cependant, le cachot semblait beaucoup plus rangé et propre qu'en temps normal. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'Ana, ni de troll.

Drago commença à paniquer. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il sortit rapidement de la pièce afin de chercher dans les couloirs. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Ana nulle part. Un bruit sourd raisonna derrière le garçon, ce qui le fit hurler de peur. Cela ne pouvait pas provenir d'une chose aussi petite qu'Ana. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

Paniqué, Drago courut en sens inverse. Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retrouver son dortoir. Donc au diable ce troll, et au diable McGregor, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

Ana retournait calmement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, au septième étage du château. Comme d'habitude, elle était accompagnée de Moon, qui la suivait en ronronnant. Le calme était revenu dans le château, après cette soirée mouvementée.

Ana n'avait pas eu le courage de travailler seule dans les cachots de Rogue, elle se savait parfois dangereuse près d'un chaudron. Mais elle avait donc profité d'être seule dans cet endroit pour y faire du nettoyage et du rangement. En temps normal, cette pièce était un véritable capharnaüm, et Ana était persuadée qu'on travailler mieux dans un environnement propre et ordonné. Elle avait aussi consulté quelques manuels du professeur Rogue, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur cette matière qui restait pour elle un grand mystère. Puis, elle était allée rejoindre sa grand-mère pour le diner, comme elle le faisait chaque semaine.

Cependant, son repas avait été rapidement abrégé par l'arrivée du professeur Chourave, la professeur de botanique, qui était venue avertir le professeur McGonagall de l'intrusion d'un troll dans le château.

Ana avait donc attendu seule dans les appartements de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait ordonné de rester ici, enfermée, et sans bouger. En aucun cas elle ne devait quitter la pièce.

McGonagall n'était revenue que peu de temps avant minuit, le chignon décoiffé, et le visage fatigué. Elle s'était installée sur l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée, et avait rapidement expliqué à sa petite fille ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Comme l'a dit le professeur Chourave, un troll s'est introduit dans le château. Plus précisément, dans les cachots. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver, et il va falloir que je trouve une réponse rapidement. Cela aurait pu être très grave, catastrophique. Cette créature aurait pu s'en prendre à un élève… c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a faillit se passer : une première année de ta maison, Hermione Granger n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller à la rencontre du troll pour essayer de le combattre… Comme si une première année était capable de se débarrasser seule d'une telle créature. Heureusement que le jeune Potter et le dernier Weasley étaient là, et qu'ils ont réussi à assommer la créature. Enfin bref, tout cela est terminé maintenant. Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir Ana, il est très tard. Tu ne risque plus rien maintenant.

Ana avait donc quitté les appartements de sa grand-mère rassurée et sereine. Elle était épuisée, elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Et elle avait très envie d'entendre Marie lui raconter cette histoire. Cette soirée d'Halloween était vraiment particulière, elle avait raté une sacrée aventure…

Cependant, elle ne cessait de se demander comment un troll avait pu s'introduire dans les cachots de l'école. Une créature aussi bête ne pouvait pas s'introduire seul dans un endroit aussi protégé et sécurisé que Poudlard. Mais qui pouvait bien avoir envie de nuire à l'école ?

En arrivant au septième étage, Ana remarque une masse sombre contre le mur, tout près du tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il faisait noir, et Ana n'arrivait pas à discerner ce que cela pouvait être. Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans son ventre, qui fut vite rassurée par Moon, qui se jeta sur la masse en ronronnant et miaulant de joie. La masse se leva alors en hurlant de terreur.

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? râla la Grosse Dame, visiblement énervée. Je vous ai dis qu'elle n'était pas là, et que je ne vous laisserais pas entrer. Cet endroit est réservé aux Gryffondors !

\- Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous, espèce de grosse chose répugnante, répondit la masse.

\- Malefoy ? demanda Ana, en reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure là ?

\- McGregor, répondit Drago en enlevant la poussière qui s'était mit sur sa cape noire. Te voilà enfin, ça fait des heures que je t'attends. Je… heu… je ne retrouve plus mon manuel de… potion ! Tu ne me l'aurais pas pris par hasard ?

\- Non, répondit Ana, en fouillant rapidement dans son sac. Mais tu es venu ici, et tu as attendu jusqu'à minuit pour ça alors qu'on se voit demain ?

\- Non, je voulais réviser ce soir.

\- Et ta fête ?

\- McGregor mon emploi du temps ne te regarde absolument pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure là dans les couloirs ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne te serais pas plutôt inquiété pour moi ? demanda Ana en souriant, comprenant soudain la présence du garçon. Me savoir dans les cachots en présence d'un troll, ça a du te faire peur, et tu es donc venu attendre ici pour vérifier qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé. Non ?

\- Tu délire McGregor. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, tu commence à perdre la tête.

\- Malefoy… murmura Ana, d'une voix taquine.

\- Bon Ok d'accord c'est bon ! s'énerva le garçon. Je me suis dis que si jamais le troll te trouvait j'allais avoir des problèmes. C'est tout. Alors, ne crois surtout pas que je me faisais du souci pour toi, c'est totalement absurde… Puis maintenant je vais me coucher. Au revoir.

\- A demain, Malefoy, ria Ana en regardant le garçon partir, en colère et vexé. Et dors bien.

Ana souriait. Elle était heureuse. Il était venu l'attendre ici, pendant plusieurs heures, uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Malgré ce qu'il lui disait, cela montrait tout de même qu'il lui accordait de l'importance non ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il attendu ici, assis par terre pendant autant de temps ? Rassurée à cette idée, Ana se retourna vers la Grosse dame, pour entrer dans sa salle commune.

\- Groin de porc, déclara-elle, sans perdre son sourire. Il s'agissait du mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune.

\- Encore une McGregor, n'est-ce pas ? demande la Grosse Dame de sa voix sévère. Cela n'en finira donc jamais… soupira-t-elle, après qu'Ana eut répondu à sa question par un large sourire et un hochement de tête.

Puis le tableau s'écarta, pour laisser entrer la petite vélane, heureuse et épanouie, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui, comme chaque dimanche pour le chapitre suivant de la Prophétie des McGregors ! Et j'ai aujourd'hui une bonne nouvelle pour vous (du moins, j'espère que vous trouverez que c'est une bonne nouvelle ^^). Je m'explique :

J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé la rédaction du premier tome de cette fanfiction (qui équivaut au premier tome de la saga Harry Potter). Et pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau… Pendant une semaine, c'est-à-dire d'aujourd'hui à dimanche prochain… il y aura une publication de chapitre PAR JOUR ! Soit 8 chapitres !

J'espère que cette initiative vous fera plaisir, et que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour lire ces publications, et pour me laisser toujours autant de Review et de petits messages sur la page Facebook :D.

Je vais maintenant répondre à vos Reviews du chapitre 13, avant de vous laisser retrouver Ana et Drago avec le chapitre 14 =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : J'ai bien pris note de ta suggestion pour les chapitres à venir et je suis actuellement en train de réfléchir à comment je vais pouvoir la mettre en place dans les chapitres prochains (mais je pense que ce sera plus dans le tome 2). Merci de continuer à me suivre et à m'envoyer ces magnifiques petits messages chaque semaine :D.

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : merci pour ce super petit message, une fois de plus j'en suis vraiment ravie (oui je me répète chaque semaine, mais c'est la stricte vérité ^^). Toi, aussi, continues à m'envoyer ces petites reviews, car c'est grâce à cela que je garde la motivation de continuer à écrire ! Merci !

\- **_Camille_** : Merci à toi aussi pour cette adorable Review ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, donc il y aura encore tout un tas de péripétie entre ces deux là, pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin. Et je ne suis pas une adepte de Malefoy-Marshmallow… lol ! Merci à toi !

\- **_Catherine Boucher_** : Merci pour cette review qui me fait chaud au cœur, et aussi pour ton message sur la page Facebook pour m'informer qu'elle était de toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter, surtout si vous continuez vous aussi à m'écrire comme ça aussi souvent ! MERCI !

\- **_ElehannDerber_** : Merci pour ta review, et surtout bienvenu à toi (car il me semble que nous ne nous connaissons pas ?). Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait, même si ce n'est pas ton style de lecture en temps normal ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les mettre en couple dès le premier tome (ça viendra par la suite, mais en effet, pour le moment ils sont trop jeune ^^). Merci à toi =)

\- **_Ju_** : je vais moi aussi me répéter, comme chaque semaine mais : MERCI de ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur, une fois de plus ! C'est juste génial de pouvoir te lire et avoir ton avis chaque semaine ! Et comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne suis pas fan de Drago-Marshmallow, donc ne t'en fais pas ).

Merci à vous tous, c'est juste un immense plaisir de vous lire à chaque publication. Et surtout, c'est ce qui me donne l'envie de continuer !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et Drago…

Bonne Lecture =)

 _Blii =)_

PS : Tous les passages entre guillemets sont recopier depuis le livre de notre auteure favori J.K ROWLING, et ne sont donc pas de moi.

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

La fête battait son plein quand Ana entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. La pièce était bondée d'étudiants rieurs et espiègles. C'était Halloween, et tous n'avait qu'une envie : profiter de cette occasion pour s'amuser !

Ana se faufila à travers la foule pour retrouver ses amis. Elle voulait les entendre raconter la mésaventure de la soirée. Elle retrouva Marie, qui était installée en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, et plus étonnant, Hermione. En temps normal, Harry et Ron ne supportait pas la compagnie d'Hermione, qu'ils considéraient comme une détestable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. C'était donc très étonnant de les trouver installé ensemble, en pleine conversation, et visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Ana ! Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Hermione, en la voyant s'installer avec eux. On ne t'a pas vu de la soirée.

\- J'avais mal à la tête, expliqua Ana. Je me reposais dans le dortoir. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Un troll s'est introduit dans le château, lui expliqua Marie, d'une voix surexcitée. Et Hermione s'est retrouvé face à lui dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Tu te rends compte, elle aurait pu être blessée ! Mais heureusement, Harry et Ron étaient là. Ils sont allés la chercher, et ils ont réussi à assommer le troll avec sa masse. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ana, réellement surprise. Bravo les gars, les trolls sont des créatures très fortes, et il faut beaucoup de courage et de force pour les affronter. Et toi Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas été blessée ?

\- Non, plus de peur de que de mal, la rassura Hermione. Heureusement que les garçons étaient là, sinon, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, lui répondit Marie en enlaçant les épaules de son amie. C'est fini maintenant, et c'est la fête.

\- Mais j'ai fais perdre des points à notre maison, se lamenta Hermione.

\- Hermione ! la réprimanda Ana, en riant. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui importe en ce moment ! Sois plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir été blessée. Et profite de ce moment. Et tu rattraperas les points que tu as fais perdre très rapidement pendant les cours !

\- Ana a raison, intervint Ron en souriant chaleureusement à Hermione. Aller, viens, tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait, lui répondit Hermione, surprise de la gentillesse du rouquin.

Ana et Marie étaient elle aussi très étonnée. Elles n'auraient jamais pensé que ces trois là puissent un jour devenir amis. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Hermione les considéré comme des personnes qui faisait honte à sa maison, et eux trouvait qu'Hermione était la personne la plus agaçante du château –après Malefoy bien sur…

Cependant, tout le monde se réjouissait de cette nouvelle amitié qui naissait. Ils allaient pouvoir passer des moments tous ensemble. C'est pourquoi les cinq sorciers continuèrent à discuter en riant et en buvant du jus de citrouille.

Mais Ana avait bien du mal à se sortir Drago de la tête. Elle avait été tellement touchée par l'inquiétude de Son Serpentard quand il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans les cachots de Rogue. C'était le signe que, malgré son arrogance et sa fierté démesurée, il avait tout de même un cœur, et qu'il accordait de l'importance à la jeune fille. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ana espérait au fond d'elle-même, et elle avait hâte d'avoir l'opinion de Marie à ce sujet.

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent en discuter qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. La fête avait duré très tard, mais elles étaient toutes deux d'excellente humeur. Ana expliqua à son amie qu'elle avait retrouvé Drago, endormi devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

\- Il t'attendait ? demanda Marie, très surprise de la confession de son amie.

\- Je ne vois que ça, que veux-tu qu'il fasse devant notre salle commune sinon ? répondit Ana en riant. Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il était venu car j'avais un livre à lui.

\- Et c'était vrai ? Tu avais son livre ?

\- Non.

\- Ana McGregor… tu es donc la seule personne au monde capable de faire que Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à lui-même… répondit Marie, en riant aux éclats.

La saison de Quidditch commença au début du mois de Novembre. Le match d'ouverture laissait les deux maisons rivales s'affronter : Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La maison au lion était dans un état d'euphorie intense : Harry était leur nouvelle arme secrète, et ils étaient certains que grâce à lui, ils allaient enfin pouvoir battre les Serpentards, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. En effet, Harry était le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle, cela était donc la preuve de son excellence. Et même si personne ne l'avait vu s'entrainer, les Gryffondors avaient enfin l'espoir de pouvoir remporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Ce match faisait l'objet de nombreuses chamailleries entre Ana et Drago. Ils ne parlaient que de cela durant leurs séances de révision. Et comme le Serpentard ne savait pas qu'Harry faisait partie de l'équipe, Ana ne cessait de le taquiner encore davantage.

\- Nous allons gagner, disait toujours Malefoy. Nous gagnons toujours, et Gryffondor est toujours écrasé quand nous jouons face à eux.

\- Les choses peuvent parfois changer, répondait Ana, d'un ton neutre, qui agaçait le garçon.

\- Ouvre les yeux McGregor, votre équipe est nulle !

\- Tu verras bien Malefoy, mais je suis prête à parier que cette année, nous avons toutes nos chances de vous battre et de remporter le tournois.

\- L'espoir fait vivre McGregor, mais je prends ce pari. Je me ferai une joie de te voir perdre la face en même temps que ton équipe de Quidditch. Que mets-tu en jeu ?

\- Hum… réfléchis la jeune Gryffondor qui s'amusait de la situation. Si Gryffondor gagne le match, tu devras me dire bonjour quand tu me croiseras dans le château. A chaque fois que tu me croiseras.

\- Alors ça, certainement pas, s'exclama le blond, visiblement outré de cette proposition.

\- Tu as si peur que ça de perdre, Malefoy ? le taquina Ana.

\- Bien sur que non, répondit immédiatement Drago, laissant sa fierté reprendre le dessus. C'est d'accord, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions McGregor. Serpentard va gagner, comme toujours. Et si c'est le cas – et ça sera le cas – tu devras faire mes devoirs pendant un mois entier. Sauf en potion, je tiens à rester le meilleur.

\- Accord conclu ! répondit Ana.

Drago et Ana conclurent ce pari en une poignée de main ferme, qui anima encore une fois la chaleur dans leur ventre, pour leurs plus grands plaisirs.

Le match avait lieu le samedi suivant. En se croisant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard plein de défis. Chacun était certain de gagner le pari, et aucun d'eux ne doutait en la victoire de leur équipe. Ils avaient d'ailleurs revêtus des vêtements aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives pour l'occasion.

Ana était toute excitée, et pas uniquement à cause du pari qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy. Elle adorait le Quidditch. Sa grand-mère et son père avait été de grands joueurs durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, et elle aurait vraiment aimé prendre leur relève. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'eux, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à tenir en place sur un balai. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'assister aux matchs, et à prendre énormément de plaisir à soutenir son équipe favorite.

C'est donc très heureuse, et chaudement couverte qu'elle se dirigea vers le stade, en compagnie de Marie, Ron et Hermione en cette froide matinée de novembre. Tous étaient ravis et pressés d'assister au premier match d'Harry. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils allaient pouvoir le voir jouer, et tous en était réjouis.

En prenant place, Ana regarda en direction des gradins des Serpentards. Elle constata alors que Malefoy était juste en face d'elle, et qu'elle allait donc pouvoir l'observer et voir son visage se décomposer à la victoire des Gryffondors. Car elle n'avait aucun doute, sa maison allait gagner !

Le match commença à onze heures précises. La foule était en liesse, et la majorité des élèves de l'école étaient pour la victoire des Gryffondors – en effet, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle en avaient assez de l'arrogance de la maison Serpentard, qui n'était absolument pas humble à chaque victoire. Tous préféraient donc que Gryffondor l'emporte.

L'ambiance était à la fête. Les commentaires du match étaient fais par l'un des amis de Fred et George Weasley, les frères jumeaux de Ron. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire des blagues à l'encontre des Serpentards, au plus grand bonheur des supporters de l'équipe des Gryffondors. La seule à ne pas s'en amusait était la grand-mère d'Ana, le professeur McGonagall, qui réprimandait le garçon sévèrement, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ana. Sa grand-mère espérait tout autant que les élèves la victoire de sa maison, cependant elle gardait toujours ce fair-play et cette rigueur qui la caractérisé.

La présence d'Harry dans l'équipe étonna tout le monde et tout particulièrement Drago, qui devint livide en voyant son pire ennemie sur le terrain. Il était visiblement mort de jalousie, car lui aussi aurait aimé faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et voir que celui qu'il détestait le plus y était arrivé l'énervait prodigieusement.

Le premier but fut marqué par les Gryffondors, se qui provoqua une vague de joie dans les tribunes. Ana continuait d'observer Son Serpentard, qui était presque aussi intéressant que le match en lui même : sa moue était boudeuse, et il semblait affreusement vexé, tant par la présence d'Harry dans l'équipe que par ce but. La jeune fille lui lança alors un sourire amusé, qui fut ignoré par le garçon, qui détourna immédiatement le visage.

Harry, quant à lui, voltigeait dans les airs avec une aisance surprenante pour un élève de première année. On aurait cru qu'il savait voler depuis toujours, ce qui n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Il avait vraiment un don.

Le match se poursuivit, pendant qu'Harry recherchait le vif d'or. Flint, un joueur de l'équipe Serpentard tenta de le faire tomber de son balai, ce qui provoqua une vague de protestation dans les tribunes, qui hurlait à la tricherie… mais tout à coup, le silence se fit, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry.

Harry tournait sur lui-même, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai. Après une embarquée violente, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, se rattrapant de justesse au manche de son Nimbus 2000, qui continuait à tourner en rond. En voyant son ami ainsi suspendu dans les airs, risquant sa vie, Ana se leva, paniquée. Toutes la tribune était aux émois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Je le savais », s'exclama Hermione après avoir regardé dans les jumelles qu'elle avait arraché des mains d'Hagrid, qui regardait le match avec eux. « C'est Rogue. Regardez ! »

Elle tendit les jumelles à ses amis, qui regardèrent tour à tour en direction du maitre des potions. Ce dernier était assis dans la tribune d'en face, au centre des gradins. Il fixait Harry, sans battre des cils, et marmonnait quelque chose.

\- « Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai, dit Hermione »

\- Voyons Hermione, dit Ana en redonnant les jumelles à Ron. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

\- On t'expliquera Ana, répondit Ron en continuant de fixer Rogue à travers les jumelles. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

\- « Je m'en occupe. »

Hermione disparut immédiatement, alors que Ron ne détachait pas les yeux des jumelles, qu'il pointait à tour de rôle sur Harry, et sur Rogue. Ana ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passait, et encore moins pourquoi ses amis semblaient accuser le professeur Rogue. Certes, ce dernier était souvent dur, et tout particulièrement avec Harry. Mais Ana le connaissait suffisamment pour être certaine qu'il était incapable de lancer un sort contre lui, même s'il le détestait. Et ce dont elle était aussi absolument certaine, c'est que Rogue ne ferait jamais rien qui risquerait de lui faire perdre sa place de professeur à Poudlard. Il y tenait beaucoup trop pour prendre un tel risque.

\- Ron, c'est stupide, continua Ana. Rogue n'est pas capable de faire ça ! Même si il déteste Harry, il risquerait sa place à Poudlard en faisant ça.

\- Ana, je te promets qu'on vous expliquera tout ça ce soir, lui répondit Ron, paniqué. On sait des choses qui peuvent nuire à Rogue et à sa place, bien pire que ce sort lancé au balai d'Harry. Fais-nous confiance.

Ana n'insista pas. Harry continuait à virevoltait dans les airs, suspendu à son balai. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et risquer de faire une chute de plusieurs dizaine de mètre. Tous les Gryffondors étaient paniqués, et plus personne ne regardait le match. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards profitaient de la diversion, et du désintérêt total de leurs adversaires pour marquer plusieurs buts.

Dans la tribune d'en face, Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers le professeur Rogue. Elle bousculait tout le monde sur son passage, et ne prenait pas le temps de s'excuser. Elle devait faire vite, pour arrêter Rogue avant qu'Harry ne tombe. Arrivée à hauteur du professeur de potion, elle s'accroupit derrière lui, et jeta un sort qui enflamma immédiatement la robe de Rogue.

Immédiatement, Harry retrouva sa stabilité, et put se remettre en place sur son balai. Ana était sidérée. Ce n'était pas possible… Severus Rogue, qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années pour avoir vécu au château avec lui, n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il était impossible qu'un professeur puisse risquer la vie d'un de ses élèves de la sorte… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regarda même pas la suite du match.

\- « J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or », hurla soudain Harry, ramenant Ana à la réalité.

Son ami était au centre du stade, au sol, en agitant ses bras au dessus de la tête, montrant une petite boule d'or qu'il venait d'attraper. Le match était fini, Gryffondor avait gagné.

\- Tu as vu ça ? lui demanda Marie, visiblement médusée. Il a faillit l'avaler. Il avait le vif d'or dans la bouche ! Comment a-t-il fait pour l'attraper avec la bouche ?!

Ana explosa de rire, oubliant soudain ses préoccupations. Gryffondor avait gagné. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait battu Drago !

La jeune fille regarda en direction du jeune blond, et lui adressa un grand signe de main, accompagné de son plus beau sourire. Drago la regarda d'un regard mauvais, et répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête, qui n'avait rien d'amical. Mais Ana n'en avait que faire : elle avait réussi à écraser la fierté du garçon, et ça, c'était déjà une grande victoire pour elle !

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur, mais totalement frigorifiée qu'Ana et Marie retournèrent vers le château. Elles avaient besoin de parler toutes les deux de ce qu'il s'était soit disant passé avec Rogue, c'est pourquoi elles n'attendirent pas leurs amis pour rentrer au château.

\- Tu y crois toi ? demanda Ana, une fois confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Marie, songeuse. Rogue est le professeur le plus détestable que je n'ai jamais connu, mais on voit qu'il tient à sa place ici. Surtout qu'il espère depuis longtemps avoir le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. Ce serait donc vraiment bête de sa part de faire ça, uniquement parce qu'il déteste Harry.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense… tu sais de quoi il parlait Ron tout à l'heure quand il disait qu'il savait quelque chose sur Rogue qui pourrait le nuire encore plus que de s'attaquer à Harry.

\- Aucune idée. Tu sais, on s'entend bien, mais ils ne me racontent pas grand-chose ces trois là… ils sont vraiment secrets en ce qui concerne leurs affaires…

\- Ils sont pareils avec moi… J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'ils savent…

\- Moi aussi… mais tu sais quoi ? On a gagné !

\- Oui je sais Marie, ria Ana. J'étais au match avec toi, tu sais !

\- Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que toi aussi tu as gagné, et que tu vas pouvoir dire bonjour à Malefoy tous les jours maintenant ! Et le mieux, c'est que tu as montré à ce petit prétentieux qu'il était capable de perdre, lui aussi !

Ana ria avec son amie. C'était ça aussi, le grand avantage de Marie : même s'il se passait des choses étranges et incompréhensibles… elle ne perdait jamais son sens de l'humour.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ?_**

Cette semaine est un peu particulière, car nous fêtons la fin de la rédaction du premier tome de cette fanfiction. C'est pourquoi il y aura exceptionnellement une publication par jour jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser vos petits messages que j'adore lire à chaque publication. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews, que vous m'avez laissé hier sur le chapitre 13 =)

\- **_Ju_** : Merci de ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir =) J'espère que tu pourras venir me retrouver aussi souvent que tu le peux, mais ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres t'attendrons =) Saches que je répondrais toujours à vos reviews, car déjà elles me font vraiment très plaisir, et en plus, sans vous, Ana n'existerait même pas ! Donc merci à toi d'être toujours là.

\- **_Camille_** : Merci pour ta review à toi aussi, ça me fait réellement très plaisir de pouvoir te lire ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'aie plus, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci :D Merci encore, et à très bientôt, j'espère =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Vénérable ? tu y vas peut être un peu fort mais… MERCIIIII ! T'es vraiment génial ! Mercii !

\- **_Guest_** : Puisque tu ne t'es pas identifié (e), je ne peux malheureusement pas te remercier en nom propre mais… Merci, c'est juste très très gentil ! Pour te répondre, le premier tome fera au total 25 chapitres, et non, à la fin de la semaine, je reprendrais une publication (parfois deux) par semaine =). Mais ne t'en fais pas, il reste beaucoup d'aventures pour Ana et Drago =)

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Je ne vais répondre qu'à une partie, le reste je t'ai répondu par message privé ^^ J'essais au contraire de garder le caractère arrogant et prétentieux de Drago, mais j'essais aussi de lui donner une autre facette qui n'est pas décrite par J.K.R, puisqu'il reste un personnage secondaire, et donc très peu connu dans la saga. =) Merci de ta petite critique qui est très constructive, et à très bientôt j'espère =)

Si d'autres reviews sont postées en cours de route, j'y répondrai dans les publications prochaine ne vous en faites pas =) Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre petit message, ici, ou sur la page Facebook.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, et surtout vous dire que c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire prend vie. Donc surtout, n'arrêter pas de m'écrire, car c'est mon moteur pour continuer à vous concocter les aventures d'Ana et Drago. Donc Merci, vous êtes tous absolument géniaux !

Bonne lecture =)

Blii =)

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

Ana et Marie continuèrent à discuter en attendant le retour du match de leurs camarades. Elles avaient toutes les deux hâte de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Ron, et de savoir ce que ces trois là tramaient en cachette. Mais Ana voulait aussi comprendre ce qui les poussait à accuser le professeur Rogue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne revinrent qu'en début d'après midi. En effet, ils avaient été passés un moment avec le garde chasse, Hagrid, à la fin du match. En arrivant, ils prirent place aux cotés des deux jeunes filles, qui étaient en train de faire leur devoir, tranquillement installées près de la cheminée.

\- Tu as très bien joué Harry, félicitation, déclara Ana pour accueillir le nouveau champion de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu as vraiment un don, c'est très rare que des premières années sachent aussi bien voler.

\- Merci Ana, le remercia Harry en rougissant. C'est très gentil

\- C'est la vérité. Bon, s'impatienta Marie. Racontez-nous, tu nous as mis en haleine Ron tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Rogue ?

\- Chut ! S'exclama Harry. Pas si fort Marie. Il faut absolument que tout cela reste entre nous. Je vous fais confiance à toutes les deux, mais je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance Harry, le rassura Ana en murmurant. Raconte-nous, nous ne dirons rien à personne, nous te le promettons.

\- Il y a quelques jours - le jour où j'ai reçu mon balai en fait, commença Harry, à voix basse, cette fouine de Malefoy m'a lancé au défi d'un duel de sorcier, tellement il était jaloux que je puisse en posséder un…

\- Tu es sûr ? l'interrompit Ana, piquée au vif d'entendre parler ainsi de Son Serpentard, et quelque peu incrédule sur l'attitude qu'aurait eu ce dernier.

\- Certain, répondit Ron. J'étais là. Et ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de Malefoy, il aime tellement prouver à tout le monde qu'il est supérieur, qu'il n'a pas supporté qu'Harry possède quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… déclara Marie, en saisissant la main d'Ana pour l'empêcher de répliquer à nouveau pour défendre son Drago.

\- Il m'avait donné rendez-vous à minuit, dans la salle des trophées, continua Harry. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler, il fallait absolument que je rabatte le clapet de Malefoy. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'y aller, avec Ron. Mais Hermione nous a surpris, et a voulu nous empêcher d'y aller.

\- Je n'allais pas les laisser faire encore perdre des points à Gryffondor, se justifia l'intéressée. Ils en ont assez fait perdre comme ça, et en plus, cela aurait pu être dangereux.

\- Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas voulu l'écouter, et qu'elle a voulu venir avec nous, compléta Ron.

\- Et en sortant, nous sommes tombés sur Neville, allongé sur le sol du couloir, qui avait encore une fois oublié le mot de passe, ajouta Hermione en riant.

\- Nous sommes donc partis tous les quatre, continua Harry. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre, nous allions être en retard. Nous sommes donc allés à la salle des trophées pour retrouver Malefoy, et faire un duel de sorciers.

\- Mais cette vermine de Malefoy s'est dégonflé, et il n'est pas venu, déclara Ron, d'un ton agressif.

\- Ou tu ne l'as pas trouvé, répliqua Ana, sur le même ton, soudain furieuse, aussi bien contre Ron de parler ainsi de Son Serpentard, que contre Malefoy qui avait osé provoquer Harry en duel et se défiler ensuite.

\- Non, il n'était pas là, s'emporta Ron. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument défendre cette ordure Ana ? A chaque fois qu'on parle de lui tu t'emporte comme ça, c'est comme si on parlait de quelqu'un de ta famille.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Ana. C'est juste que je trouve que c'est se comporter comme lui que de parler comme ça derrière son dos.

\- C'est bon, on arrête, intervint Harry, lassé. Ne commencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux. Et en plus, ce n'est pas le sujet…

\- Désolée Harry, s'excusa Ana, confuse. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Rogue…

\- J'y viens, poursuivit Harry. Nous n'avons donc pas retrouvé Drago dans la salle des trophées, mais Rusard et son chat, Miss-Teigne. Il savait que des élèves devaient se trouver ici cette nuit là : Malefoy avait du le prévenir pour nous tendre un piège. On a donc essayé de s'enfuir, mais Neville a paniqué, et s'est mis à crier en s'accrochant à Ron.

\- Du coup, j'ai trébuché, expliqua le garçon roux. Je n'en ai pas fais exprès, mais il me tenait tellement fort que je suis tombé sur une armure. Ca a fait un bruit infernal.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas eu d'autre choix que de courir pour ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard, expliqua Hermione. Il fallait faire vite, car le bruit lui avait indiqué de l'endroit où nous étions.

\- Mais on a quand même réussi à le semer, déclara Ron, fier de lui.

\- Mais à la place, nous avons trouvé Peeves, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux, expliqua Harry. Et il a hurlé qu'il y avait des élèves hors du dortoir.

\- Nous étions au troisième étage, ajouta Hermione.

\- Mais, c'est le couloir interdit ! s'exclama Marie.

\- Et nous avons compris pourquoi… soupira Harry. Hermione a réussi à ouvrir une porte au fond de ce couloir, pour que nous puissions nous cacher. Mais à l'intérieur de la pièce, il y avait un énorme chien à trois têtes.

\- Un chien à trois têtes ? dans le château ? s'exclamèrent Ana et Marie, en cœur, tant leur stupeur était grande.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Et on pense qu'il protège quelque chose. Mais nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il s'agit…

\- C'est incroyable, qui aurait l'idée de cacher un chien à trois têtes dans une école ? Ca pourrait être dangereux… Et Rogue dans tout ça ? demande Marie. Vous pensez qu'il a un lien avec ce monstre ?

\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment mais nous avons un doute, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui. J'avais prêté à Harry mon exemplaire du Quidditch à Travers les Ages, expliqua Hermione. Mais Rogue lui a confisqué, sans aucune raison valable. Il prétendait que c'était un livre de la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il était à moi. Et quand Harry a voulu aller le récupérer, il est allé frapper à la salle des professeurs. Et là, il a vu Rogue, qui était en train de se faire soigner une blessure à la jambe par Rusard.

\- Et je l'ai entendu parler d'une sale bestiole à trois têtes, continua Harry. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plusieurs bestioles à trois têtes dans ce château. Nous pensons donc qu'il a essayé de passer devant Touffu pour obtenir ce qu'il protège.

\- Touffu ? demanda Ana, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parler son ami.

\- C'est le nom du chien à trois têtes, expliqua Ron. Apparemment, il appartient à Hagrid, qui a un gout douteux en ce qui concerne ses animaux de compagnie, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et Hagrid nous a bien confirmé tout à l'heure que Touffu protégeait quelque chose, acheva Harry.

\- C'est incroyable, déclara Marie, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter tellement elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il protège, ce chien ? demanda Ana, qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, même si elle savait que ses amis ne mentaient pas.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Harry, perplexe. Nous cherchons depuis un moment, et là, nous venons d'obtenir une piste grâce à Hagrid. Il nous a dit que cette histoire ne concernait que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose à vous ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Marie, confuse.

\- Il me semble que je l'ai déjà lu ou entendu quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où ni quand, désolée Harry, répondit Ana, déçue de ne pouvoir aider ses amis davantage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Je m'en doutais de toute façon…

Ana et Marie restèrent sans voix suite au récit de leurs amis. C'était tout simplement incroyable. C'était fou qu'il puisse se passer autant de chose dans ce château, sans que personne ne le soupçonne, hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et c'était d'autant plus impensable de savoir que le directeur avait enfermé un montre à quelques mètres seulement des étudiants. Cela aurait pu être dangereux, la preuve en était qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avait trouvé. Et même un professeur avait été blessé visiblement…

Mais ce qui étonnait encore davantage Ana, c'était justement l'implication de Rogue dans cette étrange histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que dès qu'Hermione était intervenue auprès de lui, le balai d'Harry s'était soudain immobilisé. Il avait donc bien un lien avec l'attaque dont avait été victime le jeune joueur durant le match. Et d'après les dires d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, il avait aussi essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes, dans le but de dérober un objet. Mais pourquoi faire ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'intéresser davantage encore que sa place de professeur dans ce château ?

Il était certain que l'objet que cachait le chien à trois têtes avait beaucoup de valeur. Sinon, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais mit autant de moyen de protection pour le garder. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Qu'est-ce qui méritait une protection aussi étroite ?

Et puis, il y avait aussi l'attitude détestable qu'avait eue Drago. Il avait volontairement tendu un piège à Harry et Ron pour les faire renvoyer, et Ana en était déçue. Elle savait que Son Serpentard haïssait réellement ces deux garçons, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire cela. Ana était donc perdue, elle ne savait plus en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance ou non. Elle décida donc de lui parler à Drago dès leur prochaine entrevue, afin de comprendre ce qui le poussait à détestait autant Harry et à avoir un comportement aussi mesquin.

Afin de penser à autre chose, Ana continua de travailler sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Travailler, c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas trop réfléchir ces derniers temps.

Le mardi suivant, Ana alla retrouver Drago dans la salle de métamorphose, comme prévu. Elle était bien décidée à lui parler de l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers Harry. Mais elle avait surtout décidé de ne pas l'accuser. Après tout, leur mésentente de la concernait pas. Elle voulait juste comprendre pourquoi Son Serpentard était si détestable envers Harry et ses amis.

Et puis, elle avait une très bonne raison de ne pas lui en vouloir. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu son engagement suite au pari : quand ils se croisaient dans le château, Drago lui adressait toujours un petit signe de tête très discret, en guise de salut. Et même si elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait lui parler et se montrerait un peu plus chaleureux envers elle, Ana en était contente. Elle avait réussi à faire céder un garçon à la fierté démesurée, et c'était déjà une grande victoire, elle n'avait pas à en demande plus.

Mais malgré la discrétion du geste, certaines personnes l'avaient tout de même remarqué. C'est pourquoi Ana avait dû répondre aux questions d'Hermione, Ron et Harry, qui étaient choqués de voir que leur amie avait un lien quelconque avec leur pire ennemi. Ana avait donc dû leur mentir, en expliquant qu'elle ne connaissait pas Drago, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la saluait aussi souvent.

Ana s'en voulait de mentir à ses amis, mais elle savait que cela valait mieux. Si elle leur disait la vérité, ils ne comprendraient pas qu'elle puisse apprécier Drago, et encore moins qu'elle le fréquente aussi souvent, même si cela était pour travailler leurs leçon. Et elle ne se sentait pas encore assez proche d'eux pour leur confier les secrets de sa famille.

Drago aussi avait d'ailleurs dû répondre aux questions de Pansy Parkinson, une fille de sa maison, qui ne cessait de répéter à l'approche d'Ana « Tiens Drago, voilà ta copine. Tu sais, la traitre à son sang… ».

Ana avait donc comprit pourquoi Drago disait que les autres ne comprendraient pas s'ils savaient qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les deux. Et il avait tout à fait raison. Et même si elle n'en avait que faire de l'opinion des autres, elle comprenait que toutes ces remarques puissent être difficiles à vivre pour Drago. Et elle-même ne voulait pas raconter les détails de l'histoire de sa famille à n'importe qui. Marie était la seule au courant, et cela semblait largement suffisant à Ana.

\- Salut McGregor, l'accueillie une voix nasillarde à son entrée dans la salle de cours.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Histoire de la magie, imposa le garçon, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la discutions.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Ana, bien qu'elle ait déjà terminé son devoir durant le weekend.

Chacun sorti ses affaires en silence. L'ambiance était légèrement plus tendue qu'en temps normal. Malefoy devait lui en vouloir d'avoir gagné le pari. Et il devait aussi se sentir affreusement mal depuis la défaite de sa maison au match de Quidditch. Cependant, les adolescents ne cherchaient plus à se fuir et à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre comme c'était le cas auparavant. Ils travaillaient cote à cote, et s'entraidaient en cas de besoin, sans se disputer.

\- Dis-moi Malefoy, commença Ana, gênée et ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans froisser le garçon. C'est vrai que tu as lancé un duel à Harry ?

\- Oui, répondit Drago en riant, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Potter m'énerve. Il se prend pour le roi de ce château, alors qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple élève. Son passé ne fait pas de lui un être exceptionnel et intouchable, contrairement à ce que pense les autres. Il ressemble même plus à un sang-de-bourbe qu'à un véritable sorcier, puisqu'il a été élevé chez des moldus, et qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de notre monde avant sa rentrée ici.

Ana était choquée d'entendre Drago parler ainsi. « Sang-de-bourbe » était une insulte grave et très injuste pour désigner les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Elle insinuait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants et légitimes que les sorciers de sang-pur. Et cela était évidemment faux. Hermione en était d'ailleurs la preuve, puisque ses parents moldus ne l'empêchaient pas d'être la meilleure élève de l'école. Et même si elle savait que Son Serpentard était adepte de ce genre d'idées, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer des mots aussi vulgaires à l'encontre des personnes de leur communauté.

Cependant, Ana décida de ne pas relever cette remarque. Elle savait que Drago tenait ce genre de discours de sa famille, et plus particulièrement de son père, qui avait été un des bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago lui avait souvent parlé de ce dernier, et Ana savait que son Serpentard lui vouait une grande adoration. Cela ne servait donc à rien de lui faire une remarque, qui aurait juste énervée le garçon. Et Ana ne voulait en aucun cas se disputer avec lui, encore une fois.

\- Je te trouve un peu dur Malefoy, lui répondit Ana d'une voix douce pour ne le pas contrarier, tout en sortant de son sac ses affaires d'histoire de la magie. Harry est ce qu'il est, et tu ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, mais ça ne sert à rien d'entrer dans une guerre avec lui. Vous allez tous les deux perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour pas grand chose.

\- Si tu le dis, répliqua Drago, d'une voix ferme. Il commençait visiblement à se braquer.

\- Et est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as prévenu Rusard qu'Harry allait se rendre dans la salle des trophées cette nuit là ? Tu as voulu lui tendre un piège ?

\- Il est venu se plaindre auprès de toi, c'est ça ? s'exaspéra Drago. Il n'a vraiment aucun courage, pour un Gryffondor.

\- Non Malefoy, il m'en a parlé parce que nous sommes amis, lui et moi.

\- Et tu comptes me prendre la tête longtemps avec ton petit copain binoclard ? cria Drago, soudain saisi d'une grande colère. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui de venir t'aider, puisqu'il est si formidable que ça, ce Potter. Comme ça tu n'auras plus à supporter ce vilain Malefoy.

Ana recula face à la colère si soudaine et si violente du Serpentard. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à cela, même si elle s'était doutée que la conversation allait être houleuse. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une colère aussi intense et incontrôlable que celle qui avait gagné Malefoy en seulement quelques secondes. Elle avait presque peur.

Au fond de lui, Drago bouillait de rage. Encore ce satané Potter. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre McGregor le défendre et l'appeler « son ami » le rendait encore plus furieux qu'en temps normal. Il fallait donc absolument que ce binoclard semble mieux que lui sur tous les points ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce Potter, et surtout, il en avait assez qu'Ana veuille absolument lui en parler.

\- Ok Malefoy, répondit doucement Ana, espérant trouver le ton qui calmerait Drago. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'énerver comme ça…

\- Alors ne me parles pas de lui, s'exclama Drago, toujours aussi furieux. Et ne prends plus jamais sa défense devant moi, tu as compris ?

\- Mais je ne prenais pas sa défense, Malefoy, murmura Ana. Je voulais juste te comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu le déteste autant.

\- Mais décidément, t'es vraiment bête comme fille ! hurla Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes McGregor. C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre pour ton cerveau de vélane ?

\- Visiblement, répondit sèchement Ana, vexée et humiliée, une fois de plus. Tiens, voilà mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. A moins que tu n'en veuilles plus, parce que je suis trop bête pour pouvoir le rédiger ? Tu n'auras qu'à le recopier, et pour ça, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Sur ces mots, Ana ramassa ses affaires. Elle était elle aussi furieuse. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Pour qui se prenait-il, ce sale petit prétentieux ?

La gorge nouée, Ana rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse. Elle voulait à tout prix cacher les larmes qui naissaient dans le coin de ses yeux à Drago. Elle ne voulait pas faire, encore une fois, preuve de faiblesse devant lui. Elle avait tout essayé pour que ça aille mieux entre eux, pour qu'ils s'entendent, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'obstinait à rester un sale petit con arrogant.

Ana remit son sac sur ses épaules, et sortit de la pièce, presque en courant. Drago resta là, sans bouger, et sans oser prononcer un mot. Sa colère avait une fois de plus pris de dessus…

Et puis mince, il avait ce qu'il voulait : son devoir d'histoire de la magie.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Nous nous retrouvons pour la troisième publication de cette semaine, pour cette semaine spéciale suite à la fin de la rédaction du premier tome de la saga des McGregors. J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ?

J'espère que le chapitre 15 vous a plu, et que vous êtes contents de retrouver aujourd'hui Ana et Drago pour le chapitre 16. Mais avant de vous laisser les retrouver, je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews :D

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : Merci beaucoup, tes petits mots m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Pour te répondre, le tome 1 aura au total 25 chapitres =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Je pense que tu n'imagines même pas ma fierté quand tu me dis que tu me dis que je suis la fanfic que tu suis avec le plus d'assiduité :D arrête, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête… non en fait continues… lol ! Merci à toi :D

\- **_Camille_** : Merci pour ce petit message qui est très touchant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te lire aussi souvent, et j'espère que ça va continuer longtemps ! Merci encore.

\- **_Cat_** : Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus, j'en suis vraiment très heureuse. Et je le suis encore plus de te voir aussi fidèle. Donc un immense merci !

\- **_Ju_** : ou, l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices ! Merci encore pour tous ces compliments vraiment adorables ! et vraiment très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus… En espérant qu'il en soit de même. A très vite =)

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Je pense qu'on ne se connait pas ? Donc déjà, bienvenu à toi, et un grand merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire cette petite review ! Je suis heureuse que cette fanfic te plaise, et j'espère avoir tes petits messages très souvent !

Encore une fois, merci à tous d'être toujours là, et de m'envoyer toujours autant de petits messages, tous plus touchants les uns que les autres. MERCI. Et pour les timides, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur la page Facebook :D

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et Drago )

Bonne lecture =)

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 16_**

Les semaines passèrent et Noël arriva rapidement, apportant sur le château la neige et le vent froid de l'hiver.

Bien qu'il plaigne haut et fort les étudiants qui devaient rester au château durant les vacances, Drago ne pouvait, au fond de lui, que les envier. Car, même si sa famille lui manquait énormément, et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la rentrée de Septembre, il aurait lui aussi aimé rester à Poudlard durant ces deux semaines. En effet, le château promettait être magnifiquement décoré pour les fêtes, et l'ambiance plus qu'agréable. Mais surtout, Drago aurait pu profiter de ces deux semaines pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Ana…

Depuis leur dispute au sujet de Potter, elle était devenue tellement froide et distante avec lui. Elle continuait de venir le rejoindre deux fois par semaine, mais durant ces heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle restait assise à son bureau, à travailler en silence, sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard. Elle ne riait plus à ses blagues, elle n'essayait plus de le faire parler de sa vie, et elle se dépêchait de partir une fois l'heure écoulait. Et ce qui semblait le pire à Drago, c'est qu'elle ne faisait plus semblant d'être nulle en potion.

Depuis la dispute, elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, que ce soit en pratique ou en théorie pour cette matière où elle avait tellement de mal jusqu'alors. Et elle se débrouillait maintenant très bien sans lui, obtenant même de très bonnes notes à chaque devoir et préparation. Elle avait même réussi sa potion pour soigner les furoncles lors de leur dernier cours… Drago comprit donc qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas y arriver depuis le début… Mais pour quel raison, cela, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre…

Bien sur, Drago ne s'avouait pas que cette dispute avec Ana l'affectait. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et il se répétait chaque jour qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que la jeune fille ait changé vis-à-vis de lui. Et cette auto-persuasion fonctionnait plutôt bien, puisqu'il était réellement convaincu que cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, et cela malgré la légère déception qui le gagnait quand Ana sortait de la salle de métamorphose sans même lui dire au revoir.

C'est donc en se pensant serein que Drago alla rejoindre Ana en cette veille de vacances. Il la retrouva déjà installée à l'un des bureau, concentrée sur un devoir de métamorphose, particulièrement compliqué, que leur avait donné McGonagall pour les vacances. Sans lui dire bonjour, Drago s'installa à un bureau. Puisqu'elle n'était pas polie, il ne le serait pas non plus. Mais il essaya tout de même de faire le plus de bruit possible pour énerver la jeune fille, et l'obliger à lever le visage de son livre. Mais devant le désintérêt total d'Ana, il arrêta et se mit lui aussi à travailler.

Mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre, après près d'une demi-heure, qu'il était totalement incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Il était d'ailleurs bloqué sur la même phrase depuis qu'il avait commencé. Peut-être l'euphorie des vacances l'empêcher de pouvoir travailler sérieusement ? A moins que ce ne soit l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce ?

Drago se leva et s'avança vers Ana. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas travailler, il fallait bien s'occuper différemment, se dit-il.

\- Je peux m'asseoir McGregor ? demanda-t-il, une fois arrivé près du bureau d'Ana.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit sèchement la jeune fille sans lever le visage de le manuel qu'elle lisait, les yeux plissés.

Drago s'installa à coté de la Gryffondor. La chaleur revint immédiatement dans son ventre, ce qui provoqua en lui une vague de bien être. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis leur dispute, et il devait admettre que cette sensation apaisante et rassurante lui avait manquée. C'est alors qu'il prit une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre un jour. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il devait faire quelque chose.

\- J'ai grandi dans une famille noble, et surtout, très riche, commença Drago, la tête basse, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Ma famille est puissante depuis de nombreuse génération... Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, mon père travaille au ministère, et il est très proche du ministre. Il a toujours eu soif de pouvoir… Je suis né dans une période très sombre de sa vie. Et comme je suis son fils unique, il a toujours eu de grandes ambitions pour moi. Il veut que je sois le meilleur, que je sois la preuve de la supériorité de notre famille. Et je ne veux pas le décevoir… Je ne le veux pas, et je ne le peux pas. Ma famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie. J'admire mon père, comme aucun autre fils n'admire son père. Le décevoir, ce serait pour moi un échec, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face, j'aurais bien trop honte… c'est pour ça que je déteste autant Potter. Parce qu'il est la preuve que je ne suis pas le meilleur. Il n'est pas mieux que moi, non, bien sur que non. Mais son passé le rend supérieur à n'importe qui, moi comprit, bien qu'il n'en soit pas absolument pas digne. Et puis en plus, il est agaçant comme personne, à se prendre pour le roi de Poudlard…

Ana cessa immédiatement d'écrire quand Son Serpentard commença à parler. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui parle comme ça. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole, malgré leurs rendez-vous, deux fois par semaine. Et même si cette ambiance pesait à Ana, elle avait prit la décision de ne pas faire le premier pas vers le Serpentard. Il l'avait trop de fois humiliée, et elle l'avait trop de fois pardonné. C'était trop facile pour lui : ses actes n'avaient jamais de conséquence

A la fin du discours de Drago, Ana se redressa et regarda ce dernier dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris très clair, et reflétaient la gêne profonde qu'il ressentait suite à cette confession. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge écarlate, et il ne cessait de tripotait l'un des boutons de sa cape, qui menaçait de se détacher à tout moment. Il n'était vraiment plus le même : Jamais Ana n'avait vu un Drago aussi mal à l'aise.

Ana sourit légèrement à Drago, afin de lui montrait qu'elle avait apprécié qu'il lui parle de cette façon, et qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Il était rare que ce dernier le livre et dévoile ainsi ses sentiments les plus profonds. Mais cette confession la laissait sans voix. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Mais surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire encore une fois en l'amélioration de sa relation avec lui. Il l'avait tant de fois déçue.

\- Tu voulais comprendre pourquoi je détestais Potter la dernière fois, expliqua Drago d'une voix basse. Maintenant, tu as ta réponse.

\- Merci Malefoy, répondit Ana, toute aussi gênée que le garçon. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te confier aux autres, donc j'apprécie que tu le fasses avec moi. Et je te remercie de ta réponse concernant Harry.

\- Je ne te dis pas tout cela pour attirer ta pitié ou ta sympathie McGregor, répondit Drago, d'une voix ferme, soudain reprit par sa fierté.

\- Je le sais Malefoy, lui répondit gentiment Ana. Et ce n'est absolument pas les sentiments que je ressens actuellement. Je suis plutôt… contente que tu me parles de cette façon.

\- C'est juste que j'en ai assez de devoir passer deux heures par semaine avec une fille qui reste dans son coin sans même m'adresser un mot. Et vu que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de venir ici deux fois par semaine… Donc si ça peut te calmer de savoir tout ça…

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, ria gentiment Ana. Bon, changeons du sujet. Que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances de Noël ?

\- Je retourne dans mon manoir, fêter les fêtes de fin d'année avec mes parents. Et toi ?

\- Je reste ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi ?

\- Je vis avec ma grand-mère depuis le décès de mon père. Et… disons qu'elle ne peut pas m'accueillir chez elle durant les vacances scolaires. Je ne peux aller chez elle que l'été.

\- Et où vit-elle ?

\- En Ecosse, mentit Ana – sa grand-mère possédait en réalité une maison dans le village voisin du château, à Pré-Au-Lard. Et toi ? Où vivent tes parents ?

\- Notre manoir se trouve dans le Wiltshire, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, même si c'est assez loin d'ici, plaisanta Ana.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la porte à coté, ria Drago. Il me suffit de traverser toute l'Angleterre, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, pour nous les sorciers.

Les deux adolescents rirent ensemble. C'était comme si toute la tension de ces derniers temps avait disparut. C'était assez étrange. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère, presque amicale. Tous deux avaient totalement oublié la raison de leur dispute. Et surtout, Ana ne lui en voulait plus. Mais cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était de même à chaque fois : elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Dans leur ventre, la chaleur continuait de battre. Elle était intense, mais étrangement agréable et apaisante. Leurs lèvres souriaient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'ils ne puissent les en empêcher. Et même si Drago continuer d'avoir cette attitude hautaine, Ana ne le trouvait pas aussi désagréable qu'en temps normal. C'était un peu comme s'il n'existait plus de maisons différentes à Poudlard. Comme si cela ne semblait plus étrange qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard puisse discuter et s'apprécier. Et cette sensation était assez agréable, pour tous les deux.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ici, toute seule pendant deux semaines ? demanda Drago, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle allait répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Non, répondit cependant Ana. Marie reste ici aussi, et le château va être magnifique. Et connaissant Dumbledore, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer.

\- C'est vrai… avoua Drago, légèrement déçu de la réponse d'Ana. Au final, tu vas presque être moins seule que moi. Il n'y aura que ma mère chez moi, mon père ira certainement travailler.

\- Même le jour de Noël ?

\- Il ne rentre que pour le diner, même le jour de Noël. Il est bien trop occupé par son poste au ministère…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, le taquina Ana. Tu pourras m'écrire, si tu t'ennuie ou que je te manque trop …

\- L'espoir fait vivre, McGregor, répondit Drago, les yeux espiègles.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui écrire ! Déjà parce qu'il n'écrivait jamais à personne. Même ses parents n'avait reçu que deux lettres depuis le début de l'année. Il n'allait donc pas perdre du temps à le faire pour cette fille. Et puis c'était absurde, elle n'allait pas lui manquer, elle n'était pas assez importante pour cela.

Il n'avait voulu se réconcilier avec elle que parce qu'il était devenu pesant pour lui de passer du temps avec elle. L'ambiance lourde nuisait à son travail et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, c'était uniquement car ce n'est pas agréable de passer du temps au coté d'une boudeuse. Mais puisqu'il était obligé de la supporter, il avait voulu rendre les choses le moins difficiles possibles.

\- Demain, tu fais quelque chose ? demanda soudain Drago.

\- Non, pourquoi ? lui répondit Ana.

\- Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express ?

\- Tu accepterais de te faire voir avec moi, en dehors de cette salle ?

\- Je prends le dernier voyage, je ne pars qu'en fin de matinée, il n'y aura plus personne. Et je ne te propose ça uniquement pour que tu me portes mes valises. Je voudrais vérifier que ta ressemblance avec les elfes de maison s'arrête au physique.

\- Alors, si j'obtiens l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall, je te promets de t'accompagner… dans le seul but de te faire payer ces paroles. A Pré-Au-Lard, il n'y a plus de règlement, et je pourrais me venger autant que je voudrais…

Le lendemain, Ana se réveilla de bonne humeur. Sa journée promettait d'être riche en émotion. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre sa grand-mère d'accepter de lui donner l'autorisation d'accompagner Drago à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express, mais elle avait finalement céder devant l'insistance de sa petite-fille.

Ana se prépara donc en ce samedi matin. Elle enfila ses vêtements les plus chauds pour faire face au froid mordant qui s'était abattu sur le château, et décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés pour une fois. Marie ne cessait de lui répétait qu'il était dommage de ne pas les montrer, elle avait donc décidé de profiter des vacances pour suivre les conseils de son amie.

C'est donc vêtu d'un longue cape de laine noir, et ses long cheveux auburn lui descendant jusqu'aux hanches qu'Ana descendit dans la Salle Commune en fin de matinée.

\- Tu es magnifique, s'exclama Marie en la voyant. Je te l'avais bien dis que tu devais détacher tes cheveux, tu es juste resplendissante. Ca te change tellement…

\- Merci Marie, rougit Ana. Bon, je vais retrouver Drago. Je reviendrais pour le déjeuner.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as changé de coiffure alors… Tu veux te faire belle pour ton beau Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Ana.

\- Pas du tout, s'offusqua Ana. J'ai juste décidé de t'écouter, et puisqu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas prévu de travailler, garder les cheveux détachés ne me gênera pas.

\- Mais bien sur, ria Marie. Allez, file ! Amuse-toi bien !

Ana retrouva Drago dans le hall du château aux alentours de 10h30. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de l'accompagner, et elle espérait réserver une bonne surprise à Son Serpentard.

Elle avait la boule au ventre. C'était tellement étrange de retrouver Drago en dehors de la salle de métamorphose. Et elle espérait qu'il serait aussi agréable que la veille. Comment allait-elle réagir s'il reprenait son attitude prétentieuse et hautaine avec elle ? Pire, allait-il vraiment lui parler et prendre le risque de se faire voir des autres élèves de sa maison en sa compagnie ?

Drago l'attendait, assis sur les marches. Il était seul. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le hall, les autres étudiants étaient partis prendre le train bien plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Désolé McGregor, déclara Drago en la voyant arriver. Mes valises ont déjà été emmenées par Rusard.

\- Quel dommage ! s'exclama Ana, ne faisant mine d'être déçue. Je me faisais une telle joie de les porter. Ca aurait été un tel honneur pour moi…

Tous deux prirent place dans l'une des diligences sans chevaux : elles se déplaçaient seules. La voiture était presque vide, il n'y avait que deux étudiants de Poufsouffle avec eux, mais tous deux les regardait d'un air ahuri : il était tellement étrange de voir des étudiants de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ensemble. Et cela était d'autant plus étonnant que le Serpentard en question était certainement le plus détestable de cette maison.

Dès que la diligence démarra, Ana regretta sa coquetterie : ses cheveux volaient au vent, s'emmêlant et lui cachant les yeux. Alors qu'elle essayait –en vain – de les maintenir en place, elle constata que Drago la fixait d'un regard étrange.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu as quelques chose de changé aujourd'hui, répondit le Serpentard, en essayant de se ressaisir.

\- Ah bon ? répondit Ana, surprise.

\- Oui, ça doit être tes cheveux. Tu les attache toujours, normalement.

Drago essaya de détacher son regard des cheveux de la jeune fille. Il était comme obnubilé par cette longue chevelure soyeuse. Il ne les avait jamais imaginés aussi long. Il avait toujours vu Ana avec les cheveux noués en une longue natte, qu'elle ramenait sur sa poitrine. Mais coiffée ainsi, avec les cheveux détachés, elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée. Elle faisait presque son âge, et elle était vraiment très jolie.

\- Ça te va bien de les laisser détacher, déclara Drago d'une voix neutre, essayant de cacher ses pensées. Et oui, profites en McGregor. Je ne fais absolument jamais de compliment, et celui-ci sera ton cadeau de Noël, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard médusée d'Ana.

\- Et bien merci de cette attention Malefoy, ça me fait plaisir, répondit Ana, en rougissant.

Ana était à la fois sidérée et aux anges. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au garçon, tellement ce compliment l'avait étonné. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé de coiffure… et elle ne se serait jamais attendu qu'il lui dise que cela lui allait bien…

Le trajet se termina en silence. Tous deux semblaient très gênés, tant par le compliment de Drago que du fait de se retrouver tous les deux, en dehors de la salle de métamorphose. Cela semblait tellement irréel, mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait ce choix.

Le Poudlard Express les attendait déjà à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, afin de ramener les étudiants vers Londres. Ana accompagna Drago jusqu'au wagon des Serpentards, en bout de train. Il marchait devant elle, sans l'attendre, et semblait soudain inquiet qu'on puisse le voir en sa compagnie. Ana s'était attendue à cette réaction, mais elle était tout de même heureuse qu'elle n'arrive qu'à la fin de leur voyage. Elle avait ainsi pu passer un moment agréable avec lui, sans crainte des regards extérieurs.

\- Bon et bien… bonnes vacances Malefoy, déclara-t-elle alors que le garçon montait dans le wagon.

\- A toi aussi, McGregor, lui répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Amuse-toi bien avec le binoclard et le rouquin, même si je ne pense pas que cela soit possible…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Malefoy, je vais certainement passer d'aussi belles vacances que toi, plaisanta Ana.

\- Si tu arrives à ne pas pleurer à cause de mon absence, je pense que tu pourrais presqu'y arriver.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, Malefoy…

Sur ces mots, les portes du wagon se refermèrent, séparant les deux adolescents. Après un coup de sifflet, le train démarra. Ana et Drago se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, tant que cela leur était possible.

Mais Ana en était certaine : avant de ne plus être visible, Drago lui avait fait un vrai signe de main, cette fois.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonjour les McGregors ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

Et bien me revoilà – et oui, encore… - pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que vous n'en avez pas marre ? Ce serait dommage, car il y aura encore un chapitre par jour jusqu'à dimanche… lol.

Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 17 – et oui, déjà. J'espère que le chapitre d'hier vous a plu, et que vous avez tous hâte de retrouver Ana et Drago pour de nouvelles aventures.

Avant de commencer, je vais commencer par répondre à vos magnifiques Reviews… Je vais finir par y prendre goût, de vous lire tous les jours ^^

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Je vais encore me répéter – au risque de paraitre vieille et sénile… mais MERCI ! En effet, si tu veux que je puisse passer les portes, il faudrait légèrement modérer tes compliments… mais j'adore tellement ça ! lol. J'espère que l'attente et la frustration n'ont pas été trop dures à supporter pour toi, mais rassure toi, voilà le chapitre 17, tu pourras avoir la suite des aventures de Ana et Drago ! =) et encore et toujours, merci !

\- **_Camille_** : Je me répète aussi, mais encore une fois merci pour ton petit message ! J'essais en effet de garder le caractère de Drago décrit par J.K Rowling, mais je lui donne une autre petite facette qu'on ne connait pas – puisqu'on ne le connait pas vraiment dans HP, finalement, et qu'il reste un personnage très énigmatique ! Mais je ne sais absolument pas si c'est la réalité imaginée par l'auteure, c'est juste ma façon de voir Drago =) En tout cas merci, et voilà la suite =) Bisous !

\- **_Ju_** : Et je le répète : OUI, tu fais partie de mes plus fidèles lectrices, et pour ça MERCI ! C'est juste génial pour moi... Merci de tous ces compliments, et je suis très heureuse de réussir à faire partager les sentiments d'Ana, c'est le but :D Par contre, pour le rythme de publication, je ne pourrais pas gérer beaucoup plus de temps qu'une semaine… Surtout que je commence mes examens très bientôt L

\- **_Mitsukie :_** Ne t'excuse pas de ne m'écrire que maintenant, c'est déjà absolument génial que tu le fasses, et j'espère que tu continueras ! J'adore connaitre mes lecteurs et leurs opinions (d'ailleurs n'hésite pas à venir me parler en privé sur la page Facebook si tu l'as, pour faire connaissance).En effet, il va y avoir BEAUCOUP de chapitres, puisque je reprends tous les tomes de la saga (par exemple rien que le tome 1 fait 25 chapitres ^^) mais je vais faire en sorte de les écrire et de les publier rapidement pour ne pas vous ennuyer et vous perdre en cours de route ! Je ferai de mon mieux en tous cas ^^. Merci à toi, et bisous =)

Merci à tous pour vos petits messages et reviews. Ca me fait tellement plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas… alors continuez SVP…

J'arrête de parler maintenant, et je vous laisse retrouver Ana et Drago –et Marie…- pour de nouvelles aventures. A très vite !

Bonne lecture =)

Blii =)

 ** _Chapitre 17_**

Les vacances avançaient à vitesse éclaire. Bien trop vite au goût d'Ana et de Marie. Et bien que le château soit presque vide, ces dernières s'amusaient comme des petites folles. Elles passaient toutes leurs journées en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, qui étaient eux aussi restés à l'école durant les vacances. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être restés, ils avaient à leur disposition tous les loisirs qu'ils souhaitaient, ainsi que les meilleurs fauteuils de la Grande Salle – c'est-à-dire ceux près de la cheminée, ce qui était vraiment très agréable par ce temps glacial.

Tous les quatre passaient donc leur journée hors du château, à faire des batailles de neige, ou à regarder Harry s'entrainer au Quidditch. Il arrivait parfois qu'Harry prête son balai dernier cris à ses amis, pour leur permettre de faire un tour du stade et de s'entrainer au vol. Cela était une véritable aubaine pour Marie et Ron, qui rêvaient de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Mais Ana, elle ne préférait pas essayer, car elle n'avait jamais été douée pour voler et avait très peur de se blesser, ou d'abimer le balai de son ami. Elle se contentait donc de les regarder faire des cabrioles en riant.

Après ces journées éreintantes, ils passaient leur soirée dans la Salle Commune près du feu pour se réchauffer. Ron apprenait à Harry à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, ce qui était très amusant à regarder pour Ana et Marie. Certains soirs, Ron volait aussi de la nourriture durant le banquet, et s'amusait à la faire rôtir dans la cheminée, ce qui provoquait parfois d'épaisse fumée odorante.

Ana et Marie, quant à elle, passait de longue heure à discuter entre filles dans leur dortoir avant de dormir. Marie s'amusait alors à coiffer les longs cheveux d'Ana, en utilisant différents sorts trouvés dans les magasines pour sorcières. Elles parlaient aussi souvent de Seamus et Drago, qui, même si aucune d'elles n'osaient l'avouer, leur manquaient beaucoup.

Ces vacances étaient donc les meilleures qu'Ana aie passées jusqu'à présent. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, et profiter de chaque instant avec ses amis. Et même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour voir sa grand-mère, Ana était heureuse. Elle qui avait craint d'être triste de ne pas pouvoir passer les fêtes avec celle qui l'avait élevé se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Le château était magnifique. La Grande Salle avait été décorée d'une douzaine de sapins de très grande taille, tous agrémentés de nombreuses guirlandes et lumières, qui donnait à la pièce une atmosphère joyeuse et festive. Des centaines de bougie voltigeaient dans les airs, un peu partout dans le château, et des flocons de neige, ni froid, ni mouillé tombaient dans les couloirs. Tout cela donnait au château un air de fête, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous ceux qui étaient resté. Tout le monde était joyeux, et toute la pression des cours était retombée pour laisser place à la bonne humeur.

\- Si je pouvais faire ça à Drago Malefoy, s'exclama Ron un soir, alors qu'un de ses cavaliers venait de détruire l'une des pièces d'Harry. Un bon coup d'épée comme celui-là devrait lui faire fermer sa bouche, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Oui, mais tu serais certainement renvoyé, lui répondit Marie, qui lisait au coin du feu.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. Il faudrait mieux trouver un moyen de le faire renvoyer lui. Comme ça nous n'aurions plus à le supporter ici, et nous serions beaucoup plus tranquilles.

\- On pourrait mettre un livre de la réserve dans son sac ? suggéra Ron, ravi de son idée. Un Serpentard avec un livre de la réserve sur lui, ça montre qu'il cherche à faire de la magie noire. Il serait forcément renvoyé.

\- Et comment comptes-tu te procurer un livre de la réserve ? lui demanda Marie en posant son livre sur le canapé et en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'y aller je te rappelle.

\- Et tous les Serpentards ne font pas de la magie noire, ajouta Ana, sans lever le nez de son livre.

Ce genre de conversation était le seul point noir des vacances de la jeune sorcière. Presque chaque soir, ses deux amis cherchaient un moyen de faire renvoyer Drago de l'école. Ana essayait de ne pas participer à ces conversations, pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'énerver contre eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent le lien qui l'unissait à Drago. Déjà parce qu'elle savait que cela ne plairait pas au Serpentard, qui préférait que leur rendez-vous restent secrets, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner des explications à Harry et Ron qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre sa réaction.

Mais ce qui agaçait surtout Ana, c'était l'amalgame que les garçons faisaient entre la maison Serpentard et la magie noire. Mais ses deux amis n'étaient pas les seuls à penser cela et à faire ce raccourcie. Puisque le plus puissant mage noir, Lord Voldemort, avait étudié dans cette maison il y a des années de cela, beaucoup pensait que tous les Serpentards avaient des tendances à pratiquer la magie noire et à vouloir faire régner le mal sur la communauté magique.

Cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Ana, car la moitié de sa famille avait fait partie de cette maison, et tout particulièrement son père. Et même si ce dernier avait, à un moment de sa vie, commit une erreur en faisant un mauvais choix, cela ne faisait pas de lui un mage noir, ou une mauvaise personne…

Ana avait conscience que la maison Serpentard avait mauvaise réputation aux yeux de tous les sorciers. Déjà à cause de son créateur, Salazar Serpentard, qui avait quitté l'école car il ne souhaitait pas que les sorciers nés de parents moldus puissent étudier à Poudlard, les jugeant illégitimes. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas cette haine envers la maison au serpent. Car à la création de l'école, la seule chose qui départageait les maisons étaient les qualités de ses membres, et non pas leurs ambitions. Les braves allaient à Gryffondor, les ambitieux à Serpentard, les loyaux à Poufsouffle et les intelligents à Serdaigle. Cela n'avait donc absolument rien à voir avec la pratique de la magie noire. Et Ana restait persuadée que les étudiants des autres maisons avaient autant de risque de devenir adeptes de ce genre de magie que ceux de la maison Serpentard.

Mais là encore, Ana se gardait bien de donner son opinion sur le sujet, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Ron et Harry. Hormis Marie, personne ne savait l'histoire de sa famille, et elle avait fait le serment à sa grand-mère de ne la dévoiler à personne. Elle préférait donc ne pas prendre part à ces conversations, en faisant mine d'être plongée dans l'une de ses lectures, ou de faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Et même si sa langue la démangeait à chaque fois que ses amis commençaient à en parler, elle réussissait à chaque fois à se contenir, malgré la frustration et la tristesse.

\- Debout la marmotte ! C'est Noël, et ton lit est couvert de cadeau ! Lève-toi !

Ana ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit – ce qui était certainement le cas, d'ailleurs. Devant elle se tenait Marie, les mains sur les hanches et un immense sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux coupés au carré étaient en bataille, mais elle semblait très éveillée pour cette heure si matinale.

\- Marie, il est beaucoup trop tôt, ronchonna la petite vélane en remontant sa couverture sur son visage pour se protéger. Laisse-moi dormir, on verra ça demain…

\- Tu plaisante j'espère ? s'exclama Marie en sautant sur le lit de son amie pour essayer de lui arracher ses couvertures. Il est sept heures du matin, il est grand temps de se lever ! Il y a des cadeaux partout, regarde ! C'est Noël, alors lève-toi et viens ouvrir tes cadeaux avec moi.

Malgré la fatigue, Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie avait montré un grand enthousiasme ces derniers jours, et plus les fêtes approchaient, plus elle semblait impatiente et euphorique. Et en ce jour de Noël, c'était l'apogée de son bonheur. Telle une enfant, Marie sautait partout, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice, et un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Elle avait visiblement hâte de découvrir ce que renfermer tous les paquets qui reposaient au pied de leurs lits.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, déclara Ana en se levant et en enfilant sa robe de chambre, d'un air faussement contrariée. Mais je te préviens, je ferai une sieste cette après midi !

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Mais maintenant, lève-toi s'il te plait ! supplia Marie en trépignant d'impatience.

Aux pieds de leurs lits se trouvaient plusieurs petits paquets, soigneusement empilés. Ils étaient tous emballés dans du papier coloré et brillant, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Marie de les ouvrir. Ils avaient dû être posés là durant la nuit par les elfes de maison du château, qui avait une nouvelle fois pris garde de ne pas réveiller les deux jeunes filles.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du Père Noël ? demanda soudain Marie, qui regardait avec admiration ses cadeaux, assise en tailleur devant eux.

\- Non, qui c'est ? répondit Ana en baillant et en prenant place aux cotés de son amie.

\- C'est une légende moldue, expliqua Marie, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. C'est un vieux monsieur barbu qui apporte des cadeaux aux enfants qui ont été sages le jour de Noël pour les féliciter et les encourager à continuer comme ça. En fait, il me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore parfois… J'y croyais quand j'étais petite. Puisque mon père est moldu, il m'a toujours raconté cette légende… ça me faisait rêver à l'époque… Bon, on ouvre ? finit-elle par s'exclamer, visiblement impatiente. Tiens, commence par celui-là.

Marie attrapa un petit paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un papier argenté dans la pile d'Ana, et le lui tendit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ana déchira soigneusement l'emballage, et découvrit à l'intérieur un livre intitulé _Sorts et Potions pour cheveux longs_.

\- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'être utile, puisque tu gardes de plus en plus tes cheveux détachés, expliqua Marie.

\- Merci Marie, c'est un super cadeau ! s'exclama Ana, réellement ravie. Je voulais justement m'en acheter un, car je ne supporte plus la douleur du brossage à la fin de la journée. Vraiment merci. Tiens, ouvre celui-ci.

Ana donna à son amie un petit paquet rouge qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé pour elle. Il contenait un lot de trois magnifiques plumes, l'une de couleur blanche, une autre rouge et la dernière, noire.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais une petite collection de plume, expliqua Ana en souriant. J'ai pensé que celles-ci te ferait plaisir.

\- Merci Ana, s'exclama Marie en sautant au cou de son amie, les larmes aux yeux. J'adore les plumes, et celles-ci sont absolument magnifiques. Vraiment, merci mille fois. Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver.

Ana fut surprise par tant d'affection de la part de Marie, qui était en temps normal très pudique, et très peu expressive. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient réellement un drôle de pouvoir sur elle, Ana ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent ensuite à ouvrir leurs autres cadeaux, envoyés par leur famille. Ana eut la surprise d'en avoir trois. Elle n'en attendait que deux, comme chaque année, un pour chacune de ses grands-mères. Ana en saisi un, qui était emballé dans un papier vert-émeraude –comme chaque année. Il contenait deux manuels de potion, accompagnés d'un petit mot, rédigé dans une écriture fine et pointue.

« J'ai crus comprendre que, malgré tes récents progrès, tu avais toujours quelques lacunes en cours de potion.

Voilà donc deux manuels, qui sont, je trouve, assez bien faits. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs été conseillés par ton professeur. Ainsi, tu pourras continuer à t'améliorer.

Joyeux noël,

Ta grand-mère, qui t'aime

»

Ana sourit à la lecture de ce mot. C'était sa grand-mère tout craché : les études avant tout. Elle se promit de lui transmettre un petit message par l'intermédiaire de Moon dès aujourd'hui pour la remercier de cette attention. Des manuels de potion, elle aurait pu espérer mieux comme cadeau de Noël, mais elle savait que sa grand-mère lui offrait cela pour son bien et pour la réussite de ses études, ce qui était très important pour elle.

Ana ouvrit le second paquet, emballé dans un papier jaune vif. Sa grand-mère faisait chaque année des efforts pour trouver le papier cadeau le plus voyant possible… Il contenait une lourde cape blanche, bordée de fourrure, blanche également. Ce paquet était lui aussi accompagné d'un petit message, rédigé dans une grande écriture ronde, à l'opposé de la précédente.

« Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu perpétuais les traditions familiales, donc je me suis dis que je pouvais désormais t'offrir ceci.

Cette cape est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations, elle a d'ailleurs était conçue par l'une de nos ancêtres, il y a très longtemps. Je l'avais offert à ta maman le jour de son mariage, mais aujourd'hui, elle est à toi.

Elle te sera certainement trop grande pour l'instant, mais je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira à merveilles dans quelques années.

Prends en grand soin…

Ta grand-mère, Andora. »

Ce paquet venait de sa grand-mère maternelle, la vélane. Les deux grands-mères d'Ana était les totales opposées. Minerva était stricte et droite, assez peu démonstrative, alors qu'Andora, sa grand-mère maternelle, était une femme exubérante et très expansive. Cependant, ces dernières s'étaient toujours très bien entendues, et il était assez fréquent que les deux femmes se voient pour discuter de l'éducation d'Ana.

La cape qu'Andora avait envoyée à Ana était vraiment magnifique. Soyeuse, douce, et elle semblait briller à la lumière. Et savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un objet familial lui donnait encore plus de valeur aux yeux d'Ana. Et étant fabriqué par une vélane, elle devait avoir des pouvoirs particuliers, qu'Ana ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Ouah, s'exclama Marie en regardant la cape d'Ana. Tu as été gâtée ! Moi j'ai eu deux romans moldus de la part de mon père, et une cape pour l'hiver de ma mère. Et aussi quelques chocolats venant de mes grands-parents.

\- Ta cape est magnifique aussi, déclara Ana en regardant la cape en laine noire que Marie avait reçu.

\- Merci, elle n'est pas aussi belle que la tienne, mais au moins elle est à ma taille, la taquina la jeune fille. Tu ne l'ouvres pas, celui-là ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant le dernier paquet d'Ana, emballé dans du papier journal.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il vient, je n'en attendais que deux, comme tous les ans.

\- Tu ne risque pas de savoir de qui il est si tu ne l'ouvre pas, répondit Marie tout en mangeant un chocolat. Bien que j'ai ma petite idée la dessus… et quitte à recevoir un cadeau, autant savoir de quoi il s'agit, tu ne penses pas ?

Ana saisit le paquet, et déchira lentement l'emballage en papier journal. Elle savait ce que son amie avait voulu dire, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible…

Ana découvrit une petite boite en acajou à l'intérieur du paquet, qui contenait une fine chaine en argent, et un magnifique pendentif en forme de plume, s'étiolant en envolée d'oiseau.

\- Et bien, déclara Marie, toujours en grignotant ses chocolats. En voyant l'emballage je pensais qu'il t'avait envoyé une bêtise pour te faire enrager, mais tout compte fait, son cadeau est magnifique. Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, ça ne peut pas venir de lui, répondit Ana en contemplant le collier d'un air admiratif.

\- Tu crois tellement à ce que tu viens de dire que tu as tout de suite compris de qui je voulais parler, plaisanta Marie. Il n'y a pas de mot avec ?

\- Non, rien du tout…

\- Et toi, tu lui as envoyé quelque chose pour Noël ?

\- Oui, une paire en gants, en peau de dragon.

\- Donc ce n'est pas si improbable que ça qu'il t'ait lui aussi envoyé quelque chose…

\- Marie, je te rappelle que nous sommes en train de parler de Drago Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu l'imagine sincèrement aller faire les boutiques pour me trouver un cadeau de Noël ? Et surtout, est-ce que tu l'imagine m'acheter ça ?!

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant… tu n'as qu'à demandé de qui ça vient ! Le hibou qui a déposé ce paquet attend sur le bord de la fenêtre depuis au moins une heure. Je l'ai vu arrivé, j'étais déjà réveillée depuis un moment. Il doit attendre une réponse. Fais lui envoyer à son maitre un courrier demandant qui il est, comme ça tu seras fixée. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, un hibou aussi têtu et borné ne peut appartenir qu'à un Malefoy…

Ana s'approcha de la fenêtre en souriant à la plaisanterie de son amie. Elle ouvrit lentement la fenêtre, et fit monter le grand hibou sombre sur son bras. Il ne tenait aucun message entre ses serfs, mais il tendit immédiatement la patte à Ana, attendant qu'elle y accroche une réponse. Son regard était perçant, et semblait dire à Ana de se dépêcher.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ? Si ça ce n'est pas une réaction de Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! s'exclama Marie en riant.

Ana rit à son tour. Il était vrai que ce hibou avait un petit coté Malefoy après tout : le même regard hautain et intransigeant, la même attitude impatiente… Elle attrapa rapidement un petit morceau de parchemin et une plume, et y inscrivit deux mots, avant de l'attacher à la patte du hibou, qui s'empressa de s'envoler dès que ce fut terminé. Ana regarda l'oiseau partir dans les airs, en direction de l'horizon.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as écrit ? demanda Marie, curieuse.

Ana la regarda en souriant et en rougissant.

« Merci, Drago. »


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous pour ce cinquième rendez-vous de la semaine ?_**

Et oui, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 18 (et oui, déjà !). J'espère que vous ne vous lassez toujours pas, et que vous êtes toujours aussi heureux de retrouver Ana aujourd'hui ? En tous cas, personnellement, je suis très heureuse de vous faire encore une fois partager ses aventures avec Drago et sa meilleure amie Marie.

Je vais donc commencer par répondre à vos précédentes Reviews, qui – décidemment, je me répète sans cesse – m'ont fais énormément plaisir… C'est vraiment une telle joie de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre, et encore plus de lire vos avis, plus constructifs les uns que les autres :D

\- **_Ju_** : Je te remercie pour ces encouragements pour mes exams ! Je vais en avoir besoin je crois, parce que là, c'est du costaud ^^ Mais bon, c'est la vie ^^. Et merci aussi pour tes compliments sur le chapitre 17 ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus, car satisfaire mes lecteurs est ma priorité :D. Merci encore, et à très bientôt !

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Merci à toi aussi, et ne me remercie pas, je n'ai vraiment rien fais de spécial ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre 17 t'ai plus à toi aussi, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant, voire un peu plus encore :D à très vite !

\- **_Camille_** : Moi aussi en l'écrivant j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'être déjà à Noël ! Mais bon, ça se rapproche, il n'y a plus qu'un mois et demi à attendre… Merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part, et je suis contente que mon écrit te plaise toujours autant ! En espérant que ça continue avec ce chapitre ! Bisous =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Je comprends ton impatience, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça vient ! Si je pouvais publier aussi régulièrement que cette semaine je le ferai, mais malheureusement mes cours me prennent trop de temps… L Mais rassure toi, c'est aussi un supplice pour moi ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments, qui comme à chaque publication me fait très plaisir ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Merci !

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à part : WHAOU ! Merci, tout ce que tu me dis est juste… GENIAL ! Merci, tu n'imagines même pas comment ton message m'a touché (j'en ai même envoyé une copie d'écran à mon copain –bon OK on s'en fou mais bon ^^). Bref, en un mot : MERCI !

\- **_La p'tite_** : Il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse ( ?) donc avant toute chose enchantée, et bienvenue à toi. J'espère que tu te plairas dans la communauté des McGregors (oui, j'aime à nous appeler une communauté), et que tu seras au rendez-vous chaque semaine pour les publications de chapitres ! N'hésite pas à venir me parler en message privé sur la page Facebook de cette fanfic si tu l'as aimé pour que nous puissions faire connaissance (j'ai la lubie de vouloir connaitre tous mes lecteurs, donc il en est de même pour tout le monde ^^) Ensuite, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, et surtout merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ca me fait réellement chaud au cœur, et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement ! A très bientôt !

Encore une fois merci à tous. Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir visiter cette fanfiction, et à aimer la page Facebook… N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit message (que ce soit en privé pour les timides, ou en reviews/commentaires) car c'est ce qui me donne la motivation de continuer. Et en plus, j'ai réellement envie de TOUS vous connaitre ! Donc encore une fois MERCI !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et Drago pour de nouvelles aventures…

Bonne lecture, et à très vite =)

 _Blii =)_

PS : Tous les passages entre guillemets sont directement recopiés du livre, puisque ma fic reprend l'histoire générale du livre. Ils ne sont donc pas de moi, mais bien de notre reine, J.K Rowling.

 ** _Chapitre 18_**

Les vacances de Noël se terminèrent bien trop rapidement au goût d'Ana. Le jour de Noël avait été absolument magnifique et inoubliable. Un repas grandiose et succulent avait été préparé spécialement pour l'occasion, et une humeur festive et agréable avait régnées en maître sur le château… Même le professeur Rogue semblait plus souriant qu'en temps normal, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué.

Plusieurs petits cadeaux avaient été distribués aux élèves qui n'avaient pu rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Ana avait donc obtenu une boite de bonbon Bertie Crochue et une plume qui écrivait toute seule, qui avait rendue Marie folle de jalousie.

Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre, Dumbledore avait organisé une petite fête dans la Grande Salle pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année. Ana avait donc profité de la soirée pour se défouler sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Marie. Toutes deux avaient essayé de convaincre Ron et Harry de se joindre à elles, mais ces derniers préféraient rester assis près du buffet, prétendant ne pas savoir danser. Ana soupçonnait pourtant que ces amis étaient en réalité en train de remplir leurs poches de victuailles pour les faire rôtir dans la cheminée une fois dans la salle commune. Mais cela ne suffit pas à gâcher leur soirée, et elles s'étaient vraiment toutes les deux énormément amusées. Ces vacances étaient définitivement les plus belles qu'Ana n'eu jamais passé jusqu'à présent.

Cependant, Ana était tout de même heureuse que les cours reprennent. Tout d'abord parce que sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Elles n'avaient pu passer qu'une seule soirée ensemble au cours des deux semaines, tant sa grand-mère était occupée par son poste de directrice adjointe du collège. Cette dernière commençait vraiment à lui manquait, d'autant plus que c'était le tout premier Noël qu'elle ne passait pas en sa compagnie.

Mais Ana avait aussi hâte de retrouver Drago pour leurs séances de révision deux fois par semaine. En effet, Ana se demandait si le petit pendentif – qui ne quittait plus son cou désormais – était vraiment de lui, car elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse suite au petit mot qu'elle avait renvoyé… Et elle espérait sincèrement que l'attitude du garçon resterait la même que celle qu'il avait eu au moment de son départ en train.

Tous les étudiants revinrent la veille de la reprise des cours. Le château, qui était si calme depuis deux semaines, redevint immédiatement mouvementé et agité. Tous les élèves avaient une mine radieuse et reposée, prêt à reprendre leur formation et surtout très heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Certains avaient même des traces de lunettes de ski qui leurs encadraient les yeux.

\- Ces moldus ont décidément des sports très étranges, déclara Ron, après avoir écoutait les explications de Marie concernant l'origine de ces traces. Glisser sur la neige avec des planches accrochés aux pieds, il faut vraiment être bizarre pour faire ça, non ?

\- Peut-être, mais c'est vraiment très amusant, lui répondit Marie en riant.

Hermione arriva elle aussi la veille de la rentrée, et elle semblait ravie d'être de retour à l'école. Elle avait reprit son air studieux dès la porte du château passée. Mais elle semblait aussi très heureuse de retrouver Ron et Harry, qu'elle harcela de question dès que sa valise fut posée.

\- Alors, vous avez découvert qui est Nicolas Flamel ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander aux garçons.

\- Non, répondirent ces derniers d'un air confus, nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé sur lui à la bibliothèque.

Ana et Marie avaient passés assez de temps avec eux pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup passé de temps à la bibliothèque durant les vacances, ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait que leur recherche restait infructueuse. Cette réponse énerva beaucoup Hermione, qui avait espéré que ses amis profiteraient des vacances pour découvrir l'identité de Nicolas Flamel, afin d'avancer dans la résolution du mystère du troisième étage.

Ana et Marie, quant à elle, ne souhaitaient pas participer à cette recherche. Toutes deux pensaient que cela risquait de leur attirer des ennuies. Et elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi leur trois amis semblaient si préoccupés par cela. Si Dumbledore avait réellement caché quelque chose dans le château, cette chose était en sécurité, et ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier. Elles avaient donc toutes les deux décidé de rester en dehors de cette histoire, mais écouter tout de même leur conversation, par simple curiosité.

Dès le lendemain, les cours reprirent de manière intense. C'était comme si tous les professeurs essayaient de rattraper le retard pris pendant ces deux semaines de repos. Ana et ses amis étaient donc surchargés de devoir à rendre et de leçon à apprendre. Tout cela inquiétait énormément Neville, qui se sentait dépassé et totalement perdu. Marie lui proposa donc de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque chaque vendredi, pour travailler avec Seamus et elle, ce qui réjouit énormément le garçon.

Mais pour Ana, cette charge de travail était une véritable aubaine. Ces devoirs allaient lui permettre de continuer à retrouver Son Serpentard deux fois par semaine. Il n'aurait pas d'excuse pour ne pas venir la rejoindre, car il aurait très certainement besoin de son aide pour avancer dans ses exercices. Ana était donc étrangement réjouie par cette charge de travail, contrairement à tous ses amis, qui regrettaient déjà leurs vacances.

C'est donc plein d'enthousiasme qu'Ana monta dans la salle de métamorphose le mardi soir, ayant vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de Drago devant le collier qu'elle portait autours du cou. Sa réaction allait lui permettre de découvrir s'il en était vraiment l'expéditeur. Et elle voulait aussi s'assurer que le garçon n'avait pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, et qu'il était toujours prêt à faire des efforts pour améliorer leur relation.

\- Salut Malefoy, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Plutôt pas mal, répondit Drago, sans aucune émotion dans la voix. C'est toujours mieux qu'ici, de toute façon.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à travailler. Il n'était ni désagréable, ni réellement amical envers elle, mais c'était toujours mieux que ses colères, ou son mauvais caractère habituel. Cependant, Ana avait beau tripoter son collier pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme, il semblait totalement indifférent. Il ne le regarda même pas.

Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être que ce collier ne venait pas de lui, tout compte fait…

Le second match de Quidditch arriva peu de temps après la reprise des cours. Gryffondor devait y affronter l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Comme pour le match précédent, Harry semblait totalement paniqué par cette rencontre. Et cette panique augmenta encore davantage quand il apprit que le match serait arbitré par le professeur Rogue.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, s'exclama-t-il un soir. Il va me tuer cette fois-ci, c'est sûr !

\- Harry, ne dis pas de bêtise, le rassura Marie. Un professeur ne tuera jamais l'un de ses élèves, même s'il s'agit de celui qu'il déteste le plus.

\- Marie, je te rappelle que nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quel professeur ! s'écria Ron. Nous parlons de Rogue, et il n'a jamais été un professeur à proprement parler.

\- Marie a raison Harry, déclara Ana pour rassurer son ami. Même s'il en avait envie - ce dont je doute - Rogue ne pourrait pas te faire du mal. Des centaines d'yeux seront braqués sur lui, et il ne prendrait jamais le risque de s'en prendre à toi en public.

Ces paroles ne rassuraient pourtant pas le garçon à cicatrice, qui continuait à dire qu'il allait démissionner de l'équipe pour ne pas être obligé de se rendre à cette rencontre. En effet, Harry était tellement paniqué par ce match qu'il avait envie de quitter son poste d'attrapeur. Ce qui aurait été bien dommage, autant pour lui qui prenait énormément de plaisir à jouer et à voler, que pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui perdrait alors un excellent joueur. Ana et Marie essayaient donc de le rassurer et de le dissuader, mais jusqu'ici, leurs tentatives restaient vaines.

Harry n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter que Rogue soit arbitre pour cette rencontre. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que le directeur de la maison Serpentard faisait tout son possible pour ridiculiser la maison au lion, et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens d'avantager sa propre maison. Ainsi, en empêchant les Gryffondors de gagner le match, il donnerait à Serpentard une chance supplémentaire de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, une fois de plus.

Harry décida cependant de ne pas démissionner de son poste d'attrapeur – à la joie générale de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à Rogue, et encore moins aux Serpentards, qu'il haïssait tant. Mais surtout, il était réellement passionné par le Quidditch. Mais, c'est très tendu et stressé qu'il se rendit dans les vestiaires le jour du match, toujours paniqué à l'idée que Rogue pourrait s'en prendre à lui, une fois de plus.

Hermione lui avait tout de même apprit le sortilège de Bloque-Jambe pour qu'il puisse se défendre au cas où Rogue tenterait de lui nuire. Cette idée avait beaucoup fait rire Ana, qui s'était pourtant bien gardée de le montrer à ses amis, pour ne pas les contrarier ni attirer son attention. Décidément, elle ne croyait vraiment en la théorie que Rogue soit un danger pour Harry.

\- Ana, je sais que tu as une adoration assez étrange pour les Serpentards – et particulièrement pour les hommes de cette maison- mais avoues-le… Rogue est un sale type ! la sermonna Marie un jour, en plaisantant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la personne la plus sympathique du monde, Marie, lui répondit son amie en riant. Mais est-ce que tu l'imagines vraiment essayer de tuer Harry, en plein milieu du stade, devant toute l'école ?

\- Non c'est vrai… répondit Marie, s'avouant vaincue, et ne croyant pas réellement non plus en la théorie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ana et Marie revêtirent leurs vêtements les plus chauds pour se rendre au match. Il faisait vraiment très fois en ce début d'année. Le sol était encore couvert de neige, et un léger vent venait rafraichir les visages des supporters.

Les deux jeunes sorcières s'installèrent dans les gradins en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Neville. Tous avaient hâte que le match commence. Pour se réchauffer, Hermione avait enfermée une petite flamme dans un bocal, ce qui permettait aux adolescents de se réchauffer les mains. C'était vraiment très agréable, et Ana se promit d'ailleurs de retenir l'idée pour la reproduire pour la prochaine rencontre de Quidditch.

\- « Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue avec un regard aussi mauvais », déclara Ron, le visage haineux et les yeux fixés sur le professeur de potion qui se tenait au centre du terrain. « AIE ».

Ron venait de se prendre un coup derrière la tête, qui l'avait fait crier de surprise et de douleur. Il se retourna, les poings en avant, prêt à riposter.

\- Tu vas me le payer, s'écria-t-il, en colère.

\- « Désolé Weasley, je ne t'avais pas vu », répondit une voix nasillarde et hautaine.

L'estomac d'Ana ne fit qu'un tour : elle avait immédiatement reconnu cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle resta figée, comme pétrifiée. Drago, Son Serpentard était encore en train de jouer l'un de ses mauvais tours. Lui qui d'ordinaire s'arranger pour ne jamais rien faire de ce genre en sa présence.

Drago se tenait bien droit devant Ron, les mains sur les hanches, un air hautain et suffisant sur le visage. Il était visiblement très fier de lui en cet instant. Il était entouré de ses deux acolytes qui ne le quittaient jamais, Crabbe et Goyle, qui le regardait en riant, visiblement très admiratifs de leur ami.

\- « Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, reprit-il. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis, Weasley ? »

Le match avait déjà commencé, et durant le temps de cette altercation, Rogue avait déjà accordait un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, parce que George Weasley avait envoyé un cognard dans sa direction.

Mais Ana ne regardait pas le match. Elle restait silencieuse, espérant ne pas se faire voir, pour ne pas que Drago la remarque. Elle écoutait sa conversation avec Ron. Elle voulait voir comment se comportait réellement le Serpentard quand elle n'était pas, elle voulait découvrir qui il était en réalité. A part lors de leur premier cours de vol en commun, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mal se comporter avec ses amis. Elle avait bien entendu parlé des mauvais tours qu'il jouait aux autres élèves de l'école, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu elle-même. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, ni à voir Drago comme un mauvais garçon faisant régner le mal autours de lui. A ses yeux, il avait seulement mauvais caractère, et était un peu trop prétentieux. Mais là, elle était en train d'assister à la preuve que Son Serpentard n'était pas si innocent qu'elle le pensait.

\- « Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe ? » demanda Malefoy, de sa voix nasillarde. « Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. »

\- « Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malefoy », s'exclama Neville en se levant, le visage écarlate, et les poings en avant.

\- « Bien dit Neville », approuva Ron qui s'était retourné vers le match, qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux, ne voulant pas accorder trop d'importance à Malefoy, et préférant largement surveiller que son meilleur ami ne risquait rien.

\- « Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, lança Malefoy ».

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama Ana en se levant car elle ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse tellement la colère et la déception étaient fortes. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Drago avait soudain cessé de ricaner, et s'était reculé sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait pas vu que la petite vélane était là, à écoutait sa conversation.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? continua Ana, folle de rage et le doigt pointé vers le garçon. Tu te sens si fort que ça, entouré de tes deux gorilles aux cerveaux de trolls ? Pourtant j'ai cru remarqué que tu ne fais pas autant le malin quand ils ne sont pas là, avec toi. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je leur raconte ce que je sais ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait les intéresser de savoir où tu disparais chaque mardi et chaque vendredi ? Surtout que tu es mal placé pour parler de bêtise, quand on voit avec qui tu traine et l'intelligence de tes propos. Oh, et ne fais pas cette tête là Malefoy, tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois. Aller, vas t'en, et vite. Je t'ai assez vu. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me dégoutes.

Drago ne répondit rien, et s'empressa de reprendre son chemin, sans prononcer un mot, l'air déconfit et le visage rouge de honte. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent, l'air ahuris. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais cela n'était pas étonnant : ces deux là ne semblaient pas souvent comprendre grand-chose.

Une fois le garçon parti et hors de vue, Ana se rassit, toujours très en colère. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge écarlate, et sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère. Elle se reconnaissait à peine.

\- Ouah ! s'exclama Ron, en regardant Ana avec des yeux rond de surprise. C'était quoi ça, Ana ?

\- Laisse tomber Ron, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix sèche.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et encore moins de donner une explication sur ce qui venait de se passait à qui que ce soit. Elle était tellement déçue qu'elle n'avait même plus envie d'y penser…

Le match avait continué durant ce temps, et Harry était en train de foncer en piquet vers le sol, en direction du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse, de l'évitant que de quelques centimètres. Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Le match était fini, et Gryffondor avait gagné. Les supporters de la maison au lion explosèrent tous de joie. Tous, sauf Ana, qui restait assise, les yeux dans le vide, et le visage toujours rouge. Elle restait totalement indifférente à ce qui se passait autours d'elle, bien trop concentrée à essayer de canaliser sa colère.

\- En fait Ana, murmura timidement Neville. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Malefoy est vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais. Depuis qu'il m'a lancé un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe, j'avais envie de lui faire fermer sa trop grande bouche, mais je n'ai pas ton caractère.

\- Depuis qu'il a fait quoi ?! s'exclama Ana, ayant peur d'avoir mal comprit.

\- Un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe, répondit Neville d'une voix douce, craignant que son amie ne se remette encore une fois en colère. Il m'en a lancé un l'autre jour, quand je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'entrainer à lancer des mauvais sorts…

\- Il n'a pas fait ça ? demanda Ana, en cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de Marie.

\- Si, lui répondit son amie, l'air confus, tout en enlaçant son amie pour la réconforter.

C'en était trop. Ana n'avait même plus la force de répondre ou de se mettre en colère. Elle était tout simplement sidérée. Ce n'était pourtant pas une découverte. Elle avait bien souvent entendu ses amis raconter les mauvais coups de Drago dont ils avaient été victime. Mais puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais assisté, elle avait espérer qu'ils aient exagéré, et que Son Serpentard n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le disaient…

Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Elle avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui que Drago n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Elle avait vu qu'il était un être hautain et prétentieux, qui aimait par-dessus tout rabaisser les autres afin de prouver sa supériorité, en usant des points sensibles de ses victime. Elle avait enfin découvert le vrai visage de Drago Malefoy. Visiblement, il ne faisait que jouer un rôle avec elle. Un rôle qui ne collait absolument pas à la réalité.

Sa gorge se noua, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête pour le croire ? Et puis, il n'était même pas gentil avec elle, il se contentait juste d'être supportable – ce qui parfois n'était même pas possible. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle de perdre son temps avec lui ? Pourquoi continuait-elle d'être aussi naïve, et de le croire à chaque fois qu'il lui promettait qu'il ferait un effort ?

Et puis, cette fichue prophétie ! Comment pourrait-elle tomber réellement amoureuse d'un sale type comme Drago Malefoy ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Elle qui avait en horreur tous ceux qui était prétentieux, elle était surement tombée sur le plus beau spécimen du monde magique.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Drago n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon vil, prétentieux, arrogant et cruel. Cette fois, c'était la déception de trop, elle se sentait épuisée… Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues dans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle se sentait vide, et tellement épuisée.

\- Aller viens Ana, on rentre, lui murmura Marie à l'oreille, d'une voix douce.

Son amie resserra son étreinte, et l'aida à se relever. Puis, Ana se laissa guider jusqu'au château, totalement indifférente à la fête qui battait son plein suite à la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonjour à vous, mes McGregors adorés ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

Alors, avant toute chose : Merci ! Et oui, je tiens à vous remercier, car grâce à vous, je passe une super semaine. Vous retrouvez chaque jour me fait réellement plaisir, et je dois avouer que la semaine prochaine va me sembler bien vide sans vous ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous continuerons de nous retrouver chaque dimanche, comme d'habitude, et certaine fois, je pourrais peut-être vous offrir un petit chapitre ou un petit OS comme deuxième publication de la semaine ?

Mais aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 19 ! Et oui, déjà… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je commençais à publier, la boule au ventre à l'idée que mon écrit ne plaise pas… Mais aujourd'hui, avec des lecteurs tels que vous, je ne peux qu'être épanouie !

Je vais donc commencer par répondre à vos Reviews ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, elles m'ont toutes fais très très plaisir !

\- **_Camille_** : Il me semble que cette expression se dit… Enfin en tous cas, je la connaissais ^^. Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, et j'espère que ça continuera encore, et encore, et encore… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai à publier au minimum chaque dimanche, et dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je ferai une publication en milieu de semaine, c'est promis ! Le tout est de rester vigilant ! Merci pour tout, et à très vite :D

\- **_Cath_** : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, mais voilà tout de suite le chapitre suivant ! Pour répondre à ta question : Ana sera amie avec Harry, mais elle ne participera pas à ses aventures à lui (du moins, pas à chaque fois). Son histoire est en parallèle, mais elle rejoint souvent l'histoire originale =). J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Merci pour tous tes compliments et à très bientôt =)

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Merci encore une fois pour ton petit message, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas prévu de faire participer Ana aux aventures du trio. Son histoire les rejoindra souvent, mais vous ne verrez pas Ana le suivre partout, et faire partie de leur équipe. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle a bien d'autres aventures à vivre =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Merci encore une fois pour tout ! C'est juste génial ! J'en suis même au point d'attendre ta Review… lol ! En tous cas merci, pour tout, et à très très très vite !

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : Oui, j'ai remarqué que mon style avait beaucoup évolué depuis le premier chapitre… Je pense d'ailleurs recorriger les dix premiers chapitres prochainement, pour les améliorer (sans changer l'histoire ^^). En tous cas merci pour tout, c'est vraiment génial ! A très vite.

\- **_Ju_** : Sans voix, carrément ? Whaou ! ça me touche beaucoup. Vraiment merci, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! A très bientôt !

Je vais maintenant vous laisser retrouver Ana, et Drago, car je pense que c'est surtout pour ça que vous êtes là aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve dès demain pour le chapitre 20, ou pour les fans de la page, en commentaire !

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19_**

Marie et Ana se rendirent directement dans leur dortoir au retour du match. La jeune vélane suivait son amie sans dire un mot, le regard vague. Ses jambes la portaient à peine, et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, lui glaçant les joues. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, comme vidée de ses forces. Elle n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour éprouver de la colère.

Une fois arrivée dans leur chambre, Marie aida son amie à enlever son manteau. Ana s'allongea sur son lit sans demander son reste, regardant le plafond d'un air las et triste. Marie s'assit aux cotés de son amie, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, dans l'espoir de la détendre et de l'apaiser. Ana était soudain très pale, et semblait très fatiguée, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Marie, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? lui demanda soudain Ana d'une voix triste, en se redressant. Tu savais qu'il était totalement odieux avec tout le monde, et tu ne m'as rien dis. Tu m'as laissé me faire des illusions sur ce qu'il est…

\- S'il te plait Ana, ne m'en veux pas, répondit Marie d'une voix douce. Je n'ai rien voulu te dire parce que Drago n'est pas le même garçon quand tu es dans les parages. Je te jure, dès que tu es dans son champ de vision, c'est comme s'il devenait soudain un garçon tout à fait normal – bien qu'un peu prétentieux tout de même. Quand tu es là, il ne s'en prend jamais à Neville, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il devient presque supportable.

\- Oui mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il se transforme en véritable troll !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, la comparaison est assez réaliste, sourit Marie. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu as une bonne influence sur Malefoy. Au moins, il ne s'en prend à personne quand tu es là, et même si ce n'est pas la majorité du temps, c'est déjà pas mal. Là, tout de suite, ça te semble surement difficile à croire, je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité. Hermione l'a remarqué elle aussi, et elle me harcèle de questions pour savoir ce qui se passe entre vous dès que tu n'es pas là. Tu en as même eu la preuve concrète tout à l'heure pendant le match… tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il t'a vu ? Est-ce que tu as vu la détresse dans ses yeux quand il a comprit que tu avais tout entendu ?

\- Il a simplement eu honte parce que je l'ai ridiculisé devant tout le monde, s'écria Ana, en fondant de nouveau en larmes.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui murmura Marie. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais sincèrement je pense qu'il s'en voulait vis-à-vis de toi, ça se voyait dans la façon dont il te regardait. Il a eu honte, oui, mais pas à cause de ce que tu lui as dis. Il a eu honte parce que tu l'as vu faire.

Marie serra son amie dans ses bras. Cela lui faisait tellement de peine de la voir aussi triste. Et elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Pourtant, elle pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait espérer que ces mots seraient un réconfort pour Ana, mais cette dernière continuait de pleurer, totalement inconsolable.

\- Mais de toute façon, vous êtes liés par une prophétie Ana, et tu n'as pas le choix. Et je pense que si la prophétie de ta famille le concerne lui aussi, c'est parce que vous avez tous les deux quelque chose à vous apportez. Je pense que tu peux être bénéfique pour Drago Malefoy, et qu'il a certainement lui aussi quelque chose à t'apporter. Et je ne dois pas être la seule à penser ça, sinon Dumbledore n'aurait jamais essayé de vous rapprocher tous les deux. S'il n'y croyait pas, il n'aurait rien fait, et il n'aurait pas pris le risque de se mettre ta grand-mère à dos.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ? demanda Ana, en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, visiblement rassurée par les propos de son amie.

\- Bien sur que je le pense, nunuche, sourit Marie en enlaçant sont amie. Mais ça va surement prendre du temps. Tu ne pourras pas changer Drago Malefoy en un seul coup de baguette. Il va falloir que tu sois forte, et que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Mais je suis sure que tu en seras récompensée.

\- Mais je ne supporte pas quand il s'en prend à nos amis comme ça ! Je le déteste tellement quand il fait ça…

\- Je te comprends, mais au final, ça ne te regarde pas tant que ça. Harry aussi le déteste, et s'en prend à lui – même s'il est vrai qu'Harry est beaucoup plus gentil que Drago. Mais pourtant, à lui tu ne dis rien, et tu ne lui en veux pas. Et ce n'est pas juste pour Drago. Et puis, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls et régler leurs affaires sans toi. Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça méchamment, mais tu dois te tenir éloignée de leurs histoires si tu veux être heureuse. Tu ne peux pas te rendre malade comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillent.

\- Mais Neville ? Il n'a pas le caractère pour faire face à Drago. Et puis, il ne lui a rien fait…

\- Pour Neville, je te comprends plus, répondit Marie songeuse. Tu en as déjà parlé à Drago ? De lui dire que ça te dérangeait qu'il s'en prenne à Neville ?

\- Non, et la seule fois où j'ai essayé de lui parler d'Harry, il s'est mit dans une colère noire et incontrôlable…

\- Essaies de lui parler, encore une fois… tu verras bien, et puis, tu n'as rien à perdre. Mais ne lui parle pas d'Harry, puisque tu sais que ça l'énerve. Parle-lui uniquement de Neville. Et vu comment il a réagit tout à l'heure, je pense sincèrement qu'il aura envie de se faire pardonner, comme d'habitude.

Ana enlaça son amie. Ce qu'elle pouvait apprécier cette fille. Sans elle, elle serait encore en train de se morfondre dans son lit, seule. Mais non, Marie l'avait accompagnée, et l'avait réconfortée, malgré la fête qui devait se dérouler suite à la victoire de Gryffondor au match. Et maintenant, grâce à elle, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme, mais elle se sentait moins fatiguée, et un peu plus optimiste.

\- Aller viens maintenant, on va faire la fête avec les autres, déclara Marie, en posant un baiser sur la joue de son amie. En plus, ça va te faire du bien de te changer les idées.

Ana se leva, et essaya de se redonner bonne mine avant de descendre. Il était absolument hors de question que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'elle avait pleuré. Au final, elle avait bien un point commun avec Drago, et c'était la fierté.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à Moon, ronronnante qui attendait sagement. Un petit morceau de parchemin était soigneusement accroché à son collier. Ana lança un regard interrogateur à Marie. Normalement, c'était toujours sa grand-mère qui communiquait avec elle de cette façon, mais elle n'attendait aucun message aujourd'hui.

Ana se pencha et attrapa Moon tendrement, profitant de ce contact pour faire un câlin réconfortant à son animal adoré. Puis elle attrapa le morceau de parchemin, à la fois inquiète et perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ce message pouvait bien contenir ?

« McGregor,

Comme ce chat te suit toujours partout, j'ose supposer qu'il t'appartient. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est assez étrange, et je pense que ce chat a un léger problème…

Ne t'habitue pas à recevoir ce genre de mot de ma part. Si je t'en envois un aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, durant le match.

Je préfère mettre les choses au clair maintenant : je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles de cette façon. Personne ne me parle jamais comme ça, et je compte bien à ce que ça reste ainsi. Mais il est vrai que j'ai légèrement exagéré en parlant de cette façon à ton petit copain Londubat – en ce qui concerne Weasmoche, je ne regrette absolument rien cependant.

Bref, j'espère quand même te voir mardi prochain, comme prévu, car je n'arrive pas à terminer mon devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal.

A plus tard,

Drago Malefoy »

Marie, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Ana, et souriait malicieusement à son amie, les yeux pétillants.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Ana rit aux éclats, en se promettant de toujours écouter les conseils et les opinions de son amie désormais.

Drago regarda dans ses jumelles en direction de la tribune des Gryffondors. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était tout simplement… perdu.

Normalement, il ressentait toujours la chaleur quand elle était proche de lui. Mais là, il n'avait absolument rien senti. Il ne s'était absolument pas aperçu de sa présence, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était là, et qu'elle pouvait tout entendre de sa conversation. Pourtant, il aurait du s'en douter, puisqu'elle était toujours en compagnie de Weasmoche, et du mollasson. Comment n'avait-il pas pu la voir ?

Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bête. Déjà parce qu'il s'était fait humilié devant tout le monde. Elle l'avait délibérément ridiculisé devant Crabbe et Goyle, en lui hurlant dessus comme personne ne l'avait jamais fais jusqu'à présent. Elle l'avait même menacé de tout révéler, ce qui aurait été tout simplement désastreux pour sa réputation. Lui, Drago Malefoy, avoir besoin de l'aide d'une Gryffondor pour faire ses devoir… il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre ça devant tout le monde. Déjà que la majorité de sa maison n'allait pas tarder à entendre parler de leur altercation, et que sa réputation allait être fichue…

Mais surtout, il se sentait bête à cause d'elle. Elle avait dit qu'il la dégoutait, et même en y repensant et en y réfléchissant, Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Allait-elle refusé de lui parler à partir de maintenant ? Ou bien, allait-elle accepté de le revoir, mais en faisant la tête, comme avant les vacances ? Lui qui avait toujours fait attention de ne pas s'en prendre aux Gryffondors quand elle était là, il s'était fait prendre sur le fait… Elle allait encore lui parler pendant des heures de son comportement, pour essayer de lui faire promettre de ne plus recommencer. Elle allait encore le regardait avec son regard empli de déception…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentait totalement perdu. Il était à la fois très contrarié par l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles d'Ana. Sa colère l'avait tellement surpris, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Elle qui était toujours très calme, elle avait littéralement explosée de colère face à lui… il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une si petite personne pouvait faire aussi peur…

Drago la chercha avec ses jumelles. Il voulait la voir, et surtout savoir si elle était toujours contrariée. Elle était assise à la même place, le regard vide et le visage extrêmement rouge. Drago la reconnaissait à peine, on avait l'impression que son visage avait changé. Il avait eu la même impression tout à l'heure, quand elle s'était mise en colère… Son amie Marie était à coté d'elle, et la serrait dans ses bras… Puis elles se levèrent, et s'en allèrent sans adresser un mot aux autres Gryffondors… Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait.

\- Désolé les gars, déclara Drago en mettant les jumelles dans les mains de Crabbe sans même le regarder. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Drago quitta les tribunes sans donner plus d'explication. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le match était terminé, et que Gryffondor avait une nouvelle fois gagné.

Le mardi suivant, Ana montait les marches en direction de la salle de métamorphose, la boule au ventre. Elle s'était longtemps demandée si elle devait aller retrouver Drago aujourd'hui, si elle devait encore une fois lui donner une chance de se faire pardonner, ou au contraire, si elle devait définitivement couper les ponts avec lui, et essayer d'oublier cette prophétie. Mais Marie l'avait convaincu d'y aller pour lui parler, et d'essayer encore une fois. Et Ana n'avait pas la force de renoncer à Drago, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Cette prophétie était décidemment très puissante.

C'est pourquoi elle était décidée à aller le retrouver. Elle allait essayer de lui parler, et d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle allait essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours se comporter comme ça. Elle allait essayer, encore une fois, de lui pardonner, et de lui faire confiance. Mais surtout, elle allait essayer de lui parler sans le vexer ou provoquer sa colère, ce qui allait certainement être le plus compliqué. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle n'aurait pas de regret à avoir.

\- Salut McGregor, l'accueilli une voix nasillarde, dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit-elle, d'une voix monocorde.

Ana posa ses affaires sur l'un des bureaux sans regarder le Serpentard qui se tenait devant elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter, si elle devait être enjouée comme à son habitude, ou froide pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait contrarié.

\- Il y a un problème McGregor ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est ce devoir de Défense Contre les Force du Mal qui te met tant en joie ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Malefoy, répliqua Ana, sèchement. Tu sais très bien quel est le problème.

\- Tu parles de l'humiliation que tu m'as fais subir samedi ?

\- Non, je parle de la façon dont tu t'en es pris à Neville alors qu'il ne t'avait absolument rien fait !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, McGregor. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu me parles encore, puisque je te dégoute tant que ça !

Ana allait répliquer, mais elle se stoppa. Cela ne servait absolument à rien, il était bien trop borné, et elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui. Il n'était pas capable d'avoir une conversation où il reconnaissait ses tords, et il préférait l'accuser elle. Elle aurait au moins essayé…

\- OK Malefoy, répondit-elle, en reprenant ses affaires. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

\- McGregor, attends ! s'exclama Drago avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, Malefoy ? Tu veux m'expliquer à quel point tu t'es senti humilier, c'est ça ? Tu aimerais que je te plaigne peut-être ?

\- Comprends-moi un peu, tu m'as agressé devant mes amis ! s'exclama le garçon.

\- Je t'ai agressé parce que tu t'en prenais à l'un des miens Malefoy, ne mélange pas tout, s'écria Ana, en colère. Et le pire, c'est que tu t'en prends à Neville ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu t'en prends à un garçon qui n'a absolument pas confiance en lui ? Tu sais parfaitement que ce sera facile de s'en prendre lui parce qu'il est bien trop gentil pour te répondre. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense vraiment ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche pour faire ça !

Drago recula sous l'effet de surprise. Cette fille avait beau être minuscule et d'apparence fragile, elle pouvait être redoutable quand elle se mettait en colère. Et son visage… il se transformait vraiment, et devenait très rouge. C'en était surprenant…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu t'en prennes à Harry, ou même Ron, continua Ana. Ce ne sont pas mes histoires après tout, et ils sont assez grands pour se défendre eux-mêmes. Ça maintenant, je l'ai bien compris. Mais Neville, Malefoy, ça tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, McGregor, répondit sèchement Drago. Personne ne me dit ce que j'ai le droit de faire, ou non.

\- Non justement, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, répliqua Ana, de plus en plus en colère. Il est temps que tu comprennes qu'on ne fait pas que ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! Et le pire, c'est que tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre que je ne suis pas contre toi, que je ne suis pas ton ennemie. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de laisser Neville tranquille. Une fois que tu l'auras fais, je te laisserais tranquille, puisque le reste je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Mais tu n'es même pas capable de voir que je fais tout pour devenir ton amie Malefoy !

Drago ne savait plus quoi répondre, les paroles d'Ana l'avaient littéralement cloué sur place. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Avait-elle dit qu'elle voulait devenir son amie ? Mais il n'avait pas d'amis, elle devait bien le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Qu'ils allaient finir amis tous les deux. Elle était en plein délire…

\- Et toi, tu me rejette sans cesse, continua Ana, en commençant à pleurer, la tristesse remplaçant soudain la colère. Tu es gentil, puis d'un coup tu redeviens totalement infecte. Et quand ce n'est pas avec moi, c'est avec les autres. Et le pire, c'est que je t'ai défendu je ne sais combien de fois quand on me disait que tu n'étais qu'un petit con arrogant. Et quand on me disait ce que tu faisais subir à Neville, je n'y croyais même pas ! Mais maintenant je suis bien obligée d'admettre que je me suis trompée sur toi. Et pourtant, le Drago que je pensais connaitre est tellement différent de celui que j'ai vu au match samedi…

Drago baissa le visage, pour cacher sa gêne. Il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ce sentiment en lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre elle. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Et chose encore plus étrange, il commençait à s'en vouloir. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de remord commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas mal fait, s'il n'aurait pas dû agir autrement. Il s'en voulait presque de faire couler les larmes d'Ana. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'il en était la cause…

\- McGregor… commença Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Que tu arrête de t'en prendre aux personnes qui sont plus faibles que toi, répondit Ana, en essuyant ses larmes. Que ce soit Neville, ou que ce soit moi. Tu ne fais ça que parce que ça te permet de te sentir plus fort. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas en concurrence.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais laisser ce mollasson de Londubat tranquille… Et je vais essayer d'être plus… gentil avec toi… Mais en échange, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me parler comme tu l'as fais ?

\- Est-ce que toi tu me promets de faire des efforts pour être un peu moins affecte avec tous le monde, ou au moins, de laisser Neville tranquille ?

\- Je ne promets jamais rien à personne, mais si ça peut te permettre de me laisser tranquille, OK.

\- Alors c'est d'accord pour moi aussi.

Ana essuya ses larmes et essaya de reprendre contenance. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fondu en larme devant Drago, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle avait fait preuve de faiblesse devant lui, et elle craignait que le Serpentard ne s'en serve contre elle. Mais les larmes avaient été plus fortes qu'elle. Cependant, elles lui avaient aussi permit de calmer sa colère. Elle ne contrôlait absolument plus ses sentiments ces derniers temps, il allait falloir qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Par contre, j'aimerai aussi que tu cesses de me parler de Potter ou de Weasmoche, mais surtout, que tu arrête de te mêler de mes histoires, continua Drago. Comme tu l'as dis, ils sont assez grands pour régler leurs affaires sans toi. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu viennes m'en parler et me sermonner à chaque fois.

\- Ça aussi, c'est d'accord Malefoy, répondit Ana, en essayant de sourire. Puisque vous avez décidé de vous haïr tous les trois, et de vous faire une guerre, je vous laisse. Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Parfait. Et autre chose : mets toi bien dans la tête que je ne suis l'ami de personne. Pas même de Crabbe ou Goyle, mes deux « trolls », comme tu dis. Je n'ai pas d'ami, et je ne compte absolument pas en avoir. Donc je veux bien essayer d'être plus agréable avec toi, de façon à ce que tu puisses me supporter, mais n'attends aucune amitié de ma part. Elle n'existera jamais.

\- D'accord, répondit Ana, essayant de cacher sa déception.

Drago se retourna pour ne plus voir les yeux embués de la jeune fille. Encore cette déception, il ne supportait plus de la voir. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'elle provoquait en lui, mais c'était totalement insupportable.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté cela, mais il voulait que la Gryffondor se rende compte de qui il était vraiment. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle allait le transformer en un de ces petits copains débiles. Il resterait Drago Malefoy, celui qui n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de changer.

Ana était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à cette conclusion. Mais elle essayait de rester positive, en se disant que Neville n'aurait plus à craindre Drago désormais. Et après tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Ana d'une voix timide, en espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non, je n'ai absolument pas la tête à ça, répondit Drago, sans se retourner.

\- Très bien, comme tu le souhaite, répondit la jeune fille, d'un ton las.

Ana remit son sac sur ses épaules, et commença s'avancer vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là, l'atmosphère était bien trop pesante, et puisque Drago ne voulait ni parler, ni travailler, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester.

\- McGregor, l'interpella Drago.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour les gants…

\- Oh… répondit Ana, surprise. De rien…

\- Bon aller, on fait la paix ? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, le visage pincé par la gêne.

\- Oh que oui, s'exclama Ana, en ne pouvant se retenir de sauter au cou du garçon.

Drago fut surpris par cet élan d'affection, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle ne serait jamais son amie, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette chaleur était des plus agréable, et que tous son stress avait maintenant disparut.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

Et oui, c'est encore moi. Nous sommes presque à la fin de la semaine, donc le marathon « une publication par jour » est presque terminé (à mon grand regret)… Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire autrement avec les examens qui arrivent L.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous êtes tous déguisés ? Ben oui, c'est Halloween tout de même, la fête des sorciers, NOTRE fête quoi ! Mais j'espère surtout que vous êtes tous ravis de me retrouver aujourd'hui, pour de nouvelles aventures d'Ana !

Je vais, comme d'habitude répondre à vos Reviews. Ça va me manquer de ne plus lire vos petits messages tous les jours… mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser vos petits commentaires ?

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Merci encore une fois pour ces supers compliments tout mignon :D ça me fait très plaisir, et faire partie de tes fanfic préférées est pour moi un grand compliment ! J'espère que ça va durer, encore et encore ! Merci pour tout !

\- **_Max la menace_** : bon ben deux reviews pour une seule et même personne donc… deux réponses ! ça va me faire vide aussi la semaine prochaine, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours présente sur la page Facebook !

\- **_Camille_** : alors malheureusement non, dimanche (donc demain) il n'y aura qu'un chapitre :/ mais ne t'en fais pas, je vous rédige tout pleins d'aventures pour Ana et Drago pour compenser ! Merci pour ce petit message en tout cas, et je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! A très vite !

\- **_Annedemalliard_** : Oh merci ! ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir – et j'aimerai tellement que ce soit vrai et que J.K R soit juste à coté à me dire quoi faire et quoi écrire ! ^^ franchement merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, et surtout très flatteur ! Pour te répondre : McGregor est le nom du premier amour de Minerva McGonagall. A la base, c'est un moldu, mais j'ai légèrement transformé les paramètres en le transformant en Serpentard =)

\- **_Cath :_** pour la suite, tu l'as maintenant, mais pour le tome 6, il faudra encore attendre encore un peu ^^ mais j'ai vraiment hâte moi aussi de vous le faire partager, j'ai tellement d'idées ! En tous cas, merci pour ce petit message et ces compliments, c'est vraiment adorable :D. A très vite !

\- **_Mitsukie :_** merci à toi aussi, ton petit message m'a encore une fois fait sourire, et j'en suis vraiment ravie ! Pour la faute, merci de me l'avoir précisé, j'ai corrigé =) Bisous =)

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous. Je vois bien le nombre de visiteurs augmenter chaque jour, et vous n'imaginez même pas comme cela peut me faire plaisir. Surtout, si vous avez des ami(e)s Potterheads, n'hésitez pas à faire tourner mon écrit, car plus on est de fou, plus on rit, mais surtout, plus j'ai d'avis, plus je progresse…

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver nos deux sorciers préférés !

Bonne lecture !

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 20_**

Le temps défilait toujours à une vitesse folle sur le château de Poudlard. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire tourner les aiguilles des horloges à vitesse accélérée.

Les relations entre Ana et Drago s'étaient apaisées depuis leur conversation au sujet de son comportement durant le second match de Quidditch, même s'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole en dehors du mardi et du vendredi soir. Drago continuait de saluer Ana très discrètement lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, mais il n'assumait toujours pas de la connaitre plus que cela devant ses camarades Serpentards. Cependant, il avait respecté son engagement, et laisser désormais Neville tranquille – à la grande surprise du concerné, qui s'attendait toujours à être victime du Serpentard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. En contrepartie, Ana ne se mêlait plus de ses altercations avec Harry et Ron.

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux, et Ana avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son sourire habituel. Elle avait désormais comprit qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de Son Serpentard et qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais elle gardait espoir. Après tout, ils étaient liés par une prophétie, et leur relation allait bien finir par s'apaiser, un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que Drago n'était tout simplement pas celui que la Prophétie avait choisi. Elle acceptait donc mieux les humeurs du garçon, et prenait son mal en patience. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'elle gardait confiance en l'avenir. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle savait comment réagir avec lui, pour ne pas provoquer de dispute.

Marie était, elle aussi, aux anges. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Seamus. Neville se joignait maintenant à eux lors de leurs révisions à la bibliothèque le vendredi soir, mais ils passaient aussi du temps seuls tous les deux, à se promener dans le parc ou à faire leur devoir à la bibliothèque ou près du feu. Certains soirs, Seamus restait même en sa compagnie dans la Salle Commune, à discuter de tout et de rien ou à jouer aux échecs. Un immense sourire ne quittait donc plus les lèvres de Marie, qui semblait véritablement heureuse.

\- Dis-moi Marie, lui avait demandé Ana, un soir avant d'aller se coucher. Tu es amoureuse de Seamus ?

\- Hein ? s'était étouffée Marie. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Je vois bien comment tu es quand il est avec toi. Tu es beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'en temps normal. Tu souris tout le temps… et puis, il y a aussi ta façon de le regarder…

\- Comment je le regarde ?

\- Ben, un peu comme ça, répondit Ana, en faisant un regard niais, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Je te déteste, avait riposté Marie, en lui lançant un coussin. Je ne le regarde pas comme ça !

\- Bien sur que non, et encore heureux, rit Ana. Mais sincèrement, tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Je ne saurais pas trop te dire… je l'aime bien ça c'est sur, et j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui… mais de là à dire que je suis amoureuse, je ne pense pas.

\- En tous cas, vous iriez bien ensemble, ajouta Ana, en esquivant un deuxième coussin lancé par son amie.

Quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps tous les trois, à manigancé quelque chose. Ana et Marie ne se joignaient pas toujours à eux. Déjà car Ana ne voulait pas créer de conflits en défendant encore une fois Drago ou Rogue, mais aussi car les deux jeunes filles pensaient que les manigances de leurs amis risquaient de leur causer des problèmes. Elles préféraient donc rester en dehors de tout cela. Cependant, Hermione leur apprit un jour qu'ils avaient enfin découvert l'identité de Nicolas Flamel, après plusieurs mois de recherche.

\- C'est un alchimiste, expliqua Hermione à ses deux amies, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés près du feu dans la salle commune. C'est la seule personne qui ait réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale… Vous savez, la pierre qui permet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or, et qui est aussi la base de l'élixir de longue vie…

\- Donc tu vois Ana, ajouta Ron d'un ton fier. Cette pierre intéresse forcément Rogue. Grâce à elle il deviendrait riche et immortel, donc il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt à rester ici en tant que professeur. Tu vois que notre théorie n'était pas si absurde que ça !

\- Peut-être, répondit Ana, songeuse. Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait de l'importance pour tout le monde ici, et pas seulement pour Rogue.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Mais on a de nombreuses preuves contre Rogue, donc c'est forcement lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu cherches toujours à prendre sa défense et à lui trouver des excuses ? Il nous déteste tous, et tout particulièrement moi. C'est un sale type qui ne cherche qu'à favoriser les Serpentards et à nous ridiculiser.

\- Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, s'exclama Ana. Je dis juste ça pour que ne négligiez aucune piste. Ce serait dommage que vous passiez à coté du vrai coupable parce que vous vous concentrez trop sur Rogue.

\- On ne passera pas à coté du coupable, répliqua Ron, puisque c'est Rogue.

Mais malgré les arguments de ses amis, Ana restait totalement incrédule à cette histoire. Tout d'abord parce que tout le monde rêverait d'être en possession d'une telle pierre, et pas seulement Rogue. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir l'immortalité et la richesse à portée de mains, sans aucun effort ? Mais surtout, elle avait confiance en Rogue. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout faire ce dont il était accusé. Car même s'il pouvait se montrer dur et parfois injuste, Ana savait qu'au fond, il n'était pas si méchant que cela – c'était même lui qui lui avait apprit à monter sur un balai quand elle était encore toute petite – et qu'il tenait vraiment à son poste de professeur à Poudlard, pas seulement pour l'argent que cela lui procurait. Il avait été le meilleur ami de son père, et rien que pour cela, elle ne pouvait croire en sa culpabilité.

Marie faisait confiance à Ana, même si elle ne pouvait nier que les théories d'Harry, Ron et Hermione tenaient. Rogue était tellement sévère et froid qu'il était facile de l'imaginer faire du mal à Harry volontairement, dans le seul but de s'approprier une pierre aux pouvoirs puissants et attirants. Mais elle savait qu'Ana connaissait le maitre de potion depuis longtemps, et qu'elle était donc la mieux placée pour savoir ce dont il était réellement capable ou non.

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, et les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs aux étudiants. Même Ana, qui s'était réjouie dans un premier temps de cette charge de travail se sentait maintenant dépassée. Elle avait à peine le temps de terminer une dissertation qu'elle devait en commencer une autre, encore plus difficile que la précédente. Elle se sentait de plus en plus épuisée, et très stressée par les examens, qu'elle avait peur de rater.

Ses deux heures en compagnie de Drago n'était donc pas de trop. Ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de discuter ensemble, bien trop occupés à faire leurs devoirs. Mais cela n'était pas plus mal, car ils passaient donc beaucoup moins de temps à se disputer. Mais ces séances étaient d'une grande aide pour les deux sorciers, qui s'entraidaient beaucoup, et qui avançaient donc rapidement dans leurs révisions.

Un matin, alors qu'Ana et Marie descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elles furent interpelées par une foule trépignant devant les sabliers géants faisant le décompte des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Tous les élèves de Gryffondors semblaient en colère et dépités.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Marie à Seamus, en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Seamus, en colère et en désignant leur sablier d'un geste de main. On a perdu cent cinquante points en une nuit ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas possible de perdre cent cinquante points en dormant, même si on rêve d'étrangler Rogue !

Ana regarda à son tour le sablier. Lui qui était, hier encore, emplie au trois quart de rubis se retrouvait aujourd'hui presque vide. Les Gryffondors, qui étaient en tête de la coupe des quatre maisons se retrouvaient maintenant derniers, et totalement hors de la course. Il était totalement impossible de rattraper cette perte avant la fin de l'année, et donc de gagner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? demanda Marie, le visage déconfit. Le sablier ne se trompe jamais, mais c'est totalement impossible de perdre cent cinquante points d'un coup…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ana, songeuse. Mais je pense que nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Harry et Ron descendaient les escaliers, la tête basse, se faisant les plus discrets possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la foule devant les sabliers. Ces deux là ne semblaient pas étonnés à la vue des résultats, et n'étaient visiblement pas innocents dans cette perte de points…

\- Harry ? Ron ? les appela Ana en s'avançant vers eux. On ne dit pas bonjour ce matin ?

\- Si si, s'excusa Harry, gêné. Bonjour. Vous venez déjeuner ?

Ana et Marie se regardèrent en souriant avant de suivre les garçons qui s'empressés de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elles allaient certainement entendre une histoire passionnante, encore une fois. Les quatre sorciers s'installèrent aux cotés de Hermione, qui était déjà installée à la table des Gryffondor, la tête baissée sur un livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle ne lisait pas – elle l'avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, et semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

\- Non, Hermione, pas toi tout de même ? s'exclama Marie, choquée. Encore Harry et Ron, je comprends, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils font quelque chose de suffisamment stupide qui fasse perdre des points à notre maison, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Harry à voix basse et le visage rouge de honte. Mais avant que je puisse vous la raconter, il faut que vous me promettiez que vous ne direz rien à personne. Même pas Seamus, Marie.

\- Est-ce qu'on a déjà raconté quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ? demanda Marie, vexée de constater qu'Harry doute de sa loyauté.

\- Non, mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est grave, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Et il faut absolument que cela reste secret. Cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence, et pas seulement pour nous. Même si d'ici peu, tout le château sera au courant que c'est nous qui avons fait perdre autant de point à Gryffondor.

\- Très bien, répondit Ana, curieuse de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver d'aussi important à ses amis. On ne dira rien.

\- Oui, promis, continua Marie, impatiente d'entendre l'histoire de ses amis. Nous resterons totalement muettes, et nous ferons comme si nous n'étions au courant de rien. Racontez-nous.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes tous les trois très proche du garde chasse du château, Hagrid ? commença Hermione. Et bien il se trouve que ce dernier a une passion… étrange pour les créatures magiques, et tout particulièrement pour les dragons…

\- Bon pour faire simple et court, Hagrid a réussi à se procurer un œuf de dragon qui a éclot, déclara Ron, en coupant Hermione pour l'éviter de partir dans un récit beaucoup trop long.

\- Un dragon ? demanda Ana, surprise. Mais comment est-ce possible ? C'est interdit, et il n'y en a même pas en Grande Bretagne. Comment a-t'il pu s'en procurer un ?

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on se demande, répondit Harry. Mais toujours est-il que c'est ce qui s'est passé, et qu'il a réussi à se procurer un œuf de dragon, qui a éclot pour donner naissance à un petit dragon qu'il a surnommé Norbert – comme si un dragon pouvait porter un prénom. Bref, le problème est que Norbert a commencé à poser quelques problèmes à Hagrid, qui n'arrivait plus à s'en sortir – il avait des brûlures partout, et le dragon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Les dragons ne sont pas vraiment des créatures sympathiques…

\- C'est le cas de le dire, répondit Marie, elle aussi très étonnée par la présence d'un dragon dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- Pour l'aider, nous avons demandé à mon frère Charlie – qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie – de venir chercher le dragon d'Hagrid, ajouta Ron. Il ne pouvait pas le garder, les dragons ne sont pas des créatures domestiques. Hier soir, des amis à Charlie sont donc venus prendre Norbert, et l'emmener dans un endroit où on s'élèverait en toute sécurité. Nous devions les retrouver à minuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Et tout s'est passé comme prévu, continua Harry. Les amis de Charlie sont venus jusqu'ici en balai, et ont emmené Norbert. Tout cela, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Tout était parfait, sauf que quand nous sommes descendus de la tour d'astronomie, nous nous sommes fait attraper par le professeur McGonagall. Malefoy nous avait dénoncés.

\- Tu es sur que c'est lui qui vous a dénoncé ? demanda Ana, désirant tout de même savoir si Son Serpentard avait encore commit l'une de ses méchancetés.

\- Certain, il a prit l'un de mes livres l'autre jour, répondit Ron. Et j'avais laissé la lettre de Charlie dedans, qui expliquer tout ce que nous devions faire. Il a donc su tout ce que nous préparions. Ce n'était donc pas compliqué d'aller tout raconter aux professeurs ensuite, pour que nous nous fassions attraper et exclure de l'école.

\- Et je l'avais entendu dire qu'il allait les coincer, ajouta Neville, qui venait d'arriver à leur table mais qui avait tout de suite comprit de quoi parlaient ses amis. Je suis parti à leur recherche pour les prévenir, mais Rusard m'a vu, et m'a emmené dans le bureau de McGonagall…

\- On a donc tous eu une retenue. Harry, Hermione, Neville, moi, termina Ron d'un ton bourru. Mais tu veux savoir quel est le point positif de toute cette histoire – et à mon sens le seul qu'il faille retenir ? Et bien Malefoy aussi, il a eu une retenue ! Cette fouine s'est faite attrapé à roder dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Il devait certainement nous chercher, mais McGonagall n'a absolument pas cru son histoire de dragon, et lui a donné une retenue pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu.

\- Oui enfin n'oublies pas que nous avons aussi fait perdre cent cinquante points à Gryffondor, et que nous sommes maintenant sur de ne pas remporter la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, répliqua Hermione en colère. Tout le monde va nous détester après ça…

\- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton triste. Mais bon, au moins McGonagall n'a jamais cru ce que racontait Drago, et ne se doute absolument de rien pour le dragon. Et ça, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Hagrid est maintenant hors de danger, et nous ne risquons pas l'exclusion.

\- Et bien… s'exclama Ana après un petit moment de silence. On ne peut pas dire que vous avez une année de tout repos, tous les quatre.

\- Tu ne me le fais pas dire… soupira Ron.

Ana et Marie étaient toutes les deux extrêmement surprises et étonnées. Leurs amis vivaient toujours des aventures extraordinaires. Entre Touffue le chien à trois tête et Norbert le dragon, Ana commençait à se demandait quel animal viendrait s'ajouter à la liste des animaux magiques présents dans l'enceinte du château. Mais ce qui lui semblait le plus inquiétant, c'est que chacune de ces histoires étaient vrai. Poudlard c'était donc transformer en zoo magique, à cause de la passion d'Hagrid ?

Cependant, Ana était très déçue. Elle voulait réellement que sa maison remporte la coupe cette année. Premièrement parce que cela faisait de nombreuses années que Gryffondor arrivait deuxième, derrière Serpentard. Mais aussi parce que cela lui permettrait encore une fois de l'emporter sur Malefoy, et de lui montrer ainsi que sa maison n'était pas indétrônable. Elle en faisait donc une affaire personnelle, et l'expédition nocturne d'Harry, Ron et Hermione venait de lui faire perdre tout espoir.

Ana regarda en direction de la table des Serpentards, cherchant du regard Drago. Elle voulait voir son attitude après cette mésaventure. Elle le trouva rapidement, au centre de la table des Serpentards, toujours entourés de Crabbe et Goyle. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et il ne parlait avec personne, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Ana sourit : Son Serpentard était en train de bouder.

\- Je les hais ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je les hais !

Drago faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches de sa cape et le visage totalement fermé. Voilà presque trente minutes qu'Ana l'écoutait pester après Harry et Ron, sans qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot. Lui qui lui avait demandé de rester en dehors de ses histoires avec Harry, il semblait tout de même bien content de la trouver aujourd'hui pour l'écouter se plaindre d'eux.

\- Et tu ne dis rien toi ?! s'exclama le garçon, visiblement très contrarié.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Malefoy, répondit calmement Ana en souriant. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas me mêler de vos histoires…

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie McGregor ! déclara le Serpentard, en recommençant à faire les cents pas. Tu ne trouve pas ça totalement injuste que moi, j'ai une retenue, alors que j'ai juste voulu empêcher Potter et sa bande de faire un mauvais coup ?

\- Si, c'est vrai que c'est assez injuste, répondit Ana pour ne pas contrarier Drago. Mais tu n'aurais pas du te promener dans les couloirs à cette heure là non plus. Tu sais que c'est interdit par le règlement…

\- Toi et ton règlement ! s'agaça Drago. Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler de ça, puisque tu prendras toujours leur défense, à eux !

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne les défends absolument pas, et je ne trouve pas qu'ils aient particulièrement bien agit d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que nous avons perdu cent cinquante points à cause d'eux…

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose qui ait réussi à améliorer mon humeur aujourd'hui : savoir que vous ne gagnerez pas la coupe des quatre maisons !

\- … Tout ce que j'essais de te dire, continua Ana, en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Drago, c'est qu'au lieu de vouloir faire justice toi-même, tu devrais plutôt prévenir le professeur Rogue. Lui il pourra t'aider, si tu veux faire punir Harry. Et en plus, je suis certaine qu'il serait même très content de le faire, et comme ça, toi, tu ne risqueras absolument rien.

Ana avait apprit à ne pas contredire Drago quand il était contrarié, car cela pouvait le mettre dans des colères noires, et provoquer une dispute. Elle se rangeait donc toujours de son coté, même si elle n'était pas forcement toujours d'accord avec lui. Et c'était particulièrement le cas aujourd'hui : Drago avait tout à fait mérité sa retenue. Il n'aurait pas du se promener seul dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de faire punir son pire ennemi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, car elle ne souhaitait pas de disputer avec lui. Elle préférait donc lui donner raison, c'était bien plus simple.

\- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit Drago, songeur. Mais maintenant, tu peux me croire que je ne me priverai pas. En plus, je sais que Rogue m'aime bien, et qu'il prendra toujours ma défense. C'est mon parrain après tout. Et c'est surtout un bon ami à mon père… Oh ! Mon père ! Il va me tuer quand il saura que j'ai eu une retenue ! s'exclama Drago, soudain paniqué.

\- Aller Malefoy, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ana d'une voix réconfortante en tapotant le dos de son ami en signe d'encouragement. Je suis sure que ton père comprendra ce que tu as voulu faire, et qu'il prendra ta défense lui aussi. Et puis tu peux te réconforter en te disant qu'Harry et Ron ont aussi eu une retenue.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Drago, le visage subitement illuminé.

\- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ? répondit Ana, surprise de la réaction de Drago.

\- Non… J'avais juste remarqué que vous n'aviez presque plus de point dans votre sablier ce matin, mais je ne savais pas que McGonagall leurs avait aussi donné une retenue. Mais je trouve ça absolument… génial ! Non seulement vous allez perdre la coupe des quatre maisons, mais en plus cette bande de petits fouineurs sont en retenue !

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Malefoy.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est très triste pour toi. Ta maison ne gagnera pas la coupe– mais au final, vous ne la gagnez jamais donc ça ne vous changera pas tant que ça… mais avoues qu'ils l'ont bien mérité, ces trois là.

\- Malefoy… le sermonna gentiment Ana, en souriant.

\- En tous cas McGregor, tu as réussi à égayer ma journée. Mais là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument que j'aille raconter à tous le monde que Potter et Weasmoche ont une retenue ! Je vais peut-être même en rajouter un peu, histoire de les ridiculiser encore un peu plus… On se voit vendredi. A plus tard McGregor.

Drago rassembla alors ses affaires en vitesse, et quitta la pièce, de bien meilleure humeur. Il ricanait et semblait visiblement très heureux de pouvoir se venger de ses ennemies en les humiliant.

Ana le regardait partir en souriant et en hochant la tête… ce garçon était tout simplement irrécupérable…


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour les McGregors, comment allez-vous ?_**

Et bien nous y voilà, voila la dernière publication de cette semaine « spéciale ». Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre participation, ça a été pour moi un très grand plaisir de vous faire partager chaque soir mon écrit ! J'espère que vous avez vous aussi apprécié ce moment. En tous cas, la semaine prochaine va me semblait bien triste en comparaison L

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais répondre à vos supers reviews ! Encore une fois, ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire, et je dois avouer que c'est l'une des choses qui va le plus me manquer la semaine prochaine ! C'est vraiment génial, surtout, n'arrêter pas ! C'est mon moteur et mon oxygène en tant qu'auteure.

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Merci, encore une fois pour ce petit message adorable ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que tu continues à me suivre, encore et encore ! J'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! La suite, là voilà ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant que le chapitre précédent, voire même davantage ! A très vite !

\- **_Camille_** : Tu es l'une de mes lectrices les plus assidues, et j'en suis réellement ravie ! Sincèrement, chacun de tes mots me touchent et me poussent à continuer d'écrire ! Donc pour cela, merci ! C'est vraiment magique ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, où normalement, tu devrais trouver qu'il y a un peu plus d'action que dans le précédent. A très vite j'espère !

\- **_Florent1_** : Il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse (du moins sur ce site, je pense que nous nous sommes déjà parlé sur Facebook ?), mais je tiens à te dire que ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! En effet, je trouve ça dommage aussi de ne pas pouvoir continuer le marathon la semaine prochaine, mais avec mon emploi du temps et mes examens, ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Mais j'essayerai de recommencer très bientôt ! Dans tous les cas, il y aura, quoi qu'il arrive, toujours au moins une publication par semaine, tous les dimanches ! Merci et à très bientôt !

Merci encore une fois à tous, de prendre de votre temps pour lire cette histoire, et de me laisser vos avis toujours plus gentils et constructifs. J'incite toujours les lecteurs les plus timide à m'écrire eux aussi, de façon à ce que je puisse avoir le maximum d'avis, et que je puisse alors m'améliorer, et rendre votre lecture encore plus agréable.

Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à ajouter : MERCI !

Je vais maintenant vous laisser retrouver nos sorciers favoris ! Et je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 21_**

\- Tu te rends compte ? Dans la forêt interdite !

Ana avait eu l'agréable surprise en se réveillant en ce samedi matin de retrouver Moon allongée à ses coté, un petit morceau de parchemin soigneusement attaché à son collier. Drago lui demandait de venir la retrouver dans la salle de métamorphose en début d'après-midi. Ana avait été ravie par ce rendez-vous imprévu : cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago, mais elle se doutait que ce dernier souhaitait lui raconter sa retenue dans les moindres détails.

La jeune fille était donc allée le retrouver juste après le déjeune, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Drago l'attendait déjà dans la salle de cours, installé à son bureau habituel. Cependant, pour une fois il n'y avait aucun manuel ou manuscrit posés devant lui, et il avait les pieds nonchalamment posés sur la table de bois. Il semblait très fier de lui, et avait manifestement très envie de faire son récit à Ana.

\- Au début, j'ai pensé que passer autant de temps avec tes copains et ce Hagrid dans un tel endroit serait un véritable calvaire, continua Drago, d'un ton fier. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

\- Il n'y a pas des choses étranges dans la forêt ? demanda Ana, intéressée. Ça doit tout de même être dangereux, sinon nous aurions le droit d'y aller…

La forêt interdite était l'un des endroits interdit aux élèves. Personne ne pouvait y aller, sous peine d'exclusion. Elle était donc source d'interrogation et de fantasme pour tous les étudiants. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient donc au sujet des créatures qui vivaient dans cet endroit : certains prétendaient que la forêt abritait des loups-garous et des créatures sanguinaires, d'autres disaient avoir vu des montres couverts de sang sortir des fourrés. Cependant, personne ne savait réellement la vérité.

\- Oh, des loups-garous bien-sûr, répondit Drago. Mais j'ai aussi vu une licorne, des centaures et pas mal d'autres créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres…

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ? demanda Ana, intriguée.

\- Bien sur que non ! Tu me prends pour cette mauviette de Londubat ?

\- Malefoy… le réprimanda Ana.

\- OK, c'est bon, je ne dirais plus de mal de lui, ronchonna Drago. Mais non, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je suis même le seul à ne pas s'être évanoui quand on a découvert le cadavre de la licorne.

\- Un cadavre de licorne ?

\- Oui, expliqua Drago, très fier de son effet. A un moment, nous nous sommes tous séparé. Je me suis retrouvé avec Potter. Ce froussard était tellement paniqué à l'idée de se promener dans la forêt que nous avons dû prendre le chien d'Hagrid avec nous, comme ça le binoclard se sentait rassuré. Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt, et c'est là que nous avons découvert la licorne, morte.

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Ana horrifiée. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? C'est horrible !

\- Aucune idée, déclara Drago, de plus en plus fier. Toujours est-il que Potter a eu tellement peur à ce moment là qu'il est presque tombé dans les pommes, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ana, qui avait déjà entendu le récit d'Harry dans la matinée.

\- Oui, continua Drago. Et il criait comme une fillette. Je peux te dire que la légende Potter risquerait de s'évanouir si je racontais tout ça…

Ana écoutait Drago se moquait de son ennemi en souriant. Harry lui avait déjà raconté le déroulement de la retenue dans les détails durant le déjeuner. Et d'après le brun, c'était plutôt Drago qui avait prit peur, et qui s'était enfuis en courant, hurlant de panique. Et cette version semblait beaucoup plus vraisemblable à Ana, qui savait que Drago était d'un naturel peureux, malgré ce qu'il laissait croire.

Cependant, Ana était très inquiète. Harry lui avait raconté qu'il avait aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée près du cadavre de la licorne, et que cette dernière buvait son sang. Quand elle avait remarqué la présence d'Harry – suite aux cris de Malefoy – cette dernière s'était avancée vers lui. Heureusement, un centaure était venu protéger Harry de cette créature. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas réussi à voir de quel animal il s'agissait, mais il maintenait qu'elle avait une forme humaine. De plus, les licornes étaient des créatures pures, et aucun autre animal ne s'en prenait à elles. C'était donc d'autant plus inquiétant qu'une chose assez menaçante pour s'en prendre à une licorne soit si proche de l'école.

\- Après ça, nous avons retrouvé Hagrid, continua Drago sur le même ton. Puis nous sommes revenus ici. Ce n'était donc pas si horrible que ça, tout compte fait. C'était juste un peu ennuyeux…

\- Une retenue n'est pas faite pour être agréable, ajouta Ana, en riant.

\- C'est sur, mais je craignais que ce soit vraiment horrible. Passer autant de temps avec Potter, le rouquin et la sang de bourbe était déjà une punition atroce.

Ana ne répondit pas. Elle supportait mieux le comportement arrogant de Drago, mais elle avait encore du mal à tolérer ce genre de propos insultants. Cependant, elle arrivait à se retenir et à garder son calme, pour ne pas provoquer de dispute avec le Serpentard.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fais de ta soirée ? demanda-t-il ensuite, voyant que la petite vélane ne répondait pas.

\- J'ai révisé avec Marie, répondit Ana, très surprise que le Serpentard s'intéresse à elle. Les professeurs nous ont tellement donné de devoirs à faire que nous avons travaillé très tard.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec les examens qui approchent, nous sommes tous débordés… Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'y mette plus sérieusement… Mais là, j'ai envie de me changer les idées. Ça te dirait de venir marcher avec moi dans le parc ? Nous pourrions profiter du beau temps en allant marcher près du lac…

Ana resta bouche bée devant la proposition de Drago. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça. Drago, qui était normalement très froid avec elle en dehors de cette salle venait de lui proposer d'aller se promener avec lui ? S'agissait-il encore d'une de ses mauvaises blagues ?

\- Euh… répondit Ana, se sentant soudain très gênée. Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ? s'impatienta Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Malefoy. C'est juste que d'habitude, tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, donc je suis un peu surprise que tu me propose d'aller nous promener ensemble.

\- C'est comme tu veux McGregor, déclara Drago, en partant en direction de la porte. Moi je vais me promener dehors pour profiter du soleil, et je trouve que c'est toujours plus agréable à deux. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas venir…

\- Si ! s'exclama Ana, en souriant. Je viens avec toi !

Cette retenue dans la forêt aurait-elle changée le Serpentard ?

Le vent encore frais balayé le visage des deux jeunes sorciers. Depuis quelques jours, le temps s'était amélioré : les dernières neiges avaient fondues, la température avait considérablement augmentée et les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter. Cependant, malgré ce retour au printemps, Ana frissonnait et avait la chair de poule. Elle avait encore du mal à croire en ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Drago avançait à ses cotés, les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Il semblait préoccupé, et il avait perdu son sourire. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, tous deux restaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées et probablement très gênés, l'un comme l'autre. Cette promenade dans le parc du château semblait tellement irréelle.

Ana n'en revenait toujours pas de la proposition de Son Serpentard. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lui proposait de passer un moment ensemble, hors de la salle de métamorphose, mais cette fois ci, cela semblait différent. Ils étaient encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et tous les autres étudiants pouvaient les voir ensemble, ce qui paniquait le jeune garçon en temps normal. Mais Drago avait eu l'air vraiment heureux quand elle avait accepté de l'accompagner… Ana donc se sentait très gênée à ce moment : elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire…

Le parc était désert, les élèves devaient être en train de travailler pour les examens de fin d'année bien au chaud à l'intérieur du château. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient donc seuls, à marcher en direction du lac, cote à cote. Cela rassurait beaucoup Drago, qui se sentait soudain paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir avec Ana.

\- Il fait encore froid, marmonna Drago, d'un ton morose.

\- Oui, mais c'est agréable d'entendre à nouveau le chant des oiseaux, tu ne trouves pas ? répondit Ana, en souriant à Son Serpentard.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Cependant, son visage n'était pas fermé, ce qui était une preuve qu'il n'était ni en colère, ni contrarié. C'était donc plutôt bon signe pour Ana, puisque cela signifiait qu'il y avait donc peu de chance qu'ils se disputent. Mais la demie-vélane ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait-il bien se passer dans cette tête blonde ? Ana n'arrivait pas à le cerner, à le comprendre. Il était tellement changeant qu'elle avait du mal à anticiper ses réactions. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensés pour réussir enfin à le comprendre…

\- Tu es bien là ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Pardon ? demanda Ana, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago lui posait cette question.

\- Là tout de suite. Ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'être là, avec moi, en train de te promener dans le parc ?

\- Si, un peu, avoua Ana. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable pour autant… et toi ?

\- Si. Je trouve ça très bizarre même.

Drago s'éloigna d'elle, partant en direction d'un arbre qui commençait à fleurir. Il s'y appuya, l'air inquiet et maussade. Ana le suivit, et se posa face à lui. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- Malefoy, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ana d'une voix douce, espérant alors rassurer le garçon et l'inciter à parler.

\- McGregor, j'ai une question à te poser. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je me la pose, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse seul…

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Ana en souriant. Si je peux t'aider à y répondre, je le ferais.

\- Est-ce que tu as hérité du pouvoir des vélanes ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu envoûtes tous les hommes qui te regardent ?

Ana était totalement stupéfaite, et recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait bien ce pouvoir, mais uniquement pour les hommes adeptes de la magie noire. Elle avait promit à sa grand-mère de garder ce secret, de ne l'avouer à personne, pour ne pas prendre de risque… Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir… Elle devait donc trouver une réponse qui ne trahisse pas la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa grand-mère, et qui ne l'obligeait pas non plus à mentir à Son Serpentard.

\- Non Malefoy, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai hérité de ce pouvoir, répondit Ana après un long moment de réflexion, et ne trouvant rien de mieux à lui dire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? ajouta-t-elle, en saisissant les mains du Serpentard entre les siennes et en le regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Et bien… commença Drago, le visage rouge et les yeux baissés.

\- C'est donc vrai ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Tu préfère cette… truie à moi, c'est ça ?

Une jeune fille à tête de pékinois les regardait, les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir. Elle semblait réellement furieuse par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était une amie de Drago, Pansy Parkinson, une élève de première année qui était aussi à Serpentard.

\- Tu n'as donc vraiment aucun goût, ajouta Pansy avec colère. Tu n'as pas de fierté non plus ! Si ton père savait ça, je suis certaine qu'on ne te reverrait pas pendant un bon moment, tellement il serait furieux que tu puisses fréquenter cette… traitre à son sang. Une amie de Potter, mais où as-tu la tête Drago Malefoy ? Tu n'es qu'un traitre à notre maison ! Tu me fais honte, tu nous fais honte à tous !

Après cette déclaration pleine de rage et de rancœur, Pansy partit en courant vers le château. Drago était devenu encore plus blanc qu'en temps normal, et il semblait sur le point de vomir. Son visage montrait son angoisse et sa peur. Il dégagea rapidement ses mains de celles d'Ana, et se lança à la poursuite de son amie Serpentard.

Ana le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir énormément de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, même si cela n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Drago se retourna soudain, et la regarda dans les yeux, très en colère.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, s'écria-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

\- Mais Malefoy, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, McGregor. Tu m'entends ? Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Puis il partit en courant vers le château, dans l'espoir de rattraper Pansy avant qu'elle n'informe tout le château de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Il voulait garder sa relation avec Ana secrète. Il avait peur de la réaction de sa maison, mais surtout de la réaction de son père. Car Pansy n'avait pas tord : son père le tuerait s'il venait à apprendre qu'il passait autant de temps avec Ana, avec une traitre à son sang. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi bêtement ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu soudain l'envie de se promener avec la Gryffondor ? C'était tellement absurde… Mais cette fois, il en était sur : Ana n'était qu'une menace pour lui, et pour sa réputation. Il ne devait plus la voir. Plus jamais…

Ana monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'appartement de sa grand-mère. Elle espérait vraiment la trouver ici en ce samedi après-midi, même si elle savait que Minerva McGonagall était rarement chez elle en pleine journée. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, de se confier, et surtout d'être réconfort. Elle avait besoin des conseils de sa grand-mère, elle souhaitait vraiment que cette dernière l'aide à comprendre. Car elle se sentait tellement perdue…

Drago n'était pas revenu. Elle l'avait attendu quelque temps, assise dans l'herbe fraîche et mouillée, mais il n'était jamais revenu. Mais étrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait su, dès le moment où elle avait entendu la voix de Pansy que le garçon lui en voudrait, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de se promener près du lac, c'était lui qui avait pris le risque de se faire voir avec elle… D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait prévenu…

\- Ana, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es trempée ! Ça ne va pas ma chérie ?

Minerva était bien dans ses appartements, en train de lire un livre près du feu. Dès qu'elle vit sa petite fille entrer dans la pièce, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est donc très inquiète qu'elle s'avança vers sa petite fille, les bras en avant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Grand-mère, il vient de se passer quelque chose avec Drago, répondit Ana d'une voix triste. J'ai besoin de t'en parler. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- Installe toi ma puce, déclara sa grand-mère en désignant un fauteuil à sa petite fille, et en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé fumante avec sa baguette. Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est tellement… bizarre, commença Ana, se sentant soudain totalement démoralisée. Il peut être aussi odieux qu'agréable. En ce moment pourtant, ça allait beaucoup mieux : il était plus supportable, même s'il reste très arrogant et prétentieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer les gens Ana, répondit Minerva d'une voix douce. Si telle est la personnalité de Drago Malefoy, alors tu te dois de l'accepter.

\- Je le sais bien grand-mère… mais ce n'est pas ça. Tout à l'heure, il m'a proposé d'aller nous promener dans le parc, tous les deux. J'ai été très surprise, d'habitude il refuse qu'on nous voie ensemble. Rien que cette idée le panique, je pense qu'il a honte… Mais là, il semblait en avoir vraiment envie. Donc j'ai accepté, et nous sommes partis. Mais alors que nous nous promenions, il m'a demandé si j'avais le pouvoir de vélane, si je pouvais envouter les hommes moi aussi.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ? demande sa grand-mère, inquiète.

\- Je lui ai dis que non. Mais il semblait tellement… inquiet que je lui ai pris les mains. C'était uniquement pour lui remonter le moral, pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter. Sauf que Pansy Parkinson nous a vus, et qu'elle lui a lancé tout un tas d'injures.

\- Il n'a pas dû être très contents… sourit la grand-mère en imaginant la scène.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Ana, en souriant. Il est parti en courant, et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ça, mais cette fois, ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Il semblait réellement penser ses mots, et il était vraiment en colère contre moi…

Minerva regarda sa petite fille d'un air tendre. Ce qu'elle paraissait jeune et petite… Bien trop jeune pour connaitre ce genre de tourment. Mais la voir à ce point inquiète et préoccupée tracassait énormément la grand-mère, qui n'avait qu'une envie : rassurer sa petite fille, et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger.

\- Je pense que Drago Malefoy a du mal à gérer ses émotions, expliqua Minerva calmement. Tu sais ce que provoque la prophétie : chaleur dans le ventre, pensées incontrôlable… Malefoy n'est pas habituer à cela. Et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a parlé de ton pouvoir de vélane : il doit certainement rechercher une excuse pour expliquer toute ces émotions incontrôlables qu'il ne connait pas.

\- Tu penses ? demanda Ana, d'une petite voix.

\- J'en suis presque certaine… En ce qui concerne ce quo s'est passé avec Pansy Parkinson, la réaction de ton Serpentard ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu sais à quel point il peut être fier, donc se faire humilier est pour lui une véritable attaque.

\- Alors que dois-je faire ?

\- Attendre. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Ton grand-père était un peu le même genre de garçon que Drago : fier, arrogant, et un peu trop prétentieux à mon goût. Et tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je lui adresse la parole, car je lui faisais honte, et que je risquais de détruire sa réputation… alors certes, ça ne fait pas plaisir à entendre, mais tu ne peux pas le forcer à accepter la prophétie. Il faut que tu lui montre que tu es toujours présente, et que tu ne lui en veux pas. Car je suis certaine que tu n'es pas en colère contre lui, je me trompe ?

\- Non grand-mère… je le comprends presque. Alors que je devrais vraiment le haïr, il ne fait que me rejeter, puis redevenir gentil quelques temps, puis me rejeter ensuite. Et il peut se montrer tellement blessant… Mais à chaque fois je lui pardonne, et j'accepte ses excuses.

\- Alors reste naturelle. Laisse-le seul pour le moment, puisque c'est ce dont il a besoin. Et s'il ne revient pas vers toi, alors vas vers lui, mais sans le brusquer. Il a besoin de temps pour accepter et comprendre tout cela.

Ana ne répondit pas. Sa grand-mère avait raison : elle devait laisser Drago tranquille. Elle ne devait pas essayer de le changer, ni de le forcer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, et il était tout à fait compréhensible que Drago panique.

\- Merci grand-mère…

\- De rien ma chérie, répondit Minerva, en souriant et en serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter et te conseiller quand tu en auras besoin. Mais comprends que ta relation avec Drago Malefoy ne se fera pas en un coup de baguette magique. Il faudra du temps, et ça ne sera pas toujours facile. Tu verseras de nombreuses larmes, et tu seras souvent triste. Mais la magie qui vous liera sera la plus belle qui soit.

\- Ça a été aussi compliqué entre grand-père et toi ?

\- Oh que oui, rit la vieille femme, en se remémorant son passé. C'était une vraie tête de mule ! Il voulait toujours avoir raison, et moi aussi, donc nous nous disputions très souvent… Et puis, j'étais à Gryffondor, donc il ne me jugeait pas assez bien pour lui. Il avait honte qu'on nous voit ensemble. Pourtant, il avait toujours su que cela risquait de finir comme ça, à cause de la prophétie de sa famille. Mais il ne voulait pas la perpétuer, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une stupidité de bonne femme, comme il disait. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord sur le fait que personne ne comprendrait notre amour, mais à l'époque cela me rendait très triste.

En écoutant sa grand-mère, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa propre histoire avec Drago. Et cela la réconforta : elle ne se sentait plus seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à se confier à sa grand-mère plus tôt ? Cela lui paraissait tellement logique qu'elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt. Elle n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Pour tes parents, ça n'a pas été beaucoup plus simple, continua Minerva. Ton père n'en avait rien à faire que ta mère soit à Gryffondor, puisque c'est moi qui l'avait toujours élevé... Et il avait très bien accepté le fait que la prophétie était son destin. Par contre, ta maman avait beaucoup de mal à assumer leur relation. Elle n'avait pas honte, mais elle avait très peur du regard des autres, et surtout de la réaction de son père, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les Serpentards… C'est vrai qu'un couple Gryffondor-Serpentard est dès plus atypique…

\- Maman n'assumait pas ?! s'étonna Ana.

\- Eh oui… elle a mit plusieurs mois avant d'avouer à sa famille et à ses amis qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Serpentard. Mais quand elle l'a fait, elle s'est rendu compte que personne ne la jugeait vraiment. Tout le monde se doutait depuis un moment qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre elle et Rupert. Donc ne perds pas espoir ma puce, si Drago est réellement ton Serpentard, tout finira par s'arranger. Je te le promets.

Minerva serra sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité à sa petite fille : Son Serpentard à elle avait fuit en apprenant sa grossesse, ne pouvant assumer sa relation avec une Gryffondor. Quant à son fils, lui et son épouse avaient perdu la vie. La prophétie n'avait donc pas toujours une fin heureuse, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait le cas pour Ana. Elle voulait que sa petite fille soit heureuse. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il fallait qu'elle vive son histoire par elle-même.

\- Merci grand-mère, vraiment, déclara Ana en souriant. J'aurai du venir te parler bien avant. Grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider ma chérie, répondit Minerva en souriant. Et n'oublies pas que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais maintenant file. Je te rappelle que les examens approchent, et que tu as un devoir de métamorphose à me rendre dès lundi. Aller, oust, vas travailler maintenant !

Ana se leva en riant. Elle non plus ne changerait jamais…


	22. Chapter 22

**_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas publié ! On s'y habitue finalement, à publier tous les jours. Donc vous m'avez atrocement manqué cette semaine – bien que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de vous présenter des chapitres, à cause de mes examens.

Mais aujourd'hui, me revoilà ! J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable, pour tout le monde, et que vous êtes ravis de nous retrouver aujourd'hui, Ana, Marie, Drago et moi-même ^^. Nous voilà donc au chapitre 22, et le tome 1 touche bientôt sa fin (encore 3 petits chapitres après celui là, et nous passerons au tome 2 !)

Je vais commencer par répondre à vos superbes Reviews, comme d'habitude, qui m'ont beaucoup touché durant cette semaine !

\- **_Camille_** : Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 21 t'ait plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci ! En tous cas, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire tes petits commentaires à chaque publication, c'est une vraie joie ! J'espère te lire de nouveau très rapidement ! Bisous =)

\- **_Cath_** : Heureuse de te lire toi aussi ! Et surtout heureuse que mon écrit te plaise encore ! A très très vite =)

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Merci à toi aussi ! C'est vraiment très gentil tout ce que tu me dis ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! A bientôt =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Pas de problème pour le retard, le principal c'est que tu ais pris du plaisir à lire ces deux chapitres –ce qui est visiblement le cas ? En tous cas, merci encore pour ce message très gentil ! J'espère en recevoir encore beaucoup ! Bisous

\- **_Florent1_** : Merci pour ce message ! C'est très gentil ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu peux te répéter autant de fois que tu le souhaite, j'aime beaucoup ^^ Bisous et à très vite.

\- **_Ju_** : Heureuse de te revoir ! Ne t'en fais pas, chaque commentaire est constructif, même si ce n'est que pour dire qu'on aime. Et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que ça me pousse à continuer, pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Alors j'espère avoir très vite un nouveau commentaire de ta part ! Bisous

\- **_Aeryn Liz :_** Bienvenue à toi dans la communauté des McGregors ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, et j'espère recevoir très souvent de tes nouvelles ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit de ton temps pour m'écrire ce petit message, et pour me lire. Ça me touche beaucoup ! A bientôt j''espère !

Encore une fois, merci à tous, même à vous, lecteurs de l'ombre ! J'espère recevoir très vite des nouvelles de chacun d'entre vous, que je puisse continuer à m'améliorer et à progresser !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana, Marie, et Drago, pour de nouvelles aventures ! A bientôt.

Bonne lecture =)

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 22_**

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti…

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Je le dis, mais surtout, je le pense !

\- Parfait…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi borné ? Ca ne t'apporte absolument rien !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, Monsieur Je Sais Tout ?

\- Que tu ranges ta fierté pour une fois, et que tu ailles la voir !

Drago soupira. Zabini commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il avait gardé son calme jusqu'à présent, mais là, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. De quoi se mêlait-il, celui là ? C'était sa vie, et il avait fait son choix. Il ne demandait pas à être comprit, et il avait de très bonnes raisons qui le poussait à réagir comme ça. Il n'avait donc aucune justification à donner, à personne.

\- Zabini, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? s'agaça le blond. Je ne veux plus la voir, ni lui parler. Me faire surprendre une fois avec elle alors qu'elle me tenait les mains m'a suffit.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Blaise, d'une voix moqueuse. Daphné Greengrass me tient les mains aussi parfois, et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

\- Greengrass te tient les mains ? s'exclama Drago, surpris et espérant avoir trouvé une issue à leur conversation.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Malefoy, rétorqua Zabini. Le problème ne vient pas de moi, mais de toi. Depuis combien de temps tu ne lui parles plus ?

\- Trois semaines, murmura Drago dans un soupir.

\- Et bien tu vois que ça ne te réussi pas de ne plus parler à ta vélane !

\- Ce n'est pas MA vélane ! Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

\- Peut-être parce qu'en trois semaines, tu as fais fondre trois chaudrons en cours de potion – ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire quand on sait que nous n'avons eu que trois cours ! Ou bien parce que tu n'arrive plus à rien avec ta baguette en cours de métamorphose… et bizarrement, les cours de potion et de métamorphose sont les deux seuls cours que nous avons en commun avec les Gryffondors… Oh, et la tête que tu fais dès qu'elle entre dans la Grande Salle, on en parle ?

Ce cours d'histoire de la magie semblait décidemment très long à Malefoy. Déjà que le professeur était d'un ennuie mortel – ce qui allait plutôt bien avec sa condition de fantôme- il fallait en plus qu'il supporte les leçons de morale de Zabini ? Surtout que ce dernier ne savait pas de quoi il parlait… Ses chaudrons n'avaient fondu que parce que Crabbe lui avait donné un coup de coude au moment où il versait un ingrédient dans sa mixture – oui, trois semaines de suite, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant venant de Crabbe. En métamorphose, il était juste tellement épuisé par ses révisions qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire des efforts pour réussir les exercices. Et il ne faisait absolument aucune tête quand elle entrait dans la Grande Salle…

\- Zabini, arrête, soupira Drago. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et c'est une Gryffondor. Je ne PEUX pas lui parler.

\- Une Gryffondor, avec un père Serpentard… marmonna Blaise, épuisé par le mauvais caractère de son ami.

\- Une Gryffondor amie de Potter… ajouta Malefoy, d'un ton fier.

\- Tu es bien ami avec Crabbe et Goyle toi, et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus t'adresser la parole – pourtant je la comprendrais.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Oh que si je comprends, s'exclama Blaise, en colère. Je comprends que tu n'es qu'un abruti beaucoup trop fier. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, et à vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu ne l'as pas vu en cours de potion ce matin ? Tu n'as pas vu le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle te lance à chaque fois qu'elle te croise ? Et puis quoi, elle n'a rien fait de mal après tout ! Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor ? Mais elle n'est pas moldue, à ce que je sache. Et son père était même un ami au tien. Alors fais ce que tu veux Malefoy. Si tu veux rester le plus abruti de cette école, alors OK, je te laisse. Mais là, je trouve que tu es juste complètement con !

\- Le cours est terminé, déclara le professeur Binns, de sa voix monocorde, n'ayant absolument pas remarqué l'altercation entre les deux Serpentards.

Blaise ramassa ses affaires d'un geste brusque, et quitta la pièce sans attendre son ami, le regard sombre. Il était vraiment en colère contre Drago, il ne supportait plus sa fierté mal placée alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Malefoy, à la recherche d'explication concernant cette dispute entre les deux amis. Mais, ce dernier ne s'en préoccupait pas, et restait assis à son bureau, totalement stoïque. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Ana. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Il ne lui faisait même plus de petit signe de tête pour la saluer, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il faisait simplement comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Il avait réussi à rattraper Pansy avant qu'elle n'atteigne le château, le jour où elle l'avait surpris en compagnie d'Ana. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de ne rien dire aux autres, et il n'avait obtenu son silence qu'à la condition de faire croire qu'il sortait avec elle. Mais il préférait qu'on le croie en couple avec cette peste, plutôt que l'on sache qu'il passait du temps avec la Gryffondor. C'était beaucoup moins humiliant, et il aurait beaucoup moins d'explications à donner à ses camarades.

Mais Pansy n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue, et dès le lendemain, on ne parlait plus que de lui et Ana à la table des Serpentards. Et même si personne n'avait encore osé lui en parler directement ou se moquer de lui, il se sentait humilié. Il avait donc prit la décision ne de plus jamais revoir Ana. Et personne ne pouvait l'y obliger après tout, puisqu'il était le meilleur élève de sa maison. La Gryffondor n'avait donc plus aucune utilité pour lui, et risquait au contraire de ruiner sa réputation. Il avait donc tout intérêt à stopper ses relations avec elle maintenant.

Mais Blaise avait raison. Depuis trois semaines, Drago n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il était constamment perdu dans ses pensées, et dès que la jeune fille était proche de lui, il perdait tout ses moyens. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait fondre ses chaudrons et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se servir de sa baguette, même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Et il ressentait toujours cette boule dans son ventre, qui lui faisait parfois mal.

Il avait d'abord pensé que tout cela n'était dû qu'au pouvoir de Vélane d'Ana. Elle l'avait envoûté depuis le début, et avait certainement amplifié le sort pour le pousser à reprendre contact avec elle. Il était donc allé faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de contrer le sortilège, et de vivre à nouveau normalement. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laissé sans voix, et complètement paniqué.

 _« Le pouvoir de vélane est grand : on ne sait pas réellement ce qui provoque cette attirance si profonde qui fait perdre à tout homme ses facultés mentales et intellectuelles. Une seule chose est certaine, lorsque vous êtes face à cette créature, vous ne répondez plus de rien._

 _Mais rassurez-vous, messieurs, cet envoutement n'est possible que lorsque la vélane est dans votre champs de vision. Dès que vos yeux ne seront plus posés sur cette magnifique créature, vous serez de nouveau maitre de vous-même, et vous pourrez de nouveau penser normalement. »_

Voilà ce qu'avait lu Drago dans _Le Manuel des Créatures Magiques_. Blaise avait donc raison aussi sur ce point là : elle ne l'avait pas envouté, et ses origines vélanes n'avait absolument aucun lien avec ce qu'il se passait entre eux et ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Malefoy, je peux te parler ?

Malefoy sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne entrer dans la salle, qui était maintenant vide. Il se retourna, et son visage se crispa en voyant son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, celle là ? Il ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille, pour une fois ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme et arrogante. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai à te parler, lui répondit calmement la jeune fille, sans colère dans la voix. Mais pas ici, suis moi, s'il te plait.

Drago la suivait dans les couloirs d'un pas trainant. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, ou même de l'écouter, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle l'emmenait à la volière, endroit où personne n'allait jamais, à part en début de journée, pour envoyer du courrier. Elle voulait surement s'assurer qu'ils seraient seule, et que leur conversation resterait confidentielle. Ce qui allait parfaitement au Serpentard, qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire voir avec elle. Il faisait d'ailleurs attention à marcher loin derrière elle, pour que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'il la suivait.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage n'était plus aussi engageant et doux que dans la salle de cours. Elle semblait maintenant en colère, et contrariée. Elle s'assit sur les marches de pierre, et fixa le garçon de ses yeux sombres.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu me veux, Smith ? demanda Drago d'une voix dure, espérant impressionner la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Oui, je vais te le dire Malefoy, répondit Marie, sur le même ton. Je suis venue pour te parler d'Ana.

\- Alors je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, et je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter, rétorqua Drago, en se retournant pour partir.

\- Tu es bien lâche, pour un Serpentard, déclara Marie, d'une voix ferme.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, espèce de… cria Drago, en se retournant et en s'avançant vers Marie la baguette pointée vers elle.

\- Sang mêlée ? l'interrompit Marie, sans sourciller. C'est bien ça que tu allais me dire, non ? Mais tu sais, je suis certainement aussi fière de mes origines que toi. Et je ne suis pas venue ici pour me disputer avec toi. Je ne suis pas Ana, et je n'ai pas la capacité de supporter ton mauvais caractère et tes insultes, Malefoy.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'exclama Drago, prit de cours par la réaction de la Gryffondor.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu reproche à mon amie.

\- Elle est à Gryffondor !

\- Mais son sang est pur…

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

\- Ceux que vous rejetez, vous, les Serpentards, ce sont les gens comme moi, où les sorciers nés de parents moldus… cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec les maisons de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que dans cette école que nous sommes répartis de la sorte. Tu serais allé à Durmstrang, comme tu le souhaitais, tu n'aurais même pas eu à te poser la question. Et puis, est-ce que tu sais que son père était aussi un Serpentard ? Tout comme son père avant lui ? En fait, tous les hommes de la famille McGregor étaient à Serpentard.

\- Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler, répondit Drago, pensif.

\- Donc, ta théorie des maisons ne colle pas. A vrai dire, elle est même totalement absurde. La moitié de la famille d'Ana était dans la même maison que toi, donc tu n'as pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, et elle n'est pas une menace pour toi.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Smith ? s'impatienta Drago.

\- Nulle part en fait, rétorqua Marie. J'essayais juste de te comprendre. Où plutôt, de comprendre ce qui pousse Ana à t'attendre encore chaque mardi et chaque vendredi dans la salle de métamorphose, alors que tu n'y vas plus depuis trois semaines. Mais j'avoue que ça reste une énigme pour moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve, ni ce qui la pousse à te pardonner aussi souvent…

Marie se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant.

\- En fait, continua Marie, en se retourna vers le Serpentard avant de sortir de la pièce. Je pense qu'elle a au moins droit à des explications. Ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de t'avoir supporté autant de temps.

\- C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ? demanda Drago d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Non, elle ne sait même pas que je suis là, répondit Marie, en souriant légèrement. Je suis venue de ma propre initiative, car je n'en peux plus de l'entendre pleurer presque toutes les nuits. Et j'espérais aussi te faire comprendre que tu ne t'en prends pas à la bonne personne. C'est à Pansy que tu devrais en vouloir, pas à Ana. Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal, et ne t'a jamais trahie, contrairement à Parkinson.

Sur ces mots, Marie se retourna, et quitta la volière, laissant Drago seul, encore une fois, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ana soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son manuel de potion, malgré le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle regarda l'horloge murale. Dix Sept heure trente. Il ne viendrait pas. Et même si elle était déçue, elle n'en était pas étonnée. Il ne venait plus depuis trois semaines…

\- Ana ?

\- Oui, grand-mère ? répondit la jeune fille, sans se retourner, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Que fais-tu ici, seule ?

\- Je travaille grand-mère.

Minerva soupira, et s'assit aux cotés de sa petite fille. Depuis trois semaines, elle continuait de venir dans la salle de métamorphose chaque mardi et chaque vendredi pour travailler. Et même si elle le niait, la vieille femme savait qu'elle attendait son Serpentard.

\- Il n'est pas venu, soupira Ana, le visage triste.

\- Je sais ma puce, murmura Minerva, en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa petite fille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va finir par s'arranger, je te le promets.

\- Mais comment ? pleurnicha Ana, ne pouvant plus continuer à cacher sa tristesse. Il ne me parle plus. Il ne me regarde même plus. Dès que je m'approche de lui, il s'en va en courant, comme si j'avais l'éclabouille et que je risquais de le contaminer. Je ne peux même pas essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Alors comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ?

\- Laisse lui du temps, sourit la grand-mère, espérant réconforter Ana. S'il ne veut pas te parler maintenant, tu ne peux pas l'y obliger. Mais il va finir par revenir vers toi, j'en suis certaine.

\- Mais combien de temps, grand-mère ? s'énerva Ana au bord des larmes. Ça fait trois semaines maintenant. Et je ne peux rien faire ! Il m'ignore totalement. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si nous n'avions jamais passé du temps ensemble et que nous avions presque fini par nous apprécier. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui, il est tellement changeant…

De lourdes larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Ana. Elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre depuis trois semaines, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait même pas ce que Drago lui reprochait réellement. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal… Et même si elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, elle commençait à lui en vouloir. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas cette ignorance. Elle voulait seulement des explications…

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra ma chérie, la rassura Minerva. Avec un garçon tel que Drago Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ses réactions. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé, tout s'arrangera, d'une façon où d'une autre. Il ne faut pas que tu reste là, seule, à te morfondre. Rejoints ton amie Marie, et révise avec elle. Cela te changera les idées, et tu verras que tu iras déjà beaucoup mieux. Et c'est toujours plus productif de travailler à deux.

\- Et s'il vient ici quand je ne suis pas là ?

\- Et bien cela lui apprendra. Cela fait trois semaines que tu l'attends désespérément. Il peut bien t'attendre un peu, lui aussi, tu ne pense pas ?

Ana rit devant la réaction de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière avait ce talent : celui de lui remonter le moral, même dans les pires moments. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras en s'embrassant.

\- Je dois malheureuse te laisser, Ana, déclara Minerva après quelques minutes de silence et de câlins. J'ai des copies à corriger pour demain. N'hésite pas à venir me voir dans la soirée, si tu en as besoin.

\- Merci grand-mère, répondit Ana en souriant. Mais ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Grâce à toi.

\- Je suis heureuse de revoir ce beau sourire sur ton charmant visage. Ma petite fille n'a pas le droit d'être triste, car elle ne mérite que le bonheur. N'oublie jamais cela, mon amour.

Minerva posa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petite vélane. Elle était réellement heureuse de revoir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de sa petite fille. Et elle l'admirait réellement : elle n'avait pas craqué en trois semaines. Et Minerva savait que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment était très dur… Elle-même avait vécu la même situation quand Son Serpentard l'avait quitté. Mais elle avait été beaucoup moins forte qu'Ana. Seule la naissance de Rupert avait réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie. Mais durant sa grossesse, elle était restée seule, enfermée chez elle à pleurer.

Minerva retourna dans ses appartements, laissant Ana seule dans la salle de cours. Cette dernière rangea tranquillement ses affaires, sachant que ça ne servait plus à rien de réviser. Elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui, il fallait donc mieux qu'elle retourne se détendre avec ses amis.

Depuis trois semaines, elle avait une boule dans son ventre, qui lui faisait mal et qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle avait tout de suite comprit que cette boule était née à cause de sa dispute avec Drago. Elle savait que cette boule remplacé la chaleur qu'elle ressentait en temps normal. Mais elle gardait espoir, et faisait confiance en sa grand-mère : tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle gardait donc cette idée en tête pour ne pas craquer – même si elle se laissait aller aux larmes chaque nuit.

Ana mit son sac sur ses épaules, et s'avança vers la porte de la salle, pressée de retrouver Marie et les autres dans la Salle Commune. Mais alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant reculer sous l'effet de la surprise. Quand elle remarqua qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Drago ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes les McGregors !_**

Et bien voilà, SURPRISE ! Deuxième publication de la semaine ! J'espère que vous êtes tous ravis, heureux, joyeux, emballés, bref, tous les synonymes du mot contents de me retrouver aujourd'hui !

En tout cas, moi, je le suis ! Surtout que nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 23, qui, sans vouloir vous spoiler, est TRÈS important pour la suite de l'histoire – et qui, je pense, devrais en ravir plus d'un… En tous cas, c'est ce que j'espère !

Et puisqu'il ne reste que deux chapitres – après celui là – avant la fin du premier tome, je vous sollicite aujourd'hui !

 **Qu'aimeriez-vous lire dans le tome 2 ? Avez-vous des idées, ou des envies particulières ?**

Je suis à votre écoute, et si je peux ajouter des scènes ou/et des chapitres pour vous rendre hommage, ça sera avec un IMMENSE PLAISIR ! Cependant, il faut tout de même que je le sache relativement à l'avance, car changer à la dernière minute c'est assez compliqué (vu que j'ai toujours plusieurs chapitres écrits d'avance).

Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé, qui m'ont encore une fois fais très plaisir, et qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre ! MERCI ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela peut me faire plaisir, et surtout, à quel point cela est motivant pour continuer à exercer ma passion : l'écriture.

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : accro, carrément ? Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ce petit message me touche ! J'adore ! Merci ! Heureuse que mon écrit te plaise, et te touche. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre :D En tous cas, merci à toi, et j'espère que ta reprise s'est bien passée ? Bisous =D

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Oh toi, tu me fais toujours des messages qui m'empêchent ensuite de passer une porte ! Mais J'ADORE ! c'est vraiment trop gentil :D Merci, merci, merciiii ! Et j'attends avec impatience ta Review !

\- **_Camille_** : je suis ravie que mes personnages te plaisent ! En tous cas, eux ils m'ont confié qu'ils t'appréciaient aussi beaucoup – oui, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête parfois ^^. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais pleurer quand même ? Merci pour ce message ! Bisous =D

\- **_Cath_** : Ahahaha ! Oui, je suis sadique, et j'aime vous laisser sur un moment de suspens ! Mais voilà la suite, ne t'en fais pas :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisous :D

\- **_Florent1_** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne reçois jamais de mail quand tu me mets une Review ! Du coup, je suis méga contente quand je la lis dans la liste, au moment où je m'apprête à répondre :D T'es trop mignon (^^). Et voilà, la suite vient beaucoup plus vite que prévu, et j'espère que tu en es content ? Bisous =D

\- **_Mitsukie :_** Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de taper Pansy… On y va à deux ? Contente que ça t'ait plus, et voilà tout de suite la suite :D

\- **_Ju :_** FAN ? Oh merciii ! J'adore ce mot ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message très très constructif ! Je ferai attention la prochaine fois à ne pas passer trop vite sur certains moments :D Merciii

\- **_Annedemalliard :_** Et bien, nous ne sommes pas à un post par soir, mais j'espère que ce deuxième petit chapitre de la semaine te fera plaisir et t'aidera à ne pas être trop en manque :D En tous cas, merci pour tout, je suis vraiment… ravie ! Bisous :D

\- **_Maellys :_** Petite nouvelle, mais nous nous sommes déjà parlé plusieurs fois :D contente de te compter maintenant parmi mes lecteurs, et j'espère que tu te sentiras bien dans notre communauté McGregors ! N'hésites pas à faire partager à tes amis, car plus on est de fous, plus on rigole non ? En tous cas, merci, et à très vite ! Bisous =)

Encore une fois, merci à tous, ceux qui m'ont écrit ici, ceux qui m'ont écrit sur Facebook, où les lecteurs de l'ombre, qui n'ose pas encore me contacter ! Mais surtout n'hésitez pas, je ne mange pas, et vos messages peuvent me permettre de progresser, et surtout, de me motiver pour écrire encore PLUS !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et Drago, pour ce chapitre capital pour la suite !

Bonne lecture =)

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 23_**

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ana recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Devant elle se tenait Malefoy, rouge écarlate et essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire pour venir la rejoindre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle qui ne l'attendait plus aujourd'hui se retrouvait maintenant face à lui.

\- Bon-Jour Mc-Gregor, déclara-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Ana, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Je suis venu te parler.

Drago alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Il n'aurait pas dû courir dans les escaliers, il était maintenant essoufflé et transpirant, ce qui le répugnait au plus haut point. Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots. Et la Gryffondor allait encore croire qu'il avait courut pour elle… Mais ce n'était pas totalement faux : il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle soit déjà partie qu'il s'était hâté d'aller dans la salle de métamorphose pour la trouver.

Ana le regardait en essayant de cacher un sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela venant de lui. Lui qui était d'une fierté sans commune mesure était maintenant là, en face d'elle. Et il voulait lui parler ? C'était réellement inespéré. Mais elle comptait tout de même montrer au Serpentard qu'elle avait été blessée par sa réaction et son ignorance des trois dernières semaines. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner trop facilement, encore une fois…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, l'autre jour dans le parc, répondit Drago, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.

\- Oh, et que veux tu en dire ?

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait réellement faire la paix avec la jeune vélane. Après avoir discuté avec Blaise et Marie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, et qu'il était beaucoup plus ennuyé par cette dispute qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il avait alors prit conscience qu'il apprécié tout simplement Ana. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre, mais c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une amitié, non, mais il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Et cette distance entre eux lui pesait. C'est pourquoi il s'était empressé de venir la rejoindre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler, et d'essayer se faire pardonner, encore une fois. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à préparer un discours en bonne et due forme, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire normalement.

\- En fait… euh… marmonna Drago. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé…

\- Désolé de quoi ? répondit Ana, étonnée par ces excuses, qui n'étaient absolument pas dans les habitudes de Drago.

\- De t'avoir rejetée comme ça pendant tout ce temps…

\- C'est toujours comme ça, Malefoy, répondit Ana en soupirant, qui avait bien l'attention de parler et de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle aussi. Tu me jette, tu reviens tout gentiment vers moi en me demandant de te pardonner, puis tu me rejette encore. Et ainsi de suite. Ça ne s'arrête jamais et c'est toujours pareil…

\- Je sais mais…

\- Laisse moi parler Malefoy, l'interrompit Ana. Je sais que tu ne me considéreras jamais comme ton amie. Je l'ai compris, et je ne peux pas t'y forcer. Mais moi, je t'aime bien, et pour moi, tu es un ami. Donc ça me blesse quand tu me traite comme ça. Je ne suis pas un souafle que tu peux balancer à ta guise… Surtout que je ne t'ai rien fais pour mériter ça… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ce qui s'est passé avec Pansy dans le parc.

\- Mais tu m'avais pris les mains, répondit Drago pour se justifier.

\- Ça n'avait rien de mal ! s'exclama Ana. Et je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, et qu'elle pouvait nous voir. Tu avais l'air tellement perdu que j'ai voulu te rassurer. Je m'y suis certainement mal pris, mais je ne méritais pas ton ignorance et ton mépris des trois dernières semaines.

Drago baissa les yeux. Elle avait entièrement raison, et il le savait. Mais il avait tellement de mal à assumer sa sympathie envers elle qu'il était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de la rejeter et de la nier. Mais elle ne méritait pas ça, c'est vrai. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et même si elle avait parfois mauvais caractère, elle ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il savait qu'il était impardonnable…

\- Je sais tout ça McGregor, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler aujourd'hui, répondit Drago, très gêné.

Ana le regarda. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il semblait tellement gêné par cette situation. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de reconnaitre ses tords et de s'excuser. Elle savait qu'il faisait un énorme effort aujourd'hui, et cela la touchait.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas gentil avec toi, continua Drago sur le même ton. Mais c'est mon caractère. Je suis comme ça, avec tout le monde. Pas seulement toi.

\- Mais personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça Malefoy, répondit Ana d'une voix douce. Surtout quand on ne t'a rien fait. Encore je t'aurai volontairement humilié devant Pansy, j'aurais pu comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus me parler et me voir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai même accepté de ne pas avoir de contact avec toi en dehors de cette salle. Et c'était TON idée d'aller dans le parc, pas la mienne… C'est toi qui a voulu prendre le risque que l'on nous voit ensemble.

\- Je le sais McGregor. Mais c'est comme ça, je ne supporte pas d'être humilié. Et en plus de ça, je n'aime personne…

\- Il faudra que tu brises cette carapace de Monsieur-Je-N'ai-Besoin–De-Personne un jour Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas continuer de faire subir ça aux autres… et tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça toi non plus. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour.

\- Alors aide-moi, murmura Drago, la tête basse.

Ana fit tomber ses affaires au sol en entendant ces mots. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus fier et le plus arrogant de Poudlard, qui prétendait n'avoir jamais besoin de personne venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'aide ? Elle reconnaissait à peine le garçon qui se tenait devant elle : ses yeux étaient baissé vers le sol, ses joues rougies par la gêne. Il semblait mort de honte, et affreusement mal à l'aise.

\- T'aider à quoi, Malefoy ? demanda doucement Ana, en s'avançant vers Drago.

\- A aimer les autres, murmura Drago. A être plus agréable. A faire en sorte que nous nous entendions mieux…

Ana était sans voix, complètement sidérée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Etait-ce vraiment Drago ? Ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui avait bu du Polynectar pour lui faire une blague ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Par peur d'être en plein rêve, elle se pinça discrètement la cuisse. Non, elle était pourtant bien éveillée…

\- Pourquoi faire ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, sentant des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

\- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais finalement, répondit Drago en se retournant pour cacher sa gêne. Je ne peux pas dire que je te considère comme une amie, mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Et j'en ai assez que nous nous disputions sans cesse … J'aimerai juste que ce soit plus simple, et je sais que ça ne dépend que de moi…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune Gryffondor. Toute la tristesse de ces trois dernières semaines avaient disparus et était désormais remplacée par de la joie et de la tendresse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir cette conversation un jour avec Drago…

Drago restait le dos tourné. Il était trop gêné pour lui faire face, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait abandonné son masque arrogant et prétentieux, pour laisser place à un tout autre garçon, beaucoup plus agréable, et surtout, beaucoup plus vrai. Il ne faisait plus semblant, il était enfin lui-même. Du moins, c'est ce que ressentait Ana à cet instant, et elle en était réellement touchée et heureuse.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'aide ? demanda doucement Ana, en s'approchant encore plus de lui.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago, en se retournant lentement.

\- Et comment dois-je faire ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- J'aimerai que tu m'accordes encore une chance. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte de beaucoup de chose, mais maintenant, c'est fait. J'aimerai que tu accepte de me supporter encore deux fois par semaine, comme avant. J'aimerai que tu continues de m'apprécier, même si je ne le mérite pas, et que je suis totalement incapable de te le rendre.

\- Donc tout continuera d'être à sens unique ? demanda Ana.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Drago, en se grattant le crâne. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Je te promets d'essayer de te respecter, et de ne plus te traiter comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à présent. Je ne peux pas te jurer que je deviendrais parfait en un coup de baguette magique. Mais je peux au moins t'assurer que j'essayerai, et que je ferais du mieux que je peux.

Ana essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis longtemps. Elle ne lui demandait pas de devenir son ami, ni même qu'il lui montre sa sympathie. Elle voulait seulement qu'il essaie de la respecter. Qu'il essaie de laisser une chance à leur relation. Car, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, son destin était lié au sien…

\- Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas te promettre, c'est que je serai le même en dehors de cette salle, continua Drago, encore plus gêné. Je ne peux pas encore… assumer notre… relation devant le reste du château. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour ça, mais je te promets que j'essayerai, un jour…

\- Ça me va, répondit simplement Ana, en souriant au garçon. Je ne t'en demandais pas plus Malefoy. Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais, et que tu es quelqu'un de fier. Je sais que pour toi, c'est compliqué d'assumer de me parler. Je sais que ça te fait honte…

\- Non, ça ne me fait pas honte, s'empressa de répondre Drago en espérant faire comprendre à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais je préfère que… tout soit plus stable avant de laisser les autres nous juger et nous critiquer. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à assumer tout ça, devant les autres…

\- Je comprends Malefoy, ne te justifie pas… Ce que tu me propose me va parfaitement. A vrai dire, c'est tout ce que je te demandais. Rien de plus.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Drago, en souriant franchement.

\- Oui. Je te promets aussi d'essayer d'être plus patiente, et de ne pas trop attendre de toi. La seule chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu peux me blesser avec ce genre de réaction, et que je ne le mérite pas. Tu peux me crier dessus et m'en vouloir si je fais quelque chose de mal… mais sinon, tu dois me respecter, car moi, je te respecte.

\- Ça me va à moi aussi, sourit Drago, visiblement ravi.

En signe de paix et d'apaisement, Ana tendit la main à Drago, paume vers le ciel en souriant. Ce dernier la regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et visiblement inquiet.

\- Tu veux faire un serment inviolable ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix paniquée.

\- Mais non, répondit Ana en riant. Juste une promesse, sans magie. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion tu sais. Je sais que tu ne deviendras pas un ange du jour au lendemain, et que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous disputerons. Mais si nous faisons tous les deux des efforts, et que nous nous faisons la promesse d'au moins essayer de nous améliorer, je suis sure que tout ira beaucoup mieux.

Rassuré, Drago saisit la main de la Gryffondor, en souriant à son tour de toutes ses dents. C'était la première fois qu'Ana le voyait faire un sourire aussi sincère, et aussi prononcé. Son visage n'était plus le même : il était beaucoup plus doux, et beaucoup moins arrogant. Ses traits semblaient moins pointues, et ses yeux beaucoup plus clairs. Elle avait l'impression de faire enfin la connaissance de Drago Malefoy…

Au contact de leurs mains, la chaleur fit son apparition dans leurs ventres, pour rapidement se propager dans le reste leur corps. Chaude, rassurante, et tellement agréable. Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué durant ces trois dernières semaines… C'était tellement étonnant de ne pouvoir contrôler tout cela… Mais pour la première fois, il se laissa totalement aller, et n'essaya pas de retenir ses émotions. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien : elles finissaient toujours par le rattraper.

La poignée de main dura longtemps. Les deux sorciers restaient là, immobiles à se regarder dans les yeux en souriant. C'était comme si toute la tension qu'ils avaient ressentis durant leur dispute avait disparut, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler. Comme si tout allait bien, et que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre…

\- Bon… déclara Ana, en brisant le silence. Tu as quand même réussi à avancer dans tes révisions sans moi ?

\- J'ai parfois l'impression de parler à Granger, soupira Drago. Toujours obsédée par les cours et les révisions… et crois moi McGregor, ce n'est absolument pas un compliment que je suis en train de te faire

\- A un détail près, répondit Ana en riant. Elle, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé copier sur elle.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère, et tellement agréable à entendre. Pour la première fois, il avait abandonné ses apparences. Il s'autorisait à être lui-même. Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il n'éprouvait aucune honte vis-à-vis d'Ana. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher devant elle, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Et cette sensation était tout simplement agréable, et rassurante

Il ne savait pas réellement ce à quoi il s'engageait. Mais il n'éprouvait aucune peur. Cette fille était capable de faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle lui permettait d'être autre chose que le fil de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Avec elle, il était juste Drago, sans aucun sous-entendu. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de l'image qu'il renvoyait. C'était comme s'il se découvrait enfin lui-même.

Depuis ses appartements, Minerva McGonagall observait la scène, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu espionner sa petite fille et Son Serpentard, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer et de les écouter.

Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par Ana et Drago. Mais entendre cette conversation la faisait se replonger dans son propre passé. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. L'histoire était donc faite pour se répéter, encore et encore, apportant son lot de joie et de rire, mais aussi de tristesse et de larmes.

Mais elle savait que sa petite fille devait être aux anges à cet instant même, ce qui lui procurait une joie immense. Elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait : savoir la prunelle de ses yeux, sa seule famille heureuse et épanouie. Même si cette prophétie l'effrayait, même si elle n'avait aucune confiance en la famille Malefoy.

Quand les deux adolescents commencèrent à plaisanter ensemble, Minerva referma doucement sa porte, en utilisant un sortilège pour ne pas faire de bruit. Cela ne la regardait plus, elle n'avait pas à écouter le reste de leur conversation.

Elle alla s'installer dans son fauteuil favori, placé juste en face de la cheminée, pensive… Tout en remuant son thé au lait, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Ces Malefoy…. Ils me surprendront toujours…


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes =)_**

Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'annonce pas ce chapitre avec gaieté et joie… Aujourd'hui, je suis en deuil. Nous sommes en deuil. La France et le Monde sont en deuil.

Alors avant toute chose, j'aimerai rendre hommage aux nombreuses victimes innocentes de ces événements tragiques qui ont eu lieu à Paris, en ce 13 Novembre 2015… J'aimerai dire aux familles dans l'attente de nouvelles de proches que nous sommes de tout cœur avec eux, même si cela semble tellement mince … Aux familles en deuil, aux amis des victimes qu'ils ne nous auront pas, que nous serons plus forts qu'eux.

Mais surtout, j'aimerai dire à tous : ne nous laissons pas abattre. Ils ne sont rien, nous sommes tout. Ensemble, nous arriverons à les vaincre. Ça prendra surement du temps, mais nous les aurons, tous, un par un. Gardons espoir, pour que les nôtres ne soient pas morts en vain…

Je vais maintenant répondre à vos Reviews. Malgré la peine et la haine que j'éprouve en ce moment même, je ne peux nier que vos messages m'ont vraiment fais plaisir. D'autant plus que vous avez été exceptionnellement nombreux à m'en envoyer pour ce chapitre, et encore plus à m'ajouter à vos favoris, donc pour cela 1000…0000 MERCI !

\- **_Maellys_** : Merci encore une fois pour ce petit message trop mignon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous =)

\- **_SweetDream Chan_** : J'accepte avec plaisir ton harcèlement à vie, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire ! Ton petit message m'a fait beaucoup rire, j'ai aimé suivre tes réactions au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ! Mais surtout, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors je te dis à très bientôt ! Bisous =)

\- **_Ju_** : Mercie pour ta review à toi aussi. Je suis contente si mes écrits peuvent t'aider à évacuer un peu le stress quotidien ! J'espère que ça va continuer encore :D J'attends avec impatience tes idées pour le tome 2 =) bisous

\- **_Guest (inconnu) :_** Bonjour à toi, inconnu ! Puisque tu ne t'es pas identifié, je ne peux te répondre en personne, mais je peux tout de même te dire que ton petit message m'a fait très très très plaisir ! J'espère que le tympan de ton ami va mieux ? ^^ Bisous =)

\- **_Camille :_** Merci pour ce message ! Ne t'en fais pas, tes idées pour le tome 2 sont notées, et (sans vouloir te spoiler) je dois te dire que concernant l'une de tes idées, tu as visé juste, et elle était déjà dans la trame ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, chut Blii, parce que sinon tes lecteurs n'auront plus rien à découvrir ! Merci à toi ! Bisous et à très vite =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie :_** Je suis heureuse que « mon » Drago te plaise ! C'est vraiment top top comme message ! Et surtout, merci pour ce compliment sur ma plume :D Merci ! Bises de la Blii =)

\- **_Mitsukie :_** Contente que « mon » Drago te plaise aussi ! Merci pour ce message, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Bisous =)

\- **_PhenixGold :_** Bonjour et bienvenu à toi ! J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous ! Alors avant toute chose, merci pour ce message absolument adorable ! Surtout, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, en privé sur ce site ou sur la page Facebook. Oui, j'ai la lubie de vouloir connaitre TOUS mes lecteurs (mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout à fait normale dans ma tête ^^). Bisous =)

\- **_Florent1 :_** Merci à toi pour ce petit message trop trop gentil ! J'aime vraiment te –enfin vous- lire toutes les semaines ! C'est juste absolument extra-méga-giga top ! Donc à très très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_Mimi :_** (C'est drôle, c'est le même surnom que je donne à mon copain… bon OK on s'en fou mais bon ^^). Bonjour, et bienvenue à toi ! Car il me semble que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore ? Si tu le souhaite, n'hésites pas à venir me parler en privé, sur ce site, ou sur la page Facebook ! J'adore faire connaissance avec mes lecteurs ! En tous cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, et je te dis à très vite ! Bisous =)

Je vais maintenant vous laisser retrouver Ana, Drago et Marie pour de nouvelles aventures =).

Mais j'aimerai que chacun d'entre vous fasses une minute de silence avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre. Ça peut paraitre dérisoire, mais cela prouve notre unicité face à cette catastrophe. Une journée « noire » est prévu le 16/11 (soit demain), et je vous invite aussi à tous vous revêtir de noir, et de poster votre photo sur notre page Facebook.

Restons unis, et bonne lecture.

 _Blii =)_

 _Tous les passages entre guillemet ne sont pas de moi, mais directement recopié du roman Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Ces mots sont donc l'œuvre de notre reine, J.K ROWLING._

 ** _Chapitre 24_**

Deux semaines plus tard, les examens de fin d'année commencèrent.

Ana était dans un état de panique, soudain persuadée de ne plus rien connaitre de ce qu'elle avait apprit durant l'année. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle s'était très souvent relevée durant la nuit pour relire ses notes, et elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que de raison sur ses manuels.

Marie essayait de rassurer son amie comme elle pouvait, en vain. Et, même si cette dernière gardait une apparence sereine, Ana la savait elle aussi très inquiète et stressée par les examens. Il était rare de redoubler à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Et il était de notoriété publique que les épreuves de fin d'année étaient très difficiles.

Ana avait donc passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu avec Drago. En effet, les deux sorciers avaient décidé de se voir chaque soir des deux dernières semaines, pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris dans leurs révisions durant les trois semaines où ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Et une chose était certaine : leur relation s'était nettement améliorée.

En effet, Drago faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer agréable avec Ana. Il était beaucoup moins arrogant et ne cherchait plus à cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments, comme il le faisait auparavant. Il n'essayait donc plus de la fuir ou de la repousser, et il lui avait confié que les examens l'angoissaient beaucoup, lui aussi. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir, et de décevoir ses parents, ce qui pour lui était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. Ana avait passé presque autant de temps à travailler et réviser avec lui qu'à le réconforter. Les chamailleries avaient donc disparut et l'ambiance entre eux était beaucoup plus amicale.

Drago avait apprécié tous ces moments en compagnie d'Ana. Elle l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir pour ses examens, puisqu'il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Elle l'avait aussi fait rire, mais surtout, elle l'avait énormément aidé à travailler et à apprendre ses leçons. Grâce à elle, il connaissait maintenant tous les sorts et sortilèges appris durant l'année sur le bout des doigts. Et même s'il avait encore du mal à l'admettre, tous ces moments passés en la compagnie de la jeune vélane faisaient maintenant partie des plus agréables qu'il ait passé dans cette école.

En contrepartie, il l'avait aidé en potion. Désormais Ana savait réciter par cœur tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour chacune des potions au programme. Elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à les réussir, puisque le Serpentard lui avait certifié qu'en potion, la chose la plus importante était la précision. Il avait aussi essayé, à sa manière, de la divertir et de la détendre à l'approche des examens.

\- Tu le revois quand, ton beau Serpentard ? demanda Marie, alors qu'elles attendaient le début des épreuves devant la Grande Salle.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ana, en rougissant. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça Marie ! Il n'est pas « mon beau Serpentard ».

Marie aimait de plus en plus taquiner son amie sur sa relation avec Drago. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle était allée lui parler. Elle préférait qu'Ana pense que Drago avait agit de lui-même en venant la retrouver deux semaines plus tôt. Mais voir son amie aussi épanouie la rendait heureuse, et elle espérait que les chamailleries entre les deux sorciers étaient enfin bel et bien terminées.

Les examens durèrent une semaine entière, commençant par les épreuves écrites, et terminant par la pratique. Le vendredi soir, en sortant d'une épreuve pratique où les étudiants avaient dû faire une potion d'amnésie, Ana poussa un soupir de soulagement, en sautant dans les bras de Marie.

\- C'est terminé ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Oui, et nous sommes en vacances, répondit son amie en faisant danser son amie. Alors, tu pense avoir réussi ?

\- Les écrits se sont plutôt bien passés, et je ne pense pas avoir de trop mauvaises notes… par contre ma potion d'amnésie était un peu trop sombre il me semble…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la réconforta Marie. Je suis certaine que tu vas faire partie des meilleures élèves de notre année, comme d'habitude. Et puis, personne ne peut nier que tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis le début de l'année.

\- Merci Marie. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Pas trop mal, sourit la jeune sorcière. A part que ma tabatière avait encore des moustaches de sourie…

Ana et Marie retournèrent en riant dans leur salle commune pour retrouver leurs camarades, et se détendre enfin. Elles étaient vraiment heureuses d'en avoir terminé avec les examens, et de pouvoir enfin se considérer en vacances.

\- McGregor ! appela une voix nasillarde derrière elles.

Ana se retourna, surprise. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à l'entendre aujourd'hui, et surtout ici, en plein milieu des couloirs du château.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment c'était passé tes examens ? demanda le garçon, en regardant autours de lui, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir ensemble.

\- Très bien, merci, répondit Ana, enchantée par l'attention de Son Serpentard. Et toi, tu as réussi ?

\- Bien sur ! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué en même temps. Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard. A bientôt McGregor, au revoir Smith.

Drago partit en courant en direction inverse. Ana et Marie se regardèrent, choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago était décidément quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

Quelques jours plus tard, un banquet était organisé pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire. Dès le lendemain, tous les étudiants devaient retourner chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Ana n'avait donc pas une minute à elle. Bien qu'elle passe les deux mois d'été avec sa grand-mère dans leur maison de Pré-Au-Lard, elle allait prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres étudiants. Elle devait donc préparer sa valise, et prendre garde de ne rien oublier.

Elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis qu'il l'avait interpelé dans le couloir, ce qui l'avait un peu déçue. Elle espérait pouvoir lui dire au revoir avant de rentrer chez elle, mais elle savait que le Serpentard était lui aussi occupé à préparer son départ. Elle attendait donc qu'il lui envoie un message, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire par l'intermédiaire de Moon. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en attendre tant, elle espérait que le blond prendrait l'initiative de la revoir avant de quitter le château pour deux mois.

\- Dis Ana, demanda Marie, alors qu'elle faisait sa valise. Tu sais où est Harry ?

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit Ana en soupirant. Il y est depuis la fin des examens. J'ai demandé à Hermione et Ron ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre…

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, à moi non plus…

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas revu Harry depuis la fin des examens. La seule chose qu'elles avaient réussi à savoir, c'est que ce dernier se trouver à l'infirmerie, et qu'il n'avait droit à aucune visite… elles étaient donc très inquiètes, et se demandaient se qu'il avait bien pu arriver à leur ami pour qu'il passe autant de temps alité.

\- Le connaissant, il a encore dû faire quelque chose de dangereux, conclut Marie. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas eu autant de chance que d'habitude. Il a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes celui-là.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ana, en pliant soigneusement la cape blanche que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte à Noël. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave, et qu'il va bien…

\- Moi aussi… Bon, tu es prête ? déclara Marie, en se levant après avoir refermée sa valise. Nous devons aller au banquet maintenant. Allons fêter notre dernière soirée à Poudlard en tant que première année…

Ana sentit son cœur se serrait. Elle était bien sur contente d'être en vacances. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et profiter de sa grand-mère, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu durant l'année… Mais elle savait que ses amis allaient énormément lui manquer. Elle ne pourrait plus rire chaque jour avec Marie, ni entendre les blagues douteuses de Ron. Même les heures de révisions en compagnie d'Hermione allaient lui manquer… Mais surtout, elle redoutait de ne plus voir Drago pendant deux mois… Allait-elle encore ressentir cette tristesse et cette douleur dans son ventre ? Allait-elle vivre cette séparation comme leurs précédentes disputes ?

Toutes ces questions perturbaient beaucoup Ana. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle aimerait parler avec Drago avant de quitter le château… elle espérait qu'il arriverait à la rassurer, et que ces quelques minutes avec lui l'aiderait à mieux vivre ces deux mois de séparation.

Ana et Marie entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie. Même décorée de vert et argent, la pièce était magnifique. Et même si leur maison arrivait dernière de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour laisser gagner – encore une fois – les Serpentards, l'ambiance était à la fête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là bas ? demanda Marie, en pointant du doigt la droite de la pièce.

Ana se retourna pour voir ce que lui désignait son amie. Une foule d'étudiants bruyants piétinait devant l'un des murs de la salle, visiblement excitée et heureux.

\- Ce sont les résultats des examens ! s'exclama Ana, en s'avançant vers les étudiants.

Les deux jeunes filles coururent vers la foule, pressée de découvrir leurs notes. Elles ne savaient pas que les résultats devaient être donnés ce soir, elle pensait recevoir un courrier durant les vacances… C'est donc à la fois euphoriques et inquiètes qu'elles essayèrent de se faire une place dans la foule, pour atteindre enfin le panneau d'affichage.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Marie. Je passe en seconde année ! J'ai réussi mes examens ! J'ai même eu un O en sortilège, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Ana en riant. J'ai même obtenu un E en potion ! Tu te rends compte ? Moi, avoir Efforts Exceptionnels en potion ! Félicitation Marie, nous avons réellement assurée cette année !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent, toutes deux fières et heureuses de leurs réussites. Cette dernière soirée à Poudlard ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Une fois l'euphorie des résultats passés, tous les étudiants regagnèrent leurs tables, et s'installèrent pour commencer à diner. Instantanément, de nombreux mets succulents apparurent, sous les regards admiratifs des élèves. Les elfes de maison s'étaient encore une fois surpassés : poulet, bœuf, pomme de terre, légumes verts, tourtes… de quoi ravir tout le monde. Chacun de ses mots étaient soigneusement préparés, succulents, et admirablement présentés.

Tout en mangeant et en riant avec ses amis, Ana sentit un léger frottement sur ses mollets. Moon, la regardait avec un regard plein d'envie, le regard posé sur le morceau de poulet que tenait Ana, un petit mot accroché à collier. La jeune fille attrapa son chat, et se saisit discrètement du petit mot, tout en regardant en direction de la table des Serpentards : Drago la regardait, un large sourire aux lèvres, et le regard pétillant de malice.

« J'ai eu d'excellentes notes. Merci. Passe de bonnes vacances McGregor. A l'année prochaine. »

Ana sourit largement à la lecture de ce message. Elle était vraiment heureuse, cette soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer : tous ses amis avaient réussi leurs examens, le repas était excellent, et elle avait reçu un message de Son Serpentard. Même si elle avait espérer le voir, ce petit mot ranima la chaleur dans son ventre, et lui procura une vague de joie…

\- Harry ?! s'exclama soudain Marie d'une voix excitée. Te voilà enfin ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ana quitta des yeux son Serpentard. Harry venait de faire son apparition à la table des Gryffondors, le visage encore couvert d'hématome, mais visiblement en bonne santé.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit le garçon en s'installant près de ses amis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconterai tout ça dès que nous serons dans la salle commune.

\- « Une autre année se termine », s'exclama soudain le directeur Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse, qui interrompit les bavardages des étudiants. « et je vais vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux dessert. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine. Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième position, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante deux points, Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt six points, et Serpentard quatre cent soixante douze. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti à l'autre bout de la pièce. La table des Serpentard était en liesse : il venait de remporter, pour la septième année consécutive la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le reste des étudiants restèrent immobiles, sans voix et la moue boudeuse. Tous étaient déçus de cette énième victoire de la maison au serpent, détestée de tous, et surtout, très arrogante et narcissique.

\- « Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient de prendre en compte des événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. »

Tous les élèves de Serpentard se rassirent, le visage inquiet. De quoi parlait Dumbledore ? Ana tendait l'oreille, intriguée par cette annonce. Un silence lourd était tombé sur la pièce. Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte : que Dumbledore termine ses explications.

\- « Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley », continua le directeur. « Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait joué à Poudlard depuis de nombreuse années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

La joie explosa à la table des Gryffondors. Ana rit aux éclats en entendant ces mots. Et même si personne ne comprenait vraiment de quoi parler le directeur, tous était ravis d'être remonté à la troisième place du classement.

\- « J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifesté, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »

La maison Gryffondor avait désormais le même nombre de points que les Serpentards. Ils étaient donc à égalité, à la tête du classement. Toute la table de la maison au lion était euphorique. Même les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle semblaient ravis : les Serpentards n'avaient donc pas réellement gagné la coupe, ce qui était une véritable joie pour tous !

Ana lança un regard à Drago. Ce dernier était devenu livide, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère à Harry. Il était véritablement fou de rage, ce qui amusa Ana : Son Serpentard resterait toujours le même, arrogant, et surtout, ne supportant pas la défaite.

\- « Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes », continua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. « Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemies, mais il n'en fait pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. »

Les étudiants sautèrent de joie : Gryffondor gagnait la coupe, en dépassant désormais Serpentard de dix points. Le bonheur explosa dans toute la salle, excepté à la table des Serpentards, qui ne disaient plus un mot, et restaient assis, l'air renfrogné. Pendant ce temps, les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle jetèrent leur château vers le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle, en chantant et dansant de joie.

Presque immédiatement, la décoration de la salle changea, le rouge et or Gryffondor remplaçant le vert et argent Serpentard. Tous en furent ravis, sauf la maison au Serpent, qui fulminait de colère, en protestant qu'aucun point de pouvait être ajouté après le décompte, et que la victoire des Gryffondor était totalement injuste.

Drago ne faisait pas partie des protestataires. Il restait assis à sa place, immobile, les coudes sur la table et le visage dans ses mains. Ana lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Immédiatement, le garçon se retourna, le visage boudeur et rouge de colère. Mais Ana était bien trop heureuse pour s'en soucier : sa maison avait gagné la coupe, et elle avait gagné la bataille contre Drago, en lui prouvant que sa maison n'était pas indétrônable.

Le dessert apparut sur les tables, encore plus fabuleux que le repas : des fruits, des gâteaux, des mousses, du chocolat… Les mets étaient innombrable et tellement appétissants. Et même si Ana avait déjà beaucoup trop mangé, elle se servit de tout, en salivant de gourmandise. Cette dernière soirée à Poudlard était vraiment l'une des meilleures de sa vie…

\- Bon, déclara Marie en regardant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville d'un regard perçant une fois son assiette terminée et le calme revenu dans la Grande Salle. Il me semble que vous avez beaucoup de chose à nous dire, tous les quatre, non ?

\- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Harry, en riant.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

Avant de commencer, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard dans la publication… Mais je n'ai pas eu de semaine de tout repos ! Je ne vais pas étaler ma vie ici, mais pour ceux qui veulent discuter, je veux bien (surtout que je pense que ça pourra me faire du bien de parler, et vous connaitre est ma première priorité, donc pourquoi pas coupler les deux ? ^^)

Mais me revoilà parmi vous, et en plus, avec le dernier chapitre du premier tome ! Et j'espère que vous en êtes contents ! En tous cas, moi oui, et je dois même avouer que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Mais trêve de blabla… je vais de suite passer aux réponses à vos magnifiques reviews !

\- **_Ju_** : Coucou toi ! Alors avoir un « O », c'es Optimal, c'est une des meilleures notes à Poudlard. En fait, pour faire simple, les 2 meilleures notes c'est « O », et ensuite « E » (Effort Exceptionnel) =). Si je comprends bien, pour la suite, tu aimerais que j'invente d'autre OC ? ça peut en effet être une très bonne idée, je vais y réfléchir pour la suite =) en tous cas, merci de ton petit message et de ta participation ! Bisous =)

\- **_Camille_** : Merci pour ton message à toi aussi ! ça me fait réellement très plaisir ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, d'autant plus qu'il y a eu du retard cette semaine (encore une fois je m'en excuse !). Gros bisous, et à très vite :D

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : Heureuse d'apprendre que tes amis de Paris aillent bien ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, surtout qu'apparemment le climat est un peu tendu en Belgique :/ En tous cas, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement =) Et ne t'en fais pas, si je ris de tes reviews, c'est dans le bon sens… ça me fait tout simplement tellement plaisir, et ton humour est vraiment agréable :D Gros bisous =D

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop « trépigné d'impatience », et que l'attente un peu plus longue que prévue a été supportable ! En tous cas, maintenant les rôles s'inversent, et je trépignent à mon tours dans l'attente de lire ton avis :D Bisous

\- **_Mimi_** : Que de compliment dans ton message ! Comment te dire que je deviens moi-même accro… mais attention, il ne faut pas que je prenne la grosse tête non plus ^^ Et oui, le même surnom que mon copain, je l'appelais « mimi » ^^ En tous cas, heureuse de te connaitre ^^ Bisous

\- **_Maellys_** : Merci pour ce petit message trop mignon qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Hâte de te lire aussi !

\- **_PhenixGold_** : On a déjà fait connaissance, mais je te le redis ici aussi, je suis réellement ravie de faire ta connaissance ! J'espère te relire très vite ! et encore une fois, merci ! Bisous =)

\- **_Florent1_** : Désolée que le chapitre précédent t'ait semblé court… J'espère que celui-ci te paraitra plus agréable ! Même s'il ne me semble pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus long :/ Mais je note ta remarque pour la suite, et je vais essayer de m'améliorer ! Merci, et bisous !

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Merciii pour ce super petit mot ! Franchement j'adore ! Gros bisous, et j'espère à très très vite !

C'est en répondant à vos messages que je me rends compte que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des petits messages toutes les semaines… et franchement, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil ! Donc MERCI ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ces petits mots sont pour moi, et l'importance qu'ils ont ! Donc sincèrement merci, et surtout, n'arrêtez pas !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana, et toute la bande pour de nouvelles aventures, qui, je l'espère, vous plairont !

A très bientôt (en tous cas, dimanche, avec le premier chapitre du tome 2 !), et bonne lecture !

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 25_**

Le lendemain, Ana se réveilla d'humeur morose. Malgré l'excellente soirée qu'elle avait passée la veille, elle se sentait triste en matin de la fin juin. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir quitter Poudlard pour deux longs mois. Deux longs mois où elle allait être loin de cet endroit magique, qu'elle considérait comme chez elle, loin de ses amis, qu'elle adorait et qui avaient pris une grande importance à ses yeux, mais aussi loin de Drago…

Après un petit déjeuner – tout aussi magnifique, délicieux et copieux que le repas de la veille – les élèves furent accompagnés par Hagrid à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express, qui les raccompagnerait vers Londres, et vers leurs familles. Même si Ana devait passer ses vacances à Pré-Au-Lard dans la maison sa grand-mère, il avait été décidé qu'elle prendrait elle aussi le train pour Londres. Tout d'abord pour lui permettre de rester un peu plus de temps en compagnie de ses amis, mais aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ces derniers, qui aurait été surpris de la voir rester à Poudlard durant les vacances d'été – ce qui était tout simplement interdit par le règlement.

Ana prit donc place aux cotés de Marie dans l'une des barques qui les ferait traverser le lac, en direction du village voisin. Le ciel était bleu, et le soleil matinal était déjà chaud, promesse d'un été somptueux. Pourtant, les deux jeunes filles restaient silencieuses, perdues dans leurs pensées, et attristée par ce départ…

La veille, elles s'étaient couchées très tard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville leur avaient racontés leur aventure qui avait fait gagner autant de points à leur maison, leur permettant ainsi de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les deux jeunes sorcières avaient été époustouflées par ce récit. Mais elles étaient surtout très inquiètes.

En effet, Harry avait voulu empêcher Rogue d'atteindre la pierre philosophale, et il était persuadé que le maitre des potions essayera de s'en emparer le jour de la fin des examens. C'est pourquoi il était parti, après le banquet de fin d'épreuves, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione au troisième étage. Neville les avait pourtant surpris en train de quitter la Salle Commune, et avait voulu les empêcher de faire perdre encore des points à Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'était donc retrouvé ensorcelé par un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe qui l'avait empêché de bouger durant toute la nuit. Il n'avait été découvert que le lendemain matin, par les elfes de maison qui venaient faire les ménages dans la tour de la maison au lion.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu alors à affronter de nombreuses épreuves pour atteindre la pierre : un filet du diable, une plante très difficile à combattre des clés volantes, qui ne pouvait être attrapé qu'en volant sur un balai ; un échiquier géant version sorcier, très violent et une énigme d'une difficulté redoutable qui permettait de définir quelle potion il fallait boire pour enfin atteindre l'endroit où était caché la pierre philosophale.

Ron avait été blessé durant la partie d'échec, où il avait eu le rôle de cavalier. Après avoir résolu l'énigme, Hermione était retournée auprès de lui, pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier était donc entré dans la dernière pièce de ce parcours menant à la pierre philosophale. Mais ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qu'il avait alors retrouvé mais… le professeur Quirrell.

Ce dernier se tenait au centre de la pièce, se parlant à lui-même… c'est alors qu'Harry avait découvert que le professeur le plus inoffensif et peureux du château gardait un terrible secret : Lord Voldemort, le seigneur de ténèbres que tout le monde pensait mort depuis plusieurs années, avait prit possession de son corps. L'arrière de son crane était désormais occupé par le visage du puissant mage noir, qui l'avait obligé à entrer en possession de la pierre philosophale, pour lui permettre de revenir à la vie et à devenir éternel…

C'était donc lui qui avait jeté un sort au balai d'Harry durant le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, pour ne pas que ce dernier ne vienne compromettre – encore une fois – les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui qui avait tué la licorne dans la forêt interdite, pour boire son sang et redonner des forces au mage. Lui aussi qui avait fait entrer un troll dans le cachot, afin de détourner l'attention des professeurs pour tenter d'entrer dans la pièce du troisième étage. C'est ainsi qu'Harry a comprit que le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été une menace pour lui, et qu'il l'avait accusé de choses dont il n'était pas coupable. Ana n'avait donc pas eu tord, et il s'était donc bel et bien tromper de coupable, se détournant alors de la véritable menace.

Harry avait été attaqué par le professeur Quirrell, qui avait répondu aux ordres de son maître, lui ordonnant de le tuer. Il semblait certain qu'Harry savait où était la pierre- qui était miraculeusement apparut dans la poche de son pantalon. Mais heureusement, le jeune sorcier avait réussi à tuer le professeur Quirrell avant que ce dernier ne le fasse. Lord Voldemort n'avait donc pas réussi à entrer en possession de la pierre philosophale, et restait jusqu'à maintenant introuvable…

Ana n'avait jamais vraiment cru en la mort de Voldemort. Sa grand-mère lui en avait souvent parlé, et disait souvent que son décès était totalement impossible. Selon elle, le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps devait être quelque part, probablement affaibli, à chercher un moyen de revenir au pouvoir.

Mais apprendre qu'il avait été dans l'école durant toute l'année scolaire avait beaucoup inquiété Ana. Celui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents n'avait été qu'à quelques mètres d'elle pendant plusieurs mois. Elle savait que si le mage noir revenait d'entre les morts, elle serait alors en grand danger. En effet, elle était considérée comme une « mangemort », comme l'une de ses fidèles, à cause de la marque qu'elle avait sur le bras. Si elle ne revenait pas auprès de lui, elle serait considérée comme une traitre… et chacun savait comment Voldemort traitait les traitres. Hors, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lier à la cause de cet assassin.

La jeune sorcière savait que c'était son pouvoir de vélane qui effrayait Voldemort. En effet, ce dernier savait qu'un tel pouvoir était une menace pour lui : devant la jeune fille, tous les mages noirs perdaient le contrôle d'eux même. il fallait donc mieux pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir Ana parmi ses rangs, pour ne pas compromettre les forces de son clan durant une bataille.

La jeune vélane avait fait par de son inquiétude à son amie Marie, une fois seules dans leur chambre. Elles avaient donc parlé une grande partie de la nuit, et toutes deux avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après cette longue discussion. Si le mage noir était de retour, le monde magique serait de nouveau plongé dans la terreur et l'horreur… Et cela effrayait beaucoup les jeunes sorcières, qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

C'est donc en pensant à tout cela, et réellement mortes de fatigue après cette nuit riche en émotions qu'elles traversèrent le lac. Un lourd silence régnait dans la barque, presque vide qui les menait à Pré-Au-Lard. Elles faisaient partie des dernières à quitter le château, et elles se trouvaient dans la dernière barque au départ de Poudlard. Elles avaient voulu resté le plus de temps possible dans le château, pour repousser leur séparation.

\- Que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances ? demanda Marie, brisant alors le silence pesant qui régnait sur la petite barque de bois, et espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Ana, en souriant tristement à l'idée de ne pas voir son amie pendant si longtemps. Je passe l'été avec ma grand-mère, dans sa maison de Pré-Au-Lard. Et toi ?

\- Nous allons en France, avec mes parents, comme chaque année. Mon père adore ce pays, et nous emmène le visiter chaque été. C'est vraiment un très bel endroit, donc j'aime beaucoup ces voyages.

\- Si tu passe par les montagnes du Jura, donne le bonjour à ma grand-mère maternelle de ma part. Elle vit là bas, en pleine forêt, dans un village de vélanes.

\- Si j'en ai l'occasion, je n'y manquerais pas. Mais à une seule et unique condition.

\- Laquelle ? rit Ana devant le regard espiègle de son amie.

\- Que tu m'écrives. Et très souvent !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Ana, en serrant Marie dans ses bras, ressentant soudain une vague d'affection pour la jeune fille aux cheveux au carré. Tu vas tellement me manquer que je t'écrirais presque chaque jour.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras, le cœur lourd. Deux mois, ce n'était rien, mais après avoir passé près de dix mois ensemble, les liens entre elles étaient devenus très fort. Cette séparation leur semblait donc énorme. Le sourire et la bonne humeur de Marie allait beaucoup manquer à Ana… Quant à Marie, elle allait s'ennuyer des histoires qu'Ana lui racontait le soir, avant de s'endormir, concernant ses nombreuses chamailleries avec son Serpentard, mais aussi son rire communicatif, et son obsession pour le travail et les bonnes notes.

La barque arriva rapidement au village de Pré-Au-Lard, le voyage n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Un temps qui sembla bien court aux jeunes filles, qui n'avaient pas envie de quitter le monde magique, malgré la joie d'être enfin en vacances. Le Poudlard Express les attendait, crachant de la fumée violette, à l'odeur sucrée. Marie reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de barbe à papa, qu'elle avait souvent senti dans les fêtes foraines moldu, et qui lui mettait chaque fois l'eau à la bouche.

Le quai était bondé d'étudiants, qui attendaient le départ en discutant et en riant, visiblement heureux d'être enfin libérés de leurs obligations scolaires. Certaines jeunes filles étaient en larmes : des septièmes années, tristes de devoir quitter Poudlard et de prendre pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express.

Ana et Marie se faufilèrent parmi la foule, en direction de la tête du train, où était le wagon des Gryffondors. Elles savaient que leurs amis devaient les y attendre pour faire le voyage ensemble.

\- En fait, pourquoi prends-tu le train si tu passes tes vacances ici ? demanda Marie, perplexe.

\- Pour passer un peu plus de temps avec vous tous, répondit Ana en souriant. Et aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ça ne te semblerait pas bizarre à toi, de voir quelqu'un restait à Poudlard alors que tout le monde doit quitter le château pour l'été ?

\- Si c'est vrai, répondit Marie en souriant à son tour. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : ça me permet de te voir encore un peu plus.

Il était dix heures cinquante cinq, le train devait partir à onze heures précises, donc dans moins de cinq minutes. Les deux jeunes filles atteignirent enfin leur wagon, où les attendait déjà Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, confortablement installés sur les banquettes rouges d'un des compartiments. Hermione était déjà plongée dans la lecture d'un manuel de seconde année, pendant que les garçons discutaient ensemble de leurs équipes de Quidditch favorite.

\- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps, les sermonna gentiment Hermione. Un peu plus et vous ratiez le train toutes les deux !

\- Nous avons eu du mal à nous lever ce matin, plaisanta Marie, en rangeant sa valise sur le porte bagage au dessus des banquettes.

\- Et surtout, nous avons eu du mal à quitter le château, ajouta Ana, en riant.

A peine installées, le train démarra en sifflant bruyamment. Ana regarda le château s'éloigner, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas quitté les alentours du château, et cela l'émouvait de le voir s'éloigner, même si elle savait qu'elle serait de retour avant la fin de la journée. Marie était à ses cotés, et semblait elle aussi attristée par ce départ, mais gardait la tête haute, beaucoup trop pudique pour montrer ses sentiments en public.

\- Il va me manquer, ce château, soupira Harry, en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- A moi aussi, confia Ron.

\- Mais nous serons de retour très bientôt, déclara Hermione d'un ton impérieux en posant son livre sur ses genoux. Et nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de nous ennuyer cet été. Vous avez vu le programme de l'année prochaine ? Il est beaucoup plus volumineux que celui de cette année. J'ai donc acheté tous les manuels en avance pour pouvoir les étudier, et…

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Marie, en la coupant. Nous sommes en vacances maintenant ! Détends-toi un peu, la rentrée scolaire arrivera bien assez tôt.

Hermione se replongea dans son livre, boudeuse, alors que tout le wagon riait devant l'intervention de Marie. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas tord : la seconde année était loin d'être de tout repos, mais Ana n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant, même si elle était de temps normal aussi studieuse que son amie…

\- Tu viens avec moi chercher des confiseries ? demanda Marie à Ana. Je n'ai presque rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner ce matin, à cause de la tristesse, mais maintenant, je suis morte de faim…

\- Bien sur, répondit Ana en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du compartiment à la recherche du chariot à sucrerie. Les couloirs du train étaient déserts.

\- J'ai une folle envie de chocogrenouilles… marmonna Marie. Ou bien de dragées de Berti Crochue, mais ça, ça peut être très risqué d'en manger…

\- Tu pourras prendre les deux, vu toute la monnaie que tu as emmené, la taquina Ana.

\- C'est vrai… mais tu prendrais quoi, toi ?

\- Et bien je pense que…

\- McGregor ?

Ana se retourna, surprise. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient maintenant dans le wagon vert et argent des Serpentards. Derrière elle se tenait Drago, les mains dans les poches de sa cape noire, et visiblement étonnée de voir les Gryffondors ici.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le garçon en regardant Ana. Oh, et en fait, salut Smith.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit joyeusement Marie.

\- Nous cherchons le chariot à confiserie, répondit Ana, gênée, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Marie avait faim.

\- Oh, je le cherche aussi, sourit le garçon.

Drago reprit son chemin, en passant devant les deux Gryffondors, étonnée par tant de politesse et de sympathie de la part du Serpentard. Il avait donc réellement beaucoup changé depuis sa conversation avec Ana… Marie en était étonnée, ce n'était vraiment plus le même garçon que celui qu'elle avait vu dans la volière. Il était beaucoup plus… agréable.

\- Et bien, vous venez ? s'impatienta le Serpentard en se retournant vers les deux jeunes filles. Ce n'est pas en restant planté là que vous allez le trouver, ce chariot. Et si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, les Poufsouffle auront déjà tout mangé.

Marie sourit à cette remarque. Non, il n'avait pas changé autant que ça finalement. Il restait tout de même le garçon arrogant et prétentieux qu'elle avait toujours vu durant toute l'année scolaire. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était tout de même beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant, et qu'il semblait désormais plein de bonne volonté envers Ana…

Les trois jeunes sorciers parcoururent le train en silence. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin le chariot à friandises, tous remplirent leurs poches des différentes sucreries proposées : dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, fondants au chaudron, baguettes magiques à la réglisse, ballongommes… rien ne manquait, et les trois sorciers repartirent beaucoup plus lourd qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- C'est ici que je vous laisse, déclara Drago, une fois arrivé à son wagon. C'était sympa. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard Malefoy, répondit Marie d'une voix chantante.

\- Oui, à bientôt, murmura Ana, soudain triste à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son Serpentard avant septembre prochain.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent alors que Drago allait retrouver ses camarades dans son compartiment. Soudain, Ana sentit un lourd poids s'abattre sur son cœur. Elle craignait vraiment que ces deux mois loin de Son Serpentard ne soient horribles et angoissants. A chacune de leur dispute, elle avait toujours était frappée par une humeur morose et triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle craignait qu'il en soit de même durant l'été.

\- Aller, ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura Marie, voyant son amie dans un état de tristesse. Deux mois, ça passe vite, et puis je suis sure que…

\- MCGREGOR ! ATTENDS !

Drago courrait dans l'allée du train à la poursuite des jeunes filles.

\- Je vous laisse, murmura Marie, en souriant largement et en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. On se rejoint dans le compartiment.

Marie s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Ana seule. Drago la rejoignit rapidement, le souffle court et les joue rosie par sa course. Il lui offrit un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Euh… commença-t-il à marmonner, gêné. Je voulais juste te dire que… c'était sympa cette année. Et je voulais savoir si… tu serais d'accord pour qu'on continue de se voir l'année prochaine… pour les cours ?

\- Avec plaisir, Malefoy, répondit Ana, aux anges. J'espérais que tu me poserais cette question.

\- C'est cool ! Bon donc on fait comme ça. Passes de bonnes vacances, McGregor.

\- Toi aussi Malefoy, et fais attention à l'indigestion, avec toutes les sucreries que tu viens d'acheter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, rit le garçon, en s'éloignant.

\- Tu sais, s'empressa d'ajouter Ana avant que le garçon ne disparaisse, sentant la gêne la gagner elle aussi. Tu peux m'écrire cet été, si tu veux…

\- L'espoir fait vivre, McGregor….

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard s'éloigna en riant. En retournant rejoindre ses amies, Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Son Serpentard était tellement changeant. Arriverait-elle un jour à le comprendre ?

 ** _The End_**


End file.
